Hypnotized
by juPe12
Summary: "Kita bukan GAY, Kyung. Kita saling membutuhkan"-Kim Jong In-. "Entah sejak kapan kau menjadi candu?"-Do Kyung Soo-. (YAOI/KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HunHan, KrisTao).
1. Chapter 1

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Chapter 1

.

.

Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti akan alasan ayah mengirimnya kesekolah ini. **Bartholomew High**, adalah sekolah khusus laki-laki yang mewajibkan para siswanya tinggal di asrama hingga lulus. Ayah bilang agar dia lebih menjadi lelaki yang kuat, makanya ayah memasukkannya kesekolah ini. Entah kenapa, dimata ayah Kyungsoo lebih terlihat seperti anak perempuan, ditambah lagi dengan hobinya memasak dan menemani ibu berbelanja dipasar atau mall-mall terdekat, _oh_-bahkan dia sekarang sangat hobi menjahit, Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin menjahitkan _sweater_ untuk ibu. Ayah menganggap itu hanyalah kelakuan banci, hal-hal seperti itu tak wajar dilakukan lelaki. Pemikiran ayah berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia rasa hal begitu tidak harus perempuan yang meneladani, bukannya lelakipun bagus jika mempunyai kemampuan begitu. Lelaki tak selalu harus pintar menendang.

Kembali kesekolah yang menurut ayah bisa menjadikannya seorang lelaki kuat, sungguh, bagi Kyungsoo, disini malah akan membuatnya semakin terlihat sebagai banci.

Sebut saja Luhan dan Baekhyun, teman dekat Kyungsoo semenjak dia masuk disekolah ini. Luhan bilang jantungnya selalu berdegup dibatas normal ketika Sehun melihatnya dengan senyuman. Luhan bilang dia hampir tak bisa tidur setiap malamnya, Sehun memeluknya dengan erat, itu membuat jantungnya hampir tak berdetak. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia mengatakan kalau dirinya dan Chanyeol melakukannya dengan liar hampir tiap malam. Chanyeol hanya akan absen jika dia kelelahan sehabis latihan basket.

Ya, mereka bercinta dengan teman sekamar mereka yang sejenis.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengklaim diri mereka bukan GAY, hal seperti itu hanyalah kebutuhan dimana situasi mereka memang memungkinkan melakukan itu. Tak ada wanita disini. Sementara kelamin mereka menuntun untuk dimanjai. Dan tangan teman ternyata lebih nikmat dibanding tangan sendiri saat menyentuh kelamin mereka.

Kyungsoo bersyukur, teman sekamarnya normal. Kyungsoo bersyukur teman sekamarnya bersikap dingin. Kyungsoo bersyukur teman sekamarnya tidak menyukai kehadirannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat 6 buah pancake cantik buatannya. Dia menyusun rapi semuanya didalam kotak kertas. Dia tadi meminta izin dengan chef sekolah untuk menggunakan dapur untuk membuat pancake itu. Dan sebenarnya dia berhasil membuatnya pancake itu lebih dari 6 buah, namun Baekhyun dan Luhan mencuri beberapa darinya.

"Kyung, _thanks _ya,... Aku akan memberi ini pada Chanyeol.." Baekhyun tersenyum girang menatap dua pancakenya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

_Terserah_, batinnya. Yang penting baginya dalam kotak ini aman. Kyungsoo akan memberikan pada teman sekamarnya. Dan _oh_-jangan berpikir macam-macam, Kyungsoo memberikan padanya bukan karena hatinya berdegup kencang seperti yang Luhan rasakan pada Sehun, dan juga bukan untuk menginginkan sentuhan liar seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Bukan, bukan..sungguh bukan itu, hanya saja Kyungsoo agak terlalu risih jika selalu saja diacuhkan dengan orang hitam itu, maksud Kyungsoo, teman sekamarnya.

"Hei, apa itu untuk Kai?" Tanya Luhan menatap kotak kertas ditangan Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ohya, Kai adalah nama tenar teman sekamarnya disekolah. Namun Kyungsoo lebih nyaman memanggil nama lahir teman sekamarnya itu.

"Wah,wah,wah, tuh kan. Apa ku bilang, kau menyukainya, Kyung..." Goda Baekhyun sukses membuat Kyungsoo menghujamnya dengan lirikan tajam.

"_Ya_ ! Kubilang aku normal. Tidak seperti kalian. Jong In juga normal, dia tak mungkin mau melakukan seperti yang kalian lakukan !" Bentak Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, "Aku membuatkan ini agar dia berhenti bersikap dingin denganku. Aku juga butuh teman ngobrol ketika dikamar !" Tambahan ocehan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dugaanmu salah?" Ujar Baekhyun lagi sukses membuat Kai mengerut dahinya, "Bagaimana jika Kai bersikap dingin begitu karena dia sebenarnya menyukaimu?"

"Ouh Baek ! Berhentilah mengira-ngira !" Bentak Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan terlihat mengangguk-angguk disamping Baekhyun, "Benar juga ya Baek, dia menyukai Kyung, namun dia sedang menahan gengsinya..."

"Lu, berhentilah membela Baek. Kim Jong In normal. Bahkan gosipnya dia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang gadis saat di SMP sampai 4 kali semester ! Jadi berhentilah menerka-nerka !" Ujar Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dia tak suka temannya selalu menggodanya dengan Jong In. Itu terdengar geli. Jong In tak akan pernah jatuh cinta dengannya dan dia pun begitu.

_Aku normal_, batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau yakin tak ingin disentuh?" Tanya Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau mengocoknya sendiri dikamar mandi?" Seru Baekhyun.

_Holly shit, Byun Baekhyun_. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah berpikir akan mengacaukan hidupnya dengan tangan sendiri. "Baek, otakmu semakin tak beres. Sungguh, aku takut rasa pancake ini semakin tak enak jika terus berada didepanmu. _I'm out_ !" Kyungsoo melenggangkan kakinya. Malas dia berdebat dengan Baekhyun yang maniak sex itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa didalam. Jong In selalu pulang malam ke asrama akhir-akhir ini, tim basket memang disibukkan dengan latihan-latihan untuk pertandingan tingkat sekolah kali ini.

Kyungsoo meletakkan kotak kertas tadi dimeja belajar Jong In. Kyungsoo tersipu sesaat ketika selesai meletakkan pancake itu disana. Kyungsoo berharap Jong In menyukainya dan berhenti bersikap dingin. Sungguh, dia butuh teman bicara.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo naik ke ranjang tingkat atas. Namun, baru saja Kyungsoo sampai di ranjangnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Jong In keluar dengan telanjang dada. Dia hanya menggunakan handuk yang menutupi pinggang sampai pahannya, dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ditangannya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Sumpah demi apapun Jong In sangat keren ketika sedang berpose begitu. Itu seksi, sungguh, Kyungsoo tak bohong. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kupu-kupu melayang-layang disekitar tubuh Jong In. Kyungsoo terpesona.

"Apa?!" Tanya Jong In dengan dinginnya membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"K-kau kapan kembali?" Tanyanya pada Jong In. Sedang Jong In hanya meliriknya sedetik dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Jong In menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat kotak kertas diatas meja belajarnya. Dengan segera Jong In membuka kotak itu.

_Pancake_, batin Jong In. Dia tersipu kecil melihat pancake warna-warni didalam kotak kertas kecil itu. Dia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Oi?! Ini kau?" Jong In mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak pancake ditangannya dia mendongak kearah Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi dengan cepat Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"T-tadi S-Sung..SungJong menitipkannya padaku u-untukmu" jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata. Kim Jong In mengerut dahinya tak yakin.

"Sumpah. Aku tak bohong" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sendiri.

Jong In kemudian hanya menggoyangkan bahunya. Malas juga menginterogasi Kyungsoo lebih lanjut. Lagipula dia sudah tau siapa pelakunya. Baekhyun selalu membahas kalau teman sekamarnya itu pintar memasak.

Jong In duduk diatas ranjangnya. Kembali dia membuka kotak kertas pancake itu. Dia kembali tersenyum melihat kue-kue itu. Jong In membuka salah satunya, lalu mengigitnya. Dia mendongak melihat atap ranjang yang diatasnya lelaki cantik bermata besar sedang bersenandung.

* * *

"Baek, aku mau pinjam- _OH MY GOD_ ! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Kyungsoo langsung membalik badannya badannya menghadap pintu ketika mendapati kedua temannya sedang beradegan.

"Hai, Kyung?" Sapa Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian tak mengunci pintu? Kalau tiba-tiba ada kepala asrama bagaimana?!" Oceh Kyungsoo masih membelakangi mereka.

"Aahh...Kyunggh...K..Kauh...mau pinjam aaahh...apaahh?" Suara Baekhyun terengah-engah, sepertinya Chanyeol terus menusuknya. Mereka seperti tak peduli ada orang lain dikamar ini.

"TAK JADI ! Hubungi aku kalau sudah selesai !" Bentak Kyungsoo kemudian dia keluar dengan membanting keras pintu kamar Baekhyun.

.

"GILA !" Umpat Kyungsoo ketika sudah diluar kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia melangkah terburu-buru meninggalkan kamar itu. Otaknya kacau, bisa-bisa Baekhyun terlihat sangat menikmati kelakuan mereka itu. Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tak normal. Chanyeol juga.

"Hei? Anak baru?"

Kyungsoo mendongak ketika merasa nama panggilannya disebut. Wajar saja, dia baru 3 bulan ditempat ini, kata 'anak baru' belum hilang untuk dirinya.

"Oh, _sunbaenim_..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menyapa lelaki jangkung didepannya.

Seingat Kyungsoo, namanya Kris Wu. Dia berasal dari China. Luhan bilang harus berhati-hati dengan orang ini. Sudah tak terhitung berapa lelaki di sekolah ini yang ditidurinya. Luhan hampir saja menjadi korbannya, dan Baekhyun, dia mengaku sudah dua kali melakukannya dengan senior mereka ini.

"Kau...semakin hari semakin cantik saja" goda Kris.

"Aku tampan. Aku lelaki, sunbae"

"Ah...itu maksudku..." Kris mengedipkan matanya menggoda Kyungsoo.

_Orang ini sakit mata_, batin Kyung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau temani aku makan malam?" Ajak Kris dengan lembut. Dia menggerak-gerakkan matanya menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah makan, sunbae" jawab Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Didalam hatinya terus berdoa sesuatu menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan senior yang dikenal berbahaya ini.

"Ayolah, hanya menemani. Aku tak-"

"ANAK BARU !"

Kepala Kyungsoo terangkat ketika mendengar suara familiar yang memotong kata-kata senior mereka itu. Doanya terkabulkan. Seseorang menolongnya. Dan diluar dugaan orang itu yang menolongnya,

"Kemana saja kau?! Aku mencarimu !" Suara dingin itu mendekati Kyungsoo dan senior mereka.

"Ayo !" Orang itu langsung menarik tangannya menjauhi Kris.

Namun, Kris menahannya, "Hei Kai, aku sedang bicara dengannya, bagaimana bisa kau tak sopan membawanya seenaknya begitu?" Ujar Kris dengan santai namun matanya menatap tajam Kai.

"Aku dari tadi mencarinya, _hyung_. Aku ada perlu dengannya. Lagian ini sudah malam, sebentar lagi jam malam. Keadaan akan gelap jika kami tidak cepat kembali kekamar..." Jawab Kai dengan nada dinginnya dan membalas tatap Kris. Tubuh kecil Kyungsoo yang bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Kai sedikit bergetar mendengar perdebatan kedua lelaki didepannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Selamat malam, _hyung_..." Lanjut Kai kemudian dan menarik Kyungsoo menjauhi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Kau gila atau apa?! Kalau hyung tadi itu memperkosamu bagaimana? Kau tau kan bagaimana reputasinya? Lagian kenapa juga kau keluar malam-malam? Ini hampir jam malam !" Oceh Kai begitu sampai didalam kamar mereka.

"M-Maaf..." Jawab Kyungsoo tertunduk. "A-aku hanya ingin pinjam buku sosiologi pada Baek-"

"Kau bisa pinjam denganku !" Bentak Kai. Entah kenapa tadi itu dia panik sekali ketika melihat teman sekamarnya itu bersama senoir maniak itu.

_BLAM ! _

Tiba-tiba saja lampu mati total. Jam malam sudah dimulai. Asrama selalu mematikan lampu secara keseluruhan ketika jam malam dimulai. Lampu akan dihidupkan kembali jam 5 subuh nanti. Begitulah peraturan asrama.

_KLIK ! _

Kyungsoo menghidupkan lampu hanphonenya memberi sedikit penerangan antaranya dan Kai yang sedang memarahinya. Kyungsoo masih menundukkan kepalanya. Kai tertawa kecil tak bersuara melihat anak lelaki didepannya tertunduk seperti anak bersalah karena mencuri mangga tetangga.

"Tidurlah ! Sudah malam !" Ucap Kai dengan nada dingin namun masih jelas terlihat senyumnya untuk Kyungsoo. Jelas Kyungsoo tak akan melihat, ini gelap dan dia tertunduk.

"_Ne_..." Jawab Kyungsoo panjang dan berjalan naik keatas ranjangnya.

_Jalja..._

_._

_._

**TBC**

* * *

**Halo ^^ aku mencoba membuat FF chaptered disini ^^ mohon reviewnya ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Chapter 2

.

.

.

"Uughhh ! Jong...aaahhh..mmph~" Kyungsoo terus mendesah ketika Kai memainkan lidah dikelaminnya. Kyungsoo hanya memakai baju atasan tidur, sementara celananya tadi sudah dipeloroti oleh Kai. "Aaaahh...aahh...mmph...ahhh" Kyungsoo meremas seprai tempat tidurnya ketika Kai semakin menggila dikelaminnya. Kai terus menjilat dan mengulum dengan cepat milik Kyungsoo.

"Aahh...Jong...aaah...sebentar lagi...aahh...aaahh..." Desah Kyungsoo tak karuan dengan mata tertutupnya. Dia terus meremas seprai.

"Jong...aAaaaakkkkhhhh..." Erang Kyungsoo panjang dengan kepala mendongak menatap atap asrama mereka. Dia klimaks. Cairan kental itu memenuhi mulut Kai, tak sungkan Kai langsung menelan habis seluruhnya. Kai mengecup sisa cairan dikelamin Kyungsoo.

Kai melirik Kyungsoo dengan seringai mengerikan. Kai menegakkan badannya dan membuka celana jins yang dia kenakan hingga kelamin besar miliknya memancung seakan ingin segera menerkam lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika Kai kembali mendekatinya yang semakin rapat didinding kamar diatas ranjang. "Hei, kau sudah puas kan? Aku belum..." Bisik Kai lembut dengan seringaian tepat di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Dengan bergetar Kyungsoo meremas seprai ranjangnya. Dia menutup mata ketika Kai membelai wajahnya.

Sungguh, tadi itu Kyungsoo ingin menolak, tapi gerakan cepat dan paksaan Kai membuatnya tak mampu, bahkan malah meresapi sentuhan Kai dengan dipadu desahan memabukan sampai dia mencapai klimaks pertama. Kyungsoo mengkhianati dirinya sebagai orang normal. Benar kata Baekhyun, sentuhan teman itu nikmat.

"Kau memang cantik, Kyung..."

"A-aku tampan..."

"Tidak. Kau cantik... Percayalah, wajah mulus, bibir merah dan mata besar ini hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang cantik saja..." Kai tersenyum, sambil terus mengelus pipi mulus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo rasa Kai benar-benar sedang mabuk.

Kembali Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketakutan ketika Kai mendekatkan bibir merahnya. Satu kecupan hangat mendarat di bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo. Kai memainkan tangannya didagu Kyungsoo agar membuatnya mendongak dan mempermudah Kai mencium bibir merah milik Kyungsoo. Ciuman Kai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Kyungsoo belum membalasnya, dia terlalu takut. Kyungsoo terus menutup mata, pun seprai ranjang sudah kusut oleh remasan kasarnya. Kai mengigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

"Aakk !"

Seakan tak melewatkan kesempatan, Kai langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo yang terbuka tiba-tiba oleh erangan kesakitan karena gigitannya. Kai mencari lidah Kyungsoo dan memainkannya.

"Mmpphh...Jong..aa..kuuhh-" tak jelas kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo karena memang Kai tak memberinya kesempatan bicara. "Jong...iinn" Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang Kai, meronta meminta Kai melempaskan kecupan ganasnya karena sungguh Kyungsoo tak bisa bernafas.

"Mmph...ahh..hah..hah !" Kyungsoo terengah-engah ketika Kai melepas ciumannya. Bibirnya memerah, pun pipinya begitu, matanya tak sengaja mengeluarkan airmata. Seakan tak berenti sampai disitu, Kai kembali membuat Kyungsoo melebarkan kedua pahanya. "Jong In, apa yang kau- aakhh !" Seru Kyungsoo ketika kelamin Kai masuk ditubuhnya. Sungguh, itu perih tiada tara. Airmata tadipun tak sengaja keluar lagi.

"Apa ini pertama?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan isakan. "Tahanlah, sakitnya tak akan lama..." Ujar Kai menghapus airmatanya. Lalu dia kembali menusuk lubang itu. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha tak berteriak oleh penyiksaan Kai dilubangnya.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

Dan entah setelah kali keberapa Kai menggerakkan maju mundur kelaminnya dilubang itu, gigitan bibir sakit milik Kyungsoo tadi berubah menjadi gigitan nikmat. Matanya sayu, tubuhnya ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama goyangan Kai. "Eengkh..eengkkh.." Desahannya tertahan oleh gigitan bibir.

"Keluarkan, Kyung. Jangan kau tahan. Itu hanya akan menyiksamu..." Ucap Kai lembut.

"Aaaahh...aahhh...Ooohh ! Yeaaahh...mmmph...aaahh...ouh...aahhh...ahhh" Seperti perintah Kai, seketika Kyungsoo langsung meledak. Desahan tertahan tadi berubah menjadi desah ceracau kegilaan. Sungguh, itu nikmat. Kyungsoo belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan ini sebelumnya. Dia merasa seperti terbang ke awang-awang.

Kai merubah posisinya, dia duduk diranjang dengan Kyungsoo berjongkok dipangkuannya. Kai kembali menggoyang pinggul Kyungsoo, "aaahh...ooohhh..oohh...ohhh.." Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya dileher Kai, membuat dadanya mendekati mulut Kai. Kai mengecup dada itu. "Aaaahhh...aaahh...yeaahh..."

"Apa itu enak, Kyung?" Tanya Kai disela-sela aktifitasnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk saja dengan mata sayunya. Kai mengecup bibirnya. Kyungsoo terus bergoyang.

"Aahh...aah...ohh...mmmph... Jong, sebentarr...aahh...lagg...aahh" Kyungsoo merasakan kenikmatan mencapai ubun-ubunnya. Sungguh, ini sebentar lagi dia akan meledak.

"Aaahh...aaakkhhh..."

.

.

.

.

"KIM JONG INNN !"

Kyungsoo tersentak dan bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Oi?! Kenapa?" Tanya Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau memanggilku?!" Ujarnya lagi.

"T-tidak. Tak apa." Jawaban Kyungsoo singkat dari ranjang atas. Tak ada jawaban lagi dari bawah setelahnya.

Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dia menghela nafas berat ketika mendapai itu basah dan becek. Ternyata benar semalam dia mimpi. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya didalam hidup. Dia belum pernah mimpi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ibu pernah bilang jika dia mimpi sampai mengeluarkan cairan entah apa seperti ini, tandanya dia sudah dewasa. Mengingat kata-kata ibu, Kyungsoo tersenyum. Aahh, dia sudah dewasa ternyata...

Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menganga lebar mengingat lagi mimpinya tadi malam. Ya benar, dia sudah dewasa, tapi dia melakukannya dengan...

"Oi, kau tidak mandi?"

Kim Jong In. Ya, benar. Kim Jong In. Semalam itu terasa nyata benar olehnya. Dia menikmati segala perlakuan Kim Jong In terhadapnya, dia menikmati sentuhan Jong In, dia menikmati pujian yang keluar dari mulut Jong In, dia menikmati kecupan Joing In, bahkan dia menikmati seluruh tusukan-tusukan memabukkan yang dilakukan Jong In.

"Oi?! Kau benar tidak mau mandi?, ini sudah jam 8. Kau mau melewatkan sarapanmu?" Teriakan Kai dari bawah mengembalikan kesadaran Kyungsoo.

"S-sebentar lagi..." Ujarnya.

_Oh, tidak,tidak,tidak. Aku normal. Aku normal_, runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dan lalu kalau dia normal, kenapa semalam dia mimpi melakukannya dengan Kim Jong In? Kenapa tidak dengan Selena Gomez? Kristen Stewart? Oh-bahkan tak apa jika itu dengan Miyabi, setidaknya dia juga wanita meski sudah sering dijamah orang lain.

"Aaaarrggghhhhh !" Runtuk Kyungsoo dengan kerasnya.

"Oi? Kau kenapa?!" Kali ini Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk diranjang atas.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya, memasang senyum seperti biasa, dan menggeleng kepala, "tak apa…" jawabnya sukses membuat Kai mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku duluan" ujar Kai kemudian dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

Kyungsoo menghembus nafasnya berat setelah Kai hilang dibalik pintu masuk kamar. Sungguh, semalam adalah hal konyol yang pernah ada dihidupnya. Dan sungguh lagi itu nikmat, namun itu...aah, sudahlah tak usah diingat, waktunya mandi dan berpikir apakah ini patut diceritakan dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun atau tidak.

* * *

"Kyung, semalam kau mau pinjam apa?" Baekhyun meletakkan tray makanannya depan Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi. Kyungsoo meliriknya dengan sinis. Sungguh, dia masih kesal dengan adegan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semalam, bahkan Kyungsoo menuduh itu adalah penyebabnya bermimpi konyol.

"K-kau kenapa? Tatapanmu membunuh? Hyiii, bulu kudukku merinding" ujar Baekhyun sedikit menggoyang kepalanya.

"KUNCI PINTU KALAU KAU SEDANG BERCIN-" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan langsung membungkam mulut Kyungsoo yang tadi berteriak membuat seluruh tatapan orang disekitar melirik mereka. Luhan pun melakukan hal sama. Tangan Baekhyun dan Luhan dimulutnya sekarang. Baekhyun tersenyum paksa menunjukkan rentetan giginya membalas tatapan orang sekitar untuk menetralisir keadaan. Sedetik kemudian keadaan kantin kembali, tatapan orang sudah tak mengarah ke mereka lagi, sudah sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

Kyungsoo menepis kasar kedua tangan temannya.

"Bodoh ! Kalau ngomong begitu jangan keras-keras !" Bentak Baekhyun dengan nada rendah yang ditekan.

"Kau sih ! Aku kesal !" Kyungsoo menggigit kasar rotinya. "Lagian kenapa kalau keras-keras. Bercinta dengan sesama bukannya sudah jadi rahasia umum disini" lanjut Kyungsoo lain.

"Memang umum. Namun bukan berarti harus disebar luaskan. Bercinta cukup sesama patner yang tau !" Bentak Baekhyun lagi.

"Eh? Kau melihat Baekhyun bercinta?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Iya. Semalam. Dan itu menyebalkan" jawab Kyungsoo lagi-lagi dengan kasar menggigit roti selai kacangnya. Lalu dia mencerup susu coklat digelasnya.

"Chanyeol ceroboh. Dia tidak menutup pintunya" jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah, kau beruntung, Kyung. Padahal aku berharap sekali melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bermain. Aku sungguh ingin belajar darinya. Chanyeol terlihat seperti sangat puas ketika menceritakan kisah cintanya bersama Baekhyun setiap saat pada Sehun. Baekhyun pasti hebat. Aku ingin belajar, agar Sehun merasakan hal yang sama. Kepuasan dariku" Luhan senyum-senyum.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya dan mendengus jengah, "Jeez ! Apanya yang hebat? Dia hanya mengerang .ah dibawah Chan- akkkkh !" Tak sempat selesai kata-kata Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menjitak kepalanya. "Sakit !" Teriaknya.

"Mulutmu ! Eish ! Kau itu terlalu polos atau apa sih? Hal begitu bukan untuk di-expose kataku !" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Makanya kunci pintu !"

"Iya. Iya. Iya. Mulai besok kami tak akan ceroboh..."

.

.

"Hai, para lelaki cantik..." Sapa seseorang dengan tray makanan ditangan. Orang itu tersenyum manis kearah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Ketiganya mendongak.

"Aku tampan..." Gumam Kyungsoo. Sungguh dia tak suka dibilang cantik.

"Nah, itu maksudku..." Orang tadi langsung menarik Luhan beranjak dari samping Kyungsoo dan lalu dia meletakkan tray makanannya disamping Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Kyungsoo sebenarnya ngeri dengan orang ini.

"Aih, Kris _sunbae_ ! Kenapa kau duduk disini..." Gerutu Baekhyun diamini anggukan oleh Luhan yang kini mengambil posisi disamping Baekhyun.

"Ya kenapa? Aku ingin makan bersama si cantik-"

"Tampan" Kyungsoo mengoreksi.

Kris menjentikkan tangannya, "Nah, maksudku dengan si tampan, anak baru ini"

"Namaku, Do Kyung Soo" sungguh, kata 'anak baru' pun sekarang masuk didaftar ketidaksukaan Kyungsoo.

"Wah, selain cantik, bukan, maksudku tampan, kau pintar bicara ya..." Ujar Kris sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerut dahi. "Maksudku, selain Baekhyun, cuma kau yang pun berani ngoceh dihadapanku. Mereka semua disini takut denganku. Tak ada yang berani bicara" tambah Kris seperti mengerti arti kerutan dahi Kyungsoo. Kembali Kyungsoo kini memasang muka tanpa ekspresinya. "Ah, tapi kau tenang saja, aku tidak seram kok. Aku bersyukur kau tidak takut denganku.." Kris mengedipkan matanya.

_Sungguh, orang ini punya penyakit mata akut_, batin Kyungsoo.

Dan sebenarnya juga Kyungsoo sangat takut dengan Kris yang ber-reputasi bahaya di sekolah mereka ini. Dia yakin Kris sedang mengincarnya untuk diajak tidur. Dia yakin lagi kalau dia semakin menolak Kris akan terus mengejarnya, bahkan akan berbuat sesuka hati untuk mendapatkannya. Setidaknya begitu yang dikatakan Luhan. Luhan pun berhasil lolos dari genggamannya karena Sehun melumat bibir dan meremas kelamin Luhan yang masih berbungkus celana tepat didepan mata Kris. Pasalnya Kris benci melihat orang yang beradegan didepannya. Makanya itu sekarang dia sudah jijik dengan Luhan.

"Eum..anak bar- eh, siapa namamu tadi?"

"Kyungsoo"

"Ohya, Kyung, malam ini temani sunbae mu ini minum soju dikamar yuk?" Ajak Kris dengan senyuman.

"Bukankah kita dilarang minum soju?" Sontak Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Aih, peraturan itu memang untuk dilanggar. Tenang saja, tak akan ketahu-"

"KITA ADA KELAS ! AYO !"

Kris menutup matanya dan menggeram. Lagi-lagi ada yang memotong kata-kata dan menganggunya bicara dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Luhan mendongak melihat orang yang bicara. Kyungsoo pun iya.

"KAI?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan mendelik tak percaya. Mengingat Kai selama ini tak peduli dengan mereka, maksudnya, mengingat selama ini Kai tak peduli dengan sekitar, namun kini dia mengingatkan mereka tentang jam kelas.

"Kubilang kita ada kelas, kau tak dengar?" Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi juga heran mengapa tiba-tiba Kai didepan mereka.

"Hei Kai, masih ada 10 menit lagi. Dari sini kekelas pun hanya beberapa langkah" ujar Kris lembut tapi tetap dengan nada dingin. Sungguh, dia sangat kesal dengan orang satu ini, kenapa selalu dia yang mengganggu pendekatannya.

"Kelas kalkulus melarang siswa untuk terlambat, hyung. Kami tak akan bisa masuk lagi walau terlambat sedetik" jawab Kai, sama dinginnya.

"AYO !" Lagi-lagi Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Sungguh, Kyungsoo masih tak bergeming. Dia masih dilanda kebingungan. Pun Baekhyun dan Luhan dengan bingung menonton adegan ini.

"KUBILANG AYO !" Nada Kai naik satu oktaf membuat Kyungsoo cepat-cepat beranjak dari duduknya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sedetik pada Kris. Kemudian Kai langsung menariknya pergi.

"Kyung, tunggu kami !" Baekhyun dan Luhan mengejarnya.

Kris mengepal tangannya geram, "Kim Jong In" gumamnya kasar. Sumpah demi apapun dia kesal dengan makhluk hitam itu. Mulai detik ini Kris mencatatnya sebagai rival.

.

Disisi lain pun seorang lelaki mengepal tangannya sedari Kris mendekati meja Kyungsoo. Dia menggertak giginya kesal. Kantung matanya bertambah semakin hitam oleh kemarahannya. "Kau tak boleh dekat dengan anak baru itu, sunbae" gumamnya.

* * *

"Lu, coba kancingkan !" Baekhyun menampang punggungnya pada Luhan minta tolong agar Luhan mengaitkan resleting baju renangnya.

"Saem itu gila atau apa ya? Jelas-jelas ini musim dingin. Dia ingin mengambil nilai ujian harian diving dimusim ini. Benar gila dia !" Runtuk Baekhyun yang bersandar menghadap loker ganti mereka. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun itu.

"Tapi Kyung, ngomong-ngomong tadi pagi itu keren. Sampai-sampai Kai menarikmu pergi dari hadapan Kris sunbae begitu. Sepertinya _pancake_mu berhasil" ujar Luhan sambil menarik resleting punggung baju renang Baekhyun. Sungguh, itu kembali membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Dia juga tak mengerti kenapa tadi itu tiba-tiba Kai muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Jong In tak tahu kalau itu _pancake_ dariku" jawabnya.

"EH?" Luhan mengerut dahi. Kyung mengangguk.

"Kemarin aku bilang itu dari SungJong... Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau SungJong nge-_fans_ dengan Kai" ujar Kyung.

"Bodoh !" Bentak Baekhyun sontak Kyungsoo menghujamnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Oya tapi, apa tak apa kau memanggilnya Jong In, Jong In? Kai selalu saja memarahi orang yang memanggil nama aslinya bahkan dia tak akan sudi melihat muka orang itu jika dia terus 3 kali berturut-turut memanggil nama lahirnya" ujar Luhan. Kyungsoo menggendikkan bahunya. Dia merasa tak bermasalah. Dia selalu memakai nama Kim Jong In ketika memanggil.

"Sudah kubilang. Kai menyukaimu..." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Itu tidak benar !"

"Apanya yang tidak benar, Kyung? Lihat tatapan tak sukanya ketika kau didekati Kris. Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih?!" Runtuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng.

Itu tidak benar, kami normal, runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Namun, sekilas mimpi tadi malam melewati pikirannya. Sekilas dia mengingat sentuhan hangat Kai, sekilas dia mengingat kecupan mesra Kai, sekilas dia mengingat irama goyangan tubuh Kai yang memaksanya harus mengeluarkan desahan nikmat, sekilas dia...

"Tapi kau harus hati-hati, Kyung" ucapan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. "Menurut gosip, ada yang menyukai Kris _sunbae_..." Tambah Luhan, sukses membuat Kyungsoo berkerut. Sungguh, Luhan benar-benar ahli dalam bidang pergosipan. Kyungsoo sampai berpikir gosip apa sebenarnya yang Luhan tak tahu di Bartholomew.

"Kau tau, Tao?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu loh, yang mata panda? Yang ada dikelas martial art bersama kita?" Desak Luhan. Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat lelaki yang dimaksud. Ohiya, dia ingat anak lelaki bernama Tao itu, bahkan dia pernah dibanting oleh Tao sekali dikelas martial art.

"Oh, kenapa?" Sahut Kyungsoo setelah berhasil mengingat.

"Nah, dia itu suka dengan Kris. Hati-hatilah, bisa-bisa kau mati oleh wushunya..." Luhan menakut-nakutinya.

"Lagian aku tak suka _sunbae_ itu. Kenapa aku harus berhati-hati?" Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Padahal Kris _sunbae_ itu dahsyat. Wah, kenapa kau menolak pesonanya sih? Aku saja masih mau jika dia kembali mengajakku- aakkhh" Baekhyun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya sudah dijitak oleh Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Chanyeol. Pikirkan Chanyeol !" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu ! Kan kataku kalau saja dia masih mau !" Baekhyun meringis memegang kepalanya. "Dia hebat. Tetapi Chanyeol lebih hebat kok" tambah Baekhyun.

"Apanya yang hebat. Kurasa lebih hebat Jong...In" gumam Kyungsoo, sangat kecil dan terputus dengan jeda sedikit panjang dibagian belakang ketika dia menyebutkan nama Jong In. Menyadari sepertinya dia salah bicara.

"Eung? Apa katamu tadi?" Baekhyun dan Luhan mendekatkan telinga mereka dimulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerut dahi dan mendengus, "Lupakan ! Ayo !" Kyungsoo menarik dua telinga temannya.

"Aakkk ! Woi Kyung ! Lepas !"

* * *

"BYUN BAEKHYUN, 65 !"

Baekhyun menanggalkan dirinya dari air nan dingin itu dan meringis mendekati teman-temannya, "Lihat, padahal dia sudah dengan teganya menyuruh kita tenggelam masuk ke air dingin itu, tapi masih saja dia memberi nilai kecil ! Dasar guru gila!" Gerutu Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang membungkusnya dengan handuk. Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil mendengar gerutu temannya itu.

"Do Kyung Soo"

"Ah, giliranku..." Kyungsoo menepuk bahu kedua temannya sebelum menuju papan luncur diving.

.

Sesampainya diatas ketinggian 5 meter, Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang sebagai pemanasan. Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan kedepan tanda dia siap melompat. Peluit guru renang mereka berbunyi sedetik kemudian mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk cepat melompat. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Dan dengan sedikit hentakan kaki, dia melayang, menggulung tubuhnya dua kali putaran dan mendarat mulus dengan kaki lurus sempurna.

_BYURR !_

"Whoaaaaaaaa..." Kekaguman bergemuruh didalam ruangan kolam renang mereka. Terlihat jelas wajah kepuasan guru renang mereka saat itu. Luhan dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan gembira. Kai pun tersipu kecil melihat pendaratan mulus milik Kyungsoo tadi.

Tapi,

Sudah sekitar dua menit lebih Kyungsoo mendarat, tubuhnya belum muncul juga. Suasana kekaguman tadi berubah menjadi ketegangan seketika. Anak-anak lain melirik kearah air kolam.

"_Saem_ ! Dia kram !" Seru Baekhyun panik menyadari bayangan temannya tidak bisa bergerak didalam air. Sontak bisik-bisik panik mulai menjalar memenuhi kolam renang.

_BYURR !_

Belum sempat dipahami suasana oleh guru renang mereka karena dia terlalu sibuk dengan papan nilai ditangannya, seseorang langsung melompat masuk kedalam air. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat para murid berbisik-bisik menebak siapa yang baru saja masuk.

"Kai...Itu Kim Kai..." Seru beberapa orang menyadari orang yang masuk kedalam air menyelamatnya Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai lima menit Kai sudah muncul dari dalam air dengan Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri disampingnya. Kai membawanya kepinggiran kolam. Luhan, Baekhyun dan guru renang mendekatinya lalu menyambut tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?! Kyungsoo !" Luhan berusaha menekan-tekan dada Kyungsoo membuatnya sadar.

"MINGGIR !" Kai yang baru saja melompat naik dari air mendorong kasar Luhan hingga terjungkal dan mendekati Kyungsoo, "HEI SADARLAH !" Serunya sambil mulai menekan dada seperti yang di lakukan Luhan tadi. Wajah Kai panik.

"KUBILANG SADAR !" Teriak Kai. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya kemulut Kyungsoo memberi pasokan angin sebagai nafas buatan untuk Kyungsoo, "DO KYUNGSOO SADAR !" Kai semakin panik dan terus bergantian kadang dia meniup mulutnya kadang dia menekan dada Kyungsoo.

Keadaan sekitar memang semakin menegang disitu,

"KUMOHON ! SA-"

"UHUkk ! UHuK ! UHUK !" Kyungsoo terbatuk mengeluarkan air dari mulutnya dan berusaha membuka mata.

Melihat itu Kai langsung menariknya dalam pelukan dan bergumam, "Syukurlah..."

Dia tak mempedulikan bisik-bisik orang menerka-nerka random tentang mereka berdua. Dia tak peduli tatapan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang kaget menganga melihat perlakuannya pada teman dekat mereka. Yang jelas dia ingin memeluk Kyungsoo sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

_**A.N:**_ Disini aku buat spesialis sekolah **Bartholomew High** itu sebagai sekolah olahraga gitu. Walau dominan kelas-kelas mereka subjectnya olahraga, tapi ada juga kok kelas reguler lainnya seperti kelas bahasa, kelas-kelas sains, kelas-kelas pengetahuan sosial, kelas dance, kelas menyanyi, dan kelas-kelas tak berhubungan dengan olahraga lainnya. Tapi tetap spesialis disini olahraga, itulah kenapa ayah Kyungsoo berpikir kalo Kyungsoo bakal jadi lelaki kuat kalau sekolah disini.

* * *

_**Big thanks to:**_ **Nada Lim, rossadilla17, Lyncth, Jaylyn Rui, kimsangraa, Fujoshii G, opikyung0113, BaekYeoleuuu, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, chanbaekxoxo, Thousand Spring, kaarild, hdkL12, wintersoo, anisa, realyounges529, ferina, Kaisa, wuyishan, R.H, fyuknown, shen, minwoolmitasi, ParkOna.** Maaf aku ga bisa balas review kalian satu-satu, yang jelas aku senang sekali kalian ngereview epepku, sumpah demi apapun aku semakin semangat menulis ^^ untuk yang menginginkan KrisTao disini sebisa mungkin aku buat ada ^^

* * *

eniwei, Thanks udah baca dan mohon reviewnya ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORD****S****! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

_**A.N:** Cetak Miring adalah Flashback._

Chapter 3

.

.

"Kakinya kram ditambah suhu air yang terlalu dingin, itulah kenapa panas badannya menjadi tinggi. Kyungsoo perlu istirahat beberapa hari..." Jelas dokter sekolah. Tadi setelah Jong In berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo, dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang lemah dan berlari menuju klinik sekolah, meminta dokter sekolah memeriksa keadaannya.

"Aku sudah buatkan resep obat..." Dokter sekolah menyodorkan obat-obat pada Baekhyun, "...pastikan dia meminumnya 3x sehari setelah makan, Baek"

Belum sempat obat-obat itu pindah ditangan Baekhyun, Kai merampasnya, "Akan kupastikan dia meminumnya, _saem_..." Ujar Kai, sukses membuat dokter sekolah mengerut dahi, dia agak tidak yakin dengan Kai. Siapa yang tak tahu di sekolah ini, jika seorang Kim Kai adalah orang yang tak pernah peduli dengan sekitar. Apa mungkin bisa hanya untuk sekedar memastikan Do Kyung Soo minum obat atau tidak?

"Kai, biarkan Baekhyun yang memastikan dia minum atau ti-"

"Aku teman sekamarnya, _saem_. Mana mungkin terlalu repot menyuruh Baekhyun yang kamarnya hampir tak kelihatan dari kamar kami untuk memastikan dia minum obat atau tidak. Yang ada pasti orang itu akan mati karena telat minum obat!" Oceh Kai.

Dokter sekolah menghela nafasnya, dia menyerah, "Ya okelah... Pastikan dia minum obat. Jika dalam tiga hari dia tak sembuh, bawa lagi ke klinik..."

"...sana...kalian boleh membawahnya pulang keasrama..." Ujar Dokter Sekolah kemudian.

* * *

"Kembalilah kekamar kalian. Aku akan mengurusnya" ujar Kai dingin pada Luhan dan Baekhyun ketika akan sudah sampai di pintu kamar mereka. Dia membopong Kyungsoo ditangannya.

"Tapi Kai, kami harus-"

"Kubilang kembalilah!" Nada Kai naik satu oktaf mengusir dua sahabat Kyungsoo.

"Oh..baiklah... Jaga dia" akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan menyerah membuatkan Kai membawa Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu.

.

Kai menatap sendu lelaki gendongan tangannya. Wajah Kyungsoo benar-benar memucat. Hangat badan yang bersentuhan dengan Kai pun tidak normal. Ini bukan hangat menurut Kai, ini panas. Kyungsoo benar-benar demam tinggi.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Kai bisa mencapai ranjang atas milik Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan Kyungsoo berbaring diranjang berseprai hijau, lalu menutup tubuh Kyung dengan selimut hijau pula. Kai mengitari pandangannya diseluruh interior tingkat dua ranjang mereka itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar memodifikasinya dengan warna dominan hijau, warna kesukaan Kyungsoo. Tampak rapi dan menarik wilayah kekuasaan Kyungsoo diatas ini. Kai baru pertama kalinya naik kesini sejak Kyungsoo menjadi teman sekamarnya.

Mata Kai kembali memandang Kyungsoo yang terbujur lemah diatas kasur hijaunya. Kai merapatkan selimut hijau tadi hingga naik menutupi sampai leher Kyungsoo. "Sembuhlah... Agar aku bisa mendengar senandungmu lagi..." Gumam Kai, lalu dia beranjak dari pinggiran ranjang Kyungsoo.

Baru saja dia mengangkat bokongnya, tangan lemah Kyungsoo menahan tangannya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang terbujur lemah itu,

"Jangan pergi..." Lirih Kyungsoo dengan lemah sukses membuat Kai mengerut keningnya, "Kumohon..." Gumamnya lagi.

Kai akhirnya tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan lemah Kyungsoo yang mencengkram tangannya. Kai menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Kau tak tidur?" Tanya Kai. Dia tahu, meski mata Kyungsoo tertutup, orang ini sebenarnya tak tidur sama sekali.

"Dingin..." Gumam Kyungsoo lirih.

Kai tersenyum lagi oleh gumaman Kyungsoo itu. Kai lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. Dia lalu masuk kedalam selimut itu dan mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Kai membenahi selimut hijau tadi menutupi sampai leher tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah... Aku tak akan pergi... Aku disampingmu..." Ujar Kai lembut. Dia merapatkan pelukannya hingga wajah Kyungsoo menyentuh dada bidangnya.

Kai mulai bersenandung,

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are"_

* * *

_**Kai's**_

.

_"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you..." _

_Aku mengerut dahi ketika akan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Anak baru yang kini menjadi teman sekamarku menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun didalam kamar mandi. Hei? Apa ada yang berulang tahun hari ini? Siapa? Baekhyun? Luhan? Kurasa anak baru kemarin itu hanya dekat dengan Luhan dan Baekhyun lalu keduanya pun bukan berulang tahun pada hari ini. Untuk apa lagu ulang tahun itu? _

_"Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you...oh hai?" Dia mengakhiri lagunya ketika aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia menutup keran air dan mengibas-ngibas tangannya di wastafel. Dia tersenyum kearahku. Aku hanya meliriknya dengan dingin. _

_"Apa tidurmu nyen-"_

_BRAKK !_

_Kata-katanya terputus karena sama sekali aku tak mempedulikannya. Sejak kemarinpun begitu. Aku terlalu dingin dengannya. Jangan salahkan aku, karena bukan dengannya saja aku dingin, pun dengan semua orang. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you..." _

_Nyanyian tadi pagi yang kudengar dikamar mandi asrama terdengar lagi kini di toilet sekolah, oh-masih oleh suara yang sama. Sungguh, dia menghentikan kakiku untuk masuk ke toilet, _

_"Oi Kyung, kenapa sih kau selalu menyanyikan lagu itu ketika mencuci tangan?" Kudengar suara Luhan bertanya pada anak baru. _

_"Aah, itu... Dokter bilang cara mencuci tangan yang baik adalah dalam hitungan 20 detik. Untuk mempermudahmu menghitung durasi mencuci tanganmu adalah dengan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun sebanyak 2 kali...hehehe..." _

_Aku tersipu kecil mendengar jawabannya itu. Tak menyangka dia sampai sedetail itu memperkirakan segala sesuatu hal. _

_Langkah kakiku berlanjut masuk ke toilet sekolah. Luhan dan anak baru itu melirik kearahku yang berjalan mendekati box toilet, _

_"Hai, Jong-"_

_BRAKK ! _

_Kututup pintu box toilet itu dengan kasar dan dingin. _

_"-In" _

_Kudengar lanjutan sapaannya anak baru tadi ketika aku sudah berada didalam box toilet. Aku tersipu kecil mengingat kembali wajah sumringahnya sedetik yang lalu menyapaku. Dan yakin saja pasti wajah itu berubah menjadi sendu. Ah, apakah aku keterlaluan? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Twinkle twinkle little star, _

_How I wonder what you are, _

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky,_

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_How I wonder what you are, "_

_Aku mengerutkan dahiku ketika anak baru diranjang atas bersenandung lagu anak-anak secara berulang itu. Kali ini apa lagi artinya, dia selalu saja memulai sesuatu hal dengan nyanyian anak kecil. _

_Saking penasarannya, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menegur, "Oi?! Tidak bisa kah kau diam? Ini sudah malam !" Bentakku. _

_"Aah, maaf..." Dia memberi jeda kata-katanya dan melanjutkan, "...Tapi dari kecil ibu selalu menyanyikan itu untukku sampai aku terlelap... Sungguh, aku tak bisa tidur jika tak menyanyikannya..." Ujarnya dari atas ranjang. Aku terkekeh tak bersuara, sungguh, dia masih sangat kekanak-kanakan. Mana ada hal konyol seperti itu membuat orang nyenyak tidur. _

_Merasa aku tak mengubrisnya, dia kembali bicara, "Aku akan mengecilkan suaraku..." Serunya dengan nada sedikit besar._

_Sedetik kemudian kudengar lagi senandung lagu bintang kecil itu dari mulutnya, nadanya lebih kecil dari sebelumnya, sangat kecil malah. Dan lama kelamaan senandung itu melemah dan semakin melemah. Hanya sekitar lima menit senandung itu berlangsung, setelahnya aku benar-benar tak mendengarnya lagi. Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku untuk memastikan._

_Dengan alasan 'sedang latihan' jika nanti ketahuan aku mengintip, aku bergantungan pada pinggiran sisi pagar ranjang atas. Namun saat aku mengangkat tubuhku, kulihat dia sudah menyusup didalam selimut hijau nya terlelap dengan tenang. Aku tersipu lagi untuk entah keberapa kalinya._

_Lelaki ini, unik. _

* * *

"KYUNG! KYUNG!"

Kyungsoo menggeliat ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia memaksa matanya untuk terbuka karena teriakan dan ketukan pintu dari depan sangat sungguh tak sabaran. Sungguh menganggu.

Ketika keadaannya setengah sadar, Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas menghirup wangi dominan lemon bercampur biji tonka dan minyak zaitun menusuk hidungnya. Kyungsoo mencoba membuka lebar bola matanya.

Matanya semakin menambah lebar lagi ketika menyadari tubuhnya menempel pada dada bidang seseorang, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap untuk menebak siapa yang sedang memeluknya itu, "KYAAAAAAA !"

Sontak Kai terjungkal kaget jatuh dari ranjang ketika suara Kyungsoo memekak telinga, "Aish!" Ringis Kai memegang sikunya yang tergores lantai ranjang atas.

"A-apa? K-Kenapa? Kau-" Kyungsoo gelagapan sendiri ketika menyadari tadi itu dia tidur berpelukan dengan Kim Jong In.

"KYUNG! BUKA WOI! KAI!" Teriakan dari luar memaksa Kai menunda menjawab pertanyaan gagap dari Kyungsoo. Kai beranjak dari jatuhnya dan menuruni tangga ranjang atas meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sedang terkaget-kaget. Kai menuju pintu masuk kamar.

Begitu dia membuka pintunya, terpampang lah tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar mempertunjukan rentetan gigi putih bersihnya,

"Apa?" Tanya Kai dingin.

"Aku mengantar bubur untuk-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus karena Kai melayangkan tangannya tepat didada Baekhyun melarangnya yang tadi akan sembarangan masuk kamar mereka. "Sini! Biar aku yang kasih ke dia..." Kai merampas semangkuk bubur ditangan Baekhyun dan mendorong orang kecil itu keluar dari kamarnya. Kai menutup pintu kasar.

Kai kembali menaiki ranjang atas dimana Kyungsoo sedang dalam pikiran randomnya. Kai yakin sebentar lagi dia akan dihujam pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh.

"Makanlah. Setelah itu minum obat"

"Kenapa kau tidur-"

"Jangan salah paham..." Kai memotong kata-kata gugup Kyungsoo itu. "Semalam kau bilang dingin. Aku hanya mencoba menghangatkanmu..."

Kyungsoo mendelik lebar. Tunggu, apa tadi? Dia bilang kedinginan? Dan Jong In menghangatkannya?

"Tak usah pasang tampang bodoh begitu. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Kau demam tinggi semalam. Wajar kau kedinginan. Aku hanya membantu"

Sungguh, ucapan itu sama sekali tak membantu Kyungsoo. Matanya malah semakin melotot. Tiba-tibanya dadanya berdegup diluar batas normal. Dia baru saja tidur berpelukan dengan Kim Jong In semalam. Dan yang paling dia sayangkan dia tak merasakan sama sekali. Sangat disayangkan...

Hei, apa tadi? "Sangat disayangkan"? Oh, berarti itu sama saja dia ingin merasakan. Oh tidak,tidak...

_Aku normal, aku normal_, kembali Kyungsoo meruntuki hatinya entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya akhir-akhir ini ketika selintas Kim Jong In muncul dipikirannya.

_Hei, tunggu... benarkan semalam hanya tidur? Bagaimana kalau Jong In-_

"Makanlah!" Seruan Jong In mengembalikan Kyungsoo ke alam nyata. "Makan bubur itu. Lalu minum obatmu. Shin saem bilang kau harus banyak istirahat" ujar Joing In. Namun Kyungsoo hanya mengedip-kedipkan mata seperti kemasukan pasir. Sungguh, mulut Kyungsoo sedang susah untuk merespon kata-kata Kai, otaknya masih melayang-layang dengan pikiran yang lain.

"Ku bilang makan. Apa perlu aku suapi?!"

Mendengar itu dengan kilat Kyungsoo meraih mangkuk buburnya dan menggeleng kepala cepat. Dia menelan satu suapan bubur kemulutnya. Dia masih menatap Kai didepannya.

Kai tersipu kecil. Sangat kecil sampai-sampai Kyungsoo tak menyadarinya.

"Shin saem bilang kau diizinkan tak masuk kelas tiga hari. Istirahatlah..." Kai mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk turun,

"Aku kenapa?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo bersuara walau kekagetannya benar-benar belum pulih sempurna.

Kai terhenti dan mengerut kening, dia menoleh kearah Kyung lagi, "Kau yakin tak ingat?" Tanya Kai penasaran. Kyungsoo bukan tertabrak truk besar dan tak sadarkan diri selama setahun, dia hanya jatuh tenggelam karena kakinya kram lalu dia tertidur semalaman, bagaimana bisa dia lupa kejadian kemarin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng merespon pertanyaan Kai tadi, sungguh, dia tak ingat apa-apa. Oh, suntikan yang diberi Shin saem kemarin mungkin berakibat banyak padanya. Semoga saja dia tak hilang ingatan sepenuhnya.

"Kita ujian harian diving. Kau jatuh dari ketinggian 5 meter kedalam air dan kakimu kram sampai membuatmu tak muncul kedataran sampai 2 menit. Setelahnya tak sadarkan diri sampai beberapa menit yang lalu kau berteriak badai..." Kai menarik nafas menyudahi ceritanya.

Sukses tadi itu membuat Kyungsoo berkerut, berpikir keras mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dan oh iya benar, ingatannya sama persis dengan yang diceritakan Kai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Minum obatmu setelah makan. Aku sudah menghitung jumlah tabletnya. Jika kuperiksa itu tak berkurang. Maka aku akan memasukkan kemulutmu secara paksa" ujar Kai kemudian lanjut melangkah turun.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, setelah memohon bersujud dikaki Kai dan bahkan butuh bantuan Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun mendapat izin masuk kekamar Kai untuk menjenguk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun membawakan _green tea_ panas untuk diminum Kyungsoo.

"Whoaaa... Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk kamar ini..." Ujar Baekhyun melirik lagi interior bagian bawah kamar Kai dan Kyungsoo. Bagian bawah benar-benar gelap, Kai memasangnya dengan aksesoris-akseroris berwarna hitam. Sedang bagian atas penuh dominan warna hijau. Kamar mereka unik.

"Kai tidak pernah mengizinkan teman-temannya masuk kamar. Kau saja katanya terpaksa masuk sini karena semua kamar penuh..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mencerup _green tea_ bawaan Baekhyun tadi. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol yang tak berhenti memohon..." Jawab Baekhyun sambil masih mengitari pandangannya.

"Luhan mana? Kok tak ikut?"

"Katanya dia ingin bercinta sebentar. Sudah tiga hari tak dijamah Sehun" Baekhyun kemudian duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo. "Apa demammu sudah turun?" Baekhyun menempelkan tangan kirinya ke dahi Kyungsoo dan tangan kanannya kedahinya sendiri. "Eum...kurasa sudah agak baikan..." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Siang ini kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Bodoh! Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku belum makan siang, Bodoh!" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Oh... Yasudah, aku telpon Luhan dulu, agar dia kesini membawakan makanan untukmu.

* * *

_Ddrrtttt...ddrrrttt..dddrrtttt..._

"Aaahhh...ahhhh...ahhh.."

"Beb, ponselmu bunyi tuh..." Ujar Sehun sambil terus menggoyangkan badannya diatas Luhan.

Luhan yang sedang dalam posisi berbaring diranjang itu dengan susah payah meraih ponselnya dan menggeser tombol terima, "Yeoh..beoh..seh..yooo?" Suaranya tak teratur pada telpon itu.

"Ouh ! Kau sedang apa?" Terdengar teriakan Baekhyun tampak kesal menyadari nada bicara Luhan.

"Ber..aaakkhh...cintahh.."

"Aigo, aigo..." Seru Baekhyun lagi. "Memangnya kau dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Diih...baahh..wahh...aahh..ahhh..."

"Eung?"

"DIBAWAH SEHUN ! BODOH ! KENAPA? Aahh...Ooohhh..yaaahh...yaahhh..." Jawaban cepat Luhan diakhiri desahan.

"Aku dikamar Kyungsoo. Cepat kesini kalau sudah selesai. Bawakan makan siang untuk Kyungsoo..." Seru Baekhyun lagi dari telpon.

"Eeunngghh...aaa..rraseooh..." Jawab Luhan sekenanya. Setelahnya dia melempar sembarangan ponselnya. Masa bodoh Baekhyun sudah menutup telponnya atau belum. Dia kembali mengerang nikmat. "Eungghh...aahhh..aahhh..."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Baekhh.."

"Kenapa?"

"Diaah...aahh...menyuruh...aahh...oohh.. Pelan-pelan, Hun..."

"Tak bisa! Ini sebentar lagi..aah..ahh" Sehun mulai menceracau tak jelas. Dia menambah tempo hujamannya.

"Aaahhh...aahhhh...aaakkhh..aakhhh..." Luhan dibuat gila oleh hujaman cepat milik Sehun itu.

"Aaakkkhh...aakkkhh... Akkuh.." Suara Sehun terputus-putus. Rasa menggelitik menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan meletus bak gunung merapi

"Akkuh..jugaah...aahh..oohh..." Luhan meremas kasar seprainya. Kepala mendongak keatas.

"Aaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhhhh..." Keduanya bergetar hebat. Sehun mendongak keatap ranjang, terlihat jelas urat nadi lehernya ketika tubuhnya berkejut menyemburkan cairannya dilubang Luhan. Sehun terengah-engah dan melepas kelaminnya dari lubang Luhan.

"Jadi apa kata Baekhyun?" Sehun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya tadi.

"Dia menyuruhku kekamar Kyungsoo. Katanya dia sedang disana. Dia juga menyuruhku membawakan makanan untuk Kyungsoo" jawab Luhan terengah-engah.

"Oh...ya sudah. Kalau gitu aku bersihkan dulu sisamu..."

"Eh?"

Tanpa dikomando lagi Sehun menjilat bekas cairan kental yang berserakan diperut Luhan. Setelahnya dia menjilat kelamin Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan meremas kuat seprainya berusaha untuk tidak berteriak dan tidak membuat barangnya itu kembali tegak menantang.

.

"SEH- OH _SHIT_!" Kai langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesembarang arah asalkan itu bukan Sehun yang sedang mengecup mesra kelamin Luhan diranjang. Salah dia juga kenapa tak ketuk pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang-orang mesum ini.

"Oh Kai...hehehe...kami sudah selesai kok"

"Woi, Lu! Cepat pakai bajumu dan keluar! Temui, Kyung sana!" Teriak Kai tampak melirik kedua temannya itu. Cepat-cepat Luhan memunguti bajunya yang berserakan di ranjang dan ada juga yang dilantai. Dia lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

"Tutup kelaminmu, Hun!"

"Oke...oke...sudah. Jadi kenapa kesini?" Sehun terkekeh dan menyandarkan dirinya dikepala ranjang. Sungguh dia lelah.

Kai menghembus nafas kasar. Ini bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat Sehun dan Luhan saling bercumbu dengan ekspresi penuh kenikmatan seperti tadi. Kai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melotot tajam, "SIALAN KAU!"

Kembali membuat Sehun terkekeh badai, "apa yang sialan?" Tanyanya.

"Kelakuanmu!" Bentak Kai.

"Hun, aku keluar !" Luhan akhirnya selesai dari kamar mandi dan menuju pintu keluar. Sehun melambai-lambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum sampai Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu. Setelahnya, dia kembali melirik Kai dan tertawa lagi,

"Kenapa kelakuanku? Ini nikmat tahu..." Ujar Sehun.

"Bodoh. Aku normal!" Sungut Kai.

"Iyakah? Aku tak yakin... Bahkan jelas sekali gurat khawatirmu pada anak baru itu" ejek Sehun membuat Kai menghujamnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sehun kembali terkekeh.

"Tak usah membohongi dirimu sendiri, Kai. Sungguh, itu akan membuatmu sakit sendiri."

"Ya! Aku normal. Dan dia pun normal. Tak mungkin kami melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti yang kalian lakukan !" Bentak Kai. Sungguh, dia tak terima dengan tuduhan Sehun itu.

"Kita mana tahu Kai dia normal atau tidak jika kau tak mencobanya..." Sehun beranjak dari ranjang dan memasang jinsnya. "Siapa tahu saja dia sebenarnya sedang menunggumu mengakuinya..." Tambah Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kai, "Cobalah Kai, karena itu sungguh memabukkan dan nikmat..." Gumam Sehun. Dia terkekeh dan melenggang kaki masuk kamar mandi.

"Aaargghh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya begitu Sehun hilang ditelan kamar mandi.

Dia juga sebenarnya bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri. Getaran-getaran aneh pada anak baru itu sudah lama dia rasakan sejak kebiasaan anak baru itu bersenandung menyanyikan beberapa lagu anak-anak dibeberapa situasi. Kai meruntuki dirinya sendiri dia masih normal, dan tak akan tergoda dengan pesona anak baru itu. Tapi kenyataannya hati berkata lain. Anak baru yang polos itu terlalu menggodanya, membuat perutnya menggelitik seketika.

Bibir, leher putih, mata lebar, dan senyuman dari bibir lengkuk hati milik Kyungsoo adalah pesona bagi Kai. Oh, bahkan dia tak sudi berbagi untuk Kris. Dia bahkan sudah bersumpah tidak akan membuat Kris berhasil menjamah Do Kyung Soo.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Lagi-Lagi **Big Thanks** untuk semua yang udah review dan men-support aku buat nulis kelanjutan FF ini ^^ Dan untuk yang minta side story awal mula Kai suka sama Dio, sudah aku buatin dan semoga itu ga ngebosenin ^^ dan yang tanya apakah HunHan dan ChanBaek udah pacaran, jawabannya aku tidak tahu dan mungkin iya sudah hahahaha, karena hubungan disini benar-benar berdasarkan kebutuhan dan sampai chapter ini pun aku belum berencana mengisahkan kisah cinta yang terlalu dramatisir, tapi mungkin nanti iya aku bakal bahas kisah cinta mereka. Untuk yang minta moment ChanBaek dibanyakin oke iya kedepan akan aku banyakin hohoho...

Dan untuk Chapter ini mohon reviewnya dan koreksiannya kembali^^

Eniwei thanks udah baca ^^

XOXO~


	4. Chapter 4

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Chapter 4

.

.

.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi mereka ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang membolak-balik tubuhnya sendiri ke kiri dan kekanan untuk mengamati penampilannya.

"Hehehe..." Kyungsoo mempertunjukan rentetan gigi putihnya ketika menyadari Kai menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau yakin mau sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. Terlalu lelah dan membosankan berada terus menerus dikamar selama dua hari. Sungguh, itu bukan tipenya. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah lelaki yang sedikit aktif. Membaca novel import diperpustakaan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang berguling-guling seharian penuh diatas ranjang hijaunya.

"Terserah!" Lanjut Kai kemudian. Dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terus cengengesan dengan gigi putihnya.

Kai sedang mengobrak abrik lemarinya. Kyungsoo terus menatap punggung telanjang Kai dari belakang. Kai hanya berbalut handuk putih sepanjang lutut kakinya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya menatap kulit tan punggung Kai. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba itu terlihat sangat seksi sekali. Ditambah lagi air mengalir dari rambut basah Kai, sungguh, itu menggoda.

Seketika saja Kyungsoo mengingat kembali mimpi basahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mengingat kembali bagaiman tubuh kulit tan telanjang itu berada diatasnya. Mengingat kembali seberapa banyak keringat yang keluar tadi tubuh kulit tan itu ketika mereka bergoyang penuh desahan. Kyungsoo kembali menelan ludahnya.

Kaus putih polos Kai terhenti dileher ketika dia sedang sibuk memasangnya, Kai agak penasaran dengan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja anak itu diam tak bersuara, biasanya anak itu akan selalu dan senantiasa bersenandung random ketika melakukan suatu hal.

Kai membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan,

Kyungsoo tersentak kebelakang ketika Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia kaget. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang menatap 6 kotak-kotak diperut Kai. Sungguh mengagumkan, ternyata Kai memiliki kotak-kotak itu.

"Kau kenapa diam disitu?" Tanya Kai melanjutkan menarik kaus putihnya masuk menutupi semua tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak! Tak apa!" Jawab Kyungsoo terburu-buru, dia gugup. Cepat-cepat dia meraih tas ranselnya yang ada didekat sofa kamar mereka. Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar.

Kai tersipu kecil melihat tingkat aneh lelaki uniknya dipagi hari.

* * *

"Do Kyung Soo?!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dijalan setapak menuju bangunan sekolah. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Bukan. Bukan berdegup seperti ketika dia berhadapan dengan Kai, degup kali ini berbeda. Dia berdegup ketakutan sejurus dengan derap kaki beraturan mendekatinya. Lelaki jangkung yang tadi menyapanya mendekatinya,

"Lihat. Aku ingat namamu, kan? Hahaha..." Ucap lelaki jangkung itu ketika sampai dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"I-iya. A-ada apa, _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo berusaha menjawab. Entah kenapa jika sendirian begini rasa takutnya pada sunbae nya ini menjadi semakin kuat.

"Tak usah bergetar begitu. Kris bukan orang jahat kok.." Lelaki jangkung tadi, Kris, mengembangkan senyumannya untuk Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, kudengar kau baru sembuh dari sakit. Dimana yang sakit?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya ketika barusan tadi Kris akan memegang dahinya, tidak, lebih tepatnya Kris akan membelainya tadi. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya.

"Hahaha..." Kris tertawa ketika merasa dirinya ditolak, dia menggendikkan bahunya, "Hei Kyung, kalau kau ingin obat manjur, datanglah kekamarku nanti malam. Lantai 5 no 21. _Twenty one_!" Bisik Kris ditelinga Kyungsoo kemudian, sukses membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo tegak.

"_BIKYEO_!"

Suara seseorang lagi-lagi mengacaukan Kris ketika sedang menggoda Kyungsoo. Bukan Kai kali ini. Kris menoleh kearah suara tadi. Kris mengerut dahinya melihat lelaki kantung mata hitam menatap tajam kearahnya. "APA?!" Bentak Kris.

"Kubilang minggir. Kalian menghalangi jalanku!" Balas anak kantung mata hitam itu. Kris mengerut dahi lagi. Kiri kanannya bahkan sangat longgar untuk tubuh anak hitam ini melenggang. Kenapa perlu mengganggunya dan Kyungsoo.

Sedang Kyungsoo didepan Kris terlihat sedikit lega, setidaknya ketakutannya berkurang karena ada orang lain yang lewat dijalan setapak ini,

"T-Tao, ayo kita ke sekolah bersama..." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengajak lelaki tampang sangar yang mengganggu yang dengan Kris barusan. Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Kyungsoo menarik Tao berjalan menjauhi Kris. Terserahlah apa setelah ini yang akan dilakukan Tao, yang jelas dia selamat dari Kris.

.

.

.

Tao menarik kasar tangannya yang digenggam Kyungsoo sepanjang jalan setelah merasa mereka terlampau jauh dari pandangan Kris. Menyadari itu Kyungsoo menatapnya dan Tao masih saja dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Tanpa kata-kata Tao berjalan mendahului,

"T-terimakasih!" Seru Kyungsoo menahan langkah Tao.

Sukses membuat Tao kembali berbalik menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo, "aku tak merasa membantumu" ujarnya dingin.

"Ah, itu tadi. Kau menolongku dari Kris _sunbae_" Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

"Aku tak menolongmu. Aku menjauhimu darinya, karena sungguh, aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya" ucapan dingin Tao membuat Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu dari teman penggosipmu itu, kan? Aku suka Kris _sunbae_. Kalau kau mencoba menggodanya. Jangan harap wajah cantikmu itu akan tetap cantik!" Ancam Tao. Sedetik kemudian dia melancarkan lagi langkahnya mendahului jalan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tampan..." Gumam Kyungsoo ketika Tao menjauh. Dia menghela nafas berat dan kembali melanjutkan langkah.

* * *

Kyungsoo _back to school_.

Begitu sampai dikelas tadi, dia langsung digerogoti beberapa pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, seperti- "Kyung, kau baik-baik saja, kan?", "bagaimana kakimu?", "bagaimana demammu?", "kau sudah makan pagi, kan?" -menurut Kyungsoo temannya terlalu berlebihan. Dia hanya demam dua hari, bahkan kurang dari dua hari. Bukan terkena penyakit malaria berkesinambungan.

"Auh Baek! Kau berat sekali!"

Pandangan Kyungsoo beralih pada pintu masuk kelas mereka. Ada Luhan yang sedang menggendong Baekhyun dipunggungnya. Keduanya mendekati tempat duduk Baekhyun disamping Kyungsoo.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat Baekhyun yang tampak menahan sakit dan Luhan yang sedang susah payah mencapai bangku Baekhyun.

"Oughh!" Luhan menurunkan Baekhyun dari punggungnya ditempat duduk. Luhan merenggangkan otot punggungnya ketika Baekhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya. "Dia habis disiksa Chanyeol" ujar Luhan dan duduk didepan bangku mereka.

"EH?! Siksa? Maksudnya?" Kyungsoo kelewat polos.

"Bercinta loh, Kyung. Dia habis bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Makanya begitu!" Ujar Luhan kesal, sungguh dia malas membahas hal beginian dengan Kyungsoo.

"Loh, kenapa bisa begini? Biasanya tidak?" Kyungsoo masih saja tetap bertanya. Dia melirik Baekhyun yang sepertinya tak minat bicara. Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo penasaran...

"Kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Lima belas..." Runtuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerut dahi, "maksudmu?" Sungguh dia tak mengerti kata-kata Baekhyun tadi itu.

"Maksudku-"

"Maksudnya, Chanyeol melakukannya lima belas ronde tadi malam!" Luhan memotong kata-kata Baekhyun yang terlihat kesusahan itu. Sukses mata bulat Kyung bertambah membulat.

"_MWO_?!"

"Lima belas untuk dia saja. Entah punyaku. Aku tak menghitungnya. Cairan sialan itu terus keluar setiap saat Chanyeol menusukkan itunya. Huh! Sial!" Runtuk Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo semakin mengerut dahinya seperti menahan sakit, seakan paham yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan.

"Pasti sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sekali. Sakit sekali!" Ujarnya.

"Tapi nikmat! Hahahaha..." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian. Kyungsoo menatapnya jengah.

"Sumpah Kyung, ini nikmat. Kau harus merasakannya. Hahahahahahaha..." Kembali Baekhyun mendoktrin teman polosnya itu.

"Berisik! Tertawamu terlalu keras, Baek!"

Tiga bersahabat itu mendongak menatap orang yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Itu Kim Kai dengan gaya coolnya.

"Cih, bukan urusanmu, Kkamjong!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Dan berhentilah mengotori anak baru itu dengan otak mesummu!" Tambah Kai lagi, dia mengeluarkan iPodnya.

"Halah, bilang saja kau takut dia bercinta denga orang la- aishhh! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Seruan Baekhyun naik 4 oktaf ketika bicaranya tak digubris Kai yang malah menyumpal telinganya dengan earphonenya. Kai sengaja menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata, menikmati musiknya.

"Menyebalkan sekali orang hitam itu!" Runtuk Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya itu. Sesaat dia melirik Kai yang sedang asyik dengan earphonenya itu. Wajah gelap Kai tampak sangat teduh. Sungguh, dia tampan ketika begitu.

_Hei, Kyung. Sadarlah. Kau normal. Jangan terpesona dengan si kulit hitam sexy itu... _

"Iya, aku tahu Kai keren. Berhentilah menatapnya seperti itu. Kau bilang kau normal..." Baekhyun cekikikan menggodanya. Sontak Kyungsoo langsung menghujamnya dengan lirikan sadis.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Baek. Aku tak mengaguminya kok!"

"Hahahaha, siapa yang menuduh kau mengaguminya. Aku hanya menyuruhmu berhenti menatapnya..."

Skakmat. Kyungsoo ditelan bulat-bulat oleh jawabannya sendiri. Bodohnya dia kenapa dia tak fokus dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar mengaguminya sekarang" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan gaya evilnya.

"Kubilang tidak!"

"Wajahmu memerah, Kyung..."

"TIDAAAAK!" Sontak Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun tertawa badai penuh kemenangan. Sebentar lagi usahanya membuat Kyungsoo tak normal akan berhasil.

* * *

"Aahh...aahhh...Yeol...jangan disinihh..mmmphhh...!"

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya mendengar desahan Baekhyun itu. Bodohnya dia adalah kenapa dia tadi mau saja ditarik oleh Baekhyun dan menemaninya keperpustakaan untuk bertemu Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja, Baek..."

"Aahh...ooohh...mmpphh...kita bisa melakukannya nanti malam Yeol..aahh..berhentilaahh...menyiksa...aahh...adikkuhh..Yeooll.."

Kyungsoo menutup mata dan telinganya. Biar dia tebak. Pasti saat ini, di sudut ujung nan gelap perpustakaan mereka itu, Chanyeol sedang mempermainkan kelamin Baekhyun.

"Tak bisa Baek. Aku akan latihan nanti sampai malam. Sekali saja!"

Dan Chanyeol sepertinya tampak memaksa. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Dia tak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Tugasnya adalah mengawasi sekitar kalau-kalau ada yang mendekati area mereka. Jika itu terjadi, maka Kyungsoo harus berakting untuk mengusir orang-orang yang akan mendekati itu. Intinya, dia bodyguard sekarang.

"Aahh...Yeoll..pelan-pelan..itu masih sakit karena semalamhh..aah...yeahhh..aahh.."

Kyungsoo mengambil sembarangan dua buku dari rak-rak guna menutupi kedua telinganya yang masih saja tembus suara desahan laknat teman-temannya itu. Ya ampun, dia gila.

"Aahh...yeaahh.._fasterrr._..ohhh..._right there_...aaahhh"

Sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo berasa berkunang-kunang oleh desahan nikmat dari mulut Baekhyun itu.

"_Morrehh fasterrr_ Yeol...aah...yeeaahh.._like thhatth_.._like thatt baby_..._fuck m_e...aahh...yeeaahh..."

Kyungsoo gila. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Gara-gara rintihan Baekhyun itu, tiba-tiba celana dasarnya menyempit. Ada yang menyembul dibawah sana. Sungguh, miliknya pun perlu terapi khusus saat ini.

"_Yess...yess..yesss...I'm coming..I'm coming...yes..yess_- aaaaarrggghhhh!"

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya panjang. Pasti itu tadi klimaks Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghapus keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya,

"Oi! Mau berapa lama lagi?!" Akhirnya Kyungsoo memberanikan diri mengganggu permainan kedua temannya dibalik rak-rak tua itu.

"Eengh..sa..bar..Kyung! Aku..belum keluar! Ahh..ahh! _Damn, you're so tight_, Baek!"

Itu tadi suara berat Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menarik sembarangan salah satu buku disana. Dia mengibas-kibas buku itu untuk menghasilkan angin pada tubuhnya yang mulai kepanasan. Dia semakin tegang.

"Sabar...Kyung! Sebentar lagi...aahh..ahh.."

_Shit! Berhentilah __bicara,__ Chanyeol!_ Runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aahh...ahhh...ahh..._I'm close..I'm close_.. Yeoll..Yeoll...aaahhh..." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun akan mencapai klimaksnya. Gila. Ini gila!

"Sama..aku juga...bersama Baek..ahh...oh!"

Kyungsoo semakin mempercepat gerak kipas bukunya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia merapatkan kedua kakinya tak tahan dengan bagian kelamin yang sudah menggunung itu.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Sesaat kemudian terdengar erangan panjang dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Biar Kyungsoo tebak, mereka klimaks bersama.

"Fuihh!" Kyungsoo menghapus lagi keringat dinginnya. _Mereka gila_, umpatnya dalam hati.

.

.

"Hehehe, terimakasih Kyung... Sudah mau membantu..." Chanyeol keluar dari balik rak rak tua sambil menarik _zipper_celana dasarnya dan mulai merapikan dasi kemejanya.

"Kau gila! Mana Baekhyun?!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Itu. Dia sedang tepar..." Seenaknya saja Chanyeol bicara. "Aku duluan ya... Tolong urusi dia, aku sudah terlambat... BabyBaek, aku pergi dulu..."

"Eeuummm..."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun dari balik rak-rak, Chanyeol melangkah santai menjauhi mereka sambil bersiul-siul ria.

"Dasar brengsek!" Umpat Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafasnya dan masuk menengok keadaan Baekhyun di balik rak-rak. "Ough, Baek! Lihat dirimu!" Bentak Kyungsoo kemudian ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang tepar tak berdaya. Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding sudut perpustakaan.

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berjongkok bermaksud menolong. Dia mengancingkan seragam Baekhyun yang terlepas.

"Kurasa aku lumpuh. Aku tak bisa jalan, Kyung..." Ujar Baekhyun yang berkeringat dengan mata sayu dan nafas tak teratur. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

Well, tak ada Luhan. Berarti dia yang harus menggotong Baekhyun.

* * *

"Sial!" Umpat Kyungsoo.

Sudah jam 11.00 PM. Sebentar lagi jam malam tiba. Kai belum pulang dari latihan basketnya. Sepertinya benar kata Chanyeol tadi, mereka latihan lembur malam ini.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Runtuk Kyungsoo lagi.

Yang membuatnya terus mengumpat adalah kejadian Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi di perpustakaan. Sungguh, itu memberikan efek besar untuk dirinya. Kejadian tadi terus berputar-putar diotaknya. Kejadian tadi terus membuat kelaminnya tak kunjung melayu, kelaminnya terus menegang sejak tadi sore. Kyungsoo tidak berani memegangnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?" Dia semakin frustasi. Kyungsoo terus mengacak-acak rambutnya. Sedari tadi dia terus mondar-mandir didepan kamar mandi hanya dengan kaus oblong dan handuk putih menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo masih terus berpikir beratus-ratus kali apakan dia harus mengocoknya sendiri atau membiarkan ini entah kapan melayu.

"Aih! Masa bodo!"

Kyungsoo berlari dan menutup kasar pintu kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu menutup pelan dengan punggung. Dia takut menganggu teman sekamarnya yang mungkin sudah nyenyak terlelap dan bermain dialam mimpi.

Namun tiba-tiba dahinya mengerut ketika mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat Kai mendekat dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi.

"Aahh...ahhh...yeaaahhh...ooohhh...aahhh..!"

Itu suara Kyungsoo. Dengan seketika pitamnya naik. Raut muka Kai berubah memerah. _"Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo didalam?","Dengan siapa?"_ Begitulah pikiran random yang menari-nari dikepala Kai.

_BRAK! SRAK! _

Dengan kasar Kai membuka pintu dan langsung membuka tirai _shower_ mereka. Matanya membulat melihat pemandangan didepannya. "Hei?! Kau sedang apa?!"

Tak kalah kagetnya Kyungsoo melihat Kai yang tiba-tiba didepannya, "KIM JONG- AAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!" Erangan hebat, disertai tubuh bergetar, dan juga semburan sesuatu yang kental dari kelaminnya mengalahkan kekagetannya terhadap kehadiran Kai.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Untuk yang ke 3 kalinya **_Big Thanks_** untuk semua teman-teman disini yang udah mereview FF ku ini, lagi-lagi aku ga bs bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi tetep I love You full dah. ^^

Untuk yang tanya apakah ini terinpirasi oleh drama To The Beautiful You, maka jawabannya iya ^^ dan bahkan iya lagi aku pinjem sistem kamar dan ranjang mereka ^^ hanya saja di FF ini bangunan asrama hanya satu yang terdiri dari 6 lantai, lantai 1-2 untuk siswa tingkat satu, 3-4 untuk tingkat dua, dan 5-6 untuk tingkat tiga.

Dan yang tanya kenapa belum ada moment enceh buat KaiSoo karena menurut aku memang belum ada saat yang tepat buat mereka berenceh ria hahahaha. tapi tenang aja, begitu moment enceh itu keluar aku pastiin itu enceh pull hot ampe tumpe-tumpe dah hahhahaha...

sipdah cuap-cuapnya gitu aja. Sekali lagi makasi banyak yang udah setia menunggu ini FF gaje -_-

aku mohon review, kritik, dan saran lagi di chapter ini. ^^ Makasi sudah membaca dan,

XOXO~


	5. Chapter 5

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

Keadaan mereka kikuk. Kyungsoo tertunduk duduk di sofa kamar mereka. Sedang Kai terus gelisah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai. Bayangan tangan Kyungsoo menari-nari di kelaminnya sendiri masih terus berkeliaran di otak Kai.

"M-maaf...a-aku tak tahan..." Kyungsoo membenamkan kepalanya semakin dalam menunduk. Sungguh, takut bercampur malu menyatu didalam dirinya. Kai datang disaat tak tepat. Kalau saja dia membuat keputusan lebih cepat dari tadi, mungkin Kai tak perlu memergokinya.

Kai masih juga tak menjawab. Dia masih terus dalam bayang-bayang cairan Kyungsoo yang menyembur tepat didepannya. Kai benar-benar dalam tekanan hebat sekarang ini. Dia sendiri bingung harus berbuat bagaimana. Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya, terus menggoyangkan kaki gelisah. Dia mendongak kepala menatap langit-langit kamar mereka.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyuruhku menunggui mereka bercinta di perpustakaan..." Kyungsoo terus berusaha berkata dalam kegugupannya, "...makanya aku menjadi tak tahan. Maafkan aku..." Lagi-lagi gumaman Kyungsoo keluar dari mulutnya.

Mendengar itu Kai langsung beranjak dari duduknya, "Aish! Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol! Akan kubunuh mereka!"

"Janga-"

.

_CHU~_

.

Keadaan kembali hening. Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ketika dia menarik ujung baju Kai yang akan melangkah tadi membuat Kai terpelesat dan jatuh berbalik menimpah Kyungsoo. Bibir mereka bertemu.

Ya, bibir mereka bertemu! Mereka berciuman!

Mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Mata elang Kai juga begitu ketika bibir mereka tersentuh tak sengaja. Pun kedua mata itu bertemu. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan posisi aneh itu.

Tak sampai 5 detik, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauhinya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang tadi tertindih tubuh besar milik Kai. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Sungguh, dia tak bermaksud menarik Kai untuk menciumnya, dia menarik Kai untuk berhenti mengamuk melampiaskan kekesalannya tadi pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kembali tertunduk. Dia tegang, ditambah lagi Kai masih tak bergeming disampingnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kai, dia tak berani menatap.

Namun,

Tiba-tiba saja tangan besar Kai meraih bahunya dan menghempaskannya lagi jatuh ke sofa, Kai mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo. "Jo-Jong, apa yang-"

Tak sempat selesai kata-kata Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menyapu bibir merah Kyungsoo, mengulang kembali ketidak sengajaan mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. Kai langsung mengecup kedua bibir mungil itu hingga memerah. Lumat-lumatan kecil mulai mempermainkan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sungguh tak bisa bergerak, memberontakpun tak mampu, Kai menguncinya.

Tak sampai disitu, kecupan Kai menjalar menuju dagu runcing Kyungsoo dan turun menuju leher putih milik Kyungsoo. Kai memberikan beberapa kissmark disana, "Aah..Jongh..." Desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo tanpa ia sadari. Dan mendengar itu, Kai semakin terangsang, dia memberanikan diri menurunkan celana tidur yang dikenakan oleh Kyungsoo hingga kepangkal pahanya,

"KIM JONG IN!" Kyungsoo mendorong kuat tubuh Kai hingga membentur punggung sofa ketika hampir saja tangannya meraih kelamin Kyungsoo. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentak Kyungsoo seolah sadar kegiatan mereka tak masuk akal. Kyungsoo menarik kembali celananya menutupi kelaminnya.

"Ma-Maaf..." Ujar Kai terputus-putus.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia langsung terburu-buru naik keranjang atas. Kemudian dia membawa masuk tubuhnya menyusup kedalam selimut hijau. Kyungsoo mulai bersenandung lagu bintang kecil sambil bergetar.

Kai mendongak kepala menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia melepas nafas kasar.

* * *

Pagi ini Kyungsoo tak bicara, tak bersenandung, dan tak menyapa Kai sama sekali. Begitu bangun dari tidurnya, Kyungsoo langsung menyambar handuk dan berlama-lama dikamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandipun dia langsung kembali keranjang atas untuk berpakaian dan mempersiapkan apa-apa yang akan dibawah ke sekolah. Kyungsoo pun tidak berhenti dicermin besar didekat pintu kamar mandi sebelum dia pergi kesekolah. Dia langsung turun dari ranjang atas begitu selesai dengan keperluannya dan keluar kamar.

Kai yakin, Kyungsoo masih tidak nyaman dengan kejadian tadi malam.

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung membanting tasnya dimeja ketika sampai didalam kelas, dia menarik kasar kursinya hingga menimbulkan decitan melengking ketika bergeseran dengan lantai. Luhan langsung memutar posisi duduknya ketika meyadari perbedaan dari sahabatnya pagi ini,

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tak ada." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Dia sedang malas bicara panjang lebar. Moodnya benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Dadanya juga masih terus berdegup tak menentu. Kejadian semalam masih terngiang diotaknya. Sungguh, dia sulit bernafas mengingat itu.

"Mana Baekhyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil melirik bangku sebelahnya yang kosong, tumben saja itu belum terisi, biasanya Baekhyun anak yang rajin berangkat sekolah.

"Dia tak masuk. Katanya dia butuh istirahat..." Jawab Luhan.

Baguslah. Dengan begini Kyungsoo tak perlu mengoceh dan membentak Baekhyun. Dia sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun. Baginya, ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setiap setelah dia melihat ataupun mendengar adegan yang dilakukan kedua temannya itu, selalu saja kelamin Kyungsoo tak bersahabat dengannya. Ada-ada saja kelakuan yang harus dikerjakan Kyungsoo untuk membuat kelaminnya menjadi anak baik lagi, setiap setelah dia memergoki Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Dan tadi malam, adalah kelakuan yang paling memalukan sepanjang sejarah hidupnya. Kai mencuri ciuman pertamanya dengan sangat tidak berkesan.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kai?" Kembali Luhan bertanya, dia masih tidak yakin dengan jawaban tak apa yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo itu.

"Diamlah Lu, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara tentang..." Kata-kata Kyungsoo terputus ketika melihat orang yang baru saja masuk dikelasnya. Kim Jong In, dengan kupluk zebra dan earphone putih menempel ditelinganya. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

_Sial! Dia tampan!_ Runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"...nya" Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi kata-kata terputusnya tadi seiring Kai yang melewati mereka. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala.

Luhan yang melihat keganjilan cara bicara Kyungsoo itu, ditambah lagi cara Kyungsoo menatap Kai, dia semakin yakin ini ada apa-apanya. Luhan menyeringai kecil dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Aura pergosipannya kembali keluar. Baekhyun patut tahu berita ini.

"Jangan beri tahu Baekhyun!" Seperti paham apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan, Kyungsoo menghardiknya. "Jika kau ingin Baekhyun beristirahat jangan beritahu dia..." Lanjut Kyungsoo, dia masih tertunduk dan sibuk dengan buku-bukunya, tak menatap Luhan. "Kalau dia tahu aku dan Kai ada masalah, mungkin dia akan langsung menuju kesini menginterogasi diriku dan kemudian, mungkin kau akan melihat wajahku dan Baekhyun hancur. Kami akan saling membunuh!" Kyungsoo menyudahi kata-katanya dengan dingin.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku almamaternya.

* * *

"_Ya_! Aku ingin bicara!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo ketika dia dan Luhan sedang dikoridor sekolah berjalan pulang menuju asrama.

Kyungsoo melepas paksa tangannya digenggaman Kai. "Aku sedang tak ingin bicara." Jawab Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kau dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil!" Bentak Kai.

Luhan yang ada disamping hanya menelan ludah menonton adegan dua orang sok normal didepannya itu yang saling menatap tajam dengan aura membunuh satu sama lain. Jika sudah begini mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang dalam masalah. Sungguh, ingin sekali Luhan mengambil ponsel dan membuat selca sebanyak mungkin. Adegan ini perlu ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun, oh-atau bila perlu dipaparazikan keseluruh warga asrama. Gosipnya kali ini akan laku.

Namun sayang, Luhan masih mencoba menahan diri, karena sepertinya sepasang kekasih ini sedang benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" Kyungsoo membalas bentakan Kai beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Maka dari itu! Ayo bicara!"

"_SHIREO_!" Nada Kyungsoo naik 3 oktaf. Luhan kembali menelan ludah. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kyungsoo semarah itu. Luhan jadi penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kedua temannya ini.

Tatapan orang sekitarpun sudah tak terbendung lagi, mereka langsung menoleh intens menuju Kai dan juga Kyungsoo yang berteriak itu. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Setelah berteriak dan menarik nafas sejenak, Kyungsoo berlari menjauhi Kai dan juga Luhan. Kai bisa melihat mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca saat itu,

"_Ya_ Kkamjong! K-Kau apakan temanku?!" Bentak Luhan dengan takut-takut.

"Bukan urusanmu, Lu" jawab Kai dingin tanpa melirik. Dia sibuk menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh.

* * *

"Seenaknya saja!" Runtuk Kyungsoo, dia terisak dan menghapus airmatanya yang tak terasa keluar begitu saja. "Bahkan dia tak mau menyebut namaku! Aku tak suka dipanggil _'YA!' 'HEI'_, memangnya aku binatang!" Oceh Kyungsoo.

"Aku punya nama! Namaku Do Kyungsoo! Sesulit itukah menyebut namaku!" Kyungsoo mendengus hidungnya dengan keras, memasukkan kembali sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya.

Kyungsoo memang tak pernah sekalipun mendengar Kai menyebut namanya. Kyungsoo memakin menjadi tak yakin apakah Kai tahu namanya atau tidak. Didepan teman-teman Kai selalu menyebutnya 'anak baru' dan didepan dirinya, Kai memanggilnya '_YA_!' atau '_HEI_'. Sungguh, itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

"Eh, Do Kyungsoo? Kenapa sendiri disini?"

Kyungsoo mendongak kepala mendengar namanya disebut. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "S-_sunbaenim_?" Kyungsoo kaget melihat orang didepannya. Kris tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Ini masalah.

Cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya. Dia menoleh kekiri-kekanan, lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Kenapa sepi sekali lapangan sepak bola pada jam segini. Seharusnya tadi Kyungsoo langsung pulang keasrama. Bukannya malah mampir dan menangis disini sendirian.

"Kau menangis?" Kris menghapus sisa airmata di pipi Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo tertunduk. Dia semakin bergetar. Dalam hati dia terus berdoa agar seseorang menolong dirinya.

"Siapa yang membuat wajah cantik ini menjadi suram. Katakan padaku, Kyung? Aku akan menghajarnya!" Kris tampak menggebu-gebu dan masih menatap Kyungsoo intens. "Hei, jangan menunduk begitu..." Kris menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Kyungsoo bergetar, dia meremas keras celana dasarnya.

"Kau cantik, Kyung..." Kris tersenyum menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju wajah Kyungsoo.

Sedang Kyungsoo merapatkan bibir mungilnya untuk menghindari serangan Kris yang berbentar lagi mendekat. Kyungsoo menutup matanya ketakutan.

"HEI ANAK BARU!"

Mendengar itu mata Kyungsoo terbuka lebar. Kris menghentikan gerakan pendekatan wajahnya dan mendesah kesal. Dia gagal lagi. Kris menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo yang sedikit lagi tadi hampir mencapai tujuannya.

Kyungsoo selamat. Dia lega. Dia langsung menoleh kearah penyelamatnya. Namun matanya langsung melebar ketika melihat lelaku jangkung dengan mata hitam mendekatinya.

_Aku mati sebentar lagi_, runtuknya dalam hati.

Lelaki hitam itu menuruni tangga bleacher menuju tempat Kris dan Kyungsoo duduk.

"T-Tao?" Sapa Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Kim saem memanggilmu!" Ucap Tao dalam dingin.

"O-oh..ya.."

"Ayo!" Tao langsung menarik kasar tangan Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursi penonton lapangan sepak bola dan meninggalkan Kris yang menggeram keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aak!"

Tao mendorong keras tubuh Kyungsoo hingga membentur tembok salah-satu bangunan belakang sekolah. Dia menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo.

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN MENGGODA KRIS _SUNBAE_!" Teriaknya lantang.

"A-aku tak menggodanya, Tao" Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng ketakutan.

"LALU KENAPA KAU TAK MELAWAN KETIKA DIA AKAN MENCIUMMU?!"

"A-aku gugup. A-aku tak bisa bergerak. A-aku takut!"

"CIH! BILANG SAJA KAU MENGINGINKANNYA! KAU MENYUKAINYA!"

"AKU TAK MENYUKAINYA, TAO! AKU MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN!" Teriak Kyungsoo membalas bentakan Tao.

"Sungguh, aku tak menyukai _sunbae_ itu... Aku menyukai orang lain, Tao..." Mata Kyungsoo kembali berkaca-kaca menatap lekat. Dia ingin meyakinkan Tao kalau dia tidak bohong. "Aku menyukai Kim Jong In, bukan Kris _sunbae_, Tao!" Tambahnya lagi. Kyungsoo menghapus airmatanya yang tiba-tiba keluar. Seketika tatapan marah Tao sedikit mereda mendengar gumaman Kyungsoo. "Kumohon berhentilah berprasangka. Aku sungguh mencintai Jong In..."

.

.

Kai menyipit kan matanya melihat pemandangan tak jauh darinya. Ada Kyungsoo yang menempel didinding, dan Tao yang menatapnya penuh kemarahan. Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo meneteskan airmata. Apa yang dilakukan Tao padanya?

Cepat-cepat Kai berlari mendekati mereka.

.

"Ada apa ini?!" Ujarnya dingin pada Tao.

"J-Jong In..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mulut sedikit bergetar dan langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggung Kai.

"Kau apakan dia?" Kai masih menatap dingin kearah Tao.

"Kami hanya bicara. Kami sudah selesai..." Jawab Tao. Lalu dia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo langsung menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Kai ketika sampai dikamar. Dia sedang marah dengan Kai, sangat memalukan jika dia mau-mau saja bersentuhan dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang atas,

Namun,

Tangan besar Kai menahan lengannya berhenti berjalan. Sedetik kemudian tangan besar itu melingkari leher Kyungsoo. Kai mendekatkan tubuhnya kepunggung Kyungsoo. Kai memeluknya dari belakang.

_Deg. _

Seketika debar jantung Kyungsoo kembali tak normal. Nafasnya tercekat. Perutnya terasa menggelitik. Dia bisa merasakan nafas beraturan Kai menyapu lehernya. Itu membuatnya geli.

"Kumohon. Berhentilah mengabaikanku..." Gumam Kai tepat ditelinganya. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku bisa gila jika kau terus begitu... Kumohon... Berhentilah mengabaikanku..." Gumam Kai lagi. Kyungsoo menutup matanya. Airmatanya menetes membawahi lengan Kai yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap Kai lagi. Kemudian dia melepas tangannya dari leher Kyungsoo. Kai menjauhkan badannya dari Kyungsoo.

Tak sampai semenit, Kyungsoo mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup. Kai keluar meninggalkannya. Kyungsoo kembali terisak.

* * *

Luhan memijat bahu Sehun, sementara Baekhyun tidur dipaha Chanyeol sambil terus fokus pada komik detective conannya. Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang asyik bermain kartu UNO.

"Oi, kenapa bagaimana kalau kita ajak Kai dan Kyungsoo kemari? Biar tambah ramai" ucap Chanyeol sambil menurunkan satu kartu.

"Jangan. Mereka sedang ada masalah. Mereka butuh waktu berduaan untuk menyelesaikan masalah..." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya, lalu mengubah posisi baringnya menghadap Luhan, "Maksudmu?" Sepertinya dia belum paham apa yang dikatakan Luhan.

"Makanya kau sekolah tadi itu, biar tahu masalahnya. Mereka berdua saling memakin ditengah jalan. Jadi tontonan orang..." Ujar Luhan. Dia masih memijat bahu Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kenapa tak kau bilang dari tadi kalau mereka ada masalah?!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo melarangku. Katanya kalian bisa saling membunuh jika aku memberitahukanmu..." Luhan menjawab seadanya, sesuai dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo tadi pagi. Dia juga masih tak mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo tadi pagi.

Baekhyun mengerut kening, "maksudnya saling membunuh?" Dia pun tak mengerti, sedang Luhan hanya menggendikkan bahu. "Memang aku salah apa dengannya?" Lanjut Baekhyun lagi.

"UNO! Hahahahaha, sebentar lagi kau kalah, Hun!" Teriak Chanyeol mengagetkan semuanya. Sehun mendengus kesal dan menurunkan satu kartunya.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha..." Chanyeol langsung tertawa badai seiring mengeluarkan kartu terakhirnya, "AKU MENANG ! Hahahahahaha..." Lanjut Chanyeol masih tertawa ngakak. Baekhyun yang risih akhirnya beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Dia naik ke sofa dibelakang mereka.

"Jangan lupakan hukumanmu, Hun" Chanyeol ikut naik ke sofa dan duduk merangkul Baekhyun disampingnya. Dia mendaratkan satu kecupan dipipi Baekhyun, "Kita menang, sayang!" Ucapnya pada Baekhyun dan kembali tertawa. Baekhyun hanya mendengus.

"Silahkan mulai!" Ujarnya pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ish!" Luhan menggerutu dan naik keatas ranjang.

"Sorry beb, kukira aku yang akan menang..." Ucap Sehun menyadari kekesalan Luhan, Sehun ikut naik ke ranjang. Sekarang dia dan Luhan harus menjalankan hukuman yang sebenarnya tadi adalah ide Sehun sendiri.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan dan mengecup mesra bibir mungil milik Luhan. Pun Luhan mengalungi tangannya dan membalas ciuman Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang ada di sofa hanya duduk menonton. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum dengan kelakuan kedua temannya diranjang.

"Kau gila!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Itu hukuman mereka. Sehun sendiri yang bilang kalau yang kalah harus bercinta dengan pasangannya didepan yang menang. Dia kalah, dia bercinta. Aku menang, aku menonton...hahahaha..." Chanyeol tertawa keras. Baekhyun mendengus jengah.

"Aaahhh.. Hun..." Desah Luhan ketika tangan Sehun menyusup kedalam celana dalamnya. Sehun menarik celana Luhan hingga turun sampai betisnya. "Aaahh...aahh...oohhh...mmppphhh" Desahan keluar lagi ketika Sehun mulai mengocok kelamin Luhan. Sehun mencium bibir mungil Luhan kembali.

"Ooohhhh...uuugghhh!" Luhan meremas seprai ranjang ketika Sehun mulai mengulum kelamin Luhan. "Aahh...yeaahh...oohhh...aahhh..."

.

"Sialan!" Umpat Chanyeol yang tengah menonton adegan dua temannya diranjang, "Baek, aku tak tahan!" Chanyeol membuka zipper jinsnya dan memelorotkan jinsnya hingga kemata kaki. Dia meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, menuntunnya untuk mengocok penisnya.

Sedang Baekhyun menggigit tangan kirinya meresapi adegan live didepannya. Dia tak peduli tangan kanannya dipaksa Chanyeol untuk mengocok kelaminnya.

"Ouh! Baek apa yang kau lakukan! Ayolah!" Bentak Chanyeol. Dia menghempaskan Baekhyun disofa. Lalu melumat rakut bibir merah Baekhyun.

"Mmmpphhh...Yeoll...Lepasss...aahh!" Mau memberontak tak bisa, Chanyeol sudah digerogoti nafsu memuncak gegara Luhan dan Sehun didepannya. Chanyeol membuka paksa celana training Baekhyun. Dia langsung mengocok milik Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh...aahhh...yeol...aahh...kau gila! Oohhh...yeahh..." Ceracau Baekhyun.

.

Sedang dua orang diranjang pun sudah keacara inti. Sehun sudah menusukkan kelaminnya dilubang Luhan yang menungging. "Ohh...yeaahh...yeaahhh...ahh...aahh.. Terus.. Aah..." Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Luhan.

.

"Yeol, aahhkk..." Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menahan sakit ketika Chanyeol menusukkan kelaminnya dilubang miliknya.

"Aku datang, Baek"

*ahh...ahhh..ahh..oohh..." Baekhyun mulai meledak ketika Chanyeol memaju mundurkan bokongnya memberi gerakan pada kelaminnya dilubang Baekhyun.

"Aahh..._fasterr_ yeol...ooh yeaahh..._moreehh._.yeah..yes..yes..."

.

.

Kamar nomor 32 dilantai 4 dipenuhi oleh desahan dan erangan kenikmatan dari dua suara merdu yang berbeda. Dua pasang kekasih itu sepertinya benar-benar lupa diri, Chanyeol dan Sehun terus menusuk ganas lubang milik pasangan mereka masing-masing lalu disusul dengan derit sofa dan ranjang serta desahan nikmat yang keluar dari Baekhyun dan Luhan.

Mereka dikuasai nafsu.

* * *

_Tok..tok..tok.. _

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk. Kyungsoo mengerut dahi. Siapa yang mengetuk. Kalau Kai, tidak perlu melakukan itu.

_Tok...tok...tok.._

Ketukan itu memaksa Kyungsoo beranjak dengan malas dari ranjangnya dan berjalan turun kebawah mencapai pintu masuk.

Matanya membelalak melihat orang didepannya, "_Su-sunbae_..." Kyungsoo kaget melihat orang jangkung yang tak lain adalah Kris, berdiri didepannya. Dia menggidik ngeri.

"Hai?" Tanya Kris dengan senyuman mautnya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk ketakutan. "Tak usah bergetar begitu. Aku hanya ingin menjengukmu...kau tidak menangis lagi kan?" Tambah Kris. "Ini buah-buahan untukmu." Kris menyodorkan sekantong plastik sedang pada Kyungsoo. Ragu-ragu Kyungsoo menerimanya.

.

Kai berhenti melangkah ketika dia melihat Kris berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo. Dia menggeram, kenapa sunabe itu mengunjungi kamarnya dan kenapa Kyungsoo seenaknya menemui sunbae itu. Cepat-cepat Kai melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Makanlah buah itu. Semoga hatimu merasa baikan."

"Kenapa kemari, hyung?" Hujat Kai begitu sampai didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Oh Hai, Kai. Kau menjenguk teman sekamarmu..." Kris berusaha menunjukkan senyumannya untuk Kai. Sungguh, didalam hatinya ingin dia meninju Kai tepat dihidung.

Tanpa berkata, Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tak mempedulikan Kris lagi, dia langsung membanting keras pintu kamarnya, membiarkan Kris didepan kamar mereka. Jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Kai merampas buah-buahan di tangan Kyungsoo dan melemparnya kekotak sampah.

Kai menatap tajam Kyungsoo penuh amarah, "Kenapa kau tak sadar juga sih! Dia itu mengincarmu!" Bentak Kai kemudian. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh?! Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menginginkan tidur dengan dia?!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Kalau iya, ya sudah sana pergi! Pergi kepelukannya!" Kai yang kesal melangkah membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan Kyungsoo didekat pintu masuk kamar mereka.

Kai memukul keras lemari pakaiannya ketika dia sampai didepan lemari itu. Sungguh, adegan tadi membuat hatinya panas. Panas sekali serasa terbakar. Hatinya kesal sekali melihat Kyungsoo yang menanggapi Kris.

Kai membuka bajunya untuk berganti pakaian tidur. Namun, belum sempat baju itu turun dari tangannya, dia merasakan tangan hangat merangkul punggungnya. Dia bisa merasakan pipi orang itu menempel dikulit punggungnya. Kyungsoo memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Kyungsoo dipunggungnya. Kai hanya menghela nafasnya dan mendongak mengarah atap. Kai membuka penuh bajunya hingga dia telanjang dada. Kyungsoo masih memeluknya.

"Kumohon...maafkan aku..." Gumaman itu kini berubah menjadi isak tangis kecil.

Kalau sudah begini Kai tak tahan lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang menangis karenanya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang memeluknya itu. Kai mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo membentur pintu lemari pakaiannya. Kai menjepitnya Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo panik dengan posisi itu, mata besarnya semakin membulat. Kai tak peduli, dia meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menelengkan kepala mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup bibir merah itu. Kyungsoo menutup matanya lekat, dia meremas kasar ujung bajunya sendiri. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

Kecupan Kai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil dibibir bawah dan bibir atas Kyungsoo. Bergantian dia mengecup dan menyedot bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo.

"Aahh..." Satu gigitan kecil dibibir bawah berhasil membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, dengan segera Kai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Lidah Kai mengitari langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo beradu didalam sana. Tak segan-segan bibirnya mengecup lidah Kyungsoo dengan ganasnya. Kai membagi salivanya memenuhi isi mulut Kyungsoo.

Kai meninggalkan satu kecupan lagi di bibir Kyungsoo sesaat sebelum dia melepas ciuman ganasnya tadi. Jangan salahkan dia, Kyungsoo sendiri yang memancingnya dengan pelukan hangat dipunggungnya.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Kai menjauhi bibirnya. Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Dia terengah-engah. Jantungnya benar-benar diluar batas normal. Dia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Ini sungguh diluar pikiran normalnya,

"Aku tak suka melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Kris..." Bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo. Sungguh, itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendelik dan perutnya terasa menggelitik. Dia yakin kupu-kupu didalam perutnya itu berkeliaran tak menentu. Itu membuatnya mual,

"Euk...oueek.." Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan berlari kekamar mandi. Kai mengerut dahinya.

.

"Oouwekk...oueekk..." Kyungsoo mual-mual mencoba mengeluarkan isi mulutnya di wastafel kamar mandi. Tapi percuma, karena itu hanya perasaannya saja. Tidak ada sedikitpun isi mulutnya yang mempunyai tanda-tanda akan keluar. Kyungsoo mencuci mulutnya. Dia juga meraup mukanya dengan air keran. Kyungsoo menampar kedua pipinya, mencerna lagi kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kembali jantungnya berdebar. Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya.

Ini ciuman keduanya, setelah yang kemarin malam dilakukan dengan ganas oleh Kai. Kai lah orang pertama yang mencium bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya pernah mendapatkan ciuman dari ibu, dan itu pun hanya dikening atau di pipinya. Dia belum pernah merasakan ciuman seperti yang Kai lakukan. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya. Dia kembali membasuh mukanya dengan air.

.

.

"Kau tak apa?" Kai yang tadi bertelanjang dada kini sudah memakai baju tidurnya. Dia beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kenapa kau muntah-muntah? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Tak apa" Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya dia melayangkan tangannya, membuka lebar-lebar telapaknya, menahan Kai yang akan mendekatinya.

"Apanya yang tak apa?! Kau muntah-muntah kudengar!" Bentak Kai.

"Aku hanya mual, aku tidak muntah" jawab Kyungsoo mencoba menatap Kai. Sungguh, hatinya masih berdebar-debar. "Aku ingin tidur..." Sambung Kyungsoo lagi, dia melangkah naik keranjang atas.

Kai hanya menatapnya. Dia mendongak keranjang atas, menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai masuk kedalam selimutnya. Kyungsoo menutup penuh semua badannya kedalam selimut. Senandung lirih lagu bintang kecil mulai terdengar ditelinga Kai.

* * *

Sudah sekitar satu jam lebih Kyungsoo bersenandung lagu bintang kecil dengan lirih, namun tetap saja dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya dan terlelap. Dia terus terjaga. Hatinya gelisah tak menentu. Pikirannya masih teringat akan ciuman Kai beberapa saat yang lalu.

Pun Kai yang berada diranjang bawah. Dia resah dengan senandung bintang kecil Kyungsoo yang tak berhenti-berhenti. Biasanya dia selalu mendengar senandung itu lebih kurangnya dalam durasi 10 menit, dia sudah lebih dari satu jam. Orang-orang dikamar sebelah mungkin sudah sampai 3x ronde bercinta. Kai menghela nafas dan beranjak dari ranjangnya. Kakinya melangkah naik keranjang atas.

.

"_Omo_!" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget ketika Kai secara tiba-tiba menarik selimut hijau yang dari tadi menutupi seluruh badannya.

"Berhentilah! Kau membuatku pusing!" Ujar Kai dengan dinginnya.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya menetralisir detak jantungnya yang kembali tak normal karena Kai tiba-tiba naik keranjangnya. "A-Aku tak bisa tidur" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Ya sudah! Tak usah tidur! Apa mulutmu tak lelah? Huh? Terus berkomat-kamit seperti itu?!" Bentak Kai.

"I-itu... Itu agar aku cepat tidur" ucap Kyungsoo takut-takut.

"Percuma jika hatimu sedang resah! Itu sama sekali tak membantumu!" Bentak Kai lagi. Kai menghela nafasnya. Kemudian ia naik kekasur Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalam selimut hijau milik Kyungsoo.

"Hei, apa yang lakukan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberontak ketika Kai mulai menjepitnya dan memeluknya erat. Namun gagal. Kai lebih kuat darinya.

"Diamlah... Ini akan membantumu tidur..." Gumam Kai. Dia menarik selimut hijau Kyungsoo menutupi hingga lehernya. Kepala Kyungsoo pun masuk sepenuhnya didalam selimut itu. Kai mendekapnya semakin erat membuat wajah Kyungsoo menempel di dadanya.

"Jongin, ini tidak-"

"Aku tahu ini tidak benar. Hanya saja, diamlah. Kau membutuhkan ini!" Ujar Kai.

Sungguh, itu tidak membantu sama sekali sebenarnya karena dada Kyungsoo bertambah resah dan kembali berdegup tak normal. Wangi dominan lemon dari tubuh Kai kembali mempermainkan hidung Kyungsoo. Itu membuat kupu-kupu diperutnya kembali menggelitikinya.

"Tidurlah..."

_Bodoh, aku tak bisa Kim Jong In, kalau kau seperti ini_, runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Jo-Jongin...aku tak bisa bernafas..."

Mendengar itu Kai langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Kai segera menatap lurus keatap kamar mereka. Begitu Kyungsoo disampingnya. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Kai disampingnya. Keduanya menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar.

"Ti-tidurlah. Sebentar lagi jam malam tiba..." Ujar Kai disamping Kyungsoo.

"Eoh..." Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup diluar kenormalan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Oke, pertama mari kita ucapkan** SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN **untuk** DO KYUNGSOO** tersayang ^^ semoga makin cantik aja (aku ganteng kaka -_-) hahahahaha, itu maksudku, ganteng...hahahhaha

Kedua, seperti biasa** BIG THANKS **untuk temen-temenku tercinta yang udah repot-repot baca dan ngereview ini epep :* #cipok jidat satu-satu#** BaekYeoleuuu **favorite aku dah, kamu kalo ngereview sepanjang kereta api gerbong 30, sumpah gue cinta deh :*

ohya, aku mau minta maaf untuk temen-temen yang sudah mendambakan enceh KaiSoo tapi ternyata belum aku buatin encehnya, aku PHP banget dah hahaha (sabar ya, belum saatnya)

Dan lagi (tapi aku ga janji nih), aku keknya bakal post next chapternya di ulang tahunnya si Bang Kai (ga janji loh, ga janji)

Sipdah, gitu aja ya. Chapter ini mohon reviewnya. Terimakasi udah baca dan,

XOXO~


	6. Chapter 6

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORD****S****! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

"Akhirnya, malam yang kutunggu tiba juga" Baekhyun tampak senang ketika memasuki kelas mereka. Baekhyun mendekati Kyungsoo yang mengerut dahi tak mengerti apa yang membuat Baekhyun senang. Yang jelas Kyungsoo sekarang sedang panik karena tugas kalkulusnya belum selesai.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan didepannya, tangannya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Suho _sunbaenim_... Kau taukan?" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Siapa yang tak tahu dengan presiden siswa yang baik hati dan kaya raya itu. Waktu pertama kali Kyungsoo masuk sekolah ini pun, Suho lah yang mengajak Kyungsoo berkeliling dan memperkenalkan bangunan-bangunan sekolah serta kegunaannya pada Kyungsoo. Suho bahkan pernah mentraktirnya makan sundae dikantin belakang sekolah.

"Biasanya dibulan-bulan tertentu presiden kita itu akan mengadakan _party_ asrama. Nah, malam ini _party_ akan diadakan. Makanya dia senang..." Jawab Luhan.

"Aduh, aku harus pakai baju apa ya...?" Gumam Baekhyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh itu membuat Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat temannya segila ini.

"Dimana pestanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Biasanya dilantai para _sunbae_ sih, lantai 5 atau tidak lantai 6. Tapi kali ini di lantai 2, mereka memakai lantai _hoobae_ untuk pesta..." Jelas Luhan. "Kau harus ikut Kyung, kau kan belum pernah ikut _party_ asrama sebelumnya..." Tambah Luhan.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir, "Hei, apa biasanya Kai ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Wah, kenapa menanyakan dia?" Goda Baekhyun yang sedari tadi gila. Dia memicingkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Memang tak boleh? Lagian aku tak tanya kau?!" Sungut Kyungsoo sinis dan menjulurkan lidah pada Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian dia fokus kembali pada Luhan.

"Sehun selalu menariknya untuk ikut, namun dia tak pernah berhasil. Kai lebih memilih tidur dikamar ketimbang ikut acara itu. Karena dia jijik dengan pasangan yang tiba-tiba berbuat disitu..." Jelas Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kris sunbae juga akan lari terbirit-birit jika ada pasangan yang berbuat di _party _asrama...hahaha.." Tambah Luhan mengingat dulu Sehun melakukan itu didepan Kris saat party asrama.

"Kau harus ikut, Kyung. Kau harus tahu bagaimana pasangan lain bermesraan..." Celetuk Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo menggidik ngeri. Namun dia cukup tertarik, dia tak pernah ikut party apapun selama ini.

"Ahh, apa Jong In akan mengizinkanku pergi?" Gumam Kyungsoo membuat kedua temannya melirik terheran-heran. Menyadari itu Kyungsoo berkerut, "APA?!" Bentaknya pada kedua temannya itu.

"Memang Kai siapamu sampai-sampai tak mengizinkanmu pergi?" Luhan berkerut.

"Wah, jangan-jangan kau sudah ada apa-apanya ya dengan Kai?" Goda Baekhyun.

"Ouh Baek! Berhentilah menggodaku. Maksudku aku baru sembuh dari sakit. Apa dia mengizinkan untuk pergi? Kau ini berpikir macam-macam!"

"Bahkan sakitmu sudah lebih dari 3 hari yang lalu..." Jawab Baekhyun jengah dan memutarkan matanya. "Baiklah. Kalau memang kau tak ada apa-apanya. Kau harus datang malam ini tanpa takut dia mengizinkanmu atau tidak." Tantang Baekhyun.

"_OK. I'm in_ !" Jawab Kyung mantap, dia menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Kyung, bukannya kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Kai? Apa sekarang sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan kemudian. Dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo lekat, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun, mereka menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekor mata penasaran.

"Bertengkar apa?"

"Eih, kau pikir aku lupa? Kau dan Kai saling berteriak didepan koridor sekolah" ucap Luhan. Dia masih ingat sekali bagaimana kemarin kronologi kejadian antara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak apa dengan Jong In" jawab Kyungsoo. Sejurus kemudian dia fokus dengan tugas kalkulusnya yang belum selesai. Kedua temannya hanya saling bertatapan curiga. Kyungsoo memang sedikit tertutup dengan masalahnya.

* * *

Kai menutup pintu kamarnya dan melangkah masuk. Dia langsung mengerut dahi ketika melihat Kyungsoo berputar-putar melihat bagian belakang, kiri dan kanan di cermin besar didekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Oh, Hai? Sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyadari kehadiran Kai. Dia tersenyum.

"Ada apa dengan baju itu?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang sudah rapi. Wangi khas minyak bayi pun sudah menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo. Sungguh membuat Kai curiga.

"Oh, itu... Aku akan pergi ke _party_..." Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

"_Party_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "_Party_ asrama dilantai dua yang diadakan Suho sunbae. Luhan dan Baekhyun bilang aku harus ikut" ucap Kyungsoo.

"KAU GILA?!" Bentak Kai. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sudah diduganya dari awal pasti Kai akan marah jika dia meminta izin.

"Aku...aku belum pernah ke pesta apapun sebelumnya... Aku ingin mencoba pesta ini..." Ujar Kyungsoo masih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kai terus menatapnya tajam. Kai tak merespon kata-katanya.

Merasa tak digubris, kembali Kyungsoo angkat bicara, "Aku akan pergi walau kau melarang. Aku sudah janji dengan Baekhyun. Maaf" Kyungsoo mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kita pergi bersama..." Ucapan Kai menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Dia mengerut dahinya dan berusaha menoleh kearah Kai.

"Tunggu. Aku ganti baju dulu. Kita pergi bersama..." Kai mengulang kata-katanya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat bibir bawah Kyungsoo melengkung sempurna. Dia mengembangkan senyum gembiranya.

* * *

Bisik-bisik heran warga asrama memenuhi acara party malam ini. Yang membuat heran adalah seorang Kim Kai yang tak pernah peduli dengan _party_ asrama tiba-tiba datang berdampingan dengan anak baru tingkat dua, Do Kyungsoo. Pertanyaan random mulai menjalar dari satu orang menuju ke yang lain, menanyakan sebenarnya apa hubungan Kai dengan lelaki cantik penghuni baru asrama mereka, ditambah lagi kejadian bentak membentak dikoridor sekolah kemarin. Kai dan Kyungsoo semakin terlihat mencurigakan bagi warga asrama.

"_GOD DAMMIT_! Kau membawa Kai?!" Luhan masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baekhyun pun begitu. Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengambil posisi mendekati mereka hanya tersipu malu.

"Saat aku akan keluar kamar, dia menyuruhku menunggu..." Ujar Kyungsoo malu-malu, "setelah berpakaian rapi, dia menarikku pergi..." Lanjut Kyungsoo, matanya masih menatap Kai yang sudah bercengkrama dengan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Hati Kyungsoo sedang senang sekarang. Dia bahagia ketika menyadari Kai mengkhawatirkannya. Dia bahagia karena Kai membuang jauh-jauh image jijiknya untuk tak ikut party asrama hanya karena dirinya ingin ikut diasrama ini. Dia senang Kai yang memperhatikannya.

"Wah, benarkan Kyung. Apa kau masih mau mengelak lagi? Image Kai benar-benar berubah olehmu..." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Baek. Dia tidak berubah..."

"Ya! Kalau tak berubah namanya apa? Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu, Kyung! Sadarlah!" Nada Baekhyun agak tinggi.

Entah kenapa Kyungsoo tersipu oleh kata-kata Baekhyun itu, entah kenapa dia agak senang dengan pernyataan itu, "Benarkah?" Ujarnya sambil menatap Kai diujung sana.

Menatap Kai yang tertawa lebar menanggapi candaan Chanyeol. Menatap tubuh sexy Kai yang berbalut kemeja hitam dan celana abu-abu gelap. Menatap Kai yang tiba-tiba saja mata elangnya ikut melirik kearahnya. Kai tersenyum manis kearahnya.

_Deg. _

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang ketika senyuman itu mengembang. Perut langsung menggelitik hebat. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sembarangan saja dia berbalik dan meminum beberapa gelas minuman random disana untuk menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup tak jelas.

"H-Hei Kyung? Apa kau pernah minum alkohol sebelumnya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menyadari temannya itu sudah meneguk lebih dari lima gelas kecil yang berjajar dimeja dibelakang punggung mereka.

"Huh?!" Kyungsoo berusaha menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Eum." jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Sesekali dia menggeleng. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba lantai dua ini terasa menjadi miring kesebelah kiri. Kyungsoo menelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan mencoba melangkah.

"KYUNG !"

Gagal. Tubuhnya limbung. Untung saja Baekhyun menangkapnya.

"Hei, anak baru kenapa?" Kris mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun serta Luhan yang kewalahan mengangkat tubuh limbung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berusaha menegakkan badannya yang tadi ditangkap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengedip-kedipkan mata sebelah kanannya sambil senyum-senyum tak jelas kearah Kris.

"Hei, dia menggodaku..." Kris tiba-tiba saja tersenyum bahagia.

"Bodoh ! Dia mabuk, _sunbae_!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"WOI KAI!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"KAI!" Luhan ikut berteriak.

Sontak saja kumpulan lelaki diujung mereka menatap. Kai membulatkan mata ketika melihat Kyungsoo didekati Kris. Lebih terkejut lagi melihat Kyungsoo yang tubuhnya ditopang oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan. Kai dan yang lain berlari mendekati,

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Kai. Dahinya berkerut melihat Kyungsoo yang mengedipkan mata kanannya seolah menggodanya.

"Dia minum beberapa gelas itu!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kalian gila ! Kenapa tidak melarangnya?!"

"Dia sudah meneguk lebih dari lima setelah kami menyadarinya. Ouh ! Ayolah jangan menyalahkan kami ! Bawa dia pulang..." Baekhyun ikut membentak dan melemparkan Kyungsoo yang berkedip-kedip itu pada Kai.

* * *

Kyungsoo yang ada dipunggung Kai terus mengoceh tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan kembali kekamar mereka. Dia mengoceh seperti, "Oi Kai, Kau tahu? Pancake yang kau makan itu dariku...dariku... Sungjong tak bisa memasak sedikitpun. Cih, bagaimana dia bisa membuatkanmu pancake.. Itu dariku... Kim Kai bodoh !" Ceracaunya dengan gaya orang mabuk dibelakang punggung Kai.

Meski telinga Kai terasa panas karena sesekali Kyungsoo berteriak ditelinganya itu, Kai hanya terus tersipu kecil mendengar gumaman orang mabuk dipunggungnya itu. Kyungsoo juga terus mengatakan ayahnya bodoh karena memasukkan kesekolah ini. Kyungsoo juga bilang percuma saja dia masuk kemarin, dia akan tetap menjadi lelaki lemah. "Oi Kai.. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku ini lemah? Apa aku terlihat seperti banci? Huh?" Gumam Kyungsoo lagi ditelinga Kai. "Kurasa tidak. Ayah yang bodoh. Memang apa salahnya jika lelaki hobi dan pintar memasak? Tak ada kan? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kai memilih diam dan terus menggendong lelaki mabuk itu dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo yang pendiam akan berubah menjadi bibi-bibi penjual ikan di pasar tradisional jika dia sedang mabuk. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama tenarnya, Kai. Hal yang tak pernah didengar sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia lebih terbiasa dengan Kyungsoo yang memanggil nama lahirnya.

.

.

Kai menghembus nafas lega ketika melihat pintu kamarnya sudah diujung mata. Hanya perlu beberapa langkah lagi dia akan sampai di kamar. Kai menggoyangkan gendongannya, merapikan bentuk gendongannya agar tak jatuh karena Kyungsoo terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Aaahhh..." Kai mengerut dahi ketika desahan itu keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Punggungmu menyentuh adikku..." Gumam Kyungsoo cekikikan ditelinga Kai. Itu sukses membuat Kai menelan ludahnya. Ya tuhan, demi apapun, Kyungsoo sedang mencoba menggodanya. Kai menggeleng kepalanya, dia mempercepat langkahnya segera menuju pintu kamar. Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar menjadi gila.

.

.

.

Kai menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Dia tak sanggup membawa Kyungsoo keatas karena tubuh Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa diam dipunggungnya. Jadi dia memutuskan meminjamkan Kyungsoo ranjangnya malam ini.

"Lepas Kyung..." Ujar Kai menggoyangkan punggungnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melepas punggungnya.

"Tidak mau..." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan manja. Tangannya malah terus melingkar dileher Kai. Dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menggesek-gesek kelaminnya dibokong Kai. Kyungsoo semakin menggodanya.

Kai menarik nafas panjang. Berusaha tidak terpancing oleh kelakuan orang mabuk dibelakang punggungnya. "Tenang Kai, Tenang, dia mabuk..." Kai berdoa sendiri dalam hati. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga melepas tangan Kyungsoo yang mengalungi lehernya.

"Huft!" Kai membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya dan berdiri ketika berhasil melepaskan diri dari Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri dan mengedip-kedip mata kanannya. "Wah, _michyeoguna._.." Kai mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah temannya itu. Dia baru tahu Kyungsoo akan berubah genit begini ketika mabuk.

"Ouh! _Dupta_!" Ujar Kyungsoo ala orang teler. Dia mencoba membuka kancing bajunya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_" Kai panik ketika Kyungsoo melempar sembarangan kemejanya. Kai menepuk keras dahinya ketika mendapati kembali Kyungsoo yang masih saja berkedip-kedip genit. Sumpah demi apapun kelakuan Kyungsoo membuat celananya menyempit. Ditambah lagi dengan kulit putih susu milik Kyungsoo yang sudah terbuka bebas didepannya. Kai mengigit bibir bawahnya panik.

"Tenang Kai, Tenang! dia mabuk! Tak mungkin kau menerkam orang mabuk ini" runtuk Kai. Dia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Sudah dari tadi dia menelan ludahnya.

"KAI!" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan genitnya. Dia masih saja mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Jong In! Panggil Jong In! Bukan kah kau selalu memanggilku begitu!" Bentak Kai. Dia lebih suka Kyungsoo memanggil nama aslinya ketimbang nama tenarnya itu. Kai meniup poninya. Sungguh, entah kenapa keadaan menjadi sangat panas dikamarnya.

"Kau bahkan tak memanggilku Kyungsoo"

Kai mengerut dahi mendengar gumaman itu, dia langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Kai tersenyum kecil, saat mabuk pun Kyungsoo masih bisa kesal dengan gaya menggemaskan.

"Aku bukan binatang! Aku tak suka kau panggil '_Ya_!' '_Oi_!' '_Hei_!'. Sungguh wajah tampanku tak cocok dengan panggilan itu!" Bentak Kyungsoo dengan ala mabuknya. Kai terkekeh kecil mendengar itu.

"Kai! Ayo bercinta...hehehe" Kyungsoo kembali mengedipkan matanya dengan genit. Dia kembali menggoda Kai. "Aku ingin seperti Luhan dan Sehun. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka bilang bercinta itu enak... Ayo bercinta..." Kyungsoo nyengir.

Kai mengerut dahinya, "Kau mabuk! Aku tak suka bercinta dengan orang mabuk!" Ujar Kai.

"Tidur sana-"

"_Wae shireo_?! Kau tak suka denganku?!" Kyungsoo kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Dia memasang ekspresi sedihnya. "Huh, dari awal memang kau tak suka denganku! Aku jelek. Aku pendek. Aku tidak seksi. Kau tak suka denganku..." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo terisak menangis seperti anak kecil kehilangan lolipopnya.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Aissshhh!" Kalau sudah begini Kai paling tak suka. Dia tak suka melihat orang menangis karena dirinya.

Kai naik keatas ranjangnya. Dia langsung menarik Kyungsoo yang menangis seperti anak kecil itu kedalam pelukannya, "Eish! _Uljima_...!"

"Kai tak suka denganku! Aku harus bagaimana?!" Rengek Kyungsoo dalam isak tangisnya.

"Tak harus bagaimana-bagaimana! Hentikan tangismu!" Bentak Kai.

"Bagaimana agar Kai menyukaiku?! Bagaimana?!" Kyungsoo semakin menangis kencang. Parahnya lagi dia memukul dada bidang Kai.

Kai melepas pelukannya. Dia memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo membuat mata mereka saling bertemu. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat menyedihkan dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya, "Bodoh!" Umpat Kai. Tak sampai satu menit, dia langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah menyedihkan milik Kyungsoo itu. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Kecupannya kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan kecil, mempermainkan bibir bawah dan bibir atas Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

Meski dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Kyungsoo masih merasakan detak jantungnya kembali tak normal ketika Kai mempermainkan bibirnya.

Kai melepas ciumannya, dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang menyedihkan itu sedang melotot lebar dengan mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo terkejut. Kai tersenyum dengan ekspresi Kyungsoo itu, dia yakin kini Kyungsoo sudah mulai kembali ke kesadarannya, "Bodoh!" Ujar Kai lagi dan menghapus airmata dipipi Kyungsoo.

"K-Kim Jong In" gumam Kyungsoo.

Kai tersenyum. Dia semakin yakin kalau Kyungsoo sudah mulai sadar. Kyungsoo sudah kembali memanggil nama lahirnya. Kai beranjak dari ranjangnya. Dia mengambil baju tidur dilemarinya dan memasangkan kepada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi bertelanjang dada. "Tidurlah, aku akan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan jika kau kepanasan..." Ujar Kai dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"aku jatuh cinta..." Gumaman Kyungsoo kemudian menghentikan langkah Kai yang akan menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Dia kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan dahi berkerut. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta..." Gumam Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku sudah meruntuki hatiku mengatakan kalau aku tak menyukainya... Namun sepertinya hatiku menentangnya..." Kai terus diam menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk diranjangnya. Dia terus mendengarkan Kyungsoo. "...jantungku tak normal ketika dia menatapku... Perutku menggelitik ketika dia didekatku..." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Entah kenapa aku terus mengharapkan sentuhannya. Aku menyukai cara dia mencium bibirku. Pelukannya membuat tubuhku hangat..."

"Aku mencintainya..." Gumam Kyungsoo lagi. "Kau mencintai Kim Jong In..."

Mendengar itu Kai langsung kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa dia pun tak bisa lagi menahan rasa yang bergejolak didalam dadanya. Ini bukan saatnya lagi untuk bergengsi menguatkan diri mengatakan kalau mereka normal. Ini benar-benar perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Kim Jong In, aku mencintaimu..." Gumaman Kyungsoo terdengar kembali didadanya. Kai tersenyum mendengar itu. Setidaknya dia lega. Kyungsoo menyebut nama lahirnya, bukan Kai yang beberapa saat lalu disebut-sebutnya. Dia lega, Kyungsoo mengatakan cintanya pada Kim Jong In, bukan Kai. Kyungsoo menyatakannya dengan keadaan sadar.

"Apa kau menyukaiku?" Gumaman kembali terdengar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Sungguh memaksa Kai menjawabnya, "Eum... Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyung"

Kyungsoo merapatkan dekapannya pada Kai, "aku ingin tidur..." Gumamnya lemah. Sedetik kemudian matanya tertutup dan tak lagi bersuara. Kai kembali mencium keningnya.

Perasaannya Kai benar-benar campur aduk sekarang. Dia senang mendengar Kyungsoo menyatakan perasaannya. Namun disisi lain dia benar-benar merasa seorang pecundang. Dia membalas pengakuan cinta orang setengah sadar. Entah kenapa dia tidak menjamin apakah besok Kyungsoo akan mengingat ini atau tidak.

_Ah, aku harus mengatakannya ketika dia sadar nanti._

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerjap matanya ketika merasakan tangan seseorang membuatnya semakin mendekat kedada bidang dan merasakan hangat tubuh orang itu. Kyungsoo kembali menghirup wangi dominan lemon bercampur minyak zaitun dari tubuh orang didekatnya. Itu milik Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menyadari Kai memeluknya dengan erat. Dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi dengannya semalam. Yang jelas dia bahagia karena lagi-lagi Kai berada disampingnya saat dia bangun dari tidur. Kai memeluknya. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah teduh Kai yang matanya sedang terpejam. Kyungsoo tersipu sendiri ketika mengamati wajah berkulit tan itu. Sungguh tak ada yang cacat disana. Meski warnanya sedikit coklat dan gelap, tetap saja wajah itu bersih, tak ada bekas-bekas apapun disana.

Tanpa dia sadari, Kyungsoo membelai lembut wajah Kai. Dia menyisir rambut hitam yang menutupi dahi Kai. Kyungsoo menarik jari telunjuknya berjalan menelusuri hidung mancung milik Kai. Dia tersenyum lagi ketika jempolnya menyentuh bibir Kai. Kyungsoo terkekeh tak bersuara. Dia bergeser mendekatkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Kai. Sedetik kemudian dia mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Kai.

Namun,

Ketika dia akan melepas kecupan singkat itu, Kai malah menahan kepala belakang Kyungsoo agar tidak melepas dan tetap menempelkan bibirnya, itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan tak bisa melakukan gerakan apa-apa. Kini Kai yang mengambil alih akan bibir itu. Dia melumat dan menjilat bibir mungil milik Kyungsoo. Kai menerobos masuk lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo untuk mengajak lidah Kyungsoo beradu.

Setelah puas. Kai melepas ciuman ganasnya dan membuka mata. Dia tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang semakin melebar. "_Morning_..." Sapa Kai.

Tak dijawab oleh Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu panik dan ingin berteriak. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sudah benar-benar gila. Tidak, bukan dirinya saja. Kai juga. Dia dan Kai benar-benar gila. Mereka berdua mengkhianati kata-kata normal yang terus terucap selama ini.

Kai tambah merapatkan pelukannya. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Kau tahu? Kau indah..." Gumamnya dengan senyuman maut yang sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo tak normal. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan area pipinya memanas.

_Aku gila, aku gila, aku tak normal, aku tak normal,_ runtuk Kyungsoo didalam hati.

"Jong..." Gumam Kyungsoo

"Eum..."

"A-Aku...aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Kyungsoo. Masa bodoh dengan kata normal itu. Sungguh, hati memang tak pernah bisa berbohong.

"_Arra_..." Ucap Kai santai. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai.

"Eh?!"

"Kau mengatakan itu berulang kali tadi malam..." Kai tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang membelalakan matanya. Kyungsoo kembali berusaha keras mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam.

"Aish! Memalukan..." Lirihnya mengetuk kepalanya sendiri menyadari dia membuat pengakuan tadi malam.

"Apa yang memalukan?"

"Lalu kau jawab apa semalam?" Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kai itu. Dia malah bertanya hal lain.

"Aku tak jawab. Aku hanya menciummu!" Goda Kai lagi. "Aku perlu kuulang lagi ciumanku semalam?!"

"_Michyeoseo_!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kita normal, Jong. Aku normal. Kau normal!"

"Memang. Lalu apa yang salah?" Kai mengerut dahinya. Kyungsoo sungguh plin plan. Tadi dia bilang mencintainya, sekarang dia bilang normal.

"Semua salah. Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini! Ini tidak benar!" Seru Kyungsoo. Dia beranjak dari posisi baringnya menatap Kai mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Kita melakukannya bukan karena kita tak normal, Kyung. Kita melakukannya karena memang kita membutuhkannya..." Lalu Kai beranjak dari ranjangnya. "Kita menginginkannya, Kyung. Kita menikmatinya ketika tubuh kita saling menghangatkan satu sama lain..." Ujar Kai.

Kemudian Kai meraih wajah Kyungsoo, meninggalkan kecupan singkat didahinya, "Mandilah... Kita harus sarapan..." Ujar Kai kemudian dengan Kyungsoo yang masih terheran-heran.

* * *

"Baek, dengarkan aku!"

"DIAMLAH! KAU GILA!" Bentak Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat dimuka Chanyeol.

"_ASSHOLE_!" Bentak Baekhyun lagi.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lemah. Ada apa dengan pasangan itu, pagi ini.

"Kalau kau menyuruhku diam bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan?! Ini salah paham!" Teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun menutup kedua telinga dengan tangannya. Tampaknya dia benar-benar marah dengan Chanyeol dan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan sama sekali. "Baek. Dengarkan aku!"

"KELUAR! ATAU KAU KUTENDANG!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menendang sembarangan meja yang ada dihadapannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan amarah. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kaki keluar kelas Baekhyun.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo ketika Baekhyun mulai duduk dibangku disebelahnya. Kyungsoo heran. Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelum-sebelumnya. Memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bagaimana mengungkapkan kemesraan mereka, memang mereka saling mengumpat, mereka tak bisa romantis. Tapi sungguh, kali ini benar-benar berbeda.

"Dia gila !" Baekhyun menghapus matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun menahan tangisnya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol melakukan hal aneh yang lebih parah saat bercinta, sehingga Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat sangat tersiksa begini.

"Dia kenapa? Katakan padaku..." Kyungsoo menjadi mulai khawatir.

"Dia tak kembali kekamar semalam setelah pesta. Dia tidur dikamar Chunji! Kau tau anak sialan itu kan?!" Baekhyun meledak. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Kyungsoo mengerti perasaan Baekhyun. Itu pasti sakit, mengetahui pasangannya tidur dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo tahu Chunji, Baekhyun pernah bilang lelaki itu mengejar Chanyeol sejak tahun pertama mereka masuk sekolah ini.

"Aku melihatnya tak berpakaian dikamar orang sialan itu! Itu sakit, Kyung!" Baekhyun terus menangis, memaksa Kyungsoo menariknya dalam pelukan.

"Tenanglah Baek, seharusnya kau dengarkan dulu penjelasannya." Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkan temannya itu.

"Dia bilang dia mabuk. Dia tak sadar apa yang dilakukannya. Dia sudah berusaha menjelaskannya. Tapi aku tak mau dengar. Aku tak mau dengar, Kyung. Ini terlalu sakit!" Baekhyun terisak dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan hanya mengelus pundak temannya memberi rasa nyaman. Sungguh, dia bingung kalau sudah begini. Karena dia sendiri belum mengerti masalah-masalah perasaan.

"D-dia kenapa?" Tanya Luhan ragu-ragu ketika masuk kelas dan melihat Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat ditengah bibirnya menyuruh Luhan diam.

* * *

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang duduk melipat kedua kakinya disofa kamar mereka. Ponselnya digunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang? Sudah selesai latihan?" Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat Kai yang duduk disampingnya, "Tidak sampai malam?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Dia sudah merubah posisinya menghadap Kai disampingnya.

"Senin depan pertandingan dimulai. Jang _saem_ menyuruh untuk tidak memporsir latihan. Kami juga butuh istirahat, kan?" Kai melirik Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi kenapa kau murung tadi itu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku khawatir dengan Baekhyun. Tadi dikelas dia tak mau bicara, tak mau makan siang pula" ucap Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya.

"Memang dia kenapa?"

"Dia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Eih! Itu biasa. Biarkan saja. Tak usah terlalu kau khawatirkan. Mereka memang sering begitu, nanti juga mereka akan mesra-mesraan lagi"

"Masalahnya lain, Jong. Chanyeol tidur dengan lelaki lain. Baekhyun hancur"

"Eh?!"

"Kau tahu Chunji, kan? Yang sekelas dengan kita di kelas memasak? Eh, tidak, tidak, kau kan tak ikut kelas memasak" Kyungsoo berdialog sendiri sukses membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Eum... Lalu kenapa dengan Chunji?" Tanya Kai kemudian.

"Nah, semalam sepulang _party_, Chanyeol tidur dengannya. Baekhyun sakit hati" jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku khawatir dengan Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil sesekali menggembungkan pipinya. Sungguh, entah kenapa itu membuat Kai menjadi sangat gemas.

Sedetik kemudian,

Kai menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengecup cepat bibir merah milik Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau menggodaku" jawab Kai santai, dia masih mendekap erat tubuh Kai.

"Kapan aku menggod-"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terputus karena Kai kembali mengecup bibirnya. Kai menghempaskan tubuh Kyungsoo disofa. Kai menindihnya dan lalu kembali mengecup rakus bibir Kyungsoo. Dan seakan tak bisa menolak lagi, Kyungsoo membalas permainan bibir Kai, meraup lidah Kai yang sudah bermain didalam mulutnya. Membalas lumatan demi lumatan dibibir bawah dan bibir atasnya.

"Aahh...Jonghh..." Desah Kyungsoo begitu ciuman Kai berlari menuju leher jenjang mulusnya. Kai mengecup apapun disana dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawah dan cengkram punggung Kai erat.

Kyungsoo mendongak kepala dan meremas punggung sofa ketika tangan Kai menelusuri perutnya dan menyusup masuk kecelana dalamnya. "Aahh..." Desahan kembali keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika merasakan tangan Kai berhasil meraih kelaminnya.

Kai menarik celana training yang dikenakan Kyungsoo dan tangannya terus menari dikelamin Kyungsoo. Sedang Kyungsoo menggila dengan tangan meremas sembarang apapun yang ditemuinya, Kyungsoo menggigit keras bibir bawahnya.

"Oouuhhhh...Jong In...!" Serunya ketika merasakan hangat dikelaminnya. Kai menelan penuh kelamin Kyungsoo masuk kemulutnya. "Aah...aahh...euummphh...ohh..." Ceracau Kyungsoo ketika Kai mengulum dan mempermainkan kelaminnya.

"KYUNG! KYUNG!" Ada suara orang mengetuk pintu dengan kasar dari luar.

"Aahh...aahh...Chanyeol...ahh!"

"EH?!" Kai menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika merasa Kyungsoo salah mendesah. Dia mendengar Kyungsoo menyebut nama Chanyeol, bukan dirinya.

"Chanyeol mengetuk pintu" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian, dia terengah-engah. Raut wajahnya sudah sayu.

"KYUNG! BUKA!" Kembali terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar mereka.

"Aishh! Mengganggu saja!" Geram Kai. Dia beranjak dari sofa. Benar-benar menghentikan aktifitasnya menyiksa Kyungsoo tadi. Kai melangkah malas menuju pintu masuk. Sungguh dia kesal.

.

"Ada apa?!" Ucap Kai malas ketika membuka pintunya.

"Kyungsoo mana? KYUNG!" Kembali Chanyeol berteriak.

"Dia didalam. Memang kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Ada apa, Yeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kini sudah ada berada dibelakang punggung Kai. Dia sudah merapikan celana trainingnya.

"Kau lihat Baekhyun? Dia tak ada dikamar! Diruang musik pun tak ada. Dikelas tak ada. Aku cari kemana-mana tak ada!" Chanyeol panik.

"Kau sudah coba telpon dia?" Tanya Kai.

"Tak aktif. Nomor ponselnya tidak aktif!"

"Ayo kita cari!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menerobos punggung Kai dan menarik Chanyeol untuk berjalan.

"_Ya_!" Teriak Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang seenaknya terburu-buru menarik Chanyeol pergi. Sungguh, dia kesal. Bahkan mereka belum menyelesaikan urusan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aishh!" Runtuknya dan mengejar Kyungsoo yang menarik Chanyeol

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Akkk... Akhirnya aku tepat janji juga ngepost ini diulang tahun Bang Kai.. Hahahahaha..

Oke, mari kita ucapkan **Selamat Ulang Tahun** untuk **Kim Jong In** tercinta, semoga makin ganteng, makin cool, dan makin item aja #LOH?! hhahahaha…

ucapan **Big ****T****hanks** to **Chanyumi, Chlara Cassiopeia, pumpkins cholee, Minerva Huang, rossadilla17, kimsangraa, opikyung0113, chanbaekxoxo, KaiSooLovers, Lick, Keepbeef Chiken Cubu, hdkL12, BaekYeoleuuu, miszshanty05, Keybin, Layeu, OhSooYeol, ReikiAkishima28, kimminhyun8800, ChangChang, nakamura11, park soohee, Lalala Kkamjong, ferina refina, kaihunhan, Thousabd Spring, kaisooooo, lulu, flowerdyo kyungsoo.** Terimakasi atas reviewnya, aku cinta kalian..chu~ *cipok jidak satu-satu*

Ohya, chapter ini tidak ada enceh, dan aku sudah buat kedua makhluk sok normal itu menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Hahaha... Meski status mereka belum jelas begini -_-

* * *

Ohya, aku mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan nih, hahaha... Cekidot.

_**Kimminhyun8800**_: aku ga janji ya bakal banyak scene Chanyeol ataupun Sehun karena fokus aku disini memang Kaisoo...hehehe...

_**BaekYeoleuuu**_: tenang aja, ga akan akan m-preg kok. Aku juga ga suka...hahaha... Kita cowo kakak, jadi ga pake hembong-hembongan. Eniwei tengs berat ya. Aku suka review sepanjang kereta api 30 gerbong dari kamu..hahaha :*

_**Rossadilla17**_: iya ada kok Kristaonya nanti. Tapi nanti ya...hehehe, dan itu ga janji bakal banyak :)

_**Minerva Huang**_: encehnya nanti ya klo ada waktu yang sudah pas :) sabar ya :)

_**Chlara Cassiopeia**_: sesuai permintaan kamu mereka sudah menyatakan perasaan masing-masing tuh. :)

_**Chanyumi**_: ga tau nih kapan jadiannya. Yang penting mereka udah tahu perasaan masing-masing disini..hehehe.

**_kaihunhan_**: pendek tah? tapi chap 5 kemarin itu paling panjang dari yang lain loh ^^ 4008words. maap ya, tapi aku memang ga bisa buat epep panjang2...hehehe

* * *

Sudah, begitu saja deh, seperti biasa mohon review, kritik, dan saran dari teman-teman sekalian...

Terimakasi sudah membaca dan,

XOXO~


	7. Chapter 7

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORD****S****! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

_**A.N**__: Kyungsoo's POV adalah Flashback._

Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

_**Kyungsoo's**_

.

.

_Ketika akan memasuki bangunan sekolah, aku melihat Baekhyun sedang merenungi sesuatu di atap sekolah. Hei, ini kelas sepak bola, bukan kah dia juga tim sepak bola seperti Luhan dan Xiumin, kenapa dia malah diatas atap? Jangan bilang dia bolos. _

_Malas menerka-nerka random, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi Baekhyun. Aku melangkah masuk menuju bangunan sekolah dan berjalan menelusuri lorong panjang kelas-kelas hingga keujung mencapai tangga kelantai atas. Sebenarnya ada elevator, namun itu hanya dipergunakan untuk para guru. Ada CCTV didalam elevator, jika aku memaksa untuk menggunakannya agar cepat sampai menuju lantai teratas bangunan sekolah, maka hukuman akan menanti. Aku tak mau ambil resiko. Dan akhirnya aku dengan susah payah menaiki tangga satu persatu sampai ke atap sekolah. _

_._

_"Ya! Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku terengah-engah ketika sampai ditempat tujuan. Ada Baekhyun diujung atap dan menatap lurus kedepan, entah sedang menatap apa. _

_"Eh? Kau bolos juga?" Baekhyun kaget melihatku menghampirinya. _

_"Aku izin ke toilet. Dan melihatmu disini dari bawah sana..." Ucapku mendekatinya ke ujung atap dan lalu menunjuk kebawah. "Kau kenapa bolos? Ini kan kelasmu!" Ucapku kemudian._

_"Aku sedang tak mood ikut pelajaran..." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa melihatku, dia terus menatap lurus kedepan. _

_"Kenapa?" _

_Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum mulai bicara, "Aku bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Itu yang membuatku tak mood untuk melakukan apa-apa..." Baekhyun menatapku sekilas dengan senyum paksanya dan kembali menatap lurus kedepan. _

_Aku mengerut dahiku. Aku belum pernah melihat Baekhyun murung, apalagi gara-gara Chanyeol. Kurasa Baekhyun sangat tak peduli dengan Chanyeol. Mereka sudah sangat sering saling membentak satu sama lain, apa kali ini masalahnya agak rumit, sampai membuat Baekhyun menjadi murung. _

_"Mau bercerita denganku?" Usulku kemudian. Aku belum terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun maklum saja aku baru satu bulan disini, tapi kurasa bukan ide yang buruk jika mendengarkan ceritanya. _

_Baekhyun tersenyum seperti tadi lagi, kecut, dan tak tulus, "Aku suka Chanyeol..." Ucapnya. _

_Aku mengangguk, aku bahkan juga tahu hal itu, Chanyeol sering datang kekelas dan mencium Baekhyun secara sembarangan, Baekhyun tak pernah menolak. Dan berkat kelakuan Chanyeol itu pun aku tahu bagaimana keadaan seksual sekolah ini. "Lalu? Kurasa Chanyeol juga menyukaimu..." _

_Baekhyun menghela nafasnya berat, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu isi hatinya..." Baekhyun memberi jeda pada kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Dan aku sangat menyukainya, bukan sekedar sebagai partner sex, aku mencintainya..." Baekhyun terkekeh tak bersuara setelah berucap. _

_"Itulah kenapa hatiku sakit ketika melihat ada fotonya dan Chunji diponselnya ketika aku tak sengaja memeriksa..." Lanjut Baekhyun sebelum sempat kata-kata yang sebelumnya aku jawab. _

_Aku mengerut dahi lagi, "Chunji? Siapa?" _

_Baekhyun menolehku, "apa kau ikut kelas memasak?" _

_Aku mengangguk. _

_"Ada Chunji disitu, nanti aku tunjukan yang mana orangnya..." _

_"Lalu kenapa jika ada foto Chunji?" Aku kembali bertanya. Kurasa wajar saja jika sesama teman berfoto berduaan. _

_"Chunji menyukai Chanyeol sejak tahun pertama kami masuk sekolah ini. Itu yang membuatku sakit. Aku cemburu. Aku takut dia mengambil Chanyeol dariku..." Ujar Baekhyun penuh penekanan. _

_Aku merangkul bahunya dan mengelus pelan disana, "Kau seharusnya bicarakan ini baik-baik dengan Chanyeol. Bukannya mogok begini. Ini hanya merugikanmu sendiri, sementara Chanyeol akan bersikap biasa saja seolah tak ada masalah. Bicaralah pada Chanyeol, Baek" ucapku. Meski sebenarnya aku jijik, karena aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hubungan lelaki dengan lelaki. Tapi semoga saja ini membantu Baekhyun, teman baru yang sangat baik denganku. _

_"Hei Kyung, kau lihat didepan itu..." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menatap lurus dan menunjuk kedepan. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. _

_Aku membulatkan mataku ketika melihat pemandangan dibalik tembok belakang bangunan sekolah kami. Sungguh, itu indah. Ternyata tatapan lurus Baekhyun tadi untuk semua itu, "Whoaaa... Bagaimana ada kebun bunga matahari disana, siapa yang menanamnya?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun sambil terus takjub pada kebun bunga matahari dibalik tembok besar itu._

_"Entahlah,..." Jawab Baekhyun. "Yang jelas disana sangat indah dan nyaman. Aku pernah sekali melompat kesana..." Lanjut Baekhyun sukses membuatku menatapnya. Dia mengangguk-angguk, "diujung kebun itu ada sebuah pondok, tepat didepan sungai yang mengalir air jernih... Sungguh indah sekali..." Dia tersenyum. _

_"Dengan siapa kau kesana?" Aku kembali berkerut. _

_"Sendiri. Saat hari libur, pada sore hari. Jika sudah malam disana sangat menyeramkan..." Ucap Baekhyun._

* * *

"Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Diatap pun tak ada." Luhan mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang sempat melamun. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. Jam 6.30. Kyungsoo kembali teringat kata-kata Baekhyun waktu itu,

_"Kalau sudah malam, disana sangat menyeramkan..." _

Kyungsoo langsung berlari,

"_Ya_! Kau mau kemana?" Luhan mengejarnya.

"Aku tahu Baekhyun dimana..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil terus berlari menelusuri jalan setapak halaman belakang sekolah, Luhan mengikutinya.

.

"Kenapa kesini, Kyung?" Tanya Luhan heran. Sungguh, diluar dugaannya Baekhyun yang sedikit penakut dengan kegelapan itu akan menuju halaman belakang sekolah pada jam segini.

Kyungsoo berhenti tepat didepan tembok belakang sekolah,

"Aku akan memanjat ini. Kau panggil yang lain. Kalau sampai satu jam aku dan Baekhyun tak kembali. Kau dan yang lain harus menyusul kami..." Kyungsoo memulai aksinya memanjat tembok sekolah. Namun Luhan menahannya,

"Hei, kau yakin Baekhyun ada dibalik sana?" Luhan kurang yakin.

"Ada kebun bunga matahari dengan pondok diujungnya dibalik sini, aku yakin Baekhyun disana..." Ucap Kyungsoo kembali memulai aksinya. Sangat tinggi tembok itu, tapi dia benar-benar bukan lelaki jika tak bisa melompat dari tembok itu. Dan dengan susah payah, akhirnya Kyungsoo mencapai puncak tembok.

"Lu, cepatlah kau bilang yang lain... Ini sudah akan semakin gelap, sangat menyeramkan disana ketika gelap..."

Luhan membulat mata mendengar kata '_menyeramkan_' itu, "Turun lah Kyung, kita bisa suruh Chanyeol atau yang lainnya untuk bersama-sama kesana." Bentak Luhan.

"Tak sempat lagi. Aku pergi, Lu"

"KYUNG!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakan Luhan, Kyungsoo melompat kebawah, keluar dari area bangunan sekolah mereka,

"Yaaacckkk!" Umpat Kyungsoo ketika mendarat.

"KENAPA?! KAU TAK APA?!" Terdengar teriakan Luhan dari balik tembok.

"Aku tak apa, hanya saja sepatuku menginjak kotoran sapi.. Uughh.. Bau!" Kyungsoo menutup hidungnya.

"APA AKU PERLU MELOMPAT JUGA?!" Teriak Luhan lagi.

"Tak usah. Sana panggil yang lain!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

"BAIKLAH... _KANDA_?!" Teriaknya.

"Eum..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Setelahnya dia tak mendengar lagi suara Luhan dari balik tembok. Pasti Luhan sudah pergi memanggil yang lain. Kyungsoo merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil ponsel didalam sana. Kyungsoo menghidupkan lampu senter pada ponselnya itu, "Semoga saja Baekhyun ada disana. Jika tak ada berarti aku cari mati!" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dan mulai berjalan.

Hari semakin gelap.

* * *

"KAI! KAI!" Teriak Luhan menghampiri segerombolan orang yang juga mencari Baekhyun, ada Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun pada gerombolan itu. Kai, yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Dimana dia?!" Seru Kai menyadari Luhan datang sendiri tak berteman, bukannya tadi dia bersama Kyungsoo.

"Siapa? Baekhyun? Kami belum menemukannya!" Ucap Luhan terengah-engah.

"DO KYUNGSOO. MANA DIA?!" Teriak Kai mulai panik.

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, "Kyungsoo bilang dia tahu tempat Baekhyun berada, jadi dia melompat melewati tembok pembatas belakang sekolah..."

"_MWO_?!" Kai berteriak lebih keras dari yang tadi. Dia kaget. Begitupun orang disekitar, mereka kaget mendengar kata-kata Luhan itu.

"Kyungsoo bilang kalau dalam satu jam dia tidak kembali kita harus menyusul..." Ucap Luhan.

Dengan segera Kai menarik paksa tangan Luhan, "Cepat tunjukkan aku dimana tempatnya!" Kai berjalan terburu-buru.

"Eh? Baekhyun?"

Gumaman Luhan menghentikan langkah Kai. Pandangannya ikut mengarah kearah pandangan Luhan. Ada lelaki pendek berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak menuju asrama sekolah,

"Hei, itu Baekhyun!" Teriak Luhan senang, kini dia yang menarik Kai mendekati temannya yang menghilang sejak tadi siang sepulang sekolah itu.

Chanyeol dan yang lain mengikuti Luhan dan Kai.

.

"Baek?!" Teriak Luhan sukses menghentikan Baekhyun yang menenteng tas kertas besar ditangannya.

"_Ya_! Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tak bilang-bilang!" Bentak Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Sedang Baekhyun hanya meliriknya sinis,

"Kau dari mana Baek?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ibu datang tadi sepulang sekolah. Dan karena aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik oleh ulah seseorang, jadi aku pergi belanja dengan ibu..." Ujar Baekhyun dan melirik sinis kearah Chanyeol.

"_Mwo_?! _Ya_! Jadi K-Kyungsoo..." Luhan menelan ludahnya.

"Kyungsoo kenapa?" Baekhyun mengerut dahi.

"Cepat tunjukkan tempatnya, Lu!" Kai kembali menarik sembarangan lagi tangan Luhan. Mereka mulai berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"_Ya_! Jawab aku. Kyungsoo kenapa?!" Baekhyun mengejar mereka mensejajarkan langkah Kai dan Luhan yang terburu-buru. Yang lain pun sibuk mengejar mereka.

"Kau hilang. Kami sibuk mencari. Kyungsoo bilang kau ada ditaman bunga matahari dibalik tembok belakang sekolah..." Jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun mendelik mata, "_MWO_?! Dia gila. Ini sudah sangat gelap, tak mungkin aku masih disana jika~"

"KAU YANG GILA, BAEK! Kalau bukan karena kau, dia tak mungkin melompat kesana!" Bentak Kai memotong kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf"

"Percepat langkahmu, Lu!" Bentak Kai lagi. Sungguh dia sangat panik sekarang. Kyungsoo sangat gegabah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Disini. Dia naik dari sini" Luhan menunjuk tembok ketika mereka sampai.

"Banyak anjing hutan disana jika gelap. Kyungsoo harus cepat ditemukan!" Seru Baekhyun.

Kai dengan segera melompat naik dan merangkak ditembok belakang sekolah mereka itu, "Yeol, Hun, carikan tangga untuk membantu kami naik nanti!" Ucapnya ketika sampai dipuncak tembok. Sungguh, Kai sangat panik sekarang.

"Baik!" Sehun dan Chanyeol segera berlari mencari tangga.

Sedetik kemudian Kai melompat,

.

.

"_Ya_! TAO!" Sontak Baekhyun, Luhan dan yang lain kaget, karena setelah lima menit Kai melompat, Tao ikut merangkak menaiki tembok belakang sekolah itu.

* * *

"B~Baek. B~baekh~hyun..." Mulut Kyungsoo bergetar memanggil nama Baekhyun ketika sampai diujung kebun bunga matahari itu. Keadaan sangat gelap, senter ponselnya pun semakin meredup karena baterai ponselnya melemah. Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"B~baek. K~kau dimana?" Kyungsoo mengitari cahaya redup ponselnya. Dia belum menemukan pondok yang dimaksud Baekhyun disana. Kyungsoo hanya mendengar suara gemercik air mengalir. Benar kata Baekhyun, ada sungai disini.

"B~baek?"

"Gggggggrrrrrrrrrrhhhh...ggrrrrrrhhhh..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang mengeram.

"B~Baek. K~Kau kah itu? Kau dimana?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengitari cahaya redup lampu ponselnya kesekeliling.

"GgggggRrrrrrrrrhhhh...gggrrrrhhhh..."

"B~Baek?"

Kyungsoo mendelik mata ketika mendapati bukan Baekhyun yang ada tepat 5 meter dihadapannya, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyungsoo mengambil langkah seribu melihat anjing hutan yang menatap kearahnya dengan air liur mengalir deras,

"GUK! GUK! GUK!"

Anjing itu mengejarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kai menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara orang berteriak itu, "KYUNG! DO KYUNGSOO! KAU DIMANA?!" Teriak Kai yang yakin kalau itu adalah suara Kyungsoo.

"KYAAA!"

Kai langsung berlari menuju arah suara ketika mendengar kembali suara teriakan Kyungsoo itu. Dia semakin yakin Kyungsoo dalam bahaya.

"TOLONG! TOLONG AKU!" Teriakan itu semakin jelas ditelinga Kai.

"KYUNG! KAU DIMANA?!"

.

.

.

.

"KYUNG! KAU DIMANA?!

Kyungsoo mendengar samar-samar suara memanggilnya, "J~Joing In. Itu Jong In..." Ucapnya dalam isak dan terus berlari.

"KIM JONG IN!" Teriaknya.

"KAU DIMANA?!" Kyungsoo mendengar Kai membalas panggilannya, Kyungsoo terus berlari.

"GUK! GUK!" Dan anjing hutan pun terus mengejarnya.

Kyungsoo melihat seberkas cahaya mendekat kearahnya. "KIM JONG IN!" Teriaknya lagi, dia yakin itu cahaya lampu senter Kai. Kyungsoo terus berlari,

.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai melihat Kyungsoo berlari kearahnya.

"Kim Jong In!" Teriak Kyungsoo mendekatinya.

Begitu sampai didepannya, Kai langsung menariknya dalam pelukan. "Kau tak apa?!"

"Cepat kita lari! Anjing itu mengejar!"

"EH?!"

"GUK! GUK! GUK!" Terdengar suara anjing mendekati mereka.

"AYO!" Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Mereka terus berlari dalam kegelapan secepat mungkin mencapai tembok sekolah. Berharap saja sudah ada tangga disana, disiapkan oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"GUK! GUK!" Anjing semakin mendekat.

.

"Aakkk!"

Kyungsoo jatuh, kakinya tersandung.

"Ayolah, anjingnya mendekat.." Kai berusaha membantu Kyungsoo bangun.

"Aakk..akk! Tak bisa. Kakiku keseleo!" Kyungsoo merintih.

Kai berjongkok dengan punggungnya, "Naiklah!" Ujarnya kemudian pada Kyungsoo. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo naik kepunggung Kai. Dan baru saja Kai akan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Ggrrrhhhh...GUK GUK!" Anjing itu sudah didepan mata mereka. Anjing itu melompat bermaksud ingin menerkam,

"KYAAAAAAAA..."

Dan,

_DUAK! BRUGH!_

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan mendapati anjing itu terkapar membentur batu besar dijalan setapak kebun bunga matahari. Anjing itu mengeluarkan cicit suara kesakitan. Ada seorang laki-laki berpose ala Jackie Chen setelah menendang musuh berjarak beberapa meter dari anjing hutan itu.

"TAO?!" Teriak Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini. Dia hanya kesakitan. Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun dan menerkam kita lagi." Ujar Tao mendekati Kai yang kembali mengangkat tubuhnya yang menggendong Kyungsoo. Tao mulai melangkah dengan kaki lebar. Kai mengejarnya dengan susah payah karena Kyungsoo semakin berat saja.

"Hei, terimakasih." Ujar Kai pada Tao yang tidak berniat sama sekali untuk menjawabnya. Kai paham, Tao memang lebih dingin dari dirinya.

* * *

"Kyung!" Baekhyun dan Luhan berhambur masuk kedalam klinik sekolah.

Kai langsung berlari membawa Kyungsoo ke klinik sekolah menuju Shin saem ketika berhasil masuk kembali kewilayah mereka dengan bantuan tangga yang disiapkan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kakinya keseleo. Dia akan sudah berjalan jika tidak ada yang mengurut. Aku tak tahu cara mengurut~" ujar Shin saem, dokter sekolah mereka.

"Aku akan mengurutnya, saem." Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran ranjang dan meraih kaki Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit, Kyung. Jadi tahanlah!" Ujarnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk menurut. Lebih baik menahan sakit ketimbang tak bisa berjalan.

"Kau yakin bisa?!" Kai mengerut dahi meragukan Baekhyun. Kai mendekati sisi ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Aku belajar dari kakekku. Jadi diamlah... Chanyeol juga sering mendapatkannya ketika dia keseleo sehabis latihan!" Ujar Baekhyn dan mulai memegang kaki Kyungsoo. Kai menoleh kearah Chanyeol minta kepastian.

"Tenang Kai, serahkan saja pada Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menjawab dengan cengengesan.

"Aku mulai, Kyung..." Baekhyun menghirup udara dan,

"Aakk! Appow! Akk.. Sakit Baek. Akk!" Kyungsoo langsung memegang erat tangan Kai disampingnya menahan sakit yang disebabkan oleh Baekhyun dikakinya. "Aakkk! Ya! Ampun! Aakk!"

"BAEK, DIA KESAKITAN!" Bentak Kai.

"OUH! Diamlah Kai! Ini memang sakit! Kau mau dia sembuh atau tidak sih!" Baekhyun membalas bentakan Kai. Dia menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar dan melirik kearah Kai dengan kesal.

"_G~geurae_..lanjutkan..." Gumam Kai.

Baekhyun memulai lagi,

"Aaakk! Akkk! Sakit! Ya! Ampun!" Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo mengeluarkan airmatanya. "Sakit Baek! Aakk!"

"Tahan Kyung. Jangan seperti anak perempuan lah!" Bentak Baekhyun dan masih menyiksa kakinya.

"Aakk! Aishh! Aakk!" Kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya dan terus menggenggam erat tangan Kai. Sedang Kai hanya menatapnya sendu. Dia kasian, namun Baekhyun ilang ini agar kakinya sembuh.

"Aaaakkk!"

"Sudah!" Seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Kai membuang nafasnya panjang. Ketegangan diruang klinik melega. Semua tersenyum gembira, khawatir mereka hilang.

"Oke. Baiklah. Kalau sudah selesai. Kalian boleh ke kamar masing-masing. Ini sudah malam dan aku ingin tidur" Shin saem mengganggu kegembiraan mereka.

"Ayo, naik punggungku..." Kai kembali menyodorkan punggungnya kearah Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih saem, maaf menggangu..." Ucap Luhan. Mereka semua menundukkan kepala kearah Shin saem dan mulai keluar kedari klinik sekolah mereka itu.

* * *

"Kakimu sudah enakan?" Tanya Kai setelah berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keranjang atas. Kai sudah membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut. Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kai. "Kalau begitu tidurlah. Semoga saja besok pagi kau bisa berjalan, bukan kah kata Baekhyun tadi begitu..." Ujar Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi,

"_Jalja_..." Kai mulai melangkahkan kaki bermaksud turun, namun Kyungsoo menahan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Turun" jawab Kai santai.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku?" Ujar Kyungsoo masih memegang tangan Kai. Dia sungguh keberatan Kai turun dari ranjangnya.

Kai tersenyum, dia mengurungkan niatnya turun kebawah dan masuk kedalam selimut hijau milik Kyungsoo. Kai menarik membawa tubuh Kyungsoo merapat kedadanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia menghirup wangi dominan lemon khas aroma tubuh Kai itu.

Kai mulai bersenandung lagi bintang kecil kebiasaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi mendengar itu, "Aku belum mau tidur..." Gumamnya kemudian dan sukses membuat Kai berhenti bersenandung.

Kai tersenyum dan merapatkan pelukannya, "Baiklah... Jadi kau mau apa?" Tanya Kai dengan lembut. Dia menghinggapi kecupan hangat di kening Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku senang kau menyebut namaku..."

"Eung?" Kai mengerut dahinya mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk didada Kai, "Tadi dikebun bunga matahari, kau meneriakkan namaku..." Ucap Kyungsoo, dia terkekeh kecil.

"_Ya_! Kalau tak menyebut namamu, aku menyebut nama siapa? Aku kan sedang mencarimu, masa aku harus menyebut nama Baekhyun?"

"Hehehe... Tidak bisa kah kau terus begitu..." Gumam Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Bagaimana?"

"Menyebut namaku. Kurasa itu lebih bagus dari pada memanggilku dengan '_Ya_!'. Aku suka mendengar kau memanggil namaku..." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Eum...bagaimana ya... Aku pikirkan dulu lah..."

"_Ya_!" Kyungsoo mencubit keras perut Kai.

"Aakk! Sakit!" Seru Kai memegang perutnya yang terasa pedas oleh cubitan keras tangan Kyungsoo.

"Makanya sebut namaku!"

"Aku akan menyebut namamu ketika klimaks... Kyungsoooo~aaaakhhh!" Kai memperagakan dirinya ketika klimaks.

"_Ya_!" Kembali Kyungsoo mencubit perut sixpack milik Kai.

"Aakk!" Kai pun kembali meringis.

Setelahnya, Kai menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Dia menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar menatap lurus kearahnya. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Dadanya berdegup kencang ketika Kai memperlakukannya begitu. Kyungsoo melirik sembarangan asalkan itu bukan Kai. Dia tak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya.

"Tatap aku..." Pinta Kai. Kyungsoo hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Belum berani menatap Kai yang sedari tadi menatapnya lekat. "Kubilang tatap aku, Kyung..." Gumam Kai lagi. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Kai, dia tersenyum, Kai menyebut namanya barusan.

Kai membalas senyuman itu. Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kai mengecup bibir merah Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membalas ciuman Kai. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Kai masuk kedalamnya, membiarkan lidah mereka saling beradu didalamnya, membiarkan Kai membagi saliva untuknya. Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman lembut dari Kai.

Kyungsoo terengah-engah kecil ketika Kai melepas ciumannya, bibirnya memerah, pun wajahnya memerah. Kai suka melihat raut wajah Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Kai mendekatkan dahinya kedahi milik Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah itu tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Kai dengan lembut.

"Tidak." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh melanjutkannya?" Tanya Kai lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Bukan kah tadi sore mereka terganggu oleh teriakan Chanyeol. Malam ini harus sukses. Kyungsoo sudah siap menyerahkan keperjakaannya.

Kai membuka selimut hijau milik Kyungsoo. Kemudian itu merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo terlentang. Kai menindihnya dari atas. Kai tersenyum dan membuka kaus blousenya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika dada telanjang Kai telan didepannya. Sungguh, Kai membuatnya tambah bergairah. Dada Kyungsoo bertambah berdegup tak menentu.

Kai lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada close up wajah Kyungsoo. Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, satu-persatu dia membuka kancing piyama yang dikenakan Kyungsoo. Kai menghentikan ciumannya ketika berhasil membuka seluruh kancing piyama itu. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo duduk diatas pahanya. Kai melepas piyama Kyungsoo. Keduanya kini bertelanjang dada.

Kai kembali meraih bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kyungsoo juga kembali membalasnya. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah pintar. Entah sudah berapa kali Kai menciumnya, jadi tak mungkin dia tak paham bagaimana cara berciuman.

Setelah puas dengan bibir merah Kyungsoo, bibir Kai merambat kedagu dan berjalan menuju leher Kyungsoo, "Aahh..." Kyungsoo meremas rambut Kai ketika merasakan lehernya digigit. Kai meninggalkan bekas merah disana. Kai melanjutkan perjalanan bibirnya menuju pundak Kyungsoo dan kemudian ke dada, Kai mengecup puting Kyungsoo..

"Aahhh...mmmphh..ohh.." Desahan Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kai bergairah dan terus mempermainkan puting itu.

Kai menghempaskan kembali tubuh Kyungsoo keranjangnya. Tangannya menelusuri perut dan menarik celana Kyungsoo hingga lolos dari kakinya,

"Aaahhh..." Kyungsoo meremas seprainya ketika merasakan hangat tangan Kai menyentuh kelaminnya. Kai mengocok kelamin itu dengan perlahan. "Aahh...aahh...mmmpphh...aah.." Desahan Kyungsoo semakin merajalela dan memaksa Kai berbuat lebih.

"Oooouuugghhh..." Desah Kyungsoo ketika mulut Kai menelan kelaminnya. Kai mulai menggerakkan mulutnya dikelamin itu, "oohh...aahh...yeaahhh...ohhh...Jongh...aahh..." Kyungsoo terus meremas sembarangan menahan nikmat tiada tara oleh kelakuan Kai.

"Aahh...yeaahh...aaahh...akkuhh...sud..aaahhh...dekat...Jongh...aahh...aahh..aakkhh..." Ceracau Kyungsoo semakin membuat Kai mempercepat gerakan mulutnya.

"Aaakkhh...aakkhhh...Jonghh~ aaarrgggghhhh!" Tubuh Kyungsoo berkedut sembari menyemburkan cairan kentalnya kedalam mulut Kai. Kepalanya mendongak merasakan nikmat yang menjalar ditubuhnya.

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan semua cairannya, Kyungsoo terkulai lemas. Kai mengecup sisa-sisa cairan Kyungsoo dan menelannya. Kai mengangkat tubuhnya menatap Kyungsoo yang terengah-engah dibawahnya,

_Sekarang giliran ku_, batinnya. Kai membuka celananya yang sejak tadi terasa sempit karena kelaminnya sudah menegang oleh desahan Kyungsoo. Kai membuang celananya sembarangan. Dia sekarang bugil total sama seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika melihat Kai telanjang didepannya, ditambah lagi kelaminnya yang memancung tegang. Sungguh, besar kelamin Kai ternyata lebih besar dari yang ada dalam mimpinya. Dia yakin lubangnya tak muat menampung yang sebesar itu.

Kai membuka lebar paha Kyungsoo. Dia meletakkan bantal tepat dipinggang Kyungsoo lalu menindih kembali tubuh Kyungsoo. Kelaminnya mendekati lubang Kyungsoo. "Aku datang, Kyung... Kau siap?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah dan menutup matanya.

"Apa ini yang pertama?" Pertanyaan Kai kembali membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Dia terasa dejavu, pertanyaan Kai sama persis seperti didalam mimpinya. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ini akan sakit. Jadi tahanlah... Kau boleh mencakarku, Kau boleh mengigit bibirku, ketika ini masuk..." Ujar Kai, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menutup mata kembali. Kai mencium bibirnya dan melumat bibir itu.

"Eenggkkh..." Kyungsoo meremas kuat bahu Kai menahan sakit ketika kelamin Kai masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya. Kai terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo. "Mmppkkhh...mmpkkhh... Eenggkkh..." Rintih tertahan dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika Kai mencoba memaju mundur kelaminnya. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan airmata tak sengaja.

Kai terus melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam mulut Kyungsoo seiring kelaminnya terus bergerak didalam lubang milik Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan sakit tiada taranya, lubangnya serasa sobek dan perih sekali.

.

Namun, Kyungsoo lega karena rasa sakit itu tak berlangsung lama. Rasa sakit itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sensasi lain baginya. Kelamin Kai dilubangnya kini memberikan kenikmatan, bukan rasa sakit lagi, "Mmpphh...mpphh..mmpphh..." Desah kembali terdengar dari mulutnya yang masih disumpal oleh Kai. Menyadari itu bukan desah kesakitan seperti tadi, Kai melepas ciumannya.

"Aahhh...aahhh...yeahhh...ahhh..." Mulut Kyungsoo langsung mendesah begitu ketika Kai melepas ciumannya. Kai tersenyum kecil dan sedikit mempercepat goyangannya. Dia lega Kyungsoo mulai menikmatinya. "Yeeahh..yeahh.._thereee_...oohh, yeahh.. _There_ Jongh...ooh..._faster_..." Ceracau Kyungsoo sembarangan. Dia sudah lupa diri oleh nikmat yang ditimbulkan Kai.

"Oh, kau manis sekali kalau sudah begini, Kyung..."

"Aahh..._there_, yeah...mpphh... _Right there_ Jongh.. Yeahh.._more_..._gimme more_..." Kai tersenyum dan mempercepat gerakannya. Kyungsoo sungguh menggoda. Dia tak tahu jika Kyungsoo bisa menjadi binal seperti ini.

"Yaaahh...aahh..._more _Jongh...aahh...yaaahh..._like thatth_...aahh... _Shit_! _Fuck me_...yeahh _fuck me_ _more_ _faster_...ahhh...yeaahh..."

"Wow!" Seru Kai benar-benar tak menduga desahan Kyungsoo semakin menggila. Dia semakin bergairah.

"_I'm close_...aahh_.. I'm close_..._seriously_... _I'm cum_~ aaaaaarrrghhhhh...!" Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar seiring cairan menyembur memenuhi perut mulusnya. Kai menghentikan gerakannya memberi jeda.

Setelah kira-kira Kyungsoo bisa mengendalikan diri lagi, Kai mengangkat tubuhnya hingga duduk. Kyungsoo berada diatasnya. Kai menggoyang pinggung Kyungsoo membantunya naik turun diatas kelaminnya. "Yeaahh...yeah..ahh..ahh.." Kembali Kyungsoo mendesah sering tubuhnya yang naik turun.

"Ouw... Kau benar-benar sempit, Kyung.."

"Aah..aah..hah..euumm...ahh...ahh..." Kyungsoo terus mengerang nikmat. Kai mempercepat goyangan pinggul Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..._yes..yess..yesss..yess_..._I'm coming_ Jongh.._I'm coming again_...ahh..._yes..yes..yes_... Kim Jongh~ aaakkhhh..." Kai menghentikan goyangannya ketika tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar diatasnya. Kai bisa merasakan lengket diperutnya oleh cairan Kyungsoo yang lagi-lagi keluar. Ini sudah ketiga kali Kyungsoo mengeluarkan cairan nikmat itu, dan dirinya belum sama sekali. Kai menghapus keringat yang mengalir didahi Kyungsoo.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Apa aku bisa meneruskannya?" Tanya Kai lagi dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum dan kemudian merubah posisinya. Kai membuat Kyungsoo menungging dihadapannya. Kai kembali mendorong masuk kelaminnya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aaarrgghh..." Erang Kyungsoo ketika benda besar itu kembali masuk.

"Sempit sekali. Kau sempit, Kyung" dengan susah payah Kai menekan kelaminnya masuk.

Dan ketika merasakan lubang itu menyedot kelaminya, Kai kembali menggoyang bokongnya. "Aahh...aahhh...ahhh...oohh..." Kyungsoo kembali berirama.

Kai meraih kelamin Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya seraya kelaminnya bermain dilubang Kyungsoo. Sensasi dua kenikmatan menjalan ditubuh Kyungsoo oleh ulah Kai itu. "Aaahhh...Aahhh...yeah..._fuck me_! _Fuck_ _me harder_! Aahhh..._shit_!" Ceracaunya merasakan nikmat kelamin dan nikmat tangan Kai.

"_Don't stop_, Jong! Aahh...ahhh...ahhh... _I'm close_...akuu..aahh...akan keluar lagi...Jongh..ahhm..." Mendengar itu Kai mempercepat gerakan tangan dan juga kelaminnya dilubang Kyungsoo.

"OH _MY GOD_! Aaaakkhh...aakkhhh... Aku datang, Jongh...aahh... Kim Jongh~ oooooooooouuggghhhh!" Cairan menyembur sembarangan di seprai hijau milik Kyungsoo. Ini sudah keempat kalinya. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar lelah. Kyungsoo tak menyangka Kai bisa sehebat ini. Belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan klimaks setelah membuat tulang rusuk Kyungsoo melemas sampai 4x.

Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Dia merebahkan Kyungsoo. Kai memeluknya dari belakang dan kembali mencium pundak belakang Kyungsoo seiring memasukkan lubang Kyungsoo lagi dengan kelamin besarnya. "Aahh...aahhh...aahhh..." Kembali desahan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo senada dengan goyangan badannya ketika Kai terus menusuknya. Kai memeluk erat punggungnya.

"Aahh...aahh...yeaahhh...mmmphh...ohh..ahh..."

Kai mempercepat tusukannya ketika merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari kelaminnya, "aah...sepertinya aku sebentar lagi, Kyung..."

"Aahh...aahh...yeaahh...ehmm...aahh.." Kyungsoo juga semakin menggila ketika Kai mempercepat gerakannya itu. "Jongh...kurasa aku jugaaahh...lagiihh...ahh..ahh..."

"Aku datang Kyung, aku~"

"Aaaaaarrrggggghhhhhhh..." Keduanya berteriak kencang memenuhi kamar mereka. Kai berkedut mengeluarkan air maninya kedalam lubang Kyungsoo, sedang Kyungsoo merasakan cairannya kembali meleleh membasahi pahanya. Keduanya terengah-engah kelelahan.

_Game over_. Permainan selesai.

Kai menarik selimut Kyungsoo menutupi tubuh mereka berdua. Kai membiarkan kelaminnya masih tertanam dilubang Kyungsoo. Kai merapatkan punggung Kyungsoo kedadanya. Kai mencium tengkuk belakang Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah..." Gumam Kai dan menutup matanya. Begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

aaaaakkkkk! akhirnya aku update lagi hahahaha kecepatan update keknya ini hahaha tapi mungkin karena ide muncul begitu aja jadi aku langsung cepet2 ketik dan update hahaha.

**Big Thanks to **teman-teman yang sudah setia membaca dan ngereview. Maaf aku ga bs sebut satu-satu dan balas revies satu-satu, yang jelas aku bener-bener terima kasih ^^

Ohya yang mau aku kasih tahu adalah **Bartholomew High** ini terletak dipegunungan gitu, jadi belakang sekolahnya setelah kebun bunga matahari, diseberang sungai ada hutan gitu. Makanya kalo malem serem gitu (hahahah imajinasi gue).

Dan untuk **Chlara Cassiopeia** yang tanya sistem ranjang asrama sebenernya udah aku jawab di chap 4, aku ngikutin sistem ranjangnya di drama korea To The Beautiful You, kalau di drama jepangnya Full of Blossom (Hanakimi) yang tahun 2006 tapi yang aku suka bukan yang remake ^^ aku susah jelasinnya, bilang kamar tingkat ya ga tingkat sebenernya, bilang ranjang tingkat juga bukan ranjang tingkat seperti biasanya. Kalo kamu udah nonton dua drama yang aku maksud itu pasti kamu bisa banyangin kok. dan alasan kenapa pas sakit Kai bisa bawa Kyungsoo naik karena Kyungsoo ga banyak gerak kayak pas dia mabok ^^

dan yang mendambakan enceh KaiSoo, noh udah gue buat hahahaha... maaf banget kalo ga full hot, aku ga bisa buat enceh yang bagus (aku suka enceh kepotong-kepotong hahahhaa)

okeh, itu aja cuap-cuapnya (takut kepanjangan cuap dari isi epepnya haha) sekali lagi terima kasi. Untuk chapter ini mohon koreksi, kritik, saran dan review kembali ^^

XOXO~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORD****S****! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kai masih bergelung dalam selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka. Pakaian yang berceceran di lantai ranjang tingkat dua tempat tidur Kyungsoo, bentuk ranjang yang sudah tak indah, dan aroma khas bercinta memenuhi ranjang tingkat dua, oh~ aroma itu bahkan memenuhi pengap kamar mereka, benar-benar membuktikan kelakuan mereka sangat dahsyat tadi malam.

Kyungsoo menggeliat dan mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Dia masih merasakan Kai terus memeluk punggungnya. Kyungsoo berbalik badan menghadapkan dirinya pada dada bidang milik Kai. Merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo yang berputar itu, Kai mempererat pelukannya masih dalam keadaan mata terpejam. Kyungsoo terkekeh tak bersuara, dia terus menatap surai wajah tan milik Kai, tampak damai dengan mata tertutupnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyisir rambut kecoklatan milik Kai hingga mempertunjukkan dahi kulit gelap itu. Dengan sangat beraninya Kyungsoo membelai area wajah milik Kim Kai. Ah, dia bahkan tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini dengan seorang Kim Kai.

Kejadian semalam terngiang lagi dipikirannya, Kyungsoo masih mengingat sakit bercampur nikmat yang dilakukan oleh Kai semalam. Benar kata Baekhyun, setelah sekali melakukannya, kau akan meminta lagi dan lagi. Dan Kyungsoo menginginkan lagi, menginginkan sentuhan hangat yang diberikan Kai seperti semalam. Ah, entah kenapa ini serasa menjadi candu.

Kyungsoo menggeser wajahnya mendekat kewajah Kai. Dia mengecup lembut dua bola mata tertutup milik Kai dan sukses membuat pemiliknya menggeliat dan membuka sebelah matanya,

"Hei, bangun. Kita harus sekolah..." Suara serak Kyungsoo terdengar seiring dengan senyuman indah diwajahnya. Kai membalas senyuman itu, dan kembali merapatkan pelukannya pada lelaki yang ditidurinya semalam, seakan dia tak ingin melepaskannya. Pun seperti Kyungsoo, ini pertama kalinya bagi Kai, merasakan bercinta dengan seorang lelaki. Oh~ bahkan ini adalah riwayat bercinta pertamanya selama dia hidup. Kai tak pernah bercinta sebelum-sebelum ini, dengan seorang wanita sekalipun.

"Ayolah bangun..." Kyungsoo menggeliat minta dilepaskan.

"Sebentar saja. 5 menit..." Gerutu Kai.

"Kelas kalkulus dipagi ini. Bukan kah kau sendiri yang bilang tidak boleh telat sedetik saja masuk kelas itu, jika telat kita tak akan boleh masuk lagi. Lihat ini sudah jam~" Kyungsoo melirik jam di atas nakas. "Ini sudah jam 8. Bahkan kita belum mandi dan sarapan..." Ujar Kyungsoo resah pada teman sekamarnya yang masih memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Kai melepas pelukannya, menggeliat gelisah dan bangkit dari posisi baringnya. "Aish!" Runtuknya menggaruk sembarangan rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Sungguh, dia masih ingin berlama-lama menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan memeluk lelaki kecilnya itu.

Kai beranjak dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai. Dia melangkah bermaksud turun dari ranjang Kyungsoo. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang turun dari ranjangnya dan meringis. Kai yakin itu disebabkan oleh bagian bawah yang dia tusuk dengan hebat semalam. Kai mendekat lagi kearah Kyungsoo yang memaksa diri menarik selimut dan seprai lembab serta lengket bekas ulah mereka semalam.

"Biar aku yang bereskan. Sana kau mandi duluan..." Kai merampas genggaman tangan Kyungsoo pada seprai hijau itu. Melihat kelakuan Kai itu, Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kubilang cepat mandi. Aku yang bereskan ini!" Nada Kai naik lebih keras.

"A~ah.._geu~geurae_..." Kyungsoo akhirnya membiarkan Kai yang mulai menggulung seprai dan selimut yang harus di laundry itu. Kyungsoo melangkah tertatih menuruni anak tangga ranjangnya.

* * *

"Ayo! Naik!" Kai menyodorkan punggungnya pada Kyungsoo yang sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah ketika dia turun dari ranjangnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu bokongmu masih sakit karena semalam. Jadi naiklah..." Ujar Kai lagi. Kyungsoo masih ragu-ragu.

"Apa tak apa?"

"Kau mau berjalan seperti itu? Baekhyun dan Luhan akan mengejekmu. Ayo naik! Biar aku gendong sampai kelas..."

Benar kata Kai, kalau dia berjalan tak normal seperti yang sering Baekhyun lakukan setelah bercinta dengan Chanyeol, maka Baekhyun dan Luhan akan menginterogasinya lalu mengejeknya. Oke, tak ada pilihan. Kyungsoo naik kepunggung Kai. Membiarkan Kai menggendongnya hingga ke kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baek! Dengarkan aku! Kalau kau begitu aku tak bisa menjelaskan!"

Baru saja Kai menutup pintu kamarnya, terlihat Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan di lorong kamar-kamar asrama dengan menutup kedua telinganya. Sepertinya masalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum terselesaikan.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya melihat Kyungsoo yang berada dipunggung Kai. Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Kai dan Kyungsoo, tak menghiraukan lelaki jangkung yang terus mengoceh padanya.

"Eh, kenapa kau masih digendong? Memangnya kakimu masih sakit? Aku kan sudah mengurutnya" Baekhyun mengerut dahi,

"Ah, itu~"

"IYA! Kakinya masih sakit! Kau gagal!" Kai memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan menjelaskan pada Baekhyun. Lagian memang benar Kyungsoo sedang sakit, namun bukan karena kakinya yang kemarin keseleo tapi karena lubangnya yang semalam ditusuk dengan ganas oleh kelamin Kai.

Baekhyun masih mengerut dahinya tak percaya, "mustahil! Orang ini saja selalu berhasil setelah aku urut..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk sembarangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Sekilas dia melirik Chanyeol dengan sinisnya. Sungguh, dia masih belum memaafkan Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Sini aku yang gendong Kyungsoo..."

"Tak usah, biar aku saja. Kau pergi sana selesai kan urusanmu dengan orang jangkung dibelakangmu itu. Telingaku panas mendengar kalian terus berteriak.." Kai menolak tawaran Baekhyun dan mengejeknya.

"Eish!" Baekhyun tak suka dengan ejekan Kai itu. "Ya sudah... Kyung, aku duluan ya..."

"Eoh..." Jawab Kyungsoo mengiringi Baekhyun yang kembali melangkah, masih diekori Chanyeol.

"Baek, dengar kan aku!"

"SHIREO! AKU TAK MAU DENGAR APA-APA!"

Keduanya masih saja saling berteriak sembari berjalan dilorong kamar-kamar asrama. Baekhyun benar-benar keras kepala, dari tadi dia menutup kedua telinganya.

.

"Ahh..jangan disini, Hun..."

"Sebentar saja, Lu. Aku ingin..."

"Tapi kita~ ahh..."

Kali ini pandangan Kai dan Kyungsoo mengarah pada makhluk sesama jenis yang sedang bercumbu tak jauh dari mereka. Sehun menjepit tubuh ramping Luhan didinding lorong asrama, tangan Luhan diangkat keatas dan pula dijepit oleh Sehun dengan tangan kanan. Luhan benar-benar terkunci dan tak bisa bergerak Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan dengan rakusnya.

"Woi?! Kalian sedang apa?!" Teriak Kai dengan tatapan jengah. Sehun memang sedikit esktrim, ini bukan sekali dua kalinya dia mencumbu Luhan ditempat umum dan tak lepas dari jangkauan penglihatan orang sekitar.

Teguran Kai membuat Sehun lengah dan melonggarkan jepitannya pada tubuh Luhan. Merasakan itu, Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauhinya. Dia berjalan tergesa-gesa. Kai bisa melihat muka sayu Luhan berpadu dengan warna memerah seperti udang rebus. Kai yakin Luhan juga sudah terangsang tadi itu.

"K~Kyung, aku duluan..." Luhan melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh Kyungsoo dipunggung Kai ketika melewati mereka. Kai tahu Luhan malu.

"Ya! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan..." Ujar Kai pada Sehun yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jangan salah kan aku! Salah kan Baekhyun~ Ah tidak, salahkan Chanyeol~ eh bukan... Aish! Pokoknya salahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun!" Teriak Sehun frustasi, seiring mereka mulai berjalan menelusuri lorong asrama.

"Memang kenapa?" Tanya Kai sedikit terkekeh.

"Semalam sepulang dari klinik sekolah, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar kami dan menendangku keluar. Dia menyuruhku tidur dengan Chanyeol. Dia bilang dia tak mau tidur dengan Chanyeol..." Sehun bercerita dengan berapi-api. "Aish! Mereka yang bertengar, kenapa aku yang mendapat kesusahan! Gegaranya aku tak bisa bercinta dengan Luhan semalam!" Lagi-lagi Sehun frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kai kembali terkekeh, pun Kyungsoo yang dipunggungnya menahan tawa, "Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak dengan Chanyeol saja semalam?" Kai menggoda Sehun.

Sehun langsung menghujamnya dengan tatapan kesal, "KAU GILA?!" Ujarnya lalu mempercepat langkahnya sambil terus mengoceh tak jelas, tak bisa dielak dia juga mengumpat.

Melihat itu Kai dan Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

* * *

"Ouh! Mata ku sembab! Menjijikkan sekali! Aku menangisi tukang selingkuh itu!" Runtuk Baekhyun melihat bayangan wajahnya pada cermin kecil yang selalu dia bawa-bawa ketika ke sekolah. Kemudian Baekhyun merogoh tasnya, mengobrak-abrik isi didalamnya. Dia mengambil eyelinernya dan mulai memoles itu pada kulit matanya.

"Hei, menurutku benar kata Chanyeol, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya dulu..." Ucap Kyungsoo yang menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan yang ditegakkan diatas meja. Dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang terus mendandani matanya itu.

"Maksudmu apa? Kau membela Chanyeol?" Lirih Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan matanya.

Luhan yang duduk didepan mereka pun berbalik memutar. Sepertinya ia tak mau ketinggalan bincang-bincang dengan kedua sahabat yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kalau begini terus kapan selesainya. Kasian Luhan dan Sehun yang kamarnya terus kau pinjami untuk tidur, mereka tak bisa bermesra-mesraan..." Ucap Kyungsoo diamini dengan anggukan disertai pipi menggembung dari Luhan.

"Ya! Aku baru pinjam semalam! Lagian sejak kapan kau jadi peduli dengan urusan bercinta sih! Ish!" Sungguh, Baekhyun kesal. Dia menghentikan acara dandan mata dan memasukkan peralatannya kembali kedalam tas secara sembarang.

"Ya! Kau tahu dia selingkuh itu dari mana?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan..." Baekhyun menunjuk orang didepannya, sedang yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir menunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya.

_Dasar tukang gosip_, runtuk Kyungsoo dalam hati melirik Luhan.

"Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan bilang Chanyeol tidur dikamar Chunji. Lalu dengan segera aku dan Luhan menuju kamar Chunji dan mendobrak pintunya. Benar saja! Ada Chanyeol tidur dalam satu selimut dengan Chunji disana! Apa lagi coba kalau bukan selingkuh? Pasti mereka bercinta di malam setelah _party_!" Baekhyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu. "Aish! L Joe benar-benar tak bisa menjaga kekasihnya! Chunji sialan itu! Sementang L Joe sedang cuti pulang kampung ke California, seenaknya saja dia mengambil Chanyeolku! Aish!" Baekhyun menggebrak mejanya membuat kedua temannya tersentak kaget.

"Kau yakin mereka bercinta malam itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya maksudku, apa waktu kau memergoki mereka Chanyeol tak berpakaian sama sekali?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak. Mengingat kembali saat dia melabrak Chanyeol di kamar Chunji. Sesaat dia menggeleng, "Chanyeol memakai boxer spongebob yang kuhadiahkan diulang tahunnya tahun kemarin... Tapi dia telanjang dada, pasti mereka sudah melakukannya!"

"Nah, itu yang perlu diperjelas, Baek. Kau harus tanya Chanyeol apa dia melakukannya dengan Chunji atau hanya sekedar tidur biasa..." Ucap Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi bijak dan bersemangat masalah cinta antar sesama begini.

"Aku sudah lelah, Chanyeol selalu berkali-kali bilang dia dan Chunji tak melakukannya. Tapi aku tak percaya!"

"Nah, itulah salahmu Baek. Kau bilang kau cinta Chanyeol. Kau harus percaya dia jika kau mencintanya!" Seru Kyungsoo semakin bersemangat.

"_Jeez_, kapan aku bilang aku mencintainya?!" Elak Baekhyun. Sungguh dia munafik. Luhan dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun jengah.

"Buat apa nangis kalau tak cinta!" Bentak Luhan.

"_Ya_! Aku nangis karena sakit hati, bukan karena cinta!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengelak.

"_Joaha_! Karena kau bilang tak cinta, jadi kami tak perlu membantu!" Seru Kyungsoo lagi, disahut anggukan mantap dari Luhan. Mereka tak suka dengan Baekhyun yang munafik ini. Luhan kembali memutar badannya dan Kyungsoo menatap apapun asalkan bukan Baekhyun.

Melihat temannya acuh, Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, "aisshhh! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" Rengeknya.

"Kau bilang kau tak cinta. Kami tak peduli" ucap Kyungsoo santai. Luhan didepan mereka mengangguk.

"_Ya_! Aish!" Baekhyun mengacak kepalanya kesal melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. "_Geurae_~! _Joaha_! Aku menyukainya! Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai Chanyeol sampai mati!" Seru Baekhyun akhirnya mengakui.

Mendengar itu kedua temannya kembali menatapnya tersenyum menggoda. Baekhyun mengerut dahi.

* * *

"Kau mau duduk dimana?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo dipunggungnya, mereka baru saja mengambil makan siang mereka di konter penjaga kantin sekolah. Kyungsoo, yang memegang erat _tray_ makanannya dan _tray _makanan Kai, mengitar pandangan keseluruh sudut kantin. "Kau mau duduk dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan? Aku antar kan!" Ujar Kai yang sudah kesusahan menggendong Kyungsoo itu.

Kai menggeleng dipunggungnya, "bisa kau antar aku ke meja makan Tao saja diujung sana, aku ingin makan dengannya..."

"Eh?!" Kai agak kaget. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo mau duduk dengan Tao yang selalu makan diujung kantin, karena biasanya dia selalu ikut Baekhyun dan Luhan yang lebih memilih makan ditengah-tengah kantin. Katanya, orang-orang tenar sekolah selalu mengambil posisi makan ditengah-tengah kantin sekolah.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padanya. Lagian aku belum ucapkan terima kasih, dia sudah menolong kita kemarin..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah bilang terima kasih"

"Itu kan kau. Aku belum. Ayolah Jong, antarkan aku kesana..." Pinta Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aih, baiklah...baiklah..." Jawab Kai menyerah dan Kai pun mulai melangkah,

"Tapi setelahnya kau pergi, kau makan dimeja bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol saja..." Oceh Kyungsoo dipunggung Kai.

"_Arrata_!"

.

.

.

.

"Hai?!"

Tao menghentikan aktifitasnya dan mendongak kepala menatap orang yang baru menyapanya. Lelaki kecil bertubuh putih bersih seperti susu berdiri tersenyum dihadapannya dan melambaikan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kiri memegang _tray_ makan siangnya. Sedikit mengerut dahi, namun Tao tak meninggalkan kesan dinginnya. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, ada apa dengan lelaki mungil dengan _tray_ makanan ditangannya itu.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi, sukses membuat Tao menatapnya intens. Lagi-lagi dia heran, biasanya anak ini dan teman-teman lelaki cantik lainnya selalu memilih meja makan anak-anak tenar ketimbang dipojokan begini.

Hanya satu menit. Hanya satu menit Tao menatapnya intens, karena setelah Tao sama sekali tak bicara dan kembali fokus pada makanan.

Merasa tak digubris, Do Kyungsoo, anak mungil itu langsung menarik kursi makan dan meletakkan tray nya dimeja dengan gembira. Tak menjawab, berarti setuju, anggapan Kyungsoo.

"Yang semalam itu... Terimakasih ya, kalau tak ada kau mungkin aku dan Jong In~"

"Aku tak merasa membantumu..." Tao menyela kata-kata Kyungsoo tak menoleh kearahnya, Tao sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ah... Itu~ maksudku~ Pokoknya bagaimanapun pendapatmu, aku tetap terima kasih. Kau benar-benar baik pada~"

_BRAK!_

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja Tao membanting sumpit dan sendoknya diatas meja makan. Kata-kata Kyungsoo kembali terputus. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya ketika Tao menatapnya dengan dingin. "Aku sudah selesai... _Monjo kanda_..." Ujar Tao dengan dinginnya. Dia beranjak dari kursi dan mulai berjalan,

"KENAPA KAU MEMBENCI KU?! AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMAN!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan sukses membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat seluruh menghuni kantin sekolah menatap dan berbisik-bisik miring tentang mereka, suara jernih Kyungsoo tadi cukup keras untuk diabaikan sekitar.

Tao hanya terkekeh jengah tak bersuara dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan. Alih-alih menjawab, menolehpun sepertinya Tao tak sudi. Dia kembali melangkah dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan serta bisik-bisik random orang sekitar. Dia yakin salah satunya mereka mengira dirinya mem_bully_ lelaki mungil berkulit putih itu.

* * *

"_Ya_! Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Tao tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Bel pulang keasrama sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, saatnya kembali keasrama.

"Tak ada aku hanya berterima kasih..."

"Dia tak mem_bully_mu kan?" Luhan tiba-tiba berbalik dan bertanya,

"Tidak loh. Aku cuma mengucapkan terima kasih..."

"Wah, dia memang dingin begitu ya. Orang mengucap terimakasih malah dia acuh tak acuh." Gumam Luhan lagi.

"_Ya_! Aku yang salah loh. Aku mengganggu makan siangnya, wajar saja dia pergi tadi. Kubunuh kau kalau dijadikan gosip koridor!" Bentak Kyungsoo pada Luhan dan orang itu hanya cengengesan.

"Lalu sore ini jadikan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jadi!" Jawab kedua temannya itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kepala, "_Geurae_, kalau begitu kau gendong Kyungsoo, Lu"

"_Ya_! Kenapa aku?!" Seru Luhan.

"Karena kau yang lebih tinggi dariku!" Balas Baekhyun.

" Ayo pulang!" Tiba-tiba Kai muncul dihadapan mereka dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo disamping Baekhyun.

"Ah~ Jong. Aku, Baekhyun, dan Luhan ada sesuatu yang akan dikerjakan. Luhan akan menggendongku. Jadi kau pulang duluan saja..." Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah Kai tang berdiri dihadapan dan masih menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Sesaat kemudian Kai menoleh kearah Luhan.

"_Ne_...aku akan menggendongnya dengan selamat sampai tujuan..." Lirih Luhan panjang. Ada nada tak rela dibibirnya, dia akan bernegosiasi lagi dengan Baekhyun setelah Kai lenyap.

Kai menghela nafasnya, "_Geurae_... Kalau begitu aku langsung kelapangan saja. Aku latihan sampai malam..." Ucap Kai dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan. Sedetik kemudian Kai berjalan keluar kelas.

"_Ya _Baek! Ayo batu gunting kertas, siapa yang harus menggendong Kyungsoo!" Seru Luhan segera setelah Kai hilang dibalik pintu. Dia masih tak rela, selalu disuruh menjadi penggendong. Baekhyun saja bukan sekali dua kali naik diatas punggungnya.

"_Ya_! Tidak kah kau lihat tadi Kai mempercayaimu?" Ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Aish! Aku jalan saja kalau kalian tidak mau menggendongku. Lagian aku kecil, apa susahnya sih menggendong!" Teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"_Joaha_! Ayo batu gunting kertas!" Seru Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri bersiap-siap seperti orang yang akan bertarung,

"_GAWI BAWI BO_!"

"_Yes_!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian. Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia kalah dengan kertas yang dikeluarkannya, Baekhyun menang dengan gunting.

"Ayo Kyung, naik!" Ujar Luhan lirih.

"Kau yakin? Rela tak?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan temannya yang terlihat kesal dengan idenya sendiri. Sedang Baekhyun hanya cengengesan membenahi tas ranselnya.

"Ya mau gimana lagi. Lagian kau kan tak bisa jalan!" Lirih Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan terpaksa naik dipunggung Luhan.

Kemudian mereka mulai berjalan,

"Hei Kyung, akhir-akhir ini Kai benar-benar perhatian padamu. Apa kau dan dia jadian?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela perjalanan.

"Sudah pasti. Mereka pasti jadian..." Sungut Baekhyun dengan cermin ditangannya. Baekhyun merapikan dandanan rambutnya.

"_Ya_! Jangan mengira-ngira! Aku dan dia tidak jadian kok!"

"Tapi dia benar-benar terlihat panik saat tahu kau lompat kebalik tembok sekolah. Dia benar-benar sangat khawatir denganmu saat itu, Kyung.." Ujar Luhan lagi.

"Me~memang dia agak perhatian denganku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi sungguh, kami belum jadian, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang menjurus kearah suatu hubungan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Kalau dia perhatian dan khawatir, tandanya dia mencintaimu. Sudah, begitu saja. Tak perlu kata-kata, kau dan dia sudah punya suatu hubungan..." Sungut Baekhyun.

"A~aku tak tahu isi hati Jong In..." Ucap Kyungsoo. Sepertinya dia belum mau menceritakan kenapa sebenarnya hari ini dia tak bisa berjalan dan bukan dikarenakan oleh kaki keseleonya. Tapi memang benar, Kyungsoo belum tahu isi hati Jong In, malam-malam sebelumnya dia yang menyatakan cinta, dia belum mendengar Jong In mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu juga". Belum. Kyungsoo belum mendengarnya.

"Wah, wah, wah. Sepertinya kau kemakan kata-katamu sendiri ya..." Goda Baekhyun sontak membuat Kyungsoo menolehnya dan berkerut seakan berkata 'maksudmu?'

"Kau bilang kau normal dan tak akan jatuh cinta dengan Jong In tapi sepertinya hatimu berkata lagi..." Baekhyun meliriknya dengan tatapan evil.

"Berhentilah memojokku, Baek!" Bentak Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Halah bilang saja kau~"

"Diam Baek atau kupukul!"

"_Jeez_, kau benar-benar muna~"

"BAEKHYUN!"

"Baek, berhentilah bicara dan Kyung berhenti bergerak-gerak, kau bertambah berat!" Bentak Luhan kemudian berusaha menghentikan kedua teman labilnya itu.

* * *

"Lu, kau yakin dia lewat sini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah mulai tak sabar, sudah sekitar 30 menit mereka disini.

"Dia selalu lewat sini kok" jawab Luhan yang sepertinya sudah tak sabar.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang keasrama?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak mungkin"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas berat melihat kedua temannya yang terus mengeluh itu. Sebenarnya ini tadi adalah idenya, untuk menunggui Chunji pulang sekolah dan menanyakan kebenaran, tapi bukan malah tampil seperti orang yang akan melabrak begini.

"Datang...datang... Dia datang!" Seru Luhan kemudian dan menunjuk kearah orang yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Segera Baekhyun berdiri tegap dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat.

.

"_Ya_ Lee Chunji!" Teriak Baekhyun begitu orang tadi tepat satu meter didepan mereka. Orang itu sontak kaget sesaat melihat Baekhyun dan kedua sahabatnya itu, namun kemudian dia tertawa ringan.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Chunji dengan santainya dan mendekat kearah tiga bersahabat itu. "Kalian mau melabrakku? Pasti gara-gara Chanyeol?" Tanya Chunji lagi.

"Bukan begitu, Chun. Kami hanya ingin~"

"_Ne_! _Wae_?! Aku akan merobek isi perutmu karena kau mengambil Chanyeolku!" Teriak Baekhyun memutuskan bicara Kyungsoo barusan. Baekhyun benar-benar dalam posisi naik darah sekarang.

"Cih, sepertinya kau benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol ya? Sayang Chanyeol tidak!" Ucap Chunji dengan sombongnya.

"_Mwo~MWORAGO_?!" Baekhyun baru saja akan meninju muka Chunji namun Luhan menahannya. Chunji tertawa menyeringai.

"Chunji, kita bisa bicara kan ini baik-baik~"

"Maaf ya pacar baru Kim Kai! Aku tak punya waktu untuk membicarakan ini pada kalian. Biar kuberitahu dengan jelas! Chanyeol dan aku bercinta malam itu karena Chanyeol bilang dia sudah bosan dengan orang ini!" Chunji menunjuk kasar muka Baekhyun.

"BOHONG! KAU BOHONG!" Baekhyun meronta dalam dekapan Luhan. Ingin sekali dia memukul muka Chunji, namun Luhan terus menahannya.

"Oh, Byun Baekhyun yang malang... Menyerah saja, Chanyeol tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya suka lubangmu. Dan sekarang karena lubangmu tak indah, dia sudah bosan denganmu!" Chunji menyeringai. Baekhyun menatap Chunji yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kata-kata Chunji sungguh membuatnya shock.

"T~tidak mungkin..." Ucap Baekhyun lirih, tak dirasa airmatanya mengalir.

"Ya sudah lah. Aku tak punya waktu bicara dengan tiga idiot seperti kalian!" Chunji lagi-lagi menyeringai, lalu menerobos tiga bersahabat itu dan melenggang kaki pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah menangis dipelukan Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Chunji yang menjauhi mereka. _Jahat sekali dia_, batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan Tao terkekeh tak bersuara melihat kelakuan tiga bersahabat itu. Yang membuat lucu adalah tiga bersahabat itu yang bermaksud melabrak, namun tiga bersahabat itu yang kalah. Ekor mata Tao melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap punggung orang yang baru saja mereka labrak itu. Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat kata-kata Kyungsoo dikantin saat makan siang tadi.

_"KENAPA KAU MEMBENCI KU?! AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMAN!"_

Tao terkekeh tak bersuara lagi. Dia sendiri tak tahu dia kenapa dengan anak pendek itu, dibilang benci sebenarnya dia tidak benci. Dia membenci Kyungsoo mungkin karena Kris selalu mendekati anak itu, namun kenyataan anak itu tidak menyukai Kris, dia tidak bisa membenci anak itu. Dan berteman, Tao rasa dia bukan orang yang mudah menemukan teman banyak, karena sudah hampir dua tahun dia bersekolah disekolah tak normal ini, dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Satu-satunya teman yang dia miliki adalah Xiumin, teman sekamarnya.

_"...AKU HANYA INGIN BERTEMAN!"_

Ahh, apakah dia harus mempertimbangkan lagi kata-kata anak pendek itu...

* * *

Kyungsoo memasukkan cucian seprai dan selimutnya kedalam mesin cuci, setelah memberikan detergen yang cukup dia menghidupkan mesinnya dan berjalan menunggu dibangku tunggu tempat laundry asrama mereka. Kyungsoo melirik jam diponselnya, masih jam 8.25 PM, entah kenapa tempat laundry sangat sepi, biasanya jam segini banyak yang sibuk mencuci. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Kai belum kembali ke kamar sejak tadi sore, entah kenapa dia sangat merindukan orang hitam itu. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia tidak pernah begini. Benar kata Baekhyun, dia cinta dengan Kai.

Dan bicara tentang Baekhyun, lagi-lagi dia merasa kasian, Baekhyun sangat menyedihkan. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang patah hati itu sangat menyakitkan. Ah, apa dia sudah berhenti menangis? Batin Kyungsoo. Dia masih berharap kata-kata Chunji tadi sore itu hanyalah bualan, dia tidak yakin Chanyeol seperti itu, yang dia tahu Chanyeol sangat mencintai Baekhyun.

"Eh? Anak baru!"

Lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti oleh kata sapaan dari seseorang yang dia yakin ditujukan untuknya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya melirik orang itu, "Kris _Su~sunbae_..." Tiba-tiba matanya mendelik melihat orang tinggi didepannya. Sudah 3 hari dia tidak melihat dan diganggu oleh _sunbae_ ini.

"Aku mau melaundry baju basketku..." Ucap Kris dan membuka sembarangan baju dan celananya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Aish!" Kyungsoo menutup matanya dengan tangan melihat kelakuan _sunbae_ itu.

"Besok siang kami akan berangkat untuk pertandingan antar sekolah. Jadi aku harus mencucinya..." Ujar Kris lagi yang sekarang memakai celana trainingnya.

Kyungsoo jadi teringat kata-kata Kai beberapa hari lalu yang mengatakan pertandingan akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Ah, berarti Kai juga akan pergi besok. Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

"Ya kau kenapa?" Kris yang hanya memakai training dan masih telanjang dada itu duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng merespon Kris. "Hei Kyung, ada yang ini kukatakan..." Tiba-tiba saja Kris salah tingkah disampingnya. Kris tersenyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Ada apa _sunbae_?" Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya.

"Aku~ aku~ itu, Kyung~ aku sebenarnya~" mendengar bahasa Kris yang terputus-putus itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin mengerut dahinya.

"Kyung, aku suka padamu... mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kris tersenyum dan menatap intens kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang semakin melebar mendengar kata-kata Kris.

Belum ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Dia masih sibuk mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sangat cepat oleh Kris beberapa detik yang lalu. Meski sangat cepat tapi itu bisa didengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo. Dia hanya sedang berusaha mencerna.

"_S~sunbae_..."

"Aku tidak minta jawaban sekarang, kau bisa memikirkannya..." Ucap Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan jawab sekarang!" Kyungsoo menahan tangan Kris. "Aku akan menjawab sekarang, _sunbae_..." Ulangnya lagi sukses membuat Kris kembali duduk. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "_Sunbae_, aku mencintai orang lain. Maaf, aku tidak bisa..." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Ah, _geuraeguna_... Tak apa, aku tak apa kok..." Kris sebenarnya sedikit shock, tapi dia berusaha tetap pada tampang coolnya.

"_Sunbae_,..."

"Eung?"

"_Sunbae_ tahu tidak? Sebenarnya ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai _sunbae _dengan sepenuh hatinya. Dia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi orang-orang yang dia pikir akan semakin merusak kelakuan _sunbae_. Dia berharap _sunbae_ menjadi orang yang baik. Dia benar-benar mencintai _sunbae_..." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengatakannya. Sedang Kris mengerut dahi seolah bertanya 'siapa yg kau maksud'.

"Huang Zitao... Sangat mencintai _sunbae_..."

.

_Tit...tit...tit_

.

Suara mesin cuci milik Kyungsoo berbunyi tepat saat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju mesin cuci. Beberapa menit kemudian dia menundukkan kepala ada Kris yang masih tertegun dengan kata-katanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyungsoo kemudian membawa keranjang cuciannya keluar dari tempat laundry asrama mereka dan meninggalkan Kris.

* * *

"Baek! Dengarkan aku! Aku benar-benar tidak meniduri Chunji. Aku hanya tidur disana. Aku dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku tak tahu kalau aku masuk kamar yang salah! Kamar kita nomor 21 dan kamar dia nomor 12, aku sungguh salah lihat!"

Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mengetuk kasar pintu kamar Luhan. Sehun juga bersandar ditembok sama frustasinya dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya malah ini keduanya akan kembali tidur bersama karena Baekhyun lagi-lagi sembunyi dikamar Luhan dan Sehun.

"Baek, aku akan berangkat kepertandingan besok. Kalau kau terus begini bagaimana aku akan fokus pada pertandingan..." Teriak Chanyeol lagi.

"Baek! Ayolah! Jangan seperti anak kecil!"

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang masih bersandar menunggui Chanyeol. Sepertinya dia sangat berharap Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Sungguh, Sehun ingin tidur dengan Luhan.

"Baekhyun masih saja ngambek..." Gerutu Sehun.

"Apa Baekhyun masih nangis?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk, "Matanya bengkak sekali. Tapi benar kata Chanyeol, seharusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dulu..."

"Haish! Bagaimana ini?!" Chanyeol berhenti mengetuk dan terduduk lemah didepan pintu kamar Luhan.

"_Ya _Park Chanyeol, kau yakin tidak tidur dengan Chunji?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Aku memang tidur dikamarnya. Tapi sungguh aku tidak menidurinya, kami tidak berbuat apa-apa..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Darimana kau yakin?"

"_Ya_! Tidak ada bau air mani sedikit pun dikamar Chunji saat aku bangun setelah Baekhyun keluar marah-marah dari kamar itu..." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kubilang padamu ya, aku ini kalau bercinta sangat kuat. Aku tak cukup satu kali, kau sendiri lihat kan keadaan Baekhyun setiap aku dan dia selesai bercinta. Jadi mustahil jika tak bau air mani sedikitpun jika memang aku bercinta dengan Chunji..." Jelas Chanyeol sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya. Entah kenapa dia geli dengan cerita Chanyeol itu. Namun ada benarnya cerita Chanyeol itu, mengingat dirinya dan Kai yang hanya satu kali saja malam itu, bau air mani benar-benar menyebar didalam kamar mereka.

"Baekhyun sangat keras kepala dan Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol. Wajar saja dia sangat sakit melihatmu begitu dengan orang lain! Ditambah lagi tadi~" Kyungsoo memutus kata-katanya. Sepertinya belum saatnya dia mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Chunji tadi sore. Lagian ini urusan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dia tak boleh terlalu ikut campur.

"Ditambah lagi?" Chanyeol mendongak kepala menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Tak ada. Sudah sana cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengannya. Jika kau cinta dia, bilang cinta. Jika kau tidak cinta, jangan beri harapan palsu!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan dua orang yang frustasi itu.

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja?!" Seru Kai begitu Kyungsoo masuk kekamarnya.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau dari mana? Aku telpon tidak kau terima!" Bentak Kai.

Kyungsoo merogoh ponselnya dari saku jaketnya dan memeriksa. Benar, ada 15 panggilan tak terjawab dari Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menatap Kai, "aku dari melaundry selimut dan seprai. Ponselku _silent mode_, aku tak dengar kau menelpon..."

"Seharusnya kau kirim pesan padaku jika ingin pergi-pergian!" Bentak Kai.

"_Ya_! Aku hanya laundry. Lagian kau kan sibuk latihan, aku tak mau mengganggu..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Hanya mengirim pesan itu tak mengganggu. Lagian~" ucapan Kai terputus karena kedua tangan hangat Kyungsoo sudah menempel pada kedua pipinya.

"_Arraseo_! Mulai sekarang aku akan mengirim pesan setiap akan melakukan apa saja. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi!" Ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum indah dengan bibir berbentuk tanda_love_ nya itu.

Kai melepas tangan Kyungsoo pada kedua pipinya. Dia menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kai mencium kening Kyungsoo. "Berjanjilah..." Ujar Kai.

"Eum...aku janji..." Jawab Kyungsoo dipelukannya.

"Oya, Kau akan berangkat kepertandingan besok?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan melepas pelukan mereka. Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. "Berapa lama?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Entahlah, dijadwal hanya 3 hari. Mungkin jika tak selesai 3 hari, hanya menambah satu hari..." Jawab Kai. Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Wae_?" Tanya Kai melihat wajah Kyungsoo itu.

"_Aniyo_, hanya saja lama..." Kyungsoo menggembukan pipinya. Sungguh, membuat Kai gemas dan terkekeh. Kai kembali menarik orang kecil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa huh? Kau akan merindukanku?" Tanya Kai menggodanya.

"_Anhi_, kenapa aku harus merindukanmu... Huh!" Kyungsoo memukul dada bidang milik Kai.

"Akk! _Ya_! Sakit!" Bentak Kai mempererat pelukannya menjepit tubuh kecil Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa renyah. "_Ya_! Kau menertawakanku? Huh?!" Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo menjepit kedua kakinya dipinggang Kai, mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kai dan menjulurkan lidah. "Eish! _Jinja_! Kau menggodaku!" Kai menghempaskannya keranjang. Kai nyeringai, lalu mengecup bibir merah milik Kyungsoo yang masih mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Kai.

"Tadi aku bertemu Kris _sunbae_..." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Kai melepas ciumannya.

"Apa dia mengganggumu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Dia menyatakan cinta padaku..."

"_MWO_?! Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tiba-tiba raut muka Kai berubah marah.

"_Ya_! Tenanglah... Aku tak menerimanya. Kubilang aku menyukai orang lain...hehehe..." Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo salah tingkah. Wajah Kai yang sempat merah itu tiba-tiba tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah itu. Kai mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo dan duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kau menyukai siapa?" Kai kembali menggoda lelaki kecil dipangkuannya itu.

"Kau" jawab Kyungsoo lirih, dia tak berani menatap Kai. Wajahnya terus tertunduk dan tangannya bermain pada ujung kaus yang dikenakan Kai.

Lagi-lagi Kai tersenyum dengan tingkah lelaki kecil dipangkuannya itu. Kai kemudian meraih dagu Kyungsoo yang sedang malu-malu itu, "Hei lelaki manis, aku menyukaimu. Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kai tersenyum menatap intens mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo dengan seketika area wajahnya terasa memanas. Dia yakin kedua pipinya memerah. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak diatas kenormalan. Perutnya terasa menggelitik. Senyum dan tatapan mata elang yang tepat didepan wajahnya membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kai terkekeh kecil olehnya, "Baiklah. Karena kau begitu. Berarti kau menolak, aku akan mencari yang lain saj~"

"TIDAK!" Teriak Kyungsoo, cepat-cepat dia membuka wajahnya, cepat-cepat dia menggeleng.

Kai tersenyum, "apa yang tidak? Tidak mau jadi kekasihku?"

"B~Bukan! Bukan itu..." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau menang pertandingan basket, aku akan jadi kekasihmu..." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Lalu kalau aku tak menang, kau tak mau jadi kekasihku?"

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo terdiam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mana mungkin dia tak mau menjadi kekasih Kai hanya gara-gara dia tak menang pertandingan, sementara selama ini dia sangat mengharapkan Kai mengatakan cinta untuknya. Sia-sia saja jika hanya gegara pertandingan mereka tak jadian. Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya.

Sukses lagi Kai tertawa dengan tingkah lelaki yang disukainya ini, "Kau sangat lucu, Kyung..." Ucapnya.

"Eh? Kau menyebut namaku?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang tepat didepan mukanya itu.

"Eum. Lalu kenapa? Memang aku tak boleh menyebut nama orang yang kucintai?" Tanyanya.

"Kau mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo berbalik bertanya.

"Eum... Kenapa?"

"Hehehe, tak apa..." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau jadi kekasihku tidak? Apa menunggu aku menang pertandingan saja? Jika aku kalah, kita tak jadi ya?"

"_ANHI_! Tidak, tidak, tidak!" Seru Kyungsoo.

"Jadi?"

"Kita pacaran sekarang saja" ucap Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kai tersenyum, Kyungsoo pun ikut menunjukkan rentetan giginya pada Kai.

Sedetik kemudian Kai meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo, mendekatkan bibir mereka dan ciuman itu terjadi lagi. Kyungsoo kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kai ketika Kai mulai melumat bibir merah milik Kyungsoo. Bibir Kai dengan ganas mempermainkan bibir Kyungsoo, lidahnya menerobos masuk dan beradu dengan pemilik bibir itu. Kyungsoo membalas permainan ganas bibir Kai.

Setelah selesai dengan bibir itu, Kai menghempas tubuh Kyungsoo keranjang hitam miliknya. Permainan seperti kemarin malam diranjang atas dimulai kembali di ranjang milik Kai. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mulai membuat kamar mereka dipenuhi dengan desahan dan erangan kenikmatan seperti malam kemarin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Hi, aku update lagi hahahaha (gile lo rajin amat, Ju). Ohya, aku mau cerita sedikit tadi masa ada berita sasaeng fan yang jual panty (kolor)nya si Kyungsoo coba -_- gile ga tuh orang, katanya klo ga percaya ada rambut di panty itu untuk silahkan di test DNA nya kalo itu bner punya Kyungsoo ato bukan. katanya lagi next target dia bakal jualan punyanya si Sehun ckckck sarap tuh orang.

Lagi-lagi untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya ucapan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang udah ngereview chapter 7 kemarin, berkat kalian aku bisa cepet update lagi hahahaha Thanks berat ya...CHU~

**fimfimfah:** makasi ya pantunnya aku suka banget ^^ CHU~ #cipokjidat

**BaekYeoleuuu:** aku tahu itu kamu kok hahaha ya review pertama sepanjang kereta api 30 gerbong di chapter 7. aku tahu itu kamu, soalnya cuma kamu yang panggil aku **Ju** yang lainnya panggil **THOR** semua -_- aku harap mereka ga panggil aku **THOR** lagi deh (Berasa avenger gitu gue dipanggil **THOR**).

TEMAN-TEMAN! PANGGIL "**JU**" AJA ATAU GA "**JUPE"** DEH, BIAR LEBIH AKRAB GITU HAHAHAHA

**Minerva Huang:** Insyaalloh deh si Tao ga galak lagi hehhehe

**Chlara Cassiopeia:** Ga kok, masalah ChanBaek belum berakhir sampai disitu hahahaha #evillaugh

**minhyunnie:** Aduh ga janji lagi ya HunHan nya dapet konflik atau ga nya ^^

Buat yang lain maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, yang jelas makasi banget pujian-pujiannya, aku padamu dah... CHU~ *Cipok jidat satu-satu*

* * *

Lagi-lagi untuk chapter ini mohon jangan bosen ninggalin jejak berupa komentar, kritik, saran, koreksi dan lain-lain. Pokoknya aku terima dah hehehe makasi ya ^^

Inget! panggil **Ju** aja ato ga **Jupe** jadilah, jangan THOR ^^

XOXO~


	9. Chapter 9

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 9

.

.

Kyungsoo mengedip-kedip matanya berusaha sadar dari tidurnya. Dia masih merasakan hangat dada Kai menyentuh punggungnya dan tangan Kai masih memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tidur berpelukan dengan Kai. Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar menjadi kebiasaan mereka tidur seperti ini.

Kyungsoo membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bungil mereka, dengan perlahan dia memindahkan tangan Kai yang memeluk pinggangnya. Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang ketika tubuhnya lolos dari pelukan Kai. Kembali Kyungsoo merapikan selimut menutupi tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo memunguti pakaian yang tercecer dilantai lalu memakainya.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Kyungsoo menjauh dari ranjang Kai dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk kamar tidurnya. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mereka. Ada yang akan ia kerjakan.

* * *

Tok..tok...tok...

.

"Kyungsoo?!"

"Hehehe...selamat pagi, _saem_?" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan pada orang yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Orang yang dipanggil _saem_ itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Kenapa kau kemari subuh-subuh seperti ini?" Tanya _saem_ itu pada Kyungsoo setelah menutup kembali pintu. Benar saja, ini masih jam 5 AM, bahkan _saem_ itu yakin siswa yang lain pun tak ada yang berminat untuk bangun pada jam segini.

"Ah, itu~ aku sudah menuju dapur asrama kami. Namun tak ada bahan makanan sama sekali disana yang bisa di olah. Jadi, tolong izinkan aku memakai dapur ini ya, _saem_... Kumohon?!" Kyungsoo mengatup kedua tangannya dan memandangi _saem_nya itu dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

_Saem_ itu bersumpah sungguh tak tahan jika Kyungsoo sudah memasang tampang seperti itu, ini bukan kali pertamanya Kyungsoo minta izin padanya selaku _chef _utama sekolah, untuk mengunakan dapur umum mereka untuk memasak, "untuk Kim Jong In lagi?" Tanya _saem_ itu kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Kali ini kenapa lagi? Kenapa harus sepagi ini?" Tanya _saem_ itu lagi.

"Jong In akan pergi kepertandingan hari ini, aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya diperjalanan... Boleh ya saem, kumohon..." Kyungsoo masih dengan _puppy eyes_ nya.

"_Hae...hae, mam deureo hae_!"

"_Yes_!" Kyungsoo kemudian mulai membongkar-bongkar isi dapur umum sekolah mereka itu. "_Saem_, kau mau buat apa pagi ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo seraya mengeluarkan makanannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin kare. Kenapa?" Tanya _saem_ itu. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum, keadaan hatinya sedang baik sekarang.

"Kau mau buat apa?" Tanya saem itu, dia agak bingung dengan bahan-bahan yang disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Sandwich. Kurasa itu yang akan awet dibawa diperjalanan..hehe..." Jawab Kyungsoo dan mulai beroperasi.

"_Ya_! Cepatlah kau selesaikan. Jam 6 tepat para pekerja lain akan datang membantuku untuk menyiapkan makan pagi kalian. Aku tak mau dilaporkan pada kepala sekolah dan dapat masalah karena membiarkanmu mengobrak-abrik dapur umum..." Oceh _saem_ itu.

"_Neeeee_..." cicit Kyungsoo panjang.

_Saem_nya tertawa. Baginya, Kyungsoo punya bakat yang hebat dalam memasak, jarang ada lelaki disekolah ini yang punya minat memasak besar seperti Kyungsoo. Sebagai lelaki, dia menganggap Kyungsoo mempunyai hati yang hangat dan sangat peduli. Ingat sekali pertama kalinya Kyungsoo datang meminjam dapur padanya waktu itu. Kyungsoo membuatkan _tteokbokki _pedas untuk temannya yang tidak peduli.

* * *

Kai menggeliat dikasurnya, tangannya meraba-raba ranjang, namun yang dicarinya tak ditemukan. Dia yakin sekali tadi malam dia memeluk erat orang itu disampingnya. Kai terpaksa membuka matanya untuk memahami keadaan. Kai melirik sekeliling, benar tak ada Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Lalu Kai menoleh kearah sofa didepan ranjangnya, ada Kyungsoo sibuk dengan sebuah tas besar.

"_Ya_! Kau sedang apa?"

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang mulai beranjak dari posisi baringnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kai mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ah, aku sedang menyiapkan keperluanmu ditempat pertandingan..." Ucap Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan tas besar itu.

"_Ya_! Aku cuma 3 hari. Pakai tas ransel kecil saja sudah cukup. Tak usah banyak-banyak..."

"Ini tak banyak, hanya seragam timmu, sepatu, kaus oblong, satu jins, kaus kaki, baju tidur, alat mandi, dan~" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan menunjukkan kotak bekal makanan ditangan kirinya dan termos minuman kecil ditangan kanannya.

"Itu apa lagi?" Tanya Kai beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia duduk disofa disamping Kyungsoo.

"Aku membuatkannya untuk bekalmu diperjalanan..." Ucap Kyungsoo lalu memasukkan semua yang ditangannya itu kedalam tas.

"Kau membuatnya? Kapan?"

"Tadi pagi, didapur umum...hehehe...aku minta izin dengan _chef_ kita kok" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Lalu ini apa? Kenapa ada _ramyeon_?" Tanya Kai bingung dengan dua _cup_ kecil _ramyeon _diatas meja.

"Ini untuk kau makan disana..." Kyungsoo mengangkat dua _cup_ _ramyeon_ itu tepat didepan wajah Kai.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tak dapat jatah makanan? Lagian yang seperti ini banyak disana..." Ujar Kai. Sungguh, terlalu repot jika harus membawa yang seperti ini dan mungkin teman-temannya akan mentertawakannya.

"Kau tak mau membawanya? Ya sudah." Wajah sumringah Kyungsoo tadi seketika menjadi murung oleh ucapan Kai. Kyungsoo menurunkan kembali kedua tangannya yang tadi terangkat dengan dua cup ramyeon ditangannya.

"Aish!" Lirih Kai melihat wajah cemberut Kyungsoo itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi merasa bersalah dengan ekspresi itu. Kai kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menggenggam cup ramyeon itu, sejajar dengan pipi Kyungsoo. "Senyumlah!" Perintah Kai, dan Kyungsoo yang sangat polos itu, mau-maunya menuruti perintah Kai.

"Oke..._Cheese_!" Ucap Kai seraya memotret Kyungsoo yang berpose itu dengan ponsel miliknya.

Kai tersenyum setelahnya, "Aku akan menatap foto ini sambil memakan _ramyeon_ itu..." Ujar Kai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, "Kau mau membawanya?"

"Eum...masukkanlah kedalam tas." Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga lengkungan bibir bawah Kyungsoo melebar. Dia tersenyum gembira dan cepat-cepat memasukkan dua _cup ramyeon_ itu kedalam tas Kai.

Melihat kelakuan menggemaskan lelakinya itu, Kai hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala milik Kyungsoo.

* * *

Tao tersentak dan berhenti berjalan ketika tiba-tiba saja Kris menghadangnya. Dia terengah-engah didepan Tao sambil membungkuk menopang lututnya dengan kedua tangan. Tao hanya berkerut tak mengerti dan memperhatikan orang didepannya itu. _Hei, ada apa dengan sunbae ini_, pikirnya.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia sudah bisa mengontrol pernafasannya, "Hei, apa kau yang bernama Huang Zitao?" Tanya Kris, Tao mengangguk-angguk kepala sambil masih terus dengan kerutan didahinya.

Seketika saja Kris meraih tengkuk leher belakang Tao dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Tao. Kris meraup bibir Tao dan melumatnya. Sedang Tao hanya membulat mata tak percaya dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba ini. Tao menelan ludahnya merasakan bibir Kris mengecup bibirnya. Kris menciumnya.

Tao masih saja mendelik mata ketika Kris melepas ciuman bibirnya. Tao bisa merasakan hangat di area pipinya. Dia yakin raut wajahnya memerah saat ini. Tao juga bisa merasakan debar jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tao tak berkutik sama sekali.

Kris membuka sepatu olahraga dikaki sebelah kanannya dan memberikannya pada Tao, "Aku akan mengambilnya ketika pulang dari pertandingan. Jangan sampai hilang! Kalau hilang kau akan ku hukum!" Bentak Kris pada Tao yang masih diam membisu.

"Aku akan pergi. Doakan aku menang..." Kris tersenyum dan berbalik mulai melangkah.

Namun dia terhenti dan berbalik, "Ingat. Aku akan kembali mencarimu!" Teriaknya pada Tao yang masih saja mematung.

Kris kembali melangkah benar-benar meninggalkan Tao yang tak bergeming itu.

.

.

.

.

"Hei? Apa mereka berpacaran?" Tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-senyum melihat adegan Kris dan Tao didepannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo merasa berhasil dan gembira sekali.

"Entahlah...mungkin iya..." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum membuat Kai mengerut dahi dengan kelakuan lelakinya itu.

.

"Baek dengarkan aku!"

Kini pandangan Kyungsoo dan Kai beralih pada orang-orang dibelakang punggung mereka. Ada Chanyeol dengan tangannya mencengkram erat baru Baekhyun agar tidak kabur. Sedang Baekhyun tampak sedang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"LEPASKAN, BODOH!"

"Kau harus dengar aku dulu! Aku tidak tidur dengan Chunji! Aku berani bersumpah!" Teriak Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya?! Kau bahkan~"

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Baekhyun terputus karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah mengecup bibirnya, menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Chanyeol tak melepaskan meski Baekhyun meronta.

_PLAK! _

Begitu ciuman mereka selesai. Baekhyun menampar keras pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek." Gumam Chanyeol.

Tak ada balasan dari Baekhyun. Dia malah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

.

.

"Wah! Hari ini ada dua _kiss scene_ yang aku lihat dengan reaksi berbeda dari setiap pasangannya." Ucap Kai sambil menatap Baekhyun yang baru saja melewati mereka dengan wajah tertunduk. Baekhyun tak menyapa sama sekali. Kai tahu Baekhyun menangis lagi.

"Kisah cinta mereka sungguh menyedihkan.." Gumam Kai lagi. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi melirik punggung Baekhyun, kini dia melirik Kai dengan tatapan mematikan. Bisa-bisanya Kai mengejek temannya yang sedang kesusahan. "Apa?!" Tanya Kai yang bingung dengan tatapan Kyungsoo. Alih-alih menjawab, Kyungsoo hanya berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

"_Ya_! Apa kau mau kucium juga?" Tanya Kai mengejar Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak suka tindak asusila didepan umum." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Mencium itu bukan asusila. Itu karena kita saling mencinta" seru Kai.

"Tetap saja aku tak mau. Berciuman didepan umum masih tabu dinegara kita..." Ucap Kyungsoo dan terus berjalan tak mempedulikan Kai yang terus mengoceh dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Baek, Baek!" Luhan menggoyang bahu Baekhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk melirik kearah pintu masuk kelas mereka. Baekhyun menurut.

Kyungsoo pun ikut melirik pintu masuk yang disana ada Chunji sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka bertiga. Muka putih mulusnya dipenuhi lebam. Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu setelah mereka melabrak Chunji kemarin. Kyungsoo berharap dia kesini untuk pengakuan dosanya.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, Baek" gumam Chunji lirih sambil tertunduk. Dia malu menunjukkan wajahnya.

"_Ya_! Kenapa wajahmu lebam begitu?" Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sedang sakit hati dengan Chunji, namun nampaknya dia terlihat agak khawatir dengan biru-biru dipipi dan ujung bibir Chunji.

"_Dwesseo_! Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Ayo ikut!" Chunji keluar dari kelas diikuti Baekhyun. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun mengekori mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian ikut?!" Seru Chunji melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Untuk berjaga-jaga jika kau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi!" Balas Luhan mengecak pinggangnya.

Chunji hanya menatap jengah, "Aku tak akan menyerangnya. Lagian akan ada seseorang yang membuatku tambah lebam lebih dari ini jika aku menyakiti kalian bertiga..." Ucap Chunji. Sukses membuat mereka membulatkan mata seakan bertanya, 'maksudmu? Siapa?'

Namun Chunji tak menghiraukan itu, "Aku cuma mau mengaku, Chanyeol tidak bercinta denganku malam itu..." Ucapan Chunji sukses lagi membuat mereka bertiga kembali mendelik. "_Jinjja_. Aku hanya tidur dengannya. Kelaminnya tak sedikitpun menegang ketika aku mengoralnya."

"Pppttt..." Luhan menahan tawanya mendengar pengakuan Chunji. Dan Kyungsoo mengerut keningnya.

"_Mwo_?! Kau mengoral kelamin Chanyeol?!" Bentak Baekhyun sembari menarik kerah baju seragam Chunji.

"_Ya, Ya,_ Baek! Tenanglah!" Kyungsoo menarik tangan Baekhyun dari kerah itu.

"Eish!" Chunji merapikan bajunya. "Aku hanya memegang dan mengocoknya. Dan itu sama sekali tak bereaksi. Bagaimana kami akan bermain jika kelaminnya tak tegang..." Aku Chunji lagi.

"Bhahahahahahahahahahhahahaha..." Luhan tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya.

"Aish! Diamlah tukang gosip!" Bentak Chunji pada Luhan.

"_MWORAGO_?! _YA_! AKU BUKAN~"

"Sudahlah. Hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan..." Chunji berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Namun sesaat dia berhenti menatap Baekhyun yang masih saja termangu, "Ohya, kalian harus berterimakasih pada anak mata panda itu, jika bukan karena dia, aku tak akan mengakui hal memalukan seperti ini, Cih!" Lalu dia melenggangkan kaki pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari Chunji. Apa Tao yang memukul wajah Chunji sampai seperti itu, untuk membuatnya mengaku? Kyungsoo mulai menerka-nerka random.

Sedang Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja berlari kencang meninggalkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo,

"_YA_ BAEK! KAU MAU KEMANA?!"

* * *

"Oke, ini sudah jam 10.40 AM, segera menuju bus. Kita akan berangkat.." Pelatih menyudahi ceramahnya dan menyuruh para tim basket untuk menuju bus. Mereka akan berangkat menuju ketempat pertandingan siang ini.

Kai mengambil tasnya dan matanya tiba-tiba melihat kearah pintu masuk lapangan basket mereka. Ada Baekhyun terengah-engah dengan ekor mata bergelirya mencari sosok Chanyeol. Wajahnya terlihat tampak khawatir,

"_Ya_! Itu kekasihmu..." Bisik Kai pada Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk. Chanyeol menyipitkan mata berusaha menebak siapa yang dimaksud Kai.

"BAEK?!" Dia kaget.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari menuju tempat Baekhyun yang tampak gelisah itu.

.

"Baek? Kenapa disini?!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Baekhyun langsung memeluknya erat dan terisak didada Chanyeol.

"_Y~Ya YA_! Malu Baek, ini ditempat umum.. _Ya_! Pelatih melihat kita..." Chanyeol berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun Baekhyun tampak lebih mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Baek.

"Memangnya kau salah apa?"

"Maafkan aku, Yeol!"

"Oke, Oke. Aku maafkan. Sekarang lepas..."

Baekhyun lepas pelukannya dan tertunduk didepan Chanyeol. Dia masih terisak. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dan menyeka airmata yang mengalir dipipi Baekhyun itu, "jangan menangis, _BB cream_ mu luntur..." Chanyeol tersenyum menggodanya.

"_Ya_! Aku tak pakai _BB cream_!" Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya sendiri. "Maaf~ aku tak mempercayaimu. Aku bodoh. Maafkan aku..." Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan wajah menyedihkannya.

"Eum...aku juga minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tak berbuat begit~"

Kalimat Chanyeol terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun berjinjit dan mengecup bibirnya singkat. "Hehehe...sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Sekarang kau harus fokus dengan pertandinganmu." Ucap Baekhyun malu-malu. Pipinya merah merona.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Oke. Baiklah. Tapi jangan kau kira kau bebas!" Bentak Chanyeol kemudian. Baekhyun mengerut dahinya. "Aku akan menghukummu begitu pulang dari pertandingan. Jadi bersiaplah..." Chanyeol menyeringai, menaikkan alis mata kanannya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "_Ne_..." Jawabnya menggembungkan pipi. Dia tahu hukuman apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, apalagi sudah 3 hari mereka tidak bersama, ditambah 3 hari Chanyeol berada dipertandingan. Totalnya menjadi seminggu. Ini rekor pertama Chanyeol tidak menyentuhnya semasa mereka menjalin hubungan.

"_Ya_! Cepatlah! _Saem_ sudah menunggu!" Bentak Kai menginterupsi kehangatan mereka berdua yang sedang saling bertatapan sambil senyum-senyum itu.

"Eish mengganggu saja!" Bentak Baekhyun pada Kai.

"Baek, sudah ya. Tunggu aku pulang." Chanyeol menghinggapi kecupan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun dan kemudian berlari mengejar Kai.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengerut dahi sambil berjalan memasuki kantin sekolah dengan _tray_ makanan ditangannya. Ada apa dengan teman-temannya yang sibuk dengan _gadget-gadget_ mereka dan berbisik-bisik membicarakan Kai. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja Luhan dan Baekhyun. Dia harus cepat-cepat menanyakan ini pada Luhan si raja gosip itu.

.

"_Ya_! Kenapa mereka membicarakan Jong In?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu sampai dimeja makan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Luhan juga tampak sedang menunjukkan sesuatu dari ponselnya pada Baekhyun. Sungguh, itu semakin membuat Kyungsoo mengerut dahi. Kyungsoo meletakkan _tray _makanan dimeja dan duduk dihadapan kedua temannya itu.

"Kai meng_update_ SNS nya, ini sudah lama sekali sejak 6 bulan lalu. Kukira dia lupa _password_ SNSnya makanya tak pernah _update_ lagi, sekarang dia _update_." Ucap Luhan.

"_Ya_! Kkamjong memang bukan orang yang hobi dengan SNS, makanya dia jarang _update_..." Celetuk Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dia meng_update_ apa sih?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Dia berkata: _'Pendek, aku akan memakan ini sambil memikirkanmu'_ dengan fotonya tersenyum manis bersama 8 iris sandwich isi ByunBacon didalam kotak bekal makanan" Luhan menunjukkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menjitak kepala Luhan yang mengejek namanya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget mendengar itu langsung merampas ponsel Luhan dan melihat lebih teliti lagi membuktikan kata-kata Luhan itu. Tak sampai satu menit Kyungsoo melengkungkan bibir bawahnya dengan sempurna melihat postingan foto pada SNS milik Kai itu. Hati Kyungsoo sedang gembira.

"Hei Lu, bisakah kau menyimpan foto ini dan mengirimnya padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"_Ya_! Kau buka SNSmu sendiri. Kau ambil sendiri!" Seru Luhan masih meringisi kepalanya yang sakit dijitak kuat oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Aku tak berteman dengan Jong In di SNS" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Kau payah. Sini! Aku kirim lewat _Line_." Luhan merampas kembali ponselnya dan mulai mengotak-atik.

"Kau yang membuatkannya?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoosambil mencerup susu _strawberry_nya lalu menelan sekaligus dua iris kimbab. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu.

"Kau dan dia benar-benar berpacaran sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"_JINJJA_?!" Seru Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk malu lagi. "_DAEBAK_!" Seru Luhan lagi.

"_Jeez_, dulu kau bilang normal, tapi akhirnya sekarang kau menyerah juga..." Ejek Baekhyun.

"_Forget about the past_, Baek. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa begini. Kim Jong In _is just so mesmerized_. Aku terhipnotis dengan tatapan mata dan senyumannya itu. Aku tak bisa melawan ketika dia menyentuhku. Bahkan aku membutuhkan sentuhan lebih dan lebih. Dia menjadi candu bagiku, Baek" jelas Kyungsoo menunduk malu menjelaskan itu. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oke. _I won't talk about your past anymore_. _Cuz' past just past_, Huh?! Sekarang yang penting kau bahagia, aku ikut bahagia..." Baekhyun tersenyum untuk temannya yang sedang berbunga-bunga itu.

"_Nado_~" Luhan pun ikut merayakan kegembiraan mereka.

Tiga bersahabat itu kemudian tertawa memenuhi meka makan mereka.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Akhirnya! Akhirnya!" Sehun yang hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada itu melompat menuju ranjang dimana Luhan tampak sibuk dengan komik narutonya.

"_Ya_! Kau kenapa?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang mengganggu keasyikkannya. Ranjang yang bergoyang-goyang sungguh mengganggu konsentrasi belajar.

"Akhirnya aku tidur bersamamu, sayang..." Seenaknya saja Sehun merampas komik naruto milik Luhan, membuka selimut yang menutupi separo tubuh Luhan dan langsung menariknya kedalam pelukan. "Aku sudah dua malam tak tidur denganmu, kau tahu bagaimana frustasinya aku?!" Seru Sehun. Luhan hanya tersenyum-senyum. "Aku tak mau tahu! Malam ini kau harus melayani aku hingga puas!" Sehun membawa Luhan kepangkuannya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu, dia tak berani menatap Sehun karena seperti biasa dadanya tak akan berhenti berdebar kencang. Luhan pun sama dengan Sehun, sudah dua malam dia resah oleh tangisan Baekhyun dikamarnya. Tapi malam ini mereka bebas, Baekhyun memutuskan tidur dikamar Kyungsoo karena Kai dan Chanyeol tak ada.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Lihat aku..." Ucap Sehun dengan lembut pada Luhan dipangkuannya. Namun Luhan, sepertinya masi tetap tidak berani. "Ayolah Lu, kalau kau menunduk begitu aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu..." Sehun mengangkat dahu Luhan

Sehun menarik dagu itu mendekati wajahnya. Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan ketika wajah mereka sudah tak berjarak lagi. Sehun melumat bibir itu dan mendorong masuk lidahnya sembari melepas kancing-kancing baju tidur yang dipakai Luhan hingga baju itu benar-benar lolos yang mempertunjukkan tubuh putih milik Luhan.

Bibir Sehun bergerak menciumi dagu dan turun mengecup leher Luhan, "Aahh..." Desah Luhan dan mendongakkan kepala ketika merasakan Sehun menggigit lehernya itu. Luhan meremas pundak Sehun dengan keras.

Tak Sehun tak tinggal diam, dia menggerayangi tubuh Luhan, mempermainkan puting dada milik Luhan sehingga membuat pemiliknya kegerinjangan, rasa geli menjalar keseluruh tubuh Luhan. "Ohh..aah..." Desah Luhan ketika merasakan tangan Sehun menyusup kedalam celana yang menggenggam erat kelaminnya. Luhan mengigir bibir bawah menahan nikmat.

"Menungging, Lu." Perintah Sehun setelah dia melepas celana yang dipakai Luhan. Sehun membuka boxernya dan mengocok pelan kelaminnya sendiri seraya menunggu Luhan yang siap menungging dihadapannya.

"Aaakkhh!" Teriak Luhan ketika merasakan kelamin besar yang sudah 2 malam tak memasukinya itu kini tertanam dilubangnya. "Aakkhh...akkhh..." Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Tahan Lu...ahh..ouh, kenapa kau jadi sempit sekali..." Ucap Sehun sambil terus menggoyangkan kelaminnya dilubang Luhan.

"Eenggkhh...engkkh..." Luhan menutup matanya dan terus mengigit bibir bawah menahan perih tiada tara itu. Sehun dengan perlahan menusuk lubangnya.

Setelah Luhan bisa menetralisir kelamin Sehun pada lubangnya, rasa nikmat tiba-tiba menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Raut wajah Luhan berubah sayu seiring Sehun yang terus bergoyang dibelakangnya, "aaahh...aahh...ooh...oh _my god_! Aaahh...ahh..oh!" Desah Luhan mulai menikmati permainan Luhan.

"Yeah, apa sudah enak, Lu? Huh?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela tusukannya.

"Yee..ah...ooh..ohh...aah..ahh…_faster, _Hun. _Please_, _faster_...ahh...yeah...disana..._yes_, _right there_..yeah...ahh...ahh" Cerarau mulut Luhan seirama dengan hujaman kelamin Sehun dilubangnya.

Dan Sehun menambah tempo tusukannya, dia memeluk punggung Luhan dan meraih kelamin Luhan. Sehun mulai mengocok kelamin yang sudah menegang dan sedikit memerah itu. "Aah...ahh..yeaah... Begitu Hun...oh _yeeessss_!" Teriak Luhan melampiaskan rasa nikmat kelakuan Sehun. Luhan meremas keras seprai ranjangnya.

"Aaa...akuhh mau keluar...aku mau keluar, Hun! Aahh...ahhh...ahhh.." Luhan mendonggak kepala dan semakin meremas sembarangan seprainya. Sehun mempercepat hujaman dilubang dan juga kocokannya pada kelamin Luhan.

"Aku juga, Lu. Aku akan keluar. Bersama-sama..."

"Oh _yes, yes, yes_~ aaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh..." Erang Luhan dengan sangat keras dan kemudian disusul oleh teriakan Sehun. Mereka sama sekali tak mempedulikan apakah orang dikiri kanannya mendengarkan atau tidak. Mereka menikmati orgasme itu. Tubuh keduanya bergetar seiring dengan sperma yang menyembur. Milik Luhan membasahi seprai dan milik Sehun membasahi lubang Luhan.

Tak sampai 2 menit keduanya tumbang setelah orgasme bersama dan pertama mereka.

"Hei, ayo lagi" ucap Sehun terengah-engah.

"5 menit saja, Hun."

Namun Sehun tak mendengarkan kata-kata Luhan. Dia membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan membuka lebar-lebar pahanya. "Aaaarrgghhh..." Erang Luhan lagi ketika Sehun memasukkan kembali kelaminnya dan mulai menusuk keluar masuk.

* * *

"Wah, pasti Luhan tepar malam ini..." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil menatap langit-langit atap kamarnya. Baekhyun disampingnya memeluk erat.

"Tak juga. Luhan berkata Sehun hanya bertahan lima ronde. Setelahnya dia akan kelelahan dan Luhan hanya mengikuti apa kata-kata Sehun. Dia pasrah..." Ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. Luhan adalah yang paling cerewet diantara mereka, yang paling pintar membolak-balikkan fakta, Luhan pintar dalam bersilat lidah, namun masalah bercinta, Luhan itu pemalu. Dia bahkan tak berani menatap mata Sehun. Dia selalu menuruti apa-apa yang dikatakan Sehun. Dia selalu meminta nasehat Baekhyun dalam masalah bercinta.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Dia adalah yang terkuat dari mereka bertiga. Baekhyun pemberani, berbicara lantang jika ada yang menyela mereka, dan Baekhyun bukan penakut pada siapapun dan pada apapun. Dia hanya takut gelap. Jika masuk kedalam masalah cinta dan hati, Baekhyun lemah, sangat lemah. Dia menjadi begitu manja dan sangat cengeng. Dan mulai sekarang, sudah disepakati kelemahan terbesar Byun Baekhyun adalah Park Chanyeol.

Do Kyungsoo lah yang paling normal, _oh tidak_~ dia sudah tak normal lagi, tapi setidaknya dia lah yang bersikap paling hangat diantara mereka. Kyungsoo sangat pendiam, tak banyak bicara, dia lebih memilih menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara berdamai. Kyungsoo tak suka membalas hinaan orang, dia lebih memilih kata-kata bijak untuk memojokkan orang-orang yang menghinanya. Sekilas Kyungsoo memang lebih feminin untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Namun dia kuat, dia cukup pemberani dan bertanggungjawab.

.

"Hei, apa kau sudah melakukannya?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian pada Kyungsoo. Dan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk-angguk karena dia mengerti arah pertanyaan Baekhyun itu.

"Kami sudah melakukannya dua kali..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"DUA KALI?!"

"Eum... Dan ini pertama kali didalam hidupku, Baek. Aku belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun sebelumnya..." Aku Kyungsoo dengan rona wajah yang memerah.

"Dimimpi basahmu...?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim Jong In, mimpi basah pertamaku pun dengan Kim Jong In."

"_Daebak_. Kau benar-benar polos, Kyung. Kau lugu!" Ujar Baekhyun.

"_Jeez_, jangan mengejekku, Baek." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa yang bagaimana?"

"Kau dan Kai? Bercinta?"

"memangnya mau bagaimana? Kami melakukannya, kami berciuman, aku mengerang, dia bergoyang, dan orgasme. Ya sama saja seperti kalian ketika bercinta..." Jawab Kyungsoo. Menurutnya itu pertanyaan bodoh mengingat Baekhyun pun juga sudah terlalu sering melakukannya.

"_Ya_! Bukan itu maksudku. Kim Kai, bertahan berapa kali dia? Ish! Kau ini pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Ah itu~ entahlah... Setelah dua kali ini kami melakukannya, dia hanya mengeluarkan sekali. Dia tak tega melihatku yang kelelahan. Aku ternyata orang yang cepat orgasme. Kai hanya sekali, entah aku sudah berapa kali mengeluarkan air maniku. Aku kelelahan dan Kai menghentikan permainannya..." Cerita Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun, dia terlalu jujur.

"Wah, ternyata Kai pengertian sekali. Sedang Chanyeol~ _Jeez_, dia bahkan tak peduli keadaanku ketika bercinta. Dia selalu saja menuruti nafsunya! Aargh, aku pasti habis ketika dia pulang nanti" Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat kelakuan temannya itu. "Ya, kau sudah baikan dengannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. Baekhyun mengangguk tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..."

"Kyung, besok ajari aku memasak ya..."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Chanyeol ketika dia pulang nanti. Melihat Kai memamerkan hasil masakanmu di SNS, sungguh membuatku iri. Aku tak pernah membuatkan yang spesial buat Chanyeol sehingga aku tak pernah mendapat pujian seperti yang Kai lakukan padamu. Aku sungguh iri..." Ucap Baekhyun.

"_Kokjongma_! Aku akan membantumu memasak sampai kau pintar!" Ucap Kyungsoo memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik selimut mereka, "_Ja_! Kalau begitu sekarang ayo kita tidur..." Ucapnya kemudian.

"_Ya_ Baek, apa kau tidak mau berterimakasi dengan Tao?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian, mengingat lagi kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Chunji. Anak mata panda disekolah mereka tak ada yang lain selain Huang Zitao.

"Eum... Aku harus tapi aku ragu. Lagian Tao juga melakukan tindak kekerasan, seharusnya dia dilaporkan pada guru..."

"_Ya_! Chunji bahkan lebih kejam. Dia mengadu domba dirimu dengan Chanyeol hingga membuatmu hancur. Itu lebih kejam dari pembunuhan!" Seru Kyungsoo membela Tao.

"Eum...yasudah, kita tidur dulu. Sebentar lagi jam malam tiba..." Baekhyun menarik lagi selimut mereka sampai menutupi leher keduanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaakkkk... NC HunHan untuk kalian. Hahahaha... Noh, aku sudah buat Chanbaek berbaikan dan KrisTao akan memulai kisah cinta mereka hahahaha. Tapi teteup pemeran utamanya KaiSoo loh. Jangan lupa! Hahaahaha. Ohya, mau curhat dikit, entah kenapa aku geli sendiri nulis chapter ini, entah ga tau kenapa pokoknya gitu, menurut kalian kenapa geh?

Oke, _**Big thanks**_ lagi-lagi untuk temen-temen yang udah nge_review_, nge _favorite story_, dan juga yang nge _follow story_ (pun yang _follow_ aku hahahaha makasi. CHU~). Sumpah, berkat kalian aku jadi semangka loh hahahhaha (horny gitu pgn update terus -_-). Terima kasih lagi para saudara-saudaraku sekalian yang sudah memahami saya dan mau memanggil nama panggilan saya ^^ "**Juju**" juga ga apa-apa deh (itu lebih baik dari THOR), aku suka. Hahahahhahaha...

.

.

Untuk **Flowerdyo kyungsoo**: please, jangan panggil THOR, aku rada sensitif dengan panggilan itu -_- (berasa avenger akunya) panggil **Ju** aja biar lebih akrab ^^

**nnukeybum**: salam kenal ya ^^ pertanyaan apakah ada konflik antara KaiSoo maka jawabnya ADA. ^^ mungkin konflik dari ayah Kyungsoo, mungkin juga konfliknya lebih besar dari itu hahahhahahaha. Aku masih memikirkannya ^^

Untuk tante **fimfimfah**: gaston udah tak kubur. Hahahahaha. Lagi-lagi makasi udah ngasih pantun dan pantun lagi. Nanti aku mikir dulu deh ya biar bisa ngebales pantun tante ^^

**OhSooYeol**: KaiSoo belum happy ending, ini mungkin baru awal dari kisah mereka ^^ dan _please_ banget _forget about the title_ -_- karena sungguh aku ga bisa buat judul hahahaha. Yang jelas, mau sebagaimana normalnya Kyungsoo dia akan terhipnotis dengan pesona Kim Kai. Dan juga terhipnotis dengan keadaan seksual sekolah mereka.

**Twerkin'-on-dyoo**: iya, ada rambut gitu (entah rambut macam apa yang dimaksud) di kolor Kyungsoo itu untuk test DNA, katanya. Dan tenang aja aku bakal buat _welcome home sex_ buat KaiSoo kok, _Full Hot_ sampe tumpe-tumpe (tapi ga janji itu nge-_kinky_ atau ga -_- karena aku ga terlalu fasih buat _sex scene _yang begituan) Ohya, _and you can punch or throw whatever you want to that skank bitch_. Hahahaha. *aduh maaf fansnya Chunji, idolnya aku nistain disini*

**Chlara Cassiopeia**: aku cewe tulen, Chla ^^ untuk konfliknya nanti ya, pasti ada kok ^^ dan soal nampan itu kamu bayangin sendiri deh, aku juga rada bingung...hahaahaha

**EarthDO:** iya gpp kok SKSD, aku suka malah digituin hahahaha. Dan tentang konflik Kaisoo pasti ada kok ^^ tapi nanti ya..

**BaekYeoleuuu**: iya tuh, kurang kerjaan! Gitumah namanya bukan fans, tapi orang gila. Soal NC maaf ya ga jelas gitu hahaha (ampun kaka jangan pukul aku, aku ga bisa berantem. Sumpah) ada yang bilang bosen gitu kalo gawenya NC mulu, jadi gaje gitu deh aku buat. Tapi besok-besok aku perjelas deh hehehehe...

**Thousand Spring**: iya boleh kok panggil begitu ^^

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu**: ampun kaka, jangan buat ribut disini deh hahahaha. Sumpah aku ga bs berantem nih, ckck. Klo ga mau panggil Jupe, pangil Juju aja gpp. Hehehehe.

Dan untuk yang lain terima kasi, aku cinta kalian #tebar_confetti_

Udah. Titik. Begitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Jangan lupa seperti biasa untuk chapter ini... #kedip-kedipmata

XOXO~


	10. Chapter 10

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 10

.

.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi penginapan dengan hanya memakai handuk putih menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ditangannya handuk kecil mengacak-acak rambut untuk mengeringkannya. Kai baru saja selesai mandi tengah malam. Begitu sampai tadi pelatih mereka hanya menyuruh istirahat 30 menit dan makan. Setelahnya mereka latihan hingga tengah malam.

Ketika Kai akan mengambil baju didalam tas bawaannya, Kai tersenyum dan mengambil satu _cup_ _ramyeon_ yang menyelip disisi-sisi tas. "Sedang apa dia? Apa sudah tidur? Apa dia bersenandung lagi malam ini?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi rindu begini. Dulu sebelum mereka menyatakan cinta, Kyungsoo akan menunggunya sampai terkantuk-kantuk ketika dia pulang malam ke kamar mereka. Kyungsoo selalu menyapanya meski dia terlihat dingin pada Kyungsoo. Kai pun tak menyangka sekarang dia menjadi sangat mencintai lelaki itu. Entah kenapa sekarang yang pertama kali masuk kedalam pikirannya adalah lelaki itu. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang, beginilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

"Apa ini?!" Chanyeol merampas _cup_ _ramyeon_ ditangan Kai. Seketika saja Kai terkejut dari lamunannya. "Bhahahahahahahaha...kau membawa _ramyeon_?! Hahahaha...sumpah dari tadi kau seperti anak kecil yang pergi bertamasya. Kau bawa _sandwich_, sekarang _ramyeon_...hahahaha..." Ejek Chanyeol.

"Kembalikan!" Bentak Kai dan merampas lagi _ramyeon_nya.

"Eh kau bawa apa lagi?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dan memeriksa tas bawaan Kai. Dia mengambil satu _cup ramyeon_ lagi yang tersisa di tas Kai itu, "ini punya ku ya..." Ujar Chanyeol dan langsung berlari menuju dispenser penginapan disudut kamar mereka.

Kai mengejarnya, "_Ya_! Kembalikan! Itu punya~" kalimat Kai tak selesai karena Chanyeol sudah merobek penutupnya dan menuangkan air panas dari dispenser itu. "Aish!"

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi, "_Ya_! Kok kau seperti anak gadis sih? Kenapa bawa yang beginian? Biasanya kau tak mau terlalu pusing dengan hal-hal begini?" Chanyeol menjauhi dispenser dan mulai duduk disisi ranjang mereka.

Kai menaikkan bibir kanan atasnya dengan kesal, dia menyobek penutup _cup ramyeon_ yang dipegangnya dan menuangkan air panas juga kedalam cup itu. Lalu dia ikut duduk dihadapan Chanyeol. Sungguh, dia jengah, bisa-bisanya Chanyeol sekarang meniup-tiup air panas di _cup ramyeon_ itu, padahal tadi dia mengejek Kai karena membawa barang ini.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya, "Foto aku!" Ujarnya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol yang baru saja akan menelan _ramyeon_nya itu mengerut dahi. Hei, sejak kapan Kai suka berfoto.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang sudah mengangkat ramyeonnya dan berpose siap memasukkan ramyeon kemulut sambil tersenyum imut. Chanyeol memotretnya dengan perasaan jengah.

Setelah selesai Kai merampas ponselnya dan melihat hasilnya, dia tersenyum, "Aku akan update SNS..." Ucapnya membuat kedua alis mata Chanyeol naik. Sungguh, kenapa Kai menjadi benar-benar _childish_.

"Biar apa gitu?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian mengingat Kai tak pernah peduli dengan SNSnya selama ini.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padanya..." Kai tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"~nya?" Chanyeol yang tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Kai.

"Walau dia tak tahu SNSku, aku yakin Luhan si tukang gosip itu menunjukkannya..." Kai memperlihatkan ponselnya menunjukkan updateannya pada Chanyeol yang berkerut. Namun tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Chanyeol mengerti, dia tidak terlalu idiot untuk menerka-nerka hal yang beginian, "Oh, Do KyungSoo? Cie... Yang sedang jatuh cinta..." Goda Chanyeol.

"Diamlah. Ini menyenangkan, bodoh!" Bentak Kai sambil tersenyum. Kai mengotak atik ponselnya dan menunjukkan foto Kyungsoo yang dipotretnya tadi pada Chanyeol, "Manis kan?" Ucap Kai membanggakan.

"_Jeez_, lebih manis Baekhyunku..." Ucap Chanyeol. Sayang dia tak punya foto-foto Baekhyun diponselnya yang bisa ia tunjukkan, satu-satunya foto Baekhyun yang dia punya diponsel adalah beramai-ramai dengan teman sekelasnya. Tepatnya itu foto kenaikan kelas di tingkat pertama tahun lalu.

"Terserah. Yang jelas Kyungsoo milikku sekarang." Ucap Kai.

"Kau mencintainya?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kai mengangguk.

"Kau sudah mengaku tak normal?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"_Ya_! Yang begituan itu tak ada hubungan dengan normal atau tak normal. Huh! Yang namanya cinta ya cinta, tak peduli apapun dan bagaimanapun itu!" Seru Kai. "Sudah ah, aku mau makan sebelum _ramyeon_ku bertambah mekar gara-gara ocehanmu!" Kai mulai menikmati ramyeon yang tadi berpose bersamanya itu.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil melihat temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu, dan juga mulai menyeruput mie hasil curiannya.

* * *

"Itu apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang memoleskan sesuatu pada muka putihnya. Sejak tadi dia menonton Baekhyun berdandan. Ada-ada saja yang dipolesnya kesetiap bagian tubuhnya.

"Ini namanya _BB cream_, kau harus memakainya agar kulit wajahmu tetap terlihat bagus. Sini aku pakaikan!" Baekhyun kemudian menghadap Kyungsoo dan memoles _BB cream_ kewajah Kyungsoo.

"Apa ini untuk wanita?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun mulai meratakan _BB cream_ diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Ini _BB cream_ khusus pria. Kau kira hanya wanita yang perlu menjaga kulit tubuhnya? Pria juga harus." Ucap Baekhyun sibuk merapikan cream itu.

"Kenapa kau suka berdandan? Dan juga memakai _eyeliner_?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya suka merawat tubuhku karena itu akan membuatku semakin sexy..." Baekhyun terkekeh kecil. "_Ja_! Sudah selesai!" Baekhyun membalikkan bahu Kyungsoo menghadap cermin besar dikamar mereka. "Lihat. Wajahmu semakin mengkilatkan. Hahaha...kau semakin cantik, Kyung."

"Aku tampan!" Kyungsoo menghujamnya dengan tatapan sadis.

"Terserah!"

.

_Drrrttt..ddrrrtt...drrrttt.._

.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Cepat-cepat dia mengambilnya dari atas meja kaca dan menerima telpon itu.

"Halo?"

"_Hai, kau sudah akan berangkat sekolah?_" Tanya orang diseberang telpon. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk. Suara Kai tampak lebih sexy jika dari balik telpon.

"Eum. Aku baru saja beres. Baru saja akan keluar kamar..." Ucap Kyungsoo meraih tasnya. Baekhyun dari tadi sudah mengisyaratkannya keluar dari kamar. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya.

"_Apa tidurmu nyenyak?_" Tanya Kai dari seberang telpon.

"Eum."

"_Apa kau bersenandung lagu bintang kecil?_" Tanya Kai lagi.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Baekhyun terlalu cerewet mengajak terus ngobrol sampai mataku tak kuat akhirnya tidur dengan sendirinya..."

"_Kau tidur dengan, Baekhyun?_" Kai tampak kaget.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Luhan sudah dua malam tak tidur dengan Sehun, jadi kami membiarkan mereka menikmati malam bersama. Baekhyun tak mau tidur sendirian, jadi dia tidur dikamar kita. Kami tidur diranjangku kok, bukan diranjangmu..." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit cepat. Dia takut Kai marah karena mengizinkan orang lain masuk kamar mereka.

"_Eum. Baiklah..._"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai kemudian.

"_Menelponmu._"

"Bukan. Maksudku sebelum menelponku?"

"_Memikirkanmu_"

"Maksudku sebelumnya lagi" Kyungsoo tampak mengulum senyum mendengar jawaban barusan.

"_Jogging_."

"Sebelumnya lagi?"

"_Tidur, sayang. Memangnya mau apa lagi?_" Jawaban Kai dengan embel-embel 'sayang' dibelakangnya sukses membuat rona wajah Kyungsoo memerah tomat. Dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang.

"A~apa kau sudah sarapan pagi?" Tiba-tiba kalimat Kyungsoo menjadi terbata-bata. Dia terlalu berbunga-bunga.

"_Belum. Lagi menunggu disiapkan oleh penginapan kami..._"

"O~oh"

"_Kau sudah mau makan?_"

"Eum. Ini lagi berjalan menuju kantin umum..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Apa kau bersama Baekhyun?_"

"Tidak. Baekhyun berjalan jauh didepanku. Nampaknya dia kesal melihatku senyum-senyum sendiri bersama ponsel." Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melirik punggung Baekhyun yang sudah agak menjauh darinya.

"_Kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kenapa?_" Tanya Kai.

"Karena kau menelpon" jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"_Aku merindukanmu. Makanya menelpon." _Ucap Kai lembut dari balik telpon, sukses lagi membuat wajah Kyungsoo merona.

"A~aku juga. R~rindu kau" kembali kata-kata Kyungsoo terbata-bata.

"_Hei, sudah ya. Sepertinya aku harus mandi_"

"Eum~ ohya, kau harus menang!" Seru Kyungsoo kemudian.

"_Apa kau akan memberi hadiah jika aku menang?_" Tanya Kai tampak menantang Kyungsoo.

"Eum. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"_Sungguh? Apapun?_" Tanya Kai lagi meyakinkan keputusan Kyungsoo itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk. "Eum. Apapun!"

"_Baiklah. Semoga tak menyesal dengan 'apapun' yang kau maksud itu_" Kai terkekeh membuat Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya.

"Hei, memangnya kau mau 'apapun' yang seperti apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kai terbahak-bahak dari ujung telpon, "Entahlah. Aku masih memikirkannya. Nanti kuberitahu jika aku menang..." Ucapnya masih dengan tawa yang tak bisa dikontrol. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, semoga saja dia tak salah berucap dengan kata 'apapun' tadi itu.

"_Sudah ya... Dan Kau makanlah yang banyak, agar cepat tinggi_" ucap Kai.

"_Ya_! Jangan mengejekku!"

Kai tertawa lagi, "_Kyung, aku mencintaimu_"

Perut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggelitik hebat mendengar ucapan terakhir Kai itu, "e~eum. Aku jug~a" Kyungsoo tampak salah tingkah. Sedang meninggalkan tawa kecil karena Kai tau Kyungsoo merona, Kai menutup telponnya.

Kyungsoo sudah berada tepat dipintu masuk kantin umum tempat mereka sarapan pagi ketika baru saja menyelesaikan acara bincang-bincang teleponnya bersama Kai. Kyungsoo memasuki kantin dengan hati berbunga-bunga dan tersenyum-senyum. Namun, itu hanya beberapa detik, karena pemandangan seperti kemarin siang kembali lagi terlihat di setiap meja-meja kantin. Para siswa dengan _gadget-gadget_ mereka,

"_Ya_! Menurutmu siapa pacar Kai?"

"Wah, dia romantis sekali"

"Itu aku. Aku pacar Kai!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas jengah dengan ocehan-ocehan dari teman-temannya itu. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya menuju antrian makan pagi. Dia harus tahu cepat dari Luhan apa yang terjadi kali ini setelah mendapatkan bagian makanannya.

.

.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo begitu sampai dimeja. Ada Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan sup rumput lautnya. Dan Luhan sibuk dengan tabletnya. Keduanya mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang meletakkan tray makanan dan duduk dihadapan mereka. "Ada apa dengan Kai pagi ini? Kenapa mereka membicarakannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kai sepertinya sudah menjadi seorang maniak SNS" jawab Baekhyun sambil sibuk dengan sup rumput lautnya. Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya. Luhan memberi _tablet_nya pada Kyungsoo, membiarkannya mencari tahu sendiri apa maksud perkataan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo perlahan mengembangkan senyumannya melihat yang tertera jelas di_tablet_ milik Luhan itu. Kai lagi-lagi meng_upload_ foto dan berkata _'Hei Pendek, aku memakannya ramyeonmu. Maaf, yang satu lagi dicuri oleh Chanyeol~_' dengan emotion _kiss _diakhir kalimatnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Lihat dia! Dia gila!" Luhan mengejek Kyungsoo yang senyum-senyum sendiri itu sambil menelan nasinya.

"Eish. Park Chanyeol mencuri _ramyeon_ku!" Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian dan meletakkan tablet Luhan diatas meja.

"Chanyeol itu penggila _ramyeon_. Wajar dia mengambilnya. Lagian kau kenapa kerajinan membawakan dia begituan sih?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dan terus mengunyah.

"Entah. Membuat iri saja!" Celetuk Luhan lalu menelan kasar telur dadarnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dengan kelakuan dua temannya itu, "Itu namanya cinta. Cinta itu harus diwujudkan dengan perasaan dan~"

"Ckck, dia malah ceramah" Baekhyun memotong kalimat Kyungsoo yang sudah tampak seperti orang sok bijak itu.

"_Ya_! Lebih baik kau makan saja! Sebentar lagi bel masuk kelas" oceh Luhan juga yang ikut jengah melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang mulai tebal percaya diri karena perlakuan Kai.

* * *

Tao membuka loker untuk mengambil buku fisikanya. Dia tersenyum menatap sepatu olahraga berwarna merah yang tergeletak didalam lokernya itu. Tao mengambil sepatu itu dan mengingat kembali kejadian kemarin. Itu pertama kalinya seorang lelaki menciumnya dibibir. Dulu waktu masih di sekolah dasar, seorang anak perempuan menyatakan cinta padanya dan mencium bibirnya sekilas dengan cepat. Setelahnya dia tak punya riwayat berciuman lagi selain dari ibunya sampai kemarin Kris menciumnya dibibir dengan hangat dan sedikit ganas. Tao tersenyum lagi,

"Euummmm, apa itu milik Kris _sunbae_?"

Tao tersentak mendengar seseorang mengagetkannya. Tao melirik bagian sampingnya. Ada Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bibir bentuk hati dan mempertunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya. Wajah Kyungsoo agak sedikit putih dari biasanya hari ini, Tao yakin dia memakai cream dimukanya, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan untuk menutupi sedikit warna hitam dimatanya.

Tao tak mempedulikan orang kecil itu setelahnya. Dia memasukkan kembali sepatu Kris dan mengunci lokernya. Tao mulai melangkah dengan dinginnya mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang mengajaknya bicara. Entah kenapa sampai sekarang dia masih gengsi untuk bicara dengan orang kecil ini.

Tak menyerah. Kyungsoo kembali menghadang jalan Tao dan tersenyum lagi. Tao menatap sambil berkerut, namun tak meninggalkan kesan dingin yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada setiap orang,

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Itu. Soal Chunji~"

"Tak ada urusannya denganku" Tao memotong kalimat Kyungsoo dan mulai berjalan lagi.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menahannya, "Oke. Apapun itu, aku berterima kasih berkat kau Baekhyun~"

"Aku terburu-buru. Kelas fisika kami akan segera dimulai!" Bentak Tao lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

"_YA_! HUANG ZITAO! Dia mau berterima kasih! Aish, Kau ini! Orang berterimakasih malah kau abaikan!" Bentak Baekhyun mendekati Tao dan Kyungsoo. Sedari tadi sebenarnya dia menunggu dari kejauhan karena dia agak ragu berterimakasih dengan orang ini.

"Oi ByunBaek! Jika mau berterimakasih seharusnya itu kau bukan dia!"

"_Ya_! Kau memotong namaku sembarangan! Aish!" Baekhyun menaikkan bibir atasnya kesal, "Oke. Baiklah. Aku berterimakasih! Berkat kau, aku berbaikan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi jangan kau harap kau lolos! Kau memukul anak orang! Aku akan melapor!" Baekhyun berterimakasi sekaligus kembali membentak.

"Lakukan semaumu. Aku tak peduli" ucap Tao santai. Dia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dua bersahabat itu.

"Eih, lihat dia! Sombong sekali! Mentang-mentang berjasa!" Oceh Baekhyun mengiringi punggung Tao yang menjauh.

"Baek, kau tak boleh begitu. Bagaimanapun dia menolongmu." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, ingin sekali dekat dengan orang itu. Dia itu sungguh tak bisa diajak bersahabat!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Dia itu orang baik, Baek. Aku harus banyak berterima kasih padanya. Dia selalu membantuku..." Kyungsoo tersenyum masih menatap punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun mengerut dahinya, "memangnya dia menolongmu apa saja? Yang kutahu hanya waktu dikebun bunga matahari saja" ucap Baekhyun.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo kekelas. Kita ada praktek menggambar!" Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun untuk berjalan. Dia mengulum senyumnya. Benar dia harus banyak berterimakasih dengan Tao, walaupun dia masih dingin setidaknya Kyungsoo tahu, dengan menolong mereka dari Chunji, Kyungsoo tahu Tao ingin berteman dengan mereka.

* * *

Kai berjalan memasuki lorong panjang menuju ruang tunggu timnya. Dia baru saja dari toilet membuang rasa gugupnya karena pertandingan akan dimulai kurang dari 30 menit lagi. Kebiasaan Kai ketika gugup adalah dia akan berlari ke toilet karena perutnya terasa sakit memaksa sesuatu disana untuk dikeluarkan.

Seruan-seruan terdengar mendominasi lapangan karena beberapa tim _cheer_ dari sekolah umum mempertunjukkan gerakan mereka untuk mendukung tim sekolah masing-masing. Untung saja sekolah Kai isinya lelaki semua, jadi tak perlu membuat gerakan seruwet itu.

"KIM KAI?!" Seseorang menyapa, lebih tepatnya sedikit menuntut kepastian, apakah yang dilihat ini sungguh Kim Kai atau bukan.

Kai yang merasa namanya dipanggil mendongak menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut dikuncir ekor kuda dan baju _cheer_ warna biru didepannya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis karena ternyata tebakannya benar, yang dilihatnya kini benar-benar Kim Kai.

"Oh Hai..." Lirih Kai yang juga ternyata mengenal gadis didepannya itu.

"Kau ikut pertandingan?" Tanya gadis itu.

"_Ne._"

"Wah, tak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini..." Ucap gadis itu. Kai hanya tersenyum kecil membalas gadis itu. Sudah sekitar satu tahun lebih dia tak bertemu gadis ini, tepatnya sejak dia memutuskan untuk kesekolah di Bartholomew.

"KAI! Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Pelatih menyuruh~ eh?" Kata-kata Chanyeol terhenti melihat Kai dengan seorang gadis tersipu-sipu didepannya.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Chanyeol pada Kai. Dia tadi sebenarnya disuruh pelatih dengan cepat menjemput Kai karena harus siap-siap. Namun, tak ada salahnya bukan mengenal gadis didepan Kai ini.

"Oh iya. Ini temanku, Park Chanyeol..." Kai akhirnya mengenalkan Chanyeol dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum, pun gadis itu membalasnya.

"Dan Yeol, ini Jung Soo Jung, dia~" kata-kata Kai terputus. Harus bagaimana dia menyebut gadis ini pada Chanyeol, "...dia temanku waktu di SMP" jawab Kai akhirnya kemudian.

"Oh, Hai..." Chanyeol melambaikan tangan. Gadis manis itu kembali tersenyum.

"Salam kenal..." Ucap gadis itu pada Chanyeol.

"Woi, kita disuruh kumpul..." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berbisik, mengatakan maksud awalnya mencari Kai dari tadi. Pertandingan sudah akan dimulai 20 menitan lagi, tak mungkin kan terus terpesona dengan gadis cantik didepan mereka ini, walau sebenarnya harus karena mereka jarang sekali melihat wanita di sekolah dan asrama, hampir tak ada malah.

"Jung, sepertinya kami harus pergi..." Kai berpamitan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Soo Jung.

"Apa nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Teriak Soo Jung menghentikan langkah Kai, dia berbalik lagi dan tersenyum. Soo Jung membalas senyuman itu.

Setelahnya Kai kembali berjalan.

* * *

"Baek, kau bilang akan memasak?" Desah Kyungsoo kesal melihat kedua temannya itu malah memakai seragam tim sepak bola sekolah mereka. Sepertinya Luhan dan Baekhyun akan latihan sepakbola sore ini.

"Aku tak tahu, tiba-tiba pelatih kami menyuruh berkumpul dilapangan. Sepertinya kami harus latihan dulu. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"_Ya_! Kalian mau masak apa?" Tanya Luhan yang baru saja selesai menyimpul tali sepatu olahraganya.

"Memang kumpul apa sih, Lu? Kau kan ketua tim sepak bola sekolah?" Bukan menjawab, Kyungsoo malah bertanya. Sungguh menyebalkan jika kini teman-temannya harus sibuk latihan. Sementara dirinya belum terdaftar di tim manapun disekolah ini.

"Aku tak tahu. Ini baru saja akan kumpul " jawab Luhan dan mulai berjalan diikuti Baekhyun. Kyungsoopun mengekori mereka. "Jadi mau masak apa?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Aku tak tahu, Tanya Baekhyun. Semalam dia yang minta diajarkan memasak..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Sudah. Nanti saja. Selesai latihan, kita ke minimarket sekolah lalu kita memasak. Oke?" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku harus apa sekarang?" Kyungsoo bingung sendiri jika teman-temannya harus latihan. Padahal jika tidak mereka bisa bergosip dikamar Baekhyun atau sekedar menonton film dileptop milik Baekhyun.

"Kau menonton kami saja dilapangan" ajak Luhan.

"_Ya_, kalian kan hanya rapat!"

"Biasanya kalau pelatih menyuruh datang dengan seragam, kami akan latihan setelah rapat." Jawab Luhan lagi diberi anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ya sudah, ayo..." Akhirnya dia pasrah.

* * *

"_Angmongeul kkwosseoyo...Uldeon geudaereul anajugi jeone...Kkumeseo kkaeeo beoryeotjyo...Seogeulpeun mame keoteuneul yeoreo...Dalbiche muldeurin nunmullo pyeonjil bonaeyo..._" Kyungsoo mengalunkan lagu seirama dengan lirik lagu yang keluar dari earphone yang menyumpal pada telinganya. Sungguh, menonton Baekhyun dan Luhan yang hanya berlari mengelilingi lapangan bersama tim sepak bola lainnya membuatnya sangat bosan.

_Ddrrrtt...drrrttt...drrrtt..._

Ponselnya bergetar, memaksanya untuk menengok siapa yang mengirim pesan. Kyungsoo mematikan irama musik yang barusan saja mengalir ditelinganya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membaca pesan yang didapatnya. Itu dari Kim Kai, yang berkata: _"Hai, sedang apa? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku merindukanmu, sangat." _Lagi-lagi dengan emotion _kiss _diakhir kalimatnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum, terlihat sangat senang.

"Nampaknya kau benar-benar jatuh cinta..."

Kyungsoo tersentak dengan suara orang yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya, cepat-cepat Kyungsoo menarik keluar earphone dari telinganya. Sungguh benar-benar diluar pikirannya jika orang ini akan duduk disebelahnya saat ini,

"Kai memperlakukanmu dengan baik, tidak seperti dia memperlakukan orang sekitarnya..." Tambah orang itu, dia menatap lurus kedepan lapangan dimana Baekhyun, Luhan dan yang lain sedang mengelilingi lapangan untuk entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"T~Tao, kenapa disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran. Masih tak percaya bahwa makhluk disampingnya ini adalah benar Tao yang selama ini bersikap dingin, lalu sekarang ada disampingnya datang dengan sendirinya dan berbicara padanya.

"Aku menonton Xiumin bermain sepak bola. Memangnya tak boleh?" Tao menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku kenapa kau duduk disampingku?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tak boleh? Ya sudah kalu begitu aku~"

"Tak apa! Tidak apa-apa! Duduklah!" Kyungsoo menahan Tao yang akan beranjak dari duduknya itu. Dia tak mau Tao yang dengan sendirinya mendekati itu malah menjauh lagi. Bukankah ini yang selama ini diinginkan Kyungsoo, dekat dengan Tao.

"Jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Kai?" Tanya Tao lagi yang sudah kembali duduk di bangku disamping Kyungsoo. Dan yang ditanyai itu hanya mengangguk-angguk dan tersipu malu. Ekspresi yang sama ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun menanyainya.

"Lalu? Apa kau dan Kris~"

"Tidak. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa" Tao memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo, menjawab dengan terburu-buru. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk.

_Drttt...drrrtt..drttt..._

Kyungsoo kembali tersentak dengan getar ponsel ditangannya. Kyungsoo kembali memeriksa ponselnya, "Ah, Jong In menelpon, maaf... Aku harus~"

"Teruskan. Kau disini saja. Aku yang akan pergi..." Tao beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mulai melangkah.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" Kyungsoo menerima telponnya sambil ekor matanya terus menatap punggung Tao yang sedang menjauh darinya.

"_Kau sedang apa? Kenapa tak menjawab pesanku?_" Teriak Kai dari seberang telpon.

"Tadi aku bicara dengan Tao..."

"_Tao?_"

"_Ne_"

"_Bicara apa? Dia mengancammu?_" Tanya Kai, suaranya terdengar tampak khawatir.

"Tidak Jong, dia hanya menemaniku di _bench_. Aku sedang menonton Baekhyun dan Luhan latihan" jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Oh, ya sudah. Kau mau melakukan apa nanti malam?_" Tanya Kai lagi.

"Memasak"

"_Memasak?_" Kai mengulangi kata-kata Kyungsoo karena dia tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "eum... Baekhyun mengatakan ingin belajar memasak agar dia bisa membuat makanan untuk Chanyeol..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Oke. Baiklah_"

"Lalu, kau sendiri akan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Entahlah. Aku ingin istirahat. Ohya~ apa kau tahu, kami menang di babak penyisihan, besok semifinal_" ucap Jong In.

"Oh, chukha.." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ohya, jangan lupa hadiah 'apapun' yang kau janjikan padaku, jika kau menang_"

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba saja dada Kyungsoo berdebar kencang, dia tak berani menjawab. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedang Kai dibalik telepon hanya tertawa menyadari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam itu. Dia yakin Kyungsoo khawatir dengan apa yang akan dimintanya nanti.

* * *

"Sudah ya... Aku ingin mandi..." Ucap Kai pada telponnya. Dia beranjak dari bangku taman penginapan mereka bermaksud untuk kembali kedalam kamarnya.

"_Oh, baiklah._" Jawab Kyungsoo dari seberang sana.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Ucap Kai. Sedangnya diseberang telpon kembali terdiam. Dia yakin Kyungsoo kembali salah tingkah. Entahlah kenapa, namun Kai memang suka sekali mengatakan itu sekarang-sekarang ini. Mungkin karena dia terlalu rindu dengan Kyungsoo. "Hei, kau tak menjawabku? Kau sudah menutup telponnya?" Tanya Kai.

"_B~belum, belum putus. Ne~e..._" Jawab Kyungsoo terputus-putus.

Kai terkekeh kecil, "apa yang 'ne'?" Tanya Kai.

"_A~aku... Aku juga... Aku mencintaimu..._" Jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata sukses lagi membuat Kai tertawa.

"Oke. _Keunho_... Eum..." Kai kemudian menutup telponnya sambil masih tersenyum-senyum mengingat tingkah Kyungsoo beberapa saat lalu. Sungguh, dia sangat merindukan lelaki kecilnya itu. Kai menyimpan ponselnya didalam saku celananya dan kemudian mulai berjalan.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti melihat gadis tadi siang yang ditemuinya dilorong ruang tunggu mendekat kearahnya dengan senyum manis.

"Kau disini?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa disini?" Tanya Kai heran.

"Kita semua menginap disini. Makanya aku bisa disini.." Jawaban gadis itu membuat Kai menepuk dahinya. Dia hampir saja lupa kalau semua peserta pertandingan menginap dipenginapan yang sama dengan mereka. Melihat tingkah Kai, gadis itu menepuk dahinya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Kai" ucap gadis itu. Sedang Kai hanya tersenyum kecil tak bermaksud sama sekali merespon kata-kata gadis itu.

"Kai, bagaimana kalau kita mulai lagi dari awal?" Ucap gadis itu kini membuat Kai mengerut kening seakan berkata 'maksudmu?'.

"Maksudku, mari kita mulai dari awal. Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu dulu. Maafkan aku memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak. Mungkin itu karena aku terlalu kesal dengan keputusanmu untuk sekolah asrama." Ucap gadis itu. Kai menghela nafasnya mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Soo Jung aku~" Kata-kata Kai terputus karena tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah berjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai dan itu sukses membuat Kai membulatkan mata kaget.

Hanya lima detik kekagetan Kai karena tiba-tiba saja bayangan Kyungsoo tersenyum memenuhi kepalanya dan setelahnya Kai langsung mendorong keras bahu gadis itu hingga terjungkal kebelakang. "K~KAI!" Teriak gadis itu tak percaya apa yang telah Kai lakukan padanya barusan. Ini pertama kalinya Kai menolak bibirnya selama mereka saling kenal.

"_Ya_! Jung Soo Jung ! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Kai tak terima dengan kelakuan Soo Jung beberapa detik yang lalu.

Gadis itu, Jung Soo Jung, kembali mendekati Kai, "Kubilang ayo kita mulai kembali. Aku masih mencintaimu, kau juga pasti~"

"Maaf Jung. Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain..." Kai memutus kalimat Soo Jung dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"_YA_! KIM KAI ! _YA_!"

Teriakan Soo Jung tak dihiraukannya. Kai terus berjalan. Bayangan Kyungsoo kembali memenuhi otaknya, menari-nari dipikirannya, dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tak mau menyakiti Kyungsoo hanya karena dia bertemu kembali kekasih lamanya yang telah meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Oke. **No enceh**, karena para seme sedang bertebaran... Hahahaha... Ohya, hadirnya Jung Soo Jung disini, mungkin akan menjadi konflik KaiSoo kedepan ^^ Semoga saja konfliknya ga nyampe perang dunia ke 3 deh hahaha.

Seperti biasa **BIG THANKS** untuk teman2 yang masih setia membaca ^^ dan yang tanya kapan ini epep selesai, please jangan tanya lagi ya, aku juga ga tahu bakal selesai berapa chapter, yang kalo menurutku itu selesai ya selesai. Yang minta KrisTao moment, nanti ada kok, cuma ga bisa banyak-banyak hehehe, dan mungkin NC an nya juga ada ^^ Lalu, lagi-lagi yang minta NC ChanBaek, mudah-mudahan aku buatin lagi (perasaan udah banyak enceh Chanbaek disini). Juga yang pertanyaannya ga kejawab sama aku disini silahkan tanya lewat PM aja (biar jadi akrab gitu kita... haha #ngarepgue)

Oke teman-teman, sekali lagi makasi ya ^^ untuk chapter ini mohon reviewnya walau aku tahu ini chapter pendek banget, aku kebut ngetiknya (aku juga lagi galau dan pusing gegara prasyarat wisuda yang bener-bener goncang iman ini *anah, curcol gue* -_-)

Udah gitu aja deh, I LOVE YOU ALL :*

XOXO~


	11. Chapter 11

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 11

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terus mengamati _oven _pemanggang kue mereka, "Oi Kyung, kalo ini tidak jadi juga, aku akan memakai kue _brownies_ mu..." Gumamnya memperhatikan kue _tart _yang sedang berada dalam pemanggang itu. Ini adalah kue _tart_ Baekhyun yang sudah kali kesepuluh selama tiga hari ini tidak ada yang berhasil.

"_Ya_! Itu untuk Jong In" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kau kan bisa buat lagi..." Ucap Baekhyun masih fokus memperhatikan kue nya yang sedang mengembang didalam sana.

"Mereka bahkan tak sampai 30 menit lagi sampai, mana sempat buat lagi. Pun kalau kau ambil _brownies _buatanku berarti bukan hasil buatanmu sendiri!" Seru Kyungsoo bangkit dari memperhatikan _oven_ pemanggang kue _tart _Baekhyun.

"Terus bagaimana dong?" Seru Baekhyun pula.

"Ya sudah. Tak usah buat lagi kalau ini tak jadi juga!"

Luhan yang sedang membaca komik narutonya disofa sudut dapur asrama hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala memperhatikan dua sahabatnya yang mulai berteriak satu sama lain. Untung saja Sehun tak berpergian, jadi dia tak perlu repot-repot membuatkan kue selamat datang. Pun untung saja Sehun tak pernah memaksanya untuk membuatkan masakan, Sehun tahu dia sama sekali tak bisa memasak.

"_Ya_! bagaimana nih? Sudah bisa diangkat atau belum?" Tanya Baekhyun kemudian, memaksa kembali Kyungsoo melirik kedalam oven pemanggang itu.

"_Dwesseo_! _Dwesseo_! Cepat angkat..." Seru Kyungsoo kemudian membuat Baekhyun buru-buru memakai penutup tangannya dan membuka oven lalu mengangkat kue _tart_nya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyung?" Tanya kemudian ketika sudah meletakkan loyang kue tartnya dia atas meja _counter pantry_. Kyungsoo pun mendekati kue itu dan menekan-tekan pelan kue buatan Baekhyun.

"Ini jadi, Baek. Hanya saja terlalu lembut. Sudah sana kau buka saja. Kalau sudah dingin olesi creamnya..." Ucap Kyungsoo menilai kue kesepuluh Baekhyun yang juga belum sempurna itu.

"Yakin nih? Tak akan hancur lagi kalau aku buka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "pelan-pelan makanya..." Ujar Kyungsoo kemudian, dibalasan anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan mulai membongkar kue nya dari dalam loyang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan berjalan untuk duduk disamping Luhan. Dengan begini Baekhyun tak perlu mengambil _brownies_ buatannya yang akan diberikannya pada Kai nanti.

* * *

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong kamar-kamar asrama, hari ini mereka menang, sudah pasti dia akan menagih hadiah apapun yang dijanjikan oleh Kyungsoo tempo hari, meski sebenarnya dia sendiri tak tahu hadiah apapun yang seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Yang jelas sekarang dia ingin sekali melihat wajah lelaki kesayangannya itu, rindunya sudah membuncah selama 3 hari tak bertemu. Kai mempercepat langkahnya.

Ketika sampai didepan pintunya, cepat-cepat Kai membukanya. Ada Kyungsoo sedang duduk ditangga ranjang atas. Kyungsoo langsung melonjak turun ketika melihat Kai memasuki kamar. Kyungsoo tersenyum gembira,

"Kau sampai?" Tanya Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan meraih tas besar Kai yang tergantung dibahu kanan. Kai mengangguk tersenyum dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kemudian mata Kai mengarah ke kotak kertas diatas meja kaca didepan sofa. "Itu apa?" Tanya Kai sambil duduk disofa.

"Ah~ itu _brownies_..." Kyungsoo meletakkan tas besar Kai diatas karpet sofa dan duduk disamping Kai.

"Apa SungJong memberikannya padaku?" Goda Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Itu aku yang buat. Memang kapan pernah SungJung membuatkannya untukmu?" Ucap Kyungsoo.

"_Tteokbokki, kimbab, pancake_? Bukankah SungJong sering menitipkan itu padamu?" Goda Kai lagi. Walau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Kyungsoo yang membuatkan semua itu untuknya, setidaknya dia ingin dengan secara langsung pengakuan orang ini.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Itu~ itu sebenarnya~" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. "Itu sebenarnya aku yang membuatnya! Memangnya kapan pernah orang itu membuatkan untukmu! Aku! Aku semua yang membuatnya!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?" Kai masih saja asyik menggodanya membuat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela nafas jengah lalu mengangguk malas.

"Luhan bilang SungJong suka denganmu sejak masuk kesini, jadi sebagai alasan kupakai saja dia. Aku takut kau tak akan memakannya jika tahu itu dari ku." Ujar Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya.

"Lalu apa ini boleh kumakan?" Tanya Kai kemudian. Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum gembira. Dia membuka kotak kertas itu dan mulai memotong satu iris untuk dimakan oleh Kai.

Kai mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunyah seiris kue _brownies_ dimulutnya, "Enak..." Gumamnya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Kai tersenyum mengangguk membuat Kyungsoo semakin melonjak gembira.

"Kenapa kau pintar memasak? Siapa yang mengajarkan?" Tanya Kai sambil menerima lagi satu suapan kue dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ibu mengajarkan aku. Ibu bilang kalau nanti istriku tak bisa masak, maka aku tak perlu pusing. Aku yang akan masak untuknya..."

"Istri? Kau mau menikah dengan orang lain?!" Seru Kai dengan mulut penuh kue _brownies _buatan Kyungsoo itu. "Ya! Kau hanya akan menikah denganku. Aku yang akan melamarmu!" Kai menelan kue dimulutnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Bisakah? Memang kita bisa menikah?" Tanyanya.

"Kenapa tidak? Aku akan datang kerumahmu. Bicara dengan ayahmu!" Ucap Kai mantap.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil lagi, "semoga saja kau bisa melumpuhkan hati ayah..." Gumamnya.

"_Ya_! Kau tak percaya?!" Kai menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya.

"Bukan tak percaya Jong, hanya saja~" Kalimat Kyungsoo tak selesai karena Kai malah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Kyungsoo yang kini sukses mendelik kaget. Kai mengecup dan mencium lembut bibir merah itu. Dia melumatnya hingga benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo bungkam.

* * *

"Jadi ini kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Chanyeol tak yakin. Ditangannya sudah memegang garpu kecil, dari tadi dia mengamati kue _tart_ diatas meja kaca mereka.

"_Ya_! Seharusnya ekspresimu bukan begitu. Seharusnya kau dengan berbunga-bunga menerimanya. Seharusnya kau bilang, _'wah, terima kasih sayang telah membuatkanku kue'_. Cih, pacar macam apa kau ini!" Oceh Baekhyun sukses membuat Chanyeol terkekeh. Dia kemudian mendekatkan dirinya pada kue dimeja mereka. Chanyeol mencuil sedikit dan menelan kue itu. Dia mengangguk-angguk seolah memberi harapan pada Baekhyun yang kembali mulai antusias menunggu komentar dari Chanyeol itu.

"Kau tau? Ini kurang manis, Baek. Aku kan suka yang manis-manis..." Ucap Chanyeol meletakkan garpu kecilnya itu. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya kasar, ternyata komentar Chanyeol berbeda seratus persen dari yang diharapkannya.

"Ya sudah ! Kalau begitu tak usah dimak~ _YA_! Kau mau apa?" Ocehan Baekhyun berubah menjadi pertanyaan karena Chanyeol menariknya kedalam pelukan.

"Aku mau bibirmu saja, Baek. Karena bibirmu lebih manis dari segalanya..." Ujar Chanyeol dengan lembut sukses membuat area pipi Baekhyun memanas. Baekhyun bahkan yakin itu memerah.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menyadari perubahan ekspresi Baekhyun. Chanyeol menutup matanya dan mendekati wajahnya kewajah Baekhyun untuk meraih bibir mungil Baekhyun. Chanyeol memberikan kecupan lembut disana dan melumatnya. Pun Baekhyun menutup matanya mulai mengimbangi setiap lumatan Chanyeol yang semakin mengganas. Chanyeol mengigit kecil bibir bawah Baekhyun dan sukses membuatnya membuka mulut, lidah Chanyeol menerobos masuk kedalamnya.

Sementara Chanyeol mempermainkan bibirnya, tangan Baekhyun tak tinggal, dia sudah membuka kancing celana Chanyeol dan menurunkan _zipper_nya. Dia meraih sesuatu yang mulai mengeras disana. Baekhyun melepas ciuman bibir Chanyeol dan menunduk. "Aaahh..." Desah Chanyeol begitu merasakan hangat mulut Baekhyun menelan kelaminnya yang sudah menegang itu. Baekhyun mulai mengecup kelamin besar Chanyeol, memainkan buah zakarnya dan mengulum. Chanyeol mendesah gila, menekan kepala Baekhyun agar memperdalam kulumannya.

Chanyeol mendesis dan mengangkat kepala Baekhyun lepas dari kelaminnya, kembali dia mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sudah dipenuhi oleh _pre-cum_nya. Kalau sudah begini dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Chanyeol menarik celana Baekhyun dan menyuruh naik kepangkuannya. Baekhyun menurut dan duduk dipangkuan Chanyeol sambil perlahan memasukkan kelamin tegang Chanyeol kedalam lubangnya. Kerinduan selama beberapa hari ini harus terpuaskan malam ini juga.

.

"Aahh...ahhh...aahhh..." Desah Baekhyun seiring Chanyeol yang memegang pinggulnya dan membuatnya naik turun dipangkuan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, Baek.." Ujar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terus bergoyang dengan wajah sayu nan memerah menahan rasa nikmat.

"Aakkhh..akkh...aku jugaahh, Yeol... Akhh..ouh..." Erang Baekhyun. Chanyeol meraih kembali bibir Baekhyun dan mengecupnya. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya dari sofa, menggendong Baekhyun menuju ranjang mereka.

Chanyeol memulai kembali hujaman kelamin besarnya sedetik setelah menghempaskan Baekhyun diatas ranjang. "Aakkhh...aahh.. Ahh...yeaahh..." Desah Baekhyun dibawahnya.

Baekhyun mulai mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, meremas pundak Chanyeol dengan keras, "aakkhh..aahh...aaahh...yeah..._over there_..._there_, Yeol. Aahh...ahh..." Baekhyun merasakan kelamin Chanyeol sudah menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

"Aahh...ooh...yeah...yeahh..yeaaahh..." Baekhyun semakin menggila karena Chanyeol mempercepat tusukannya dan sungguh menggelitik pusat kenikmatannya itu.

"Yeol, _I'm coming_..._I'm comingg_..._I'm cum_~ aaaarrrgggghhhh" kepala Baekhyun bergetar seiring cairan yang tumpah diperutnya sendiri. Chanyeol memberi jeda goyangannya, membiarkan Baekhyun merasakan nikmat.

Setelah dirasanya Baekhyun bisa menguasai diri, Chanyeol merubah posisi membawanya kembali kedalam pangkuan. Chanyeol memulai lagi goyangan kelaminnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aahh...ahhh..ahh..._fasterrr_...aahh..._harderrr_..." Ceracau Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol mempercepat hujamannya.

Chanyeol pun mempercepat maju mundurnya. Chanyeol menutup matanya, sungguh dia pun sebentar lagi akan keluar. "Baek, aku sebentar lagi!" Ucapnya semakin mempercepat.

"Yeah...akuhh..jugahh...aaahhh yeaahh.. Yeol..." Desahnya seiring dengan naik turun tubuhnya yang semakin cepat.

"Aakkk...aaahh.." Chanyeol semakin menggila.

"Aaaaaaaaggggrrrhhhh~" keduanya bergetar hebat. Baekhyun memeluk erat Chanyeol yang berkedut mengeluarkan spermanya didalam lubang. Pun Baekhyun kembali membasahi perutnya dan juga Chanyeol dengan cairan kental itu.

* * *

"Hei, apa kau tak mau bercinta denganku?" Tanya Kai. Dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah menyusup masuk kedalam selimut dan saling berpelukan. Kyungsoo sudah membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Kim Kai.

"Memangnya kau tak lelah?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian, dia mendongak kepala menatap wajah Kai yang sedikit berada diatasnya.

"Aku lelah. Tapi aku menginginkanmu..." Jawab Kai.

"Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kita tidur. Kita bisa bercinta besok." Kyungsoo kembali membenamkan wajahnya merapat pada dada Kai.

"_Ya_! Aku menagih sedang hadiah apapunmu. Aku menang pertandingan, juara pertama!" Seru Kai. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum didadanya.

"_Arra_. Baekhyun menunjukkan pesan dari Chanyeol tadi siang. Kalian menang. Aku tahu..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Nah. Hadiah apapun yang pertama adalah bercinta." Ujar Kai masih memeluk erat Kyungsoo didadanya.

"Kalau pertama, berarti nanti akan ada yang kedua dan ketiga dan seterusnya?" Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Kai yang menyeringai dan mengangguk. Ternyata Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, pikirnya.

"Jong, bagaimana kalau kita coba gaya 69"

Kai membuka mulut menganga ketika mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo itu. "Hei, darimana kau tahu gaya 69?" Tanya Kai mengerut dahinya. Dia bahkan tak tahu ternyata Kyungsoo mengerti hal yang begituan.

"Byun Baekhyun. Dia menunjukkan video pasangan yang sedang melakukan gaya itu kemarin malam. Sepertinya menyenangkan..." Ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum berbinar-binar dan mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Eish! Si Bacon benar-benar merusak otakmu!" Ucap Kai.

"Kau tak suka 69?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah _innocent_nya itu.

Kai terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak kecewa itu, "memang bagaimana gaya 69 itu?" Tanya Kai pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Begini~" Kyungsoo beranjak dari posisi baringnya dan membuka selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh mereka. Kyungsoo membuka celana dan bajunya hingga tubuhnya polos tak tertutup apapun. Kyungsoo membuka celana Kai, lalu naik diatasnya dengan selangkangannya yang mengangkang tepat dimuka Kai. "Kau sentuh punyaku..." Perintah Kyungsoo sukses membuat Kai kembali terkekeh. Kai menurutinya, dia meraih kelamin Kyungsoo yang sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Aaahhhh..." Desah Kyungsoo merasakan hangat tangan Kai memegang kejantanannya. Pun Kyungsoo meraih batang kelamin Kai dan mengayunkan tangannya disana. Kyungsoo mulai memijat pelan kelamin Kai dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Mmphtt...mmpphtt..." Suara aneh keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo ketika dia mengulum batang kelamin Kai karena Kai dibawahnya pun terus memijat kelamin Kyungsoo.

"Aahhh...yeaahhh...aahh..." Kyungsoo melepas mulutnya dari kelamin besar itu ketika merasakan Kai semakin mempercepat pijatannya.

"Aahh...Jongh~" desah Kyungsoo sambil terus berusaha memijat kelamin Kai dengan tangannya.

"Aahhh...ahhh..."

.

_**BRAKK!**_

.

"_YA_ KIM KAI~ _OH MY GOD_, apa yang kalian lakukan? Hahahhahahaahahhahaha..."

Kyungsoo segera turun dari atas tubuh Kai dan menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan juga kelamin Kai yang tadi sedang dipermainkannya.

"_YAAAAAAAAA_!" Teriak Kai marah dengan orang yang seenaknya saja masuk kekamar mereka itu, "SEHARUSNYA KAU KETUK PINTU, PARK CHANYEOL BODOH!" Bentak Kai. Kalau saja dia tak telanjang dibagian bawah, mungkin dia sudah menyambar orang itu dan mencekiknya hingga mati.

"Salah sendiri kenapa kau tak tutup pintu...hahahaha" dan Chanyeol masih saja seenaknya mentertawakan mereka.

"K~Kau tak mengunci pintunya, Jong?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menutup matanya dan menggeram kesal, "Aish! Aku lupa, sungguh." Ujarnya pada Kyungsoo. Dia terlalu ingin cepat-cepat melihat wajah Kyungsoo tadi makanya dia lupa mengunci. Lalu kembali Kai menatap geram kearah Chanyeol yang masih asyik tertawa.

"_Mian_, Kai...hahaha.._mian._.." Chanyeol berusaha mengontrol gelak tawanya.

"_MWONDE_?! Kenapa kau kesini?!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Kris hyung menyuruh kita kumpul di ruang rehat lantai 5..." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa lagi sih?!" Kai berdecak kesal, "seharusnya kita istirahat, kumpul macam apa lagi!" Sungguh, Kai sedang kesal sekali.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak terlihat sedang beristirahat. Kau bahkan sedang bekerja keras...hahahaha"

"Berhenti mengejekku, Bodoh! Atau kau kecekik hingga mati!" Bentak Kai dengan tatapan tajam aura membunuh membuat Chanyeol menggidik ngeri. "Sudah sana keluar! Aku akan segera kesana!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Jangan lama-lama ya. Aku saja tak lama kok. Aku sudah selesai tadi...hahahaha..." Chanyeol menggoda seraya keluar dengan gelak tawanya membuat Kai semakin ingin menggorok lehernya dari belakang lalu mencincang-cincang tubuhnya kemudian dimasak oleh Kyungsoo dan disajikan pada seluruh penghuni asrama besok saat sarapan pagi.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu tertutup, cepat-cepat Kai beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju pintu masuk, menguncinya, dan kembali menuju ranjang. Dia menyambar kembali tubuh bugil kekasihnya.

"Jong, kau kan harus ke lantai 5" gumam Kyungsoo ketika Kai mulai mencumbu lehernya.

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin bercinta, kan?" ucap Kai menindih kekasihnya. Kai membuka lebar kedua paha Kyungsoo. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi nanti Kris _sunb_~ aaaaarrgghhh" Kyungsoo meremas seprai ranjang mereka ketika merasakan batang kejantanan Kai masuk kedalam lubang.

"Sekali saja, Kyung." Kai mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu dan mulai bergerak.

"Aahh...ahhh...ahhh..." Desah Kyungsoo seiring dengan gerakan beratur kelamin Kai dilubangnya. Dia pasrah, meski dia tahu sekali buat Kai sama dengan entah berapa kali buatnya. Kai terlalu kuat.

"Aaahh...yeahh..yeaahh..." Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai, memeluk erat tubuh Kai yang semakin menindihnya, dan memaju-mundur bokongnya dibawah sana.

"Aahh...ahh..disituhh Jongh...ahh yeaah..disitu..." Desah Kyungsoo ketika Kai mencapai pusat kenikmatan dilubangnya. Kai mempercepat gerakannya, tak berpindah dari tempat itu. Dia memberikan kenikmatan semakin menggila untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aahh..aahh.. Jongh, akuuhh...sebentar~ aahh...mau keluar...ahh..._yess..yess...yess_,.._faster._.yeah..._right_ _there_..._faster_, Jong...ahhhh..aahh..." Ceracau gila Kyungsoo mulai keluar ketika merasa kenikmatan tiada tara yang diciptakan Kai. Dia benar-benar akan meledak sebentar lagi.

"Aaargghh...aarggh.._I'm coming_.._I'm coming_..._I'm comiiiiiiiinggggg_...aaaaaaarrrgggggh~" Kyungsoo bergetar, memeluk erat tubuh Kai diatasnya ketika cairannya keluar dibawah sana.

Kai mengangkat tubuh kekasihnya, membuat menungging dihadapannya. Kai kembali memasukkan batang kejantanannya dilubang Kyungsoo. "Aahh..ahh..akhh.." Kembali desahan itu keluar. Kyungsoo meremas erat seprai ranjang saat Kai meraih kelaminnya dan memijat disana sambil terus menusuk-tusuk lubangnya. "Oohh..oohh...yeaahh...aahh...Jongh...aahhh.."

Kai mempercepat gerakannya, ketika merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari batang kejantanannya itu. Dia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Pun tangannya semakin menggila di batang kelamin Kyungsoo.

"Aakkhh...akkhh..." Rintih Kyungsoo ketika merasakan Kai menggerakan lubangnya dengan cepat dan kasar. "Aaakhhh...Jongh...aku lagi...aaakkhh...ooohh..." Kyungsoo meremas erat seprai.

Kai sungguh tak mempedulikan desahan Kyungsoo itu karena dia pun akan menyembur sebentar lagi. Kai terus mempercepat gerakannya, "aakh...akh.." Terdengar rintihan nikmat dari mulut Kai.

"Aaahh...ahh...Jong aku keluar...sungguh!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

"Sama, Kyung...ayo bersama...aakkhh..."

"Aaaakkkhh..akkhh...aaaarrgghhhhhh~" Kyungsoo menumpahkan kembali cairan kentalnya diseprai ranjang.

"Aaaarrgghhh..." Disusul Kai yang berkedut didalam lubangnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lengket cairan Kai memenuhi lubangnya.

Tak sampai sepuluh detik mereka ambruk diatas ranjang yang sudah penuh cairan kenikmatan itu. Keduanya terengah-engah.

"Apa kau akan kelantai lima?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nafas tak teratur.

"Tidak, aku akan tidur denganmu." Jawab Kai.

"Tapi nanti Kris sunbae marah denganmu, Jong"

"Dia tak akan memarahiku. Sudah ayo tidur sebentar, nanti tengah malam kau harus bangun..." Kai merapatkan tubuhnya memeluk kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Kenapa aku harus bangun tengah malam?" Kyungsoo mengerut dahi tak mengerti.

"Karena aku mau bercinta lagi nanti, tengah malam..." Ucap Kai mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tengah malam gelap, Jong. Lampu akan mati semua setelah jam malam..."

"Aku tak butuh penerangan. Aku butuh desahanmu..." Ucap Kai membuat Kyungsoo bungkam tak berkomentar lagi. "Desahanmu sangat sexy, Kyung..." Lanjut Kai lagi.

Sumpah demi apapun, wajah Kyungsoo sedang merona sekarang. _Oh_, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdebar diluar kenormalan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaaaakkk...apa ini? Enceh doang..hahahaha ga seru masa? Konfliknya mana konflik -_- *Ju stress sendiri* Konfliknya nanti ya, di chapter-chapter mendatang. Chapter ini full NC saja, karena otak Ju memang lagi setengah nih (abis obat) Hahaha. Oh ya, Soojung gue sumputin dulu deh, dari pada dikeroyok sama teman-teman sekalian (kasian broh) Please jangan benci Soo Jung, benci saja diriku yang menistakannya -_-

**Big thanks** untuk kesekian kalinya buat teman-teman yang udah setia menunggu dan membaca FF gaje ini :) Aku cinta kalian teman-teman :*

Untuk **YoonAndi**: ChenMin keknya ga muncul :( Xiumin disini pan satu-satunya temen Tao, makanya dia sesekali muncul.

**BaekYeoleuuu**: makasi banyak. Kamu selalu nyemangatin aku kapanpun dimanapun. Aku cinta kau :* dan aku ga akan patah semangat kok karena ada kamu yang nyemangatin selalu :) hehehe dan kalau si orang itu plagiatin aku, kita basmi bareng2 deh :)

**Indaaaaaahhh**: iya, aku mau wisuda nih. Sumpah ribet banget :(

**Huang Zi Lien**: Moment KrisTaonya nanti ya :)

**Ryanryu**: please jangan ditanya lagi ya ini nyampe chap berapa ^^ aku juga ga tau ini selesainya kapan, yang penting kamu keep reading aja. Dan jangan panggil THOR, panggil Ju aja biar akrab. :)

**SCKfgrl**: SNS itu Social Network Service, kalo diindonesia Twitter gitu ^^

**Soosoo**: aku juga mikirin konflik dari appa juga sih, cuma keknya terlalu berat nanti jatuhnya. Ntar aku malah bingung sendiri endingnya gimana :)

**Flowerdyo**: enaknya yang udah wisuda :) aku baru mau ini :( dan ribet banget sumveh :(

Buat yang lain terima kasih reviewnya. Aku selalu usahain update cepet deh :) dan yang pertanyaannya belum kejawab kirim PM aja, aku jawab disana deh ^^ Juga yang ngucapin selamat dan semangat wisuda buat aku makasi banyak :*

Chapter ini mohon dikoreksi lagi ya :) jangan bosen ninggalin jejak meski ini chapter isinya enceh doang -_- pokoknya saranghaeyo deh :*

XOXO~


	12. Chapter 12

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 12

.

.

Kyungsoo mengintip ponsel Kai yang tergeletak diatas meja. Dari tadi sejak dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan Kai masuk kedalamnya, ponsel itu terus saja berdering seolah buru-buru minta diterima. Kyungsoo mengerut dahi ketika terpampang nomor baru sebagai penelpon di ponsel Kai itu. Oke, Kyungsoo mengabaikannya.

Namun, ketika ponsel itu berdering lagi, kali ini benar-benar harus diterimanya, urusan nanti jika Kai marah karena sembarang menerima telpon untuknya, "Halo?" Kyungsoo bicara pada orang diseberang sana begitu sudah menekan tombol penerima telpon tadi.

"Hai Kai. Kau sedang apa? Sungguh, tiba-tiba aku merindukanmu..." Terdengar suara seorang gadis tampak berbinar-binar dari balik telepon. Dan kata-kata berbinarnya itu membuat Kyungsoo membulat mata seketika, ada kesan tidak relanya saat mendengar _'aku merindukanmu'_.

"M~maaf...A~aku bukan Ka~Kai. K~Kai sedang mandi..." Jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata pada telponnya.

Hening sebentar tak ada jawaban dari seberang, sampai akhirnya, "Lalu kau siapa? Kenapa ponsel Kai ada padamu?!" Tanya gadis itu, nadanya berubah menjadi sinis, tak berbinar-binar seperti sebelumnya.

"Aaa~aah...it~u... Aku te~teman sekamarnya jadi tadi~"

"Lancang sekali kau menerima telpon orang sembarangan!" Orang diujung telpon memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo sembari membentak kasar.

"Bu~bukan begitu, tadi Kim Jong~ Kai, maksudku Kai sedang mandi, ponselnya terus berbunyi, kupikir ada yang penting, jadi aku menerima telponnya..."

Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang berkata begitu, Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk pada bagian bawahnya. Kai mengerut dahi menatap Kyungsoo yang memegang ponselnya yang menempel pada telinga sebelah kanannya. _Siapa yang menelpon_, pikir Kai.

"Ah, itu K~Kai sudah selesai mandi. Akan kuberikan padanya!" Seru Kyungsoo ketika melihat Kai keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri Kai dan memberikan ponselnya pada kekasihnya yang berkerut dahi itu.

"Halo?" Sapa Kai.

"Oh Kai. _Ya!_ Kenapa kau membiarkan teman sekamarmu seenaknya mengangkat telepon?" Oceh orang ditelepon membuat Kai semakin berkerut tak mengerti. Ada apa dengan orang ini, dia bahkan tak tahu siapa yang menelpon tetapi orang diseberang sana mengocehinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kai.

"Soo Jung. Jung Soo Jung. Ini aku, Kai" jawab orang ditelepon itu kembali terdengar seperti berbinar-binar.

Dan Kai, mendengar itu, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi tampang dingin seketika. Kyungsoo mengerut dahi memperhatikan tampang kekasihnya itu. "Dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku?!" Ujar Kai dingin pada orang diseberang telpon. Pun Kyungsoo menggidik ngeri mendengar ucapan dingin itu.

"A~aku tahu dari Park Chanyeol, temanmu itu. Kemarin aku membujuknya untuk memberikan nomor ponselmu~"

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini jangan menelponku lagi!" Bentak Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tersentak.

"K~Kai, aku hanya ingin~"

"_KEUNHO_!" Kai langsung menarik ponselnya dari telinga dan mematikan telponnya dengan segera. Kemudian dia mengotak-atik ponsel dengan segera, tatapannya semakin marah membuat Kyungsoo sungguh menjadi semakin takut sendiri.

Kai menatap lelakinya yang tampak mematung ditempat, "Aku sudah menulis namanya '_batjima_' didaftar telepon, jadi kalau orang ini menelpon lagi jangan pernah kau angkat! Mengerti?!" Nada Kai meningkat berkata pada Kyungsoo yang membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia tahu Kai tidak marah dengannya namun tetap saja itu membuatnya ngeri.

Kai menghela nafasnya dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia memeluk kekasihnya itu dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat dipuncak kepalanya. Kai mengerti dengan perubahan raut wajah Kyungsoo, dia juga tahu Kyungsoo takut dengan bentakan-bentakannya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Kau pergilah duluan dan langsung sarapan...aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu..." Ucap Kai dengan lembut kemudian.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tak membantah, walau sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya tentang penelpon tadi itu. Bahkan dia ingin mengaku bahwa penelpon tadi mengatakan _'aku merindukanmu'_ untuk Kai yang sungguh mengganggu pendengarannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar penasaran dengan gadis ditelpon itu.

Kai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum sambil mengelus puncak kepala lelaki mungilnya itu. "Aku mencintaimu... Sana pergilah, pasti Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah ada disana..." Ucapnya dibalas anggukan lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

_**BRAK!**_

Kai menghentak meja dengan keras ketika sampai. Itu sukses membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka tersentak kaget, "_YA_! AKU KAGET!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh beberapa iris roll _kimbab_. Hampir saja _kimbab _itu tak keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

"KAU GILA, huh?!" Bentak Kai pada Chanyeol.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Tentang semalam? Kan aku sudah minta maaf. Aku tak sengaja dan aku tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Pada Sehun juga, aku akan merahasiakannya!" Seru Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Sehun didepannya.

Sehun mengerut dahi, "memangnya rahasia apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ini rahasia, Hun. Semalam aku melihat dia dan kekasihnya itu bergaya 69" bisik Chanyeol, mengkhianati sumpahnya beberapa saat yang lalu yang mengatakan tak akan bilang pada siapa-siapa.

"_YAAAAAAA_!" Teriak Kai marah pada Chanyeol yang mengatakan apa yang dilihatnya semalam.

"Hahahahahaha...tenanglah Kai, aku juga tak akan membocorkan rahasiamu pada orang-orang...hahahaha.." Oh Sehun, kini ikut mentertawakannya.

"Aish! Kalau sampai ini terbongkar! Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua!" Ancam Kai dan duduk sembarangan di bangku meja kantin mereka.

"Dan lagi! Park Chanyeol! Kau ini memang benar-benar gila ya! Kenapa kau memberi nomor ponselku pada Jung Soo Jung!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Gadis itu memaksa, Kai. Dia merengek-rengek sambil menangis. Kau kan tahu aku tak bisa melihat orang yang menangis didepanku..." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aih! Dia menelponku tadi pagi! Kyungsoo yang mengangkatnya..." Ucap Kai penuh menekanan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian aku juga sering kok. _Eomma_ku menelpon, Baekhyun yang mengangkatnya..."

"_Ya_! Itu _eomma_mu, dan ini wanita lain, bodoh!" Bentak Kai lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lagian kau dan dia tak ada hubungan apa-apa" Chanyeol terus saja mengunyah _kimbab_nya dengan santai.

"Dia itu kekasihku saat di SMP! Dan dia mengajakku kembali menjalin hubungan..."

"_MWO_?! Jadi itu mantan kekasihmu dulu itu? Berarti benar dong, gosipnya kau pernah pacaran dengan anak gadis saat SMP?" Chanyeol menelan _kimbab_ dimulutnya dan menatap dengan mata terbelalak untuk Kai.

"Apaan sih?" Sehun yang masih mengunyah _kimbab_nya mengerut kening tak paham sama sekali.

"Kemarin saat di pertandingan, ada anak gadis cantik sekali menyapa Kai. Whoaa, aku tak menyangka mantanmu secantik itu, Kai. Kenapa kau malah memilih Kyungsoo yang pendek itu~ aaakk!" Ocehan Chanyeol terakhir dengan pukulan tangan Kai dikepalanya. Kai tidak suka Chanyeol mengejek Kyungsoo.

"Memang benar cantik tah?" Tanya Sehun lagi dibalas anggukan mantap oleh Chanyeol.

"Putih bersih tak ada cacat, tinggi juga, lalu gerakan _cheer _nya bagus sekali. Pokoknya _perfect_! Dan Kai malah memilih menjadi _gay _dan meninggalkan gadis itu!" Chanyeol kembali menatap Kai yang sudah melahap kasar sarapan paginya.

"_Ya_! Jangan salah menebak, Chanyeol bodoh! Dia yang meninggalkanku! Dan salah sendiri kenapa dia datang disaat aku sudah mencintai orang lain!" Bentak Kai.

"Dan kau mencintai lelaki. Kau _gay_!"

"AKU TIDAK _GAY_!"

Teriakan keras Kai sukses tak bisa menghelak penghuni kantin untuk tak menatap kearah meja mereka. Oleh tatapan orang-orang itu, Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum menghindari tatapan ngeri mereka mendengar kata '_GAY_' dari mulut Kai, sungguh sebagian dari mereka terasa tertusuk (secara hampir seluruhnya dari mereka adalah _gay _disini).

"_Ya_! Kau itu ngomong gay jangan keras-keras!" Bisik Chanyeol penuh tekanan.

"Kau yang memancing kemarahanku!" Lagi-lagi Kai mengunyah kasar sarapan paginya. "Memangnya aku pernah mengejekmu karena kau mencintai Baekhyun?! Tidak pernah kan?!" Bentak Kai.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Maafkan aku, maaf! Oke, oke... Aku tak mengejek lagi..." Ujar Chanyeol, akan lebih bahaya jika Kai semakin marah dan membuatnya babak belur.

"Telat! Soojung sudah masuk kembali kekehidupanku. Sebentar lagi hidupku hancur!" Ucap Kai kasar.

"Memang kenapa? Kau masih menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun yang mengunyah makanan disebelahnya. Dari tadi dia hanya mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sudah menyukai orang lain, Hun. Jadi bukan karena itu tapi masalahnya aku yakin dia akan terus menelpon dan menggangguku!" Jawab Kai.

"Ya sudah. Ganti nomor ponselmu!"

"_Ya_! Kalau sudah diasrama bagaimana mau ganti? Memangnya kita boleh keluar? Tak bisa sama sekali dan kau tahu itu. Kita hanya keluar jika hari libur setelah ujian, libur musiman, libur nasional, dan hari-hari kebesaran negara lainnya! Dan disini di kawasan sekolah kita pun tak ada call center. Pun kalau aku nekad kabur, kearah kota membutuhkan waktu lebih dari dua jam! Sudah! Lupakan!" Oceh Kai mengingat sekolah mereka benar-benar diletakkan dipedalaman dengan peraturan sangat ketat.

Dan Chanyeol serta Sehun hanya menatap intens temannya yang biasa bersikap dingin itu, sekarang tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang yang paling cerewet sepanjang abad.

"Ohya, karena semalam kau tak datang. Kris _hyung_ menitipkan ini padaku..." Kemudian Chanyeol memberikan amplop kecil pada Kai, mengabaikan ocehan Kai yang merusak telinga beberapa detik yang lalu. "Itu honor kita karena menang pertandingan..." Tambah Chanyeol lagi. Kai segera menyimpannya dalam saku almamaternya.

* * *

"Kenapa Kai berteriak-teriak? Apa mereka bertiga bertengkar?" Luhan tampak mendongakkan kepala untuk memahami situasi meja makan nan jauh diseberang mereka. Teriakan Kai tadi itu benar-benar tak bisa dihindari oleh semua yang ada dikantin.

"Biarkan saja! Itu bukan urusan kita! Itu urusan para lelaki!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil terus mengunyah sarapan paginya.

"Kita juga lelaki, Baek..." Luhan memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

"Itu urusan lelaki tampan, bukan urusan lelaki cantik" Baekhyun mengoreksi kata-katanya. Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah berkata '_TERSERAH_'. Dan Baekhyun tak peduli, dia lebih peduli dengan orang pendek didepannya ini, sedari tadi dia hanya memutar-mutar sendok, tak menelan makanan sama sekali.

"Oi Kyung. Sebentar lagi kita masuk! Kalau kau tak makan kau tak akan fokus pelajaran!" Bentak Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa sih?!" Tambahnya.

Seakan sadar dari lamunannya, Kyungsoo mengayunkan sendoknya ke makanan, "aku tak apa..." Lirihnya.

"_Ya_! Kalau memang ada yang mengganjal hatimu ceritakan saja..." Ujar Baekhyun diamini dengan anggukan oleh Luhan yang sebenarnya masih saja mengintip meja seberang mereka.

"Apa karena Kai bilang dia bukan _gay_?" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

_**PLAK! **_

Satu pukulan dikepala oleh Baekhyun mampir pada Luhan. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan untuk diam. Sungguh, kata-kata begitu akan menyakitkan Kyungsoo pasti.

"Bukan kok. Aku tak masalah dengan teriakannya tadi itu..." Jawab Kyungsoo masih menyendok makanannya dengan lemah.

"Lalu apa?" Luhan penasaran.

"Tadi pagi ada seorang gadis yang menelpon Jong In. Gadis itu bilang merindukannya..." Lirih Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun semakin fokus menatap Kyungsoo mendengarkan dia bercerita. "Aku tak tahu gadis itu, aku tak sempat menanyakan karena aku memberikan ponsel pada Jong In..." Lanjut Kyungsoo. "Menurut kalian siapa? Kenapa dia bilang rindu?"

"Pasti perempuan yang ditemui Jong In di pertandingan..."

_**PLAK!**_

Lagi-lagi pukulan Baekhyun menghinggapi kepala Luhan. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengisyaratkannya untuk diam.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Mungkin teman lama Kai." Ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan hati temannya yang gundah itu.

"Dan lalu yang membuatku penasaran adalah saat Kai menerima telponnya, dia marah-marah dengan gadis itu. Dia mematikan telponnya cepat-cepat. Dan menyuruhku tidak menerimanya jika dia menelpon lagi..." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Oh, mungkin itu~ aaaakkk!" Kalimat Luhan tak selesai karena Baekhyun menginjak kakinya. Dia menghalang Luhan yang berhipotesis random lagi. Yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah membuat Kyungsoo tenang.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan kedua temannya yang saling berbicara isyarat didepannya itu. Dia lebih kedalam pikirannya. Sungguh, dia penasaran dengan gadis ditelpon tadi.

* * *

"Hai"

Tao tersentak mendengar sapaan orang yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya. Ini kedua kalinya orang ini datang tiba-tiba dihadapannya. Orang itu tersenyum manis padanya. Tao menghela nafas dan segera membuka lokernya, dia memang bermaksud mengambil buku dari dalam sana.

"Apa _sunbae_ mau mengambil sepatu?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah dinginnya. Dia juga meraih sepatu merah milik orang itu yang dititipkan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku kesini malah ingin menambahnya..." Orang itu tersenyum kearah Tao dan memberikan sebelah sepatu butut lain padanya.

Tao mengerut dahi melihat sepayu yang sudah terdapat sobekan disisi-sisinya, Tao melirik kearah orang jangkung didepannya kemudian, "untuk apa lagi?" Tanyanya tak mengerti...

"Ini sepatu yang kupakai saat bertanding kemarin. Sepatu ini pembawa keberuntungan, aku menang karena pakai sepatu itu" ucap Kris, orang yang memegang sepatu butut yang belum diterima Tao itu. "Untuk koleksimu, sebagai jimat juga...hahahaha" dia terkekeh.

"Lupakan. Aku tidak mau~"

"_Ya_! Kalau kataku terima ya terima. Kau berani membantah sunbaemu?!" Bentak Kris membuat Tao menghela nafasnya. Tao akhirnya menyerah dan menerima sepatu butut itu.

Kris senyum gembira, "Aku akan sering-sering memberikanmu sebelah sepatuku setelah ini..." Ucap Kris kemudian. Tao semakin berkerut.

"Apa sepatumu tak habis jika diberikan padaku?" Tanya Tao. Kris menggeleng.

"Sudah ya. Aku ada kelas..." Kris berbalik dan mulai melangkah sambil tersenyum-senyum gembira. Sungguh, meninggalkan ketidakmengertian yang sangat untuk Tao yang kini memegang sepatu butut itu.

* * *

"Kelas! Dengarkan! Minggu depan, ujian semester dilaksanakan! Jadi kuharap kalian bisa berada di_rating_ yang tinggi! _Arraseo_?" Yang _songsaengnim _yang adalah wali kelas berteriak didepan kelas Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan.

"_Ne_..." Jawaban dengan intonasi panjang dari para siswa terdengar.

"Baiklah. Kelas selesai sampai disini. Ketua kelas!" Ucap _songsaengnim _lagi.

"Bersiap. Beri salam pada _songsaengnim_..." Ketua kelas memimpin mereka untuk memberi salam pada wali kelas mereka itu. Setelahnya Yang _saem_ keluar dari kelas.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya, kemudian merapikan buku-buku diatas meja dan memasukkannya didalam tas. Sepertinya dia harus pulang asrama dengan cepat dan mulai belajar. Ini adalah ujian semester pertamanya disekolah ini. Seperti sekolah sebelumnya, disekolah ini pun dia harus berada di _ranking_ pertama.

"Ayo pulang..." Kai sudah berdiri disamping mejanya dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Jong, aku akan pulang dengan Luhan dan Baek~"

"Sudah. Kau pulang dengan Kkamjong saja..." Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo itu. "Aku dan Luhan akan langsung kelapangan. Kami ada latihan sepak bola lagi..." Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian.

"Latihan lagi?" Kyungsoo mendesah kesal.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya kami akan ada pertandingan setelah ujian semester, jadi kami sibuk sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo semakin menghela nafas kasar. Dia kesal, sekaligus iri.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku dan Jong In pulang duluan..." Kyungsoo beranjak dari bangkunya dan melangkah berjalan keluar kelas. Kedua temannya melambai tangan mengiringi kepergiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" Tanya Kai disela-sela jalan kembali ke kamar asrama mereka.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, "Aku iri dengan Luhan, Baekhyun, juga kau..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Kalian sibuk pada ekstrakurikuler kalian masing-masing. Sedang aku, tidak termasuk dianggota klub manapun disekolah ini..." Kyungsoo mendesah lemah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Kai terkekeh kecil melihat tingkat lelakinya itu, "Ya sudah, sana kau masuk klub kriket sekolah. Kudengar mereka mencari anggota..." Goda Kai sukses membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan bertambah kesal.

"Bahkan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara bermain kriket!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada kesalnya. Sungguh membuat Kai gemas.

"Ohya, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu..." Kai meraba-raba saku _blazzer_nya dan memberikan amplop tebal kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ini apa?" Kyungsoo membolak-balik amplop tebal itu.

"Honorku. Honor menang pertandingan basket kemarin..." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya, "lalu kenapa diberikan padaku? Seharusnya kau menyimpannya..." Kyungsoo menyodorkan kembali amplop tebal itu pada kekasihnya.

"Kau saja yang menyimpan. Jika aku yang pegang, maka akan habis dalam sehari. Aku akan mentraktir Sehun main _game _sampai puas di warung internet sekolah kita. Jadi lebih baik kau simpan, nanti jika aku butuhkan aku akan mengambilnya darimu..." Ucap Kai menolak amplop honornya kembali.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti aku malah memakainya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, dia masih ragu-ragu dengan honor Kai itu.

"Ya pakai saja. Kalau memang untuk pengeluaran yang masuk akal, aku tak masalah kok" jawab Jong In.

"Tapi Jong, ini kan~"

"Kau bilang ingin menikah denganku, kalau memang benar iya, kau harus memulainya dari sekarang. Mengurus ekonomi rumah tangga kita. Aku tak mau tahu masalah itu, aku hanya memberi uang saja..." Kai memotong kata-kata kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum. Kyungsoo membeku dengan kata-kata Kai itu, mata bulatnya semakin melebar. Oh, jangan lupakan rona wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Sedetik kemudian Kyungsoo tersenyum, "siapa yang mau menikahimu. Kau sendiri yang bilang akan menikahiku..." Gumam Kyungsoo malu-malu, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Apapun itu, yang jelas kau harus menikah denganku!" Seru Kai. Dia meraih wajah merona Kyungsoo, menempelkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo, dan menatapnya lekat, "Kau harus menikahiku. Do Kyungsoo!" Ucapnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk.

Lalu Kai, tiba-tiba saja menutup matanya dan mulai mendekati wajah Kyungsoo, bibirnya sudah akan menuju ke milik Kyungsoo. Pun seorang Do Kyungsoo menutup matanya, siap menerima apapun yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya setelah ini,

Namun,

"Ehm...ehm...ehm..." Dehemen suara berat menghentikan pendekatan bibir Kai menuju milik kekasihnya itu. Pun Do Kyungsoo mendorong cukup keras dada Kai menjauh dari dirinya.

"_Su~sunbae_?" Sapa Kyungsoo terbata-bata melihat Kris yang sudah berkecak pinggang dihadapan mereka.

"Eish! Mengganggu saja!" Desah Kai sangat kecil. Dia nampak kesal.

"_Ya_! Sebagai siswa yang baik, tidak seharusnya kalian berbuat senonoh didepan umum! Untung saja aku lewat! Kalau tidak kalian akan mengotori lorong ini!" Bentak Kris. Jangan lupakan tentang Kris yang tidak pernah menyukai percumbuan dan hal asusila lainnya didepan umum, atau lebih tepatnya didepan mukanya, meski sebenarnya dulu dia sering melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kris kemudian melangkah melanjutkan jalannya,

"_Hyungnim_! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kai.

"Kekamar kekasihku!" Seru Kris tak menoleh. Dia terus berjalan.

"Kekamar kekasihnya? Memang dia punya kekasih dilantai ini?" Tanya Kai mengerut dahi. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum-senyum, dia tahu siapa '_kekasih_' yang dimaksud Kris itu.

"Siapa? Kau tahu?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih senyum-senyum itu.

"Entah... Ayo!" Kyungsoo malah menggamit tangan Kai mengajaknya kembali berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Kai dan Kyungsoo hampir akan sampai dikamar mereka. Kai menyipitkan mata melihat Kris berdiri didepan kamar disamping kamar mereka.

"_Hyungnim_? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin menemui kekasihku!" Bentak Kris membuat Kai semakin tak mengerti.

"Siapa kekasihmu? Xiumin? Tao?" Tanya Kai semakin cerewet. Sungguh, dia ingin tahu.

"Tak mungkin Xiumin, dia kan pasti ada dilapangan, bukankah Baekhyun dan Luhan bilang mereka ada latihan." Kai berdialog sendiri. Sedetik kemudian dia membulatkan matanya, "_SOLMA_! _Ya_! jangan bilang~"

Kalimat Kai terputus karena Kyungsoo menariknya masuk kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

.

"_Ya_! Aku masih bicara dengan Kris hyung!" Bentak Kai.

"Kau itu mengganggu!" Balas Kyungsoo sambil melotot. Kai mengerut dahinya. "Kris _sunbae_ sedang pendekatan dengan Tao. Jadi diam saja. Doakan mereka jadian!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai tampak berpikir, kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk.

"Oke." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau mandi!" Kyungsoo menjauhi dirinya dari Kai.

"Hei, aku ikut! Ayo mandi bersama" Seru Kai.

"_Jeez_! Bermimpi saja sana mandi bersama! Aku tak~ _YAAA_!" Kalimat Kyungsoo tak selesai, karena kekasihnya itu sudah membopongnya masuk kekamar mandi.

* * *

"Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Tao begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia agak kaget melihat Kris yang berdiri sambil tersenyum manis didepan kamarnya.

Kris melenggangkan kakinya sembarangan menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Tao, "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu..." Ucapnya begitu sudah ada didalam kamar, pandangannya menelusuri interior kamar Tao dan juga kamar Xiumin itu.

"Tapi kita tak pernah membuat janji apapun untuk bertemu!" Seru Tao. Dia terpaksa menutup kembali pintu kamarnya dan berlari masuk mengikuti Kris. Tak mau saja dia tiba-tiba Kris mengacaukan kamarnya dan Xiumin, bisa-bisa Xiumin marah. Xiumin sangat mencintai kebersihan dan kerapian kamar.

"Memangnya perlu janji jika kesini? Нuh?" Kris mendekatkan jarak badannya pada Tao. Dia menarik Tao kedalam pelukannya.

"_Sunbae_, apa yang~"

Terputus. Kata-kata itu. Karena Kris langsung mendaratkan ciuman lembut dibibir Tao dan membuat si empunya mendelik mata. Tao mendorong kasar tubuh Kris darinya ketika dia merasakan Kris semakin tak beres menciumnya.

"_SUNBAENIM_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Bentaknya.

"Menciummu..." Jawab Kris santai.

"Maksudku~" Tao menghela nafasnya sejenak dan meniup poninya singkat, "maksudku kenapa kau menciumku. Kita tak punya hubungan apa-apa, jadi tak ada alasan kita berciuman seperti ini!" Bentak Tao lagi.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita buat suatu hubungan?"

"_MWO_?!"

"Huang Zitao, ayo jadi kekasihku?!" Seru Kris sukses membuat Tao menelan ludahnya.

Sungguh, kata tak romantis itu tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungnya berdebar tak normal, itu lebih cepat berdetak dari biasanya. Kupu-kupu diperutnya menggelitik hebat. Ini pertama kali didalam hidupnya, seorang lelaki tampan memintanya menjadi kekasih dengan kata-kata yang tidak romantis, terlalu datar dan tak menyentuh, namun sukses membuatnya bergetar.

Huang Zitao bingung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

eum, Ju mau curhat. terkadang seorang author epep pun punya masalah dalam menulis, dan itu terjadi pada aku -_- aku tiba-tiba ga mood nulis -_- (andai saja ada yang mau ngetikin dan gue tinggal ngoceh hahaha) tapi semoga aja rasa malesku ga berlangsung lama dan aku bisa terus nerusin epep kita tercinta ini hehehe

**Big Thanks** buat temen-temenku tercinta yang selalu setia mantengin epep gaje buatanku ^^

.

Untuk **Huang Zi Lien**: Kris mau bagi-bagi honor aja kok, secara dia ketua tim basket.

**Minhyunnie**: makasi ya ^^

**Soosoo**: aku akan pikirkan konflik-konflik mereka deh ^^ ditunggu aja ya ^^

**chanbaekxoxo**: makasi ya ^^

**indaaaaaahh**: iya aku semangat kok ^^

**Thousand Spring**: tengah malemnya KaiSoo kamu bayangin sendiri deh ^^ kebanyakan enceh nanti klo ditulis juga.

**lacie-song**: KrisTao nya nanti ya ^^ sedikit demi sedikit ^^

**BaekYeoleuuu**: punya kamu lebih hot masa enceh an nya, yuk aku mau privat. hahaha

**Chanyumi**: amien, makasi ya ^^

**Chlara Cassiopeia**: aaakkk... aku juga sayang kamu ^^. keknya kalo di ortu Kai ga masalah, mungkin nanti dari ayah Kyungsoo (mungkin) yang jelasnya bakal ada konflik dari mantan pacar Kai ini.

** flowerdyo**: aku keknya ga mau kerja dulu hehe aku mau lanjut lagi masa hohoho (maklum nasib udh ditangan emak bapak, apa kata mereka mikut aja *elah curcol masa* -_- )

**nnukeybum**: aku pikir dulu deh konflik dari ayah Kyungsoo nya ^^ ditunggu aja ya ^^

Buat temen-temen lainnya makasi reviewnya ^^ yang ini mohon dikoreksi ^^

XOXO~


	13. Chapter 13

**Hypnotized**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relevant.**

**WARNING! ABSURD! UNEDUCATED WORDS! So, Watch Out!**

* * *

Chapter 13

.

.

Kai menghela nafasnya lemah. Dia sungguh bosan. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya berkutat pada buku-buku catatannya dan modul-modul besar diatas ranjangnya. Sejak tadi Kyungsoo menyuruhnya menyingkir setiap kali dia akan menyentuh. Kyungsoo bilang harus belajar, dia sedang tak ingin bercinta, sudah cukup saja kelakuan mereka dikamar mandi tadi sore. Kyungsoo bilang dia ingin fokus belajar karena ujian semester mereka akan dilakukan minggu depan, dia tak mau nilainya dibawah rata-rata hanya karena bercinta.

Ayolah, ujian semester baru akan terjadi empat hari lagi, tepatnya setelah hari minggu, jadi kenapa harus fokus sekarang. Dan bercinta hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk _foreplay_ dan 15 menit untuk adegan inti, sesungguhnya itu sama sekali tak akan menghancurkan nilai. Setidaknya begitu yang dipikirkan Kim Jong In.

"Jong, aku sedang belajar!" Protes Kyungsoo ketika lagi-lagi Kai memeluk punggungnya yang sedang duduk berkutat menggauli buku-buku tebal diatas ranjang Kai.

"Sebentar saja, Kyung..." Rengek Kai yang memang sudah ingin sekali meniduri kekasihnya itu. Entah kenapa itu menjadi candu untuknya. Dia tak bisa lagi berhenti meminta untuk terus menjamah tubuh hangat kekasihnya itu. Padahal masih ingat sekali dirinya tentang beberapa waktu lalu dia mengklaim bahwa dia adalah orang normal. Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya tak normal.

"Tadi pagi kau bilang tidak _gay_! Kenapa masih mau menyentuhku!" Bentak Kyungsoo membahas lagi teriakan Kai dikantin pada Chanyeol dan Sehun tadi pagi. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin membahas masalah ini, namun entah kenapa teriakan Kai tadi pagi itu mendengung terus menerus ditelinganya seolah meminta untuk diperdebatkan.

"Kau marah karena aku bilang aku bukan _gay_?" Tanya Kai kembali memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang punggungnya.

"Tidak juga. Karena sebenarnya memang aku malas memperdebatkan hal sepele begitu. Hanya saja..." Kyungsoo menggantung kata-katanya mencari lanjutan yang tepat untuk dilontarkan.

"Aku memang tidak _gay_, Kyung. Kau juga tak perlu menjadi _gay_ untuk menjadi kekasihku. Kita hanya sepasang kekasih yang mencintai, jadi untuk apa sebutan _gay_ itu karena aku tak akan mencinta lelaki lain selain dirimu. _Gay_ hanya ditujukan untuk orang-orang yang menyukai sesama dan akan mencari sesama lagi jika mereka telah berpisah. Sedang aku dan kau, tak akan pernah berpisah." Jelas Kai, sungguh membuat Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Tetap saja, Jong. Kau suka aku yang berjenis kelamin lelaki dan kau pun berjenis kelamin sama denganku. Kau dan aku adalah _gay_ sekarang"

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku hanya mencintaimu dan tidak mencintai para _gay _lainnya..." Ujar Kai dan mulai mencium tengkuk leher belakang milik Kyungsoo. Sedang pemilik leher itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan menggelinjang karena sentuhan lelaki yang dicintai.

"Aahh...Jong... Berrhentihh..." Namun sepertinya bibirnya itu tak bisa diajak bersahabat. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh oleh kelakuan Kai.

"Ayolah...Kyung..." Tangan Kai mulai menyusup dan meraba perut datar Kyungsoo. Pun bibirnya tak berhenti, kini malah bermain dibelakang telinganya, Kai mengecup dan menjilat apapun disana.

"Akkuuhh...sedang bela...aahh... Aku belajar, Jongh..." Kyungsoo melepas begitu saja pensil yang sejak tadi digenggamannya, kini tangannya meremas seprai abu-abu Kai karena cumbuan kekasihnya itu semakin menggila.

"Kau sudah dua jam belajar, sayang. Tidak bisakah tak mengacuhkanku?" Kai memutar balik tubuh Kyungsoo menghadap tepat diwajahnya. Kai langsung meraih dagu kekasihnya itu dan memberi kecupan dibibir merah itu.

"Aku harus~ mmmpphhtt..." Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun karena Kai semakin ganas menyesap bibirnya, mempermainkan lidahnya yang baru saja berhasil menerobos masuk didalam mulut kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup mata pasrah dan meremas erat kaus oblong yang menempel ditubuh tan milik Kai. Sedang tangan Kai, kini mulai menelanjangi Kyungsoo, membuka satu persatu kancing piyama hijau tua yang dipakai Kyungsoo.

.

_Drrrrtttt...ddrrrttt...drrrttt..._

.

Baru saja sebagian kancing piyama itu lolos, ponsel Kai yang tergeletak di kepala ranjang mereka bergetar. Kyungsoo melepas paksa ciuman menggairahkan kekasihnya itu. "Po~ponselmu..." Desahnya lemah dengan raut wajah sayu nan memerah. Kyungsoo menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen untuk masuk kedalam hidungnya.

Namun Kai, sepertinya tak peduli. Dia kembali meraih kekasihnya masuk kepelukannya. Kai mempermainkan leher jenjang mulus Kyungsoo, sehingga kembali membuat Kyungsoo kegelinjangan dan mendesah gila. Kai benar-benar sedang bernafsu besar pada kekasih mungilnya itu.

.

_Drrrtt...ddrrttt...drrrttt.._

.

Ponsel Kai benar-benar sungguh tak mengerti keadaan.

"P~ponh...sell...aahh..Jongh..." Ucap Kyungsoo dalam desahan. Getaran ponsel itu sungguh benar-benar mengganggu kenikmatan serta gendang telinganya.

"EISHH!" Bentak Kai kesal dan terpaksa melepaskan cumbuan membaranya pada Kyungsoo dia melirik ponsel sialannya yang bergetar mengganggu suasana. Kai meraih kasar ponselnya sambil mengutuk siapapun yang menelponnya saat itu. Namun, mata Kai membulat setelah mengetahui nama yang terpampang dilayar ponselnya itu. Dia lagi, batinnya.

Kai melempar sembarangan ponselnya kembali menyambar Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi mengerut dahi berpikir keras siapa yang menelpon Kai. Otak Kyungsoo sudah berpikir acak dan meyakini bahwa yang menelpon itu adalah penelpon yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi.

"Siapa Jong? Kenapa tak kau terima? Bagaimana kalau penting?" Kyungsoo menghalang bibir Kai yang baru saja akan mampir lagi bermain dimiliknya. Sungguh, pertanyaan itu sebenarnya adalah untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Kyung..." Kai menarik lagi wajah Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghentikannya, menempelkan tangannya dibibir Kai, "Tapi nanti~"

"Disana sudah ditulis '_batjima_', Kyung. Jadi aku tak perlu menerimanya!" Seru Kai kesal karena Kyungsoo kembali menolak cumbunya.

"Gadis yang tadi pagi? Memang dia siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa, Kyung." Kai kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo yang putih mulus itu,

"Tapi dia bilang dia merindukanmu!" Seru Kyungsoo benar-benar tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Dia ingin cepat-cepat tahu identitas penelpon itu dan apa alasan sehingga tak boleh menerima telpon itu.

Seketika Kai langsung menatap intens wajah Kyungsoo, mencoba mencerna seruan kecil dari bibir Kyungsoo tadi, "Apa katamu? Dia bilang apa?" Kai minta pengulangan kata.

"Dia bilang dia merindukanmu tepat begitu aku menerima telponnya tadi pagi." Ujar Kyungsoo. Tak peduli apa setelah ini, bukankah memang tak seharusnya dia menutup-tutupi apa yang dia dengar. "Apa dia gadis yang kau temui dipertandingan? Apa dia menyukaimu?" Kyungsoo mulai menginterogasi, mencurahkan keresahan hatinya sejak tadi pagi.

"Bukan, Kyung. Sungguh, dia bukan siapa-siapa"

"Kau tak mau jujur?" Desak Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya aku berbohong dimana?"

"Mata sebelah kananmu berkedut!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menyingkirkannya dari pelukan. Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang dan membereskan buku-buku berserakan diranjang itu dengan wajah dingin. Kyungsoo marah. "Aku akan keranjang atas." tambahnya masih dalam dingin. Kyungsoo mulai melangkah setelahnya.

"_OK_! Dia kekasihku dulu saat masih SMP!" Seru Kai mengakui kebenaran. Bukankah memang seharusnya tak perlu kebohongan dalam sebuah hubungan. Apalagi dia ingin serius dengan lelaki ini.

Kyungsoo berhenti dari langkahnya seketika oleh jawaban Kai itu. Dadanya langsung berdegup tak tenang. Sungguh tak menyangka sampai disitu. Tak masuk dipikirannya sama sekali seorang mantan kekasih Kim Jong In akan kembali mengganggu hidup Jong In disaat dia sedang sangat-sangat mencintai orang hitam itu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kemarin dipertandingan. Dia menjadi tim cheer sekolahnya. Dia meminta paksa nomor ponselku pada Chanyeol. Itulah mengapa kini dia~"

"Aku akan keranjang atas. Aku akan belajar diatas!" Kyungsoo memotong penjelasan Kai yang belum terselesaikan itu. Sungguh, dia tak bisa menahan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang yang seolah akan lepas dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo lebih baik memilih menghindar.

"AKU TAK MENCINTAINYA LAGI, KYUNG! SUNGGUH! AKU MENCINTAIMU!" Seru Kai dengan keras berharap Kyungsoo berhenti dan mendengarkannya.

Namun sepertinya tidak, Kyungsoo terus menaiki tangga menuju ranjang atas. Melempar sembarangan buku-buku diatas ranjang lalu dia menghempas kasar tubuhnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya terasa ditusuk beratus-ratus jarum kecil. Dia terlalu sensitif.

"PERCAYA PADAKU, KYUNG! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA LAGI!" Teriakan Kai terdengar kembali dari bawah. Tapi sungguh Kyungsoo sedang malas meladeninya. Dia lebih peduli dengan jantung yang membuatnya hampir sakit itu dan Kyungsoo terus memukul-pukul pelan dadanya.

"AISH!" Terdengar lagi desahan kesal dari Kai.

Malam ini benar-benar buruk.

* * *

Chanyeol dan Sehun berkerut penasaran ketika sampai dimeja makan yang diduduki Kai dengan memasang wajah murungnya. Belum pernah seumur mereka hidup bersama disini Kai memasang wajah segundah itu. Hei, ada apa dengan pangeran es batu kita pagi ini, pikir Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan sambil menelan bubur jagung bersamaan dengan kuah sup ayam, menu sarapan paginya. Matanya fokus pada Kai yang hanya mengaduk-aduk bubur jagung.

"Apa mantan kekasihmu masih mengganggu?" Tanya Sehun mencerup sup ayamnya.

Kai masih saja tak merespon kedua temannya yang banyak tanya itu. Sungguh, Kai sedang tidak dalam _mood _baik untuk membuka mulut. Kyungsoo meninggalkannya begitu saja dalam keadaan tegang semalam dan memaksanya untuk memegang sendiri sambil membayangkan kekasihnya itu tadi saat mandi. Kai benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk.

"_Ya_! Kalau kau begitu terus, sungguh membuat kami takut. Jawab lah!" Seru Chanyeol yang benar-benar keheranan dengan tingkah temannya pagi ini. Baginya, Kai akhir-akhir ini suka berubah-ubah, kadang dingin, kadang pemarah, kadang periang, dan sekarang dia menjadi pemurung.

Baru saja Chanyeol akan membuka mulut kembali, tiba-tiba lelaki jangkung dengan seenaknya meletakkan tray makanan dimeja mereka dan duduk disamping Kai. Dia mengalungkan tangannya pada bahu Kai yang sedang _bad mood_ itu.

Kai membulatkan mata dan hendak menghardik pemilik tangan yang menyampi dipundaknya, namun...

"_Yedeura_, menurut kalian bagaimana cara membuktikan cinta agar orang itu percaya kalau kita mencintainya?" Tanya lelaki jangkung itu pada ketiganya yang masih terheran-heran kenapa orang ini duduk disini. Biasanya dia tak pernah mau mendekati meja mereka bertiga.

"_Su~sunbae_? Kenapa kau duduk disini?" Tanya Sehun masih dalam posisi tangan memegang sendok didepan mulutnya, sendokan itu belum sempat masuk kemulutnya karena keheranan dengan orang yang dipanggilnya '_sunbae_' itu.

"Kris _hyung_?! Teman-temanmu disitu! Duduk disana saja!" Seru Chanyeol merasa jengah dengan kehadiran orang yang sama sekali tak dengan dengan mereka itu, walau sebenarnya orang ini adalah kapten basket di tim mereka.

"_Ya_! Aku minta pendapat, teman-temanku itu tak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara pembuktian cinta. Hei, Kai! Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo suka denganmu, katakan rahasianya?" Kris menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Kai sembarangan.

Masalah Kris kali ini adalah dia sudah menyatakan cinta pada Tao kemarin sore, namun Tao malah menendangnya keluar. Tao tak percaya kata-kata Kris. Tao bilang dia hanya menjadi pelarian karena Kyungsoo menolak Kris. Tao akan menerimanya kalau Kris benar-benar membuktikan cintanya itu.

"_Ya_! Bagaimana?!" Desak Kris.

Kai melepas paksa rangkulan tangan Kris itu. "Aku sedang dalam _mood _tak baik, hyung. Kau tanya mereka berdua saja!" Ujar Kai dan mulai menyuap makanannya. Sungguh, dia malas dengan urusan Kris itu. Dipikirannya kali ini hanyalah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan kau beri bukti cinta, _sunbae_?" Tanya Sehun.

"Huang Zitao. Teman sekelas kalian berdua dikelas reguler..." Jawab Kris sukses mengangakan mulut Chanyeol dan Sehun selebar-lebarnya.

"_Hyung_, kau kan tak pernah mencintai dengan serius, biasanya kau hanya mengajak mereka tidur lalu putus!" Ucap Chanyeol mengingat kebiasaan Kris selama ini. Benar, selama ini Kris hanya mengencani teman lelakinya hingga bisa ia tiduri dan lalu mereka berpisah.

"_Ya_! Itu dulu. Aku sekarang sudah berubah. Kau ini! Bukannya mendukung _hyung_mu berubah, malah kau cela!" Bentak Kris.

"Aku bukan mencela. Hanya membuatku heran" ucap Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh sup ayam bercampur bubur jagung. "Lalu sejak kapan hyung menyukai lelaki sangar itu?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari menelan isi mulutnya.

"Sejak Kyungsoo menolakku"

"Eh, Kyungsoo pernah menolakmu?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"_Hyung_, berarti kalau begitu Tao hanya sebagai pelarianmu!" Seru Chanyeol. "Kau mendekati dia karena Kyungsoo menolakmu. Berarti kau tak benar-benar cinta dengannya!" Ucap Chanyeol tampak berapi-api.

"Entahlah. Tapi kelihatannya tidak, karena aku benar-benar merindunya jika tak melihat wajahnya sehari saja. Aku ingin benar-benar selalu didekatnya." Ucap Kris berbunga-bunga.

"Eih, nanti juga setelah kau berhasil menidurinya kau akan meninggalkannya" Chanyeol lagi-lagi mencerup kuah sup ayamnya.

"_Ya_! Kalau kubilang akan tobat ya tobat!" Bentak Kris kesal, Chanyeol masih saja mengejeknya, sementara dia dengan dalam keseriusan tingkat tinggi. "Sebenarnya kalian mau menolong aku tak sih!" Tambah Kris.

"_Sunbae_ sudah pernah memberinya apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sebelah sepatuku~ ohya, tadi sebelum kesini aku menyelipkan setangkai bunga mawar dilokernya..." Kris tersenyum.

"Bunga mawar dari mana, hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol curiga. Sungguh, di wilayah sekolah dan asramanya sama sekali tak ada toko bunga sedikitpun. Bunga hanya akan dijual jika perayaan hari kelulusan sekolah, itupun orang luar yang menjualnya, bukan dari pihak dalam sekolahnya.

"Oh itu... Aku memetiknya ditaman didepan ruangan kepala sekolah...hahaha"

Chanyeol dan Sehun menganga lebar, "_YA sunbae_, kalau ketahuan kepala sekolah, bisa dipenggal kau! Itukan mawar kesayangannya!" Seru Sehun.

"Alah! Mengambil satu saja tak apa! Eh tapi sepertinya besok aku akan ambil satu lagi" Kris cengengesan.

"Memangnya orang seseram Tao hobi dengan bunga mawar?" Chanyeol tampak tak yakin.

"Lalu sebaiknya aku beri dia apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Komik naruto"

"Komik detektif conan"

"Traktir makan siang"

"Minum soju"

"Makan malam di kafe asrama"

"Belikan dia baju baru"

"Belikan celana dalam baru"

Kai memutar matanya dan mendengus jengah mendengar saran-saran random dan tak bermutu dari dua teman gilanya itu. Dan parahnya lagi _sunbae_ idiotnya itu tampak mengangguk-angguk mengamini perkataan random teman-temannya.

"_hyung_! Kalau kau suka dengannya tak perlu belikan atau memberi yang macam-macam! Tunjukkan saja kau mencintainya, peduli dengannya, selalu ada saat dia membutuhkanmu, menjadi orang pertama dalam susah dan senangnya!" Pidato Kai sukses membuat dua teman gila didepannya bungkam. Sejak mencintai Kyungsoo entah kenapa dia pakar dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini. "Kenapa harus belikan ana belikan ini! Tak penting!" Seru Kai sambil menelan kasar suapan terakhir bubur jagungnya.

Sedang orang yang diceramahinya tampak berbinar-binar dan kembali merangkulnya, "aaaaaaaaa...begitu ya. Wah, Kai _jjangiya_!" Kris menepuk-tepuk pundak Kai dan lagi-lagi membuatnya jengah.

* * *

Tao tersenyum ketika melihat setangkai bunga merah merekah itu terselip di lokernya. Tao meraih bunga itu dan membaca kata-kata yang juga terselip disana. _"Hei, selamat pagi. Semoga harimu menyenang kan... Yang mencintaimu, Kris-"_. Tao terkekeh tak bersuara membaca itu, catatan kecil itu. Ini pasti diletakkan Kris tadi pagi.

Tao membuka lokernya dan meletakkan sepatu olahraga didalamnya. Setelah menutup kembali lokernya, Tao mulai melangkah pulang ke asramanya dengan masih memandangi bunga mawar merah ditangannya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat tiga bersahabat sedang berbincang-bincang tepat dipersimpangan menuju perpustakaan,

.

"Lu, Baek, Nanti jemput aku di perpustakaan setelah selesai latihan..." Ucap Kyungsoo yang memegangi beberapa buku didadanya.

"Kau yakin akan di perpustakaan sampai 3 jam? Kami selesai latihan jam 6 sore, Kyung" tanya Luhan tak yakin dengan sahabatnya itu. Kyungsoo tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku akan menunggu diperpustakaan saja. Aku malas pulang ke asrama." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! Kau belum cerita pada kami soal ini. Kenapa? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun, dahinya berkerut dengan mata menyipit. Ekspresi Baekhyun ketika sedang dalam kecurigaan.

"Aku tak apa, Baek. Aku hanya ingin belajar saja, bukan kah minggu depan kita mulai ujian, aku ingin fokus belajar. Kalian latihan lah. Aku menunggu di perpustakaan..." Ucap Kyungsoo. Dia melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh pergi dari hadapan kedua sahabatnya itu, menghindari pertanyaan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang akan berlanjut jika ia tak cepat-cepat pergi.

Kyungsoo sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk ditanya-tanya masalahnya dengan Kai karena orang itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Ini pertama kalinya Kai membohonginya dan entah kenapa itu membuatnya sakit. Kyungsoo juga sebenarnya khawatir dengan mantan Kai itu, dia takut Kai kembali menginginkan kekasih lamanya itu. Bukankah selama ini Kai tidak pernah menganggap dirinya _gay_, jadi kemungkinan dia kembali memacari gadis itu sangatlah besar.

* * *

Tao menghela nafasnya ketika melihat lelaki mungil tertidur disalah satu meja perpustakaan, bohong sekali kata-katanya tadi pada teman-temannya jika mengatakan dia akan kesini untuk belajar. Tao berjalan mendekatinya. Kemudian ia menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin dipipi orang itu hingga membuat lelaki mungil itu bangun dan tersentak.

"Huaaa, HUANG ZITAO!" Dia terkejut. Tao hanya mengulum senyum sangat kecil dan meletakkan minuman kaleng itu tepat didepan si mungil yang sedang mengucek kedua matanya. Dia menguap sesaat dan membuka minuman kaleng dan mencerupnya.

"Kenapa disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya kenapa kau tidur disini..." Ucap Tao yang juga meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Aku sedang belajar kok, tidak tidur" elah orang mungil itu.

"_Ya_ Do Kyungsoo, aku baru saja membangunkanmu dari tidur, bukan membangunkanmu dari belajar. " Ujar Tao, lagi-lagi menyesap minuman kalengnya. Orang mungil itu, Kyungsoo, menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tadi aku belajar, tapi buku-buku ini membuatku mengantuk hingga tertidur..." Aku Kyungsoo kemudian. Dia menguap lagi dan meneguk minuman kaleng pemberian Tao. Dia tersenyum kemudian. Akhirnya dia bisa bicara senyaman ini dengan Tao. Dia senang Tao sudah mengurangi sikap dingin padanya, meski sebenarnya wajah Tao itu tetap terkesan dingin.

"Lalu kenapa tak kembali keasrama saja?" Tanya Tao. Kyungsoo menghentikan tangannya yang akan kembali meneguk minuman, wajahnya berubah murung. "Ada masalah dengan Kai?" Tebak Tao kemudian. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, meletakkan minuman kaleng diatas meja dan mengangguk lemah.

"Aku akan mendengarkan jika kau akan bercerita..." Tawar Tao kemudian.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum, "Hanya masalah kecil. Aku tak apa..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Tao hanya menggendikkan bahunya dan meletakkan kaleng minumannya diatas meja, dia menatap Kyungsoo lekat. "Kris kemarin sore menyatakan cinta padaku..." Ucapnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo mendelik. Tao tersenyum dengan ekspresi ini, kemudian dia mengangguk-angguk. Tak masalah kan jika dia menceritakan ini pada Kyung, karena meski kenyataan semua orang tahu jika dia menyukai Kris, namun sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa menanggapinya dengan baik. Tidak juga Xiumin, meski dia berkali-kali mengatakan Xiumin adalah teman dekatnya, tetap saja dia tak bisa menceritakan ini. Xiumin kurang menyukai Kris.

"Lalu kau jawab apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Tao menggeleng, "aku menyuruhnya keluar dari kamarku, tanpa menjawab apapun..."

"Yah! Kau ini bagaimana? Kau bilang kau menyukainya, kenapa tak kau terima saja?" Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa.

Tao mengulum senyum kecil, "Menerima cinta seseorang bukan hal mudah bagiku, Kyung. Bukan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, aku harus tahu sebenarnya isi hati orang ini. Apakah dia serius, atau hanya main-main. Apalagi kita tahu bagaimana image Kris disekolah ini..." Tao menghela nafasnya sesaat, kemudian kembali angkat bicara, "Ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, aku akan memahaminya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Jadi aku tak ingin sakit hati jika saat aku telah bersungguh-sungguh, dia malah meninggalkanku..." Tao tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo yang kini hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Tao benar-benar lebih sangat dewasa dibandingkan dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan sakit hati itu. Sampai sekarangpun dia tak menyangka Kai akan menyakitkan hatinya seperti ini.

* * *

"AISH!" Kai membanting sembarangan ponselnya. Dari tadi dering berbunyi, Soo Jung terus memaksanya untuk mengangkat ponsel. Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal adalah nomor ponsel Do Kyungsoo yang tak aktif.

Kesalahan dia adalah kenapa tadi tidak langsung menarik Kyungsoo keluar saat bel kelas selesai dan membawanya pulang keasrama. Dia malah membiarkan Kyungsoo ditarik-tarik oleh dua sahabatnya. Lalu kesalahan kedua adalah tugas kalkulus yang harus dikumpul besok membuatnya tak bisa keluar mencari Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah. Guru kalkulusnya memang keterlaluan, hanya karena tak mengikuti ujian harian selama dia berada dipertandingan tiga hari yang lalu, tugas sebanyak ini diberikan padanya.

.

_Drrrttt...ddrrrttt...dddrrtttt..._

.

Lagi lagi getaran disertai dering ponsel berbunyi. Kai menggeram kesal dan merampas ponselnya yang sudah entah kali keberapanya berdering.

"_Yeoboseyo_!" Teriaknya kesal. Sungguh, dia ingin sekali mengabaikan ini, namun dia tak tahan lagi dan harus menjelaskan pada orang ini dia sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"_Kai... Kau sedang apa_?" Tanya orang diseberang telpon dengan nada riang.

"Jung. Kumohon jangan menelponku lagi..." Desah Kai kesal.

"_Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku mengganggumu?_" Tanya Jung Soo Jung, penelpon ponsel Kai.

"Sangat. Kau sangat menggangguku!" Bentak Kai.

"_Kenapa kau berubah, Kai. Dulu kau tak seperti ini! Kau benar-benar ingin melupakanku_" Suara Soojung tiba-tiba saja menjadi isak tangis kecil.

"Aish! Aku bukan melupakanmu dan berubah, Jung. Hanya saja aku~" kata-kata Kai terputus karena tiba-tiba saja Do Kyungsoo sudah berdiri didepan sofa kamar menatapnya yang sedang menelpon Soojung dengan mata mendelik. "_Keunho_..." Ucap Kai kemudian pada ponselnya tanpa melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Oh, kau pulang?" Kai tersenyum menyambut orang mungil dihadapannya. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dingin. Meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas sofa secara sembarang dan masuk kekamar mandi setelah menutup kasar pintunya.

.

Kyungsoo membasuh mukanya menyamarkan mata berkaca-kacanya. Hatinya kembali terasa tertusuk jarum lagi, lebih sakit dibanding kenyataan semalam. Kini dia melihat Kai sedang bertelpon ria dengan mantan kekasihnya ketika dia tak berada di dalam kamar. Kai bahkan mengatakan tidak melupakan dan tidak akan berubah. Kai benar-benar masih menyukai kekasih lamanya.

.

.

.

Setelah berlama-lama dikamar mandi, Kyungsoo keluar dari sana dan kembali mengambil tas dan buku-buku yang tadi dilemparnya secara sembarang diatas sofa. Dia berjalan untuk keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyung?!" Kai mencegahnya.

"Aku ingin menginap dikamar Baekhyun saja..." Jawabnya dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa?! Aku bahkan~"

"Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat, Kai. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku tidur dikamar Baekhyun!" Seru Kyungsoo dengan muka dingin.

Sedang Kai hanya membulatkan matanya, ini kali pertamanya Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kai' dalam keadaan sadar, tidak mabuk. "K~kau bilang apa?" Kai minta pengulangan.

"Aku akan tidur dikamar Baek" Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Bukan. Maksudku kau memanggilku 'Kai'. Kenapa?" Tanya Kai keheranan. Matanya masih mendelik tak percaya.

Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya menyadari itu lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya. Dia sangat kesal, itulah kenapa dia malas memanggil nama asli kekasihnya itu. "Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat..." Kyungsoo mendorong badan Kai menjauh darinya. Lalu kembali berjalan sampai benar-benar lenyap dibalik pintu masuk.

Kai menendang apapun yang ditemuinya.

* * *

Chanyeol menarik tubuh telanjang dada kekasihnya yang baru saja selesai dari kamar mandi itu. Dia langsung mendaratkan kecupan mesra pada bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. "Yeol, aku lelah..." Suara parau Baekhyun terdengar ketika berhasil melepas paksa ciuman itu.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol tak peduli, lidahnya kini malah menari-nari pada leher putih milik Baekhyun disana sehingga membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan, ditambah lagi tangan Chanyeol yang sudah memainkan puting dadanya. "Aaahhh..." Baekhyun meremas rambut hitam Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kini malah menjadi seduktif, dia meraih kepala Chanyeol dan meraup bibirnya. Baekhyun melumat dengan ganas bibir itu sementara tangan Chanyeol sudah menyentuh kelamin Baekhyun, menari-nari dibawah sana.

"Mmphhtt...eengghh" desah Baekhyun tak jelas, menikmati perlakuan kekasihnya.

"BAEK! BAEK!"

Suara itu tiba-tiba saja membuat Baekhyun mendorong kuat tubuh Chanyeol yang tadi sungguh tak berjarak dengannya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal.

"_Ya_! Kenapa?!" Tanya Chanyeol kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya memeluk Baekhyun.

"Itu suara Kyungsoo, Yeol." Baekhyun menahan bibir Chanyeol yang kembali akan menyambarnya.

"Biarkan saja lah!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"BAEK! BAEK! Buka pintunya! Kumohon!" Teriakan itu kembali membuat Baekhyun menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kyungsoo mengganggunya.

.

.

"Oh Kyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepan pintunya dengan tas sekolah dan buku-buku ditangan. Dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolah yang tadi.

Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya, "Kau kenapa tak pakai baju?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang hanya memakai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Ah itu... Aku baru saja selesai mandi..." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Yakin mandi? Bukan habis bercinta dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan.

"Bercinta apanya? Ini masih sore, Kyung!" Baekhyun berusaha terkekeh dan mengelak. Walau padahal sebenarnya tadi hampir saja dia dan Chanyeol melakukannya jika saja Kyungsoo tak mengetuk pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku numpang menginap dikamarmu ya... Kumohon?" Kyungsoo mengatup kedua tangannya memohon pada Baekhyun. Oh, jangan lupakan puppy eyesnya.

"_MWO_?! KAU MAU MENGINAP?!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul dibelakang punggung Baekhyun sambil berteriak. Sukses membuat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Aku kaget, bodoh!" Bentaknya dan menginjak kaki Chanyeol.

"Aaaakk!" Chanyeol meringis memegangi kakinya itu.

"Ayo masuk, Kyung. Tak apa kok kalau kau mau menginap..." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian dan menarik masuk sahabatnya itu. Sedang Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Baekhyun seenaknya saja membawa masuk dan mengizinkan temannya itu menginap tanpa persetujuan sedikitpun darinya.

"Baek, seharusnya kau~"

"Diamlah! Biarkan Kyungsoo menginap!" Bentak Baekhyun memotong kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi urusan kita kan belum selesai!" Seru Chanyeol tak terima.

"Urusan yang mana! Aku tak ada urusan denganmu!" Balas Baekhyun.

"Baek, yang tadi itu belum~"

"Sudah sana! Kau kekamar Kai! Kau tidur dikamar Kai! Jangan ganggu aku dan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menarik paksa Chanyeol dan kemudian mendorongnya keluar dipintu masuk.

Dia tersenyum melihat wajah mengeluh Chanyeol didepan pintu. "Semoga malammu menyenangkan, sayang!" Ucapnya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir Chanyeol. Kemudian Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

.

.

"Lalu kenapa menginap?" Tanya Baekhyun membuka lemari pakaiannya sambil melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang meletakkan buku-buku dan tasnya diatas sofa kamar mereka.

"Tak apa. Aku ingin saja" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bohong. Kau pasti ada masalah dengan Kai." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai baju dan celana tidurnya. Dia terus mendesak Kyungsoo untuk berkata jujur.

"Aku tak apa, Baek. Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian semester. Jika aku berada dikamar bersama Jong In, itu tak akan membuatku fokus..."

"Bohong!" Seru Baekhyun sambil melempar piyamanya pada Kyungsoo. "Kau kesini bahkan tak membawa baju salin sedikitpun! Mandilah, lalu pakai piyama itu. Setelahnya kau harus menceritakan seluruhnya padaku! Aku tak suka dibohongi!" Bentak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya menanggapi temannya yang keras kepala itu. "Kai membohongiku..." Desahnya lemah kemudian.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun langsung segera duduk disamping sahabatnya itu, "Maksudmu?" Dia berkerut dahi.

"Tentang gadis yang menelpon itu. Dia bilang bukan siapa-siapa, tapi ternyata itu mantan kekasihnya saat di SMP" Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, sedang Baekhyun menganga lebar. Pantas saja Kyungsoo sangat tidak bersemangat, dia pun jika mendapat kenyataan kekasih lama Chanyeol menelpon, mungkin dia akan down.

"Lalu?"

"Ya tidak ada lalu-lalunya, Baek. Hanya saja tadi itu dia sedang bertelponan dengan gadis itu. Padahal dia bilang sendiri untuk tidak akan mengangkat telpon itu." Kyungsoo menghapus mata berkaca-kacanya. Dia benar-benar menjadi lemah ketika berurusan dengan masalah hati begini. "Entahlah... Tapi ini membuat hatiku sakit." Tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung menarik temannya itu kedalam pelukannya, berusaha menenangkan. Baekhyun mengusap punggung Kyungsoo, "Tenanglah... Kai tak akan kembali dengan gadis itu, Kyung. Tenanglah..." Gumam Baekhyun.

* * *

Pagi ini, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor sekolah sendirian, tadi Baekhyun belum selesai mandi dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi lebih dulu. Mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sembab dan memerah. Benar saja, dia semalam terus menangis dipelukan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa seperti anak perempuan kali ini.

Kyungsoo membulat mata ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan lebih besar dari miliknya menariknya dengan paksa untuk terburu-buru berjalan. Kyungsoo meronta menyadari orang kulit tan yang menarik paksa dirinya, "Kai! Lepaskan!" Bentaknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Kai'!" Balas bentakan orang itu.

"Jong, kumohon lepaskan. Ini sakit!" Ujar Kyungsoo terus meronta merasakan Kai mengenggam keras pergelangan tangannya itu sampai memerah.

Kai tak peduli dan terus menariknya hingga masuk kedalam toilet. Kai mendorong kasar tubuh Kyungsoo dan menjepitnya pada dinding toilet sekolah mereka itu. Kai meraup paksa bibir Kyungsoo. Kai menjepit kedua tangan Kyungsoo pada dinding dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo benar-benar terkunci tak dapat bergerak.

"Ka~ Lepas~" teriakan Kyungsoo terputus-putus karena Kai terus saja sembarangan melumat bibir merahnya dengan kasar, menerobos lidahnya masuk didalam mulut dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada bibir itu hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, airmatanya menetes ketika dia menutup matanya. Rontaannya terhenti membiarkan Kai terus melumat bibirnya.

Kai menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyungsoo setelah dia melepaskan ciuman kasarnya itu, "Kumohon jangan mengabaikanku..." Ucapnya lembut dengan mata tertutup merasakan hangat dahi Kyungsoo didahinya. "Sudah kukatakan padamu waktu itu, aku kacau jika kau mengabaikanku..." Tambah Kai lagi.

"Aku berani bersumpah demi apapun aku mencintaimu... Aku tidak mencintai gadis itu lagi... Kumohon percayalah padaku!" Ucapnya. Kai memberi jarak beberapa sentimeter wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo. Kai menghapus airmata yang membasahi pipi kekasihnya itu. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu tak marah denganku?" Kai menempelkan kedua tangannya dipipi kekasihnya, menatap intens mata bulat kekasihnya itu.

"A~aku... Aku... Aku tak marah denganmu, Jong..." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kenapa menghindariku?!"

"Hatiku sakit..." Kembali airmata Kyungsoo menetes. "Sakit saat kau membohongiku..."

Kai kembali menyesap lembut bibir kekasihnya dan melumatnya, "Aku minta maaf... Aku tak akan membohongimu lagi..." Ucapnya setelah melepas ciuman itu. Dia menghapus airmata Kyungsoo lagi.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai yang menjepitnya itu, dia mendengus menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari hidungnya. "Kita perdebatkan ini saat selesai ujian semester, Jong. Sungguh, aku ingin fokus pada ujian. Targetku adalah menjadi juara umum pertama setingkat dua. Aku tak mau masalah sepele ini mengacaukanku..." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Kai terdiam sesaat, kemudian dia ikut mendengus, "Oke..." Jawabnya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Jeng! Jeng! aku update, adakah yang kangen denganku hahaha #ngarep. Ohya, aku mau bilang kalau dikelas reguler itu Kyungsoo sekelas dengan Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kai. Sedang Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Tao dikelas sebelah, Kris di tingkat tiga tentunya ^^.

Lagi-laginya aku ga bosen bilang terima kasi untuk teman-teman yang masih setia dan tidak selingkuh apalagi meninggalkan epep gaje ini ^^

untuk yang tanya apakah acara sepatu KrisTao itu mikut acaranya JB dan Lian di DH 2, maka jawabannya iya ^^ romantis kan? hahaha

untuk **uyils**: makasi sarannya. Aku juga masih mikir2 nih ^^

**happybacon**: aku rada bingung mau kasi masalah HunHan disini apa ^^ bagiku mereka pasangan yg adem ayem aja, kalau kamu berminat boleh tengok epep HunHan ku deh ^^ #promosi

**littlecupcake noona**: sini sini bantuin aku ngetik ^^

**VanHunHan2**: makasi sarannya ^^ aku akan lebih memperhatikan itu, soalnya aku rada doyan nulis bahasa slang gitu (slengean alias haha)

**lee sunri hyun**: batjima itu artinya jangan diterima.

**Chanyumi**: iya, kalo ga ada hambatan aku lanjut sekolah ^^ doain aja sukses ^^ dan tentang Hunhan aku sampe PM kamu loh, tapi keknya ga kamu baca ^^ iya, si sehun mulai tebar kemesraan lagi sama Luhan ^^ dan gpp kok panjang2, aku suka comment panjang. ^^

Buat yang lain makasi dan maaf aku ga bisa bls review satu-satu, yang jelas tetep aku padamu :*

Chapter ini jangan lupa koreksinya ^^

XOXO~


	14. Chapter 14

**Hypnotize****d**

**By juPe12**

**Cast: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jong In, EXO members, All K-POP idols that relev****a****nt.**

**WARNING ! ABSURD ! UNEDUCATED WORD ! So, Watch Out !**

* * *

Chapter 14

.

.

Ujian semester selesai sejak seminggu yang lalu. Itu berarti sudah dua minggu lebih Kyungsoo tinggal dikamar Baekhyun. Sungguh, sebenarnya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit kesusahan. Tidak heran selama dua minggu lebih kemarin itu dia selalu menyeret Baekhyun ke toilet ataupun ke rak-rak ujung perpustakaan untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, karena Chanyeol memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun sehari saja. Dia membutuhkan Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah jadi penghalangnya meski dia tinggal dikamar mereka lebih dari seribu tahun. Baekhyun akan tetap digarap oleh Chanyeol kapanpun dan dimanapun.

_Oh ya_, jangan lupakan Kris yang masih saja berusaha keras membuktikan cintanya pada Tao. Selama beberapa minggu ini dia benar-benar tak gentar meminta pendapat si duo idiot teman dekat Kim Kai, tentunya Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Segala bentuk nasehat dari keduanya selalu diikuti oleh Kris, contohnya, mengantar Tao pulang ke kamar asramanya, menghabisi bunga mawar kepala sekolah untuk diberikan pada Tao, menemani Tao makan bersama dipojokan kantin, dan sampai memaksa Tao belajar bersama di perpustakaan sekolah. Dan Tao, sebenarnya agak risih dengan kelakuan Kris itu, namun dia tak munafik, dia menyukainya. Dia menyukai cara Kris memperhatikannya, dia menyukai Kris yang mulai berubah dan tidak menjadi playboy asrama lagi. Dia benar-benar menyukai Kris kali ini. Namun bodohnya Tao, dia masih gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

_Oke_, lupakan kejadian-kejadian aneh minggu-minggu lalu itu, kita kembali kehari ini. Ini adalah hari terakhir mereka di sekolah dan di asrama untuk besok mereka dapat kembali kerumah masing-masing beristirahat, bersantai, dan berlibur selepas ujian menggenaskan seminggu yang lalu. Dan hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Kyungsoo.

Hari ini, hari pengumuman peringkat sekolah mereka.

Kabarnya peringkat sekolah akan ditempel dimading sekolah dan peringkat itu akan diurutkan berdasarkan keseluruhan nilai yang diperoleh selama ujian semester. Jangan lupakan target juara umum pertama setingkat dua yang diimpi-impikan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia sudah sangat maksimal dalam belajar. Dia yakin dia akan mendapatkan posisi pertama itu.

"Ish! Ramai sekali!" Runtuk Kyungsoo ketika mendekati mading sekolah bersama dua sahabatnya.

Luhan terlihat menghela nafasnya, kalau bukan karena Kyungsoo yang memaksanya kesini, mungkin dia tak mau bersusah-susah menghadapi ratusan orang berdesakan didepannya itu, dia bahkan tak peduli dengan peringkat yang dia dapat itu. Apalagi Baekhyun, dia lebih tak peduli dibanding Luhan, karena dia tahu, posisinya akan berada di nomor-nomor akhir ditingkatnya.

"Kau yakin mau kesana, Kyung? Kita pulang keasrama saja ya..." Desah Luhan lemah.

"Kau pasti mendapat peringkat pertama, Kyung. Percayalah padaku..." Baekhyun pun ikut mendesah.

"Aku harus memastikannya Baek, Lu. Kita tak bisa asal tebak..." Kyungsoo masih saja bersemangat untuk menerobos ratusan orang itu.

"Nilai ujian harian mu selama ini dan juga nilai-nilai tugas lainnya kan selalu bagus, Kyung. Sudah pasti kau peringkat pertama..." Ujar Luhan yang sama dengan Baekhyun, sangat malas dengan kerumunan orang itu.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kenapa sih?! Kalian memangnya tak penasaran peringkat kalian?!" Nada Kyungsoo meninggi karena kedua temannya itu tampak tak bersemangat sama sekali. Dia melirik dengan tatapan tajam kearah kedua temannya. "Ya sudah! Kalau kalian tak mau lihat, biar aku saja!" Kyungsoo meninggalkan kedua temannya dan mulai menerobos masuk kerumunan orang-orang yang juga penasaran dengan peringkat mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan mendesah lemah terpaksa mengikuti teman mungilnya itu.

.

.

"Kau peringkat 148, Baek. Hahahaha..." Luhan tertawa lepas ketika berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan berhasil menemukan nama Byun Baekhyun dideretan nomor-nomor akhir.

"_Ya_! Jangan senang dulu! Lihat peringkatmu!" Baekhyun mengetuk kasar papan pengumuman tepat dinama Xi Luhan yang berada di ranking paling akhir.

"_M~MWO_?! Se~seratus lima pu~luh?!" Kaget Luhan. Kini Baekhyun yang tertawa nista. Luhan mendelik mata selebar-lebarnya, pasalnya dia tak pernah berada dibawah Baekhyun semester-semester sebelumnya.

"Wah! Ini berkat Kyungsoo yang menginap. Kalau Kyung tak dikamarku aku mungkin tak ada kesempatan belajar. Hahahaha..." Tawa Baekhyun terlihat sangat gembira.

Luhan menggeram, ini pasti ulah Sehun yang mengajaknya bercinta terus menerus setiap malam. Matanya lalu berkeliaran mencari nama kekasihnya, "APA INI?!" Teriak Luhan kemudian. "Sehun nomor 94?!" Seru Luhan.

"_Ya_! Sehun itu walau tampangnya seperti orang bodoh, dia sebenarnya lebih pintar darimu, Lu... Hahaha..." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa, entah kenapa moodnya menjadi baik. Namun tawa Baekhyun terhenti melihat raut wajah teman mungil disebelahnya yang tampak sangat geram dan marah. Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Luhan agar melihat kearah teman mereka.

"Kenapa dia?" Bisik Luhan yang ikut ngeri melihat perubahan wajah temannya itu.

"K~Kyung? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan pada temannya yang mukanya sudah memerah marah itu.

"KIM JONG IN!" Kyungsoo mengepal tangannya sukses membuat kedua temannya itu semakin menggidik.

Kyungsoo tak peduli dengan kedua temannya itu. Dia menerobos keluar dari kerumunan orang dengan sangat kasar. Dia harus cepat bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kim Jong In.

Sedang Baekhyun dan Luhan yang tampak penasaran lagi-lagi menatap dan menyelidik kearah ranking-ranking di papan pengumuman itu. Keduanya langsung menganga lebar dan bergumam, "_DAEBAAKK_!"

* * *

"KIM JONG IIIIINNNN!" Kyungsoo mendobrak begitu saja pintu kamar mereka. Kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ini ditinggalkannya. Kyungsoo cepat-cepat berlari masuk kedalamnya.

Ada _three idiot_ sedang bercengkrama didalamnya. Kai, Chanyeol, dan Sehun, sedang berpelukan satu sama lain sambil menatap layar leptop didepan mereka. Mereka sedang menonton film horror sepertinya. Agak aneh memang, Kai yang biasanya tak mengizinkan teman-temannya masuk, kini mereka malah berpelukan mesra seperti itu.

Namun, Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Oh, kau pulang?" Kai tampak berbinar-binar melihat kekasihnya datang, meski sebenarnya dia masih heran dengan wajah geram kekasihnya itu.

"SEHUN! CHANYEOL! KALIAN KELUAR!" Pekik Kyungsoo mengusir kedua teman Kai.

"_Mwoya_?! Kamu belum selesai menonton!" Seru Sehun.

Kyungsoo merampas kasar leptop yang tergeletak diranjang, kemudian menarik Chanyeol dan Sehun secara paksa untuk turun dari ranjang. "Ini bawa! Sekarang keluar!" Bentaknya memberikan leptop milik Kai itu dan membuat kedua teman Kai hanya melangkah lemah keluar kamar.

Setelah terdengar suara pintu ditutup kembali, Kyungsoo menatap tajam memerah lagi pada kekasihnya.

"Apa kau masih marah?" Tanya Kai.

"Eum..."

"Kali ini apa? Bukankah aku sudah bersumpah aku mencintaimu dan tidak ada orang lain dihatiku selain dirimu. Ayolah, Kyung. Percaya pad~"

"Peringkat kelas!" Kyungsoo memotong kata-kata Kai dan itu sukses membuat Kai berkerut dahi dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo. Ada apa dengan peringkat.

Kyungsoo mengambil salah satu bantal dan memukul dengan kasar kearah Kai, "KAU MENGALAHKANKU! KAU NOMOR SATU! DAN AKU NOMOR DUA! AKU TIDAK TERIMAAAAA!" Pekiknya sambil terus memukul sembarangan kekasihnya.

"Aaak! Kyung! Hentikan! Aku sama sekali tak tahu! Aakk! Aku tak tahu kalau aku pertama! Aakk! Hei!" Kai berusaha menghindar namun Kyungsoo terus saja pada menyiksaannya. Kali ini dia melempar bantal tadi dan kembali memukul punggung Kai dengan tangannya.

"KAU TAU KAN! AKU BELAJAR MATI-MATIAN! NAMUN KAU SAMA SEKALI TAK MAU MENGALAH!" Pekik Kyungsoo masih kesal dengan kenyataan tadi. Benar, nama Kim Jong In berada paling atas diurutan peringkat dipapan pengumuman tadi dan Do Kyungsoo tepat berada dibawahnya. Yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih kelas lagi adalah selisih nilai mereka yang hanya, nol koma nol satu itu.

"KAU BILANG CINTA! TAPI KAU~ AAAKK!" Siksaan Kyungsoo terhenti karena Kai yang sudah tak sanggup menahan lagi itu langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

Sukses wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah dan terasa panas disekitar pipinya ketika mata bulatnya bertemu dengan mata elang Kai. Pemilik mata elang itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Kyungsoo bungkam seketika. Dia salah tingkah, berusaha menatap apapun asalkan bukan mata elang kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, tatap aku..." Bisik lembut dari Kai yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan dirinya. "Kau sungguh cantik jika merona begitu..." Kai tersenyum lagi.

"Aku tampan..." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Oh, kau juga bahkan sangat cantik saat marah-marah seperti tadi..." Goda Kai lagi membuat Kyungsoo semakin tak bisa terkendali. Entah kenapa jika kata cantik itu keluar dari mulut Kai, dia merasa melayang. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau masih marah? Eoh?" Tanya Kai membuat wajahnya semakin mendekat pada kekasihnya.

"Eum..." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat dan masih memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Kai. Sungguh, jantungnya kini tidak normal. Dia terus berdoa agar Kai tidak menyadari debaran kencang jantungnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Sungguh, aku merindukanmu..." Kai merapatkan pelukannya.

"Dan soal ranking, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena bukan orang lain yang berada diatasmu tetapi kekasihmu sendiri..." Ucap Kai dan tiba-tiba dia membalikkan badan Kyungsoo terhempas diatas ranjang. Kai menindih tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu, "Dan aku, memang akan selalu berada diatasmu, sayang..." Gumamnya lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"...seperti sekarang ini..." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada sedikit mendesah dan itu menggelitik ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, dadanya sejak tadi berdegup kencang. Dia terus berdoa pada Tuhan agar kekasihnya melepaskannya setelah ini.

"L~Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Jong! Aku harus kembali kekamar Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berusaha kembali memberontak.

"Kenapa kesana, sayang? Ini kan kamarmu. Ujian juga sudah selesai!" Ucap Kai tidak terima. Dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo ikut bangkit dan bergumam, "Aku masih marah denganmu! Soal gadis itu~"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ada apa-apa lagi dengannya!" Ujar Kai dengan nada keras.

"Kalau begitu tak usah terima telponnya dan ganti nomor ponselmu!" Bentak Kyungsoo.

Kai menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu mulai berbicara, "Oke, kita ganti saat kembali kerumah nanti..." Jawab Kai.

"S~soal ranking~"

"Hei, ranking itu berarti kau kurang giat belajar, sayang..." Kai kembali memeluknya dari punggung dan memberi kecupan ditengkuk belakang leher Kyungsoo.

"Tetap saja! Aku kesal!" Bentak Kyungsoo. Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu bagaimana agar kau tak kesal lagi?" Goda Kai dengan manja.

"Susu..."

"EH?!" Kai tak mengerti dengan kata yang ucapkan Kyungsoo itu.

"Aku mau minum susu yang banyak. Jika hatiku sedang kesal, ibu selalu membuatkanku susu." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Disini dimana kita mendapatkan susu yang banyak? Tapi kalau hanya satu gelas besar, aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kita kedapur sekarang?" Ajak Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau menciumku dulu sebelum kita kesana?" Kai memejamkan matanya dan memacungkan bibirnya berharap Kyungsoo memberikannya ciuman.

"Aku sedang kesal!" Kyungsoo malah mendorong wajah Kai hingga terjungkal diranjang. Dia kemudian beranjak dari ranjang dan mulai melangkah.

Kai menggeram dan menghela nafas jengah oleh kelakuan kekasihnya itu, dia mengusap wajahnya, "_Geurae_..." Gumamnya mengangguk-angguk berusaha sabar dan ikut beranjak mengekori Kyungsoo.

* * *

"_Sunbaenim_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tao berusaha memberontak ketika Kris memeluknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya untuk Tao.

"_HYUNG_! TAO!" Teriakan itu mengagetkan keduanya dan cepat-cepat Tao mendorong Kris, lalu menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dan Kai yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka.

"_YA_! KAU MENGAGETKANKU! AISH!" Bentak Kris pada Kai yang sedang mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"_Hyung_! Kalian yang mengagetkan kami! Berbuat senonoh didepan pintu kamar asrama itu tak baik!" Kai mengejek Kris dan Kyungsoo ikut mengulum senyum dibelakangnya.

"Kami tidak berbuat senonoh, Kim Kai!" Elak Tao dengan dingin seperti biasa.

"Entahlah, tapi kalian tampak seperti orang berpacaran..." Goda Kai lagi.

"Aku tak berpacaran dengan Kris _sunbae_!" Sangkal Tao lagi. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup. Sungguh, sebenarnya dia memang menginginkan berpacaran dengan _sunbae_ ini, tapi gengsinya mengalahkan semua itu.

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil terkekeh, "Semoga saja sebentar lagi kalian berpacaran. Sabar saja ya..." Ucap Kai dan menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk mulai berjalan meninggalkan dua orang itu. Kyungsoo melambai-lambai tangannya sambil tersenyum kearah Tao.

"EISh! Kim Kai! _Jinjja_!" Runtuk Kris.

"Sudah kubilang jangan! Lagian kita sungguh tak punya alasan untuk melakukan seperti itu!" Seru Tao.

"Kau masih belum percaya?! _Sunbae _mu ini benar-benar mencintaimu!" Seru Kris juga.

"Cinta bukan sesuatu yang dipaksakan, _sunbaenim_. Namun cinta itu sesuatu yang harus dipahami..." Tao menghela nafasnya dan kemudian masuk kekamarnya. Dia mengunci pintunya.

Kris menggeram kesal olehnya. Sungguh, Tao benar-benar susah ditaklukkan. Lelaki itu semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Sedang Tao didalam kamarnya, masih bersandar pada pintu masuk. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengusap dadanya yang berdetak kencang sejak tadi. Dia benar-benar sungguh egois. Dia selalu berusaha menolak sementara hati lainnya menginginkan. Tao membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

Kai meletakkan satu gelas besar berisi susu vanilla putih dihadapan Kyungsoo yang duduk di counter pantry. Kyungsoo berbinar-binar gembira menerimanya. Kai hanya tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu. Ini salah satu kesukaan Kai pada Kyungsoo, dia masih terlihat kekanakan bagi Kai. Hal yang seharusnya sudah menghilang dari jiwa seorang pelajar SMA tingkat dua namun masih menempel lekat pada kekasihnya. Kai menyukai itu.

Kyungsoo mulai mencerup susu vanilla buatan Kai hingga hampir setengah gelas besar itu. Ini pertama kalinya semenjak disini dia bisa kembali meminum susu sebesar gelas itu, biasanya pekerja dapur asrama tak pernah memberi mereka susu dalam porsi besar, selalu pas-pasan.

"Aaahhh..." Gumam Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan gelas besar itu kembali di meja counter. Disisi-sisi bibir atasnya tertinggal garis-garis putih bekas susu vanilla tadi.

Kai berdecak menatap kekasihnya, "Wah, wah, wah, kau kebanyakan menonton drama ternyata..." Ujar Kai membuat Kyungsoo berkerut tak paham. "Sini. Aku bersihkan!" Kai mendekatkan wajahnya lalu meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan bermaksud membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya seperti di drama-drama kebanyakan.

Namun, tinggal beberapa sentimeter lagi bibir Kai menggapai bibirnya, Kyungsoo sudah memutar lidahnya disekeliling bibir membersihkan sendiri sisa-sisa susu yang menempel.

"_YAAAAA_! Kubilang biar aku yang bersihkan!" Bentaknya kesal dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo, padahal sedikit lagi mereka akan menyerupai drama korea kebanyakan.

"_Jeez_, seperti kau yang kebanyakan nonton drama!" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh kekasihnya itu menjauh.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menciummu! Aku sudah dua minggu lebih tak menyentuhmu! DUA MINGGU! BAHKAN LEBIH!" Ucap Kai penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo tak peduli, dia mencerup kembali susu buatan Kai.

Kai tersenyum menyeringai ketika lagi-lagi sisa susu itu menempel disisi bibir atas Kyungsoo. Kai menarik lagi dagu kekasihnya, "Jangan bergerak! Ini milikku!" Teriaknya melarang Kyungsoo yang kembali akan menghapus sisa susunya. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengulum senyum dan menutup matanya, membiarkan kekasihnya itu menggapai bibir merahnya.

Namun,

"_YA_! DO KYUNGSOO!"

Kai kembali menggeram dengan mata tertutup. Sesi akting dramanya kembali terganggu dengan teriakan suara besar dari belakang punggung Kyungsoo. Kai melepas dagu Kyungsoo dan mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali dia meninju pengganggu itu.

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menghapus sendiri sisa susu dibibirnya dengan tangan dan berbalik badan menoleh orang yang memanggilnya, "Oh, Kris _sunbae_... _Waeyo_?" Tanyanya ketika Kris mendekati dan duduk disampingnya.

"Apa benar dibelakang sekolah ada gubuk didekat sungai? Setelah taman bunga matahari?" Tanya Kris, mengabaikan Kai didepan mereka yang entah apa kelakuannya. Wajah Kai terlihat sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Entahlah, menurut Baekhyun ada. Waktu aku kesana keadaan sangat gelap. Tapi memang ada sungai diujungnya..." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kenapa, _sunbae_?" Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa, aku ingin membawa Tao kesana. Bukankah romantis..." Kris menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Entahlah, tapi dari pada romantis lebih tepatnya disana itu menyeram kan _sunbae_, apa lagi kalau hari sudah gelap. Lebih baik jangan pacaran disana..." Ujar Kyungsoo menasehati sunbaenya itu.

"Ini masih siang, Kyung..." Kris tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Ya sudah ya... Ngomong-ngomong terimakasih..." Ucap Kris dan kemudian pergi keluar dari dapur asrama seenaknya saja.

"_Jeez_, dia bahkan sama sekali tak menganggapku ada disini..." Komentar Kai ketika sunbaenya itu hilang dibalik persimpangan. Kyungsoo terkekeh lucu menatap kekasihnya yang kesal.

"Ayo, mau kau mulai lagi tak aktingnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo mencerup susu terakhirnya dan kembali menyisakan garis putih bekas susu pada bibir atasnya.

"Lupakan! Buatkan aku _ramyeon_!" Kai sudah tak mood untuk drama-dramaan lagi. Dia lebih mementingkan perutnya yang lapar. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan beranjak dari _counter pantry_ menuju kompor gas untuk memasakkan mie permintaan sang kekasih.

* * *

Tao baru saja selesai memasukkan baju-bajunya kedalam koper kecil ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Dia tak punya rumah di Korea, rencananya selama liburan ini dia akan kembali ke China, dia rindu ibu.

Tao mengecek siapa yang mengiriminya pesan diponselnya itu. Matanya sedikit melebar membawa pesan itu. Dari Kris yang berbunyi, _'Kutunggu dipondok dekat sungai setelah taman bunga matahari dibelakang sekolah. Aku tak akan kembali keasrama sebelum kau datang kemari...'_, begitu isinya membuat Tao menghela nafas.

"Kurang kerjaan..." Gumamnya dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kesaku jaketnya. Tao mengancingkan kopernya yang masih terbuka lebar itu.

Dia melirik jam dinding kamarnya, masih jam 3.40 PM. Dia yakin Kris tak akan bertahan disana sampai jam 6 PM. Bukankah setelah kejadian Kyungsoo seluruh isi sekolah tahu kalau di kebun bunga matahari itu sangat bahaya jika gelap.

Menurutnya Kris tidak akan berbuat bodoh.

* * *

Tao melirik jam dindingnya lagi, entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sekarang jam 5.30 PM. Itu menandakan Kris sudah sekitar dua jam berada ditaman bunga matahari itu. Sungguh membuatnya khawatir, namun dia masih ragu apakah sunbae gilanya itu masih berada disana atau tidak.

Tao menghela nafasnya dan akhirnya meraih sweater tebal untuk keluar dari kamar.

.

Tao bertemu Kyungsoo dan Kai ketika melewati lorong asrama mereka. Kyungsoo mendekatinya sambil berkerut dahi,

"Kau disini? Kukira kau bersama Kris _sunbae_?" Ujar Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kau tahu dia dimana?" Tanya Tao.

"Dia bilang akan ketaman bunga matahari dibelakang sekolah bersamamu sekitar...eum...dua jam yang lalu. Ya, dia berkata begitu..." Jawab Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa dia masih disitu?" Tanya Tao, kini gurat wajahnya tampak khawatir.

"_Ya_! Pasti dia masi disitu! Dia menunggumu!" Sela Kai kemudian, Tao hanya bisa menatap Kai. "Pergilah susul dia. Kau kan tau sendiri disana berbahaya, hari sudak akan gelap!" Tambah Kai lagi.

Tao hanya mendesah kecil dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo disana.

"Kau yakin Kris _sunbae_ masih disana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai disebelahnya, namun matanya masih menatap punggung Tao yang berlari menjauh hingga hilang dibalik persimpangan lorong.

"Kalau dia mencintai Tao, aku yakin dia masih menunggu disana. Lelaki akan mengorbankan apa saja demi orang yang dicintainya..." Ucap Kai. Kyungsoo hanya menolehnya jengah, dia agak tidak yakin.

"Kenapa? Kau tak percaya? Contohnya aku, aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi kau..." Ucap Kai menyadari tatapan tak meyakinkan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Pembohong. Kau bahkan tak merelakan peringkat satu untukku..." Kyungsoo meninggalkannya dan mulai berjalan.

"_Ya_! Itu karena kau yang tak giat belajar, pasti kau terus memikirkanku. Makanya nilaimu berada dibawahku. Kau tak bisa seenaknya menyalahkanku dong..." Oceh Kai sambil terus mengejar Kyungsoo mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Dia hanya menggeleng kepala, entah sejak kapan seorang Kim Jong In menjadi cerewet seperti itu.

* * *

"Apa dia tak mau datang?" Kris terus merapatkan tangannya masuk kedalam saku jaket tebalnya untuk membunuh rasa dingin yang mulai menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya karena hari agak gelap sebentar lagi. Pun langit diatas sana sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga kemerahan. Dan Kris, masih saja bersikeras untuk menunggu seseorang itu datang.

"Apa aku harus menginap disini kalau ia tak datang?" Guman Kris lagi, mulai meringkuk naik keatas pondokan dan melipat kedua kakinya. Dia merobek pembungkus roti yang tadi rencananya akan dimakan bersama orang yang kini sedang ditunggunya. Sungguh tak tahan lagi, dia sudah lapar. Nampak juga satu buah cup besar es krim yang tadi dibelinya di minimarket asrama kini sudah mencair menjadi air.

Wah, tampaknya dia benar-benar telah menunggu lama...

"Apa dia benar-benar membenciku?" Gumam Kris menghela nafasnya lemah dan mengigit rotinya tadi. Dia merapatkan pelukannya pada lutut kaki.

.

"_YA_! BODOH!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Kris tersentak dan menoleh kebelakang punggungnya. Ada Tao tengah terengah-engah dengan tangan menopang lututnya, sepertinya dia berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke tempat ini jika dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang itu.

"_Wasseo_?!" Kris langsung bangun dari duduknya, berbinar-binar dia mendekati Tao.

"BODOH! Ini sudah sore! Bagaimana nanti jika kau~"

Kalimat Tao tak terlanjutkan karena Kris semerta-merta langsung memeluknya masuk kedalam dekapan erat, "kukira kau tidak datang. Disini dingin sekali ternyata kalau sudah gelap..." Ucap Kris masih memeluk erat Tao yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Sedetik kemudian Kris melepaskan pelukan itu dan tersenyum menatap Tao, "karena kau telah datang, ayo kita makan es krim nya! Maaf, rotinya sudah kumakan satu, aku kelaparan menunggumu..." Ujar Kris masih dengan wajah berbinar-binar bodohnya.

"BODOH!" Seru Tao, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Eskrimnya sudah cair! Aku tak suka makan eskrim seperti itu! Ayo pulang!" Seru Tao kemudian. Dia menarik sembarangan kerah jaket Kris dan memaksanya berjalan.

"Hei! Kita mau kemana?"

"Pulang, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah memanggilku, bodoh" Kris tak terima.

"Kalau bukan bodoh kau harus kupanggil apa? Dungu? Tolo~"

Kalimat Tao lagi-lagi terputus karena Kris kembali menarik tangannya hingga membuat tubuh Tao berputar masuk kedalam dekapan Kris kembali, "Aku rela menjadi dungu, bodoh, tolol, asal itu bersamamu. Asal kau ada disampingku." Gumamnya tepat didepan muka Tao.

Sedang Tao yang tak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena Kris menguncinya itu hanya bisa salah tingkah menatap kemanapun asal bukan mata Kris yang menatapnya lekat. Tao yakin sekali rona wajahnya berubah saat ini karena dia bisa merasakan panas disekitar pipinya. Jantung Tao pun tak bisa diajak berkompromi,

"_Su~sunbae_, lepaskan!" Sebenarnya itu seruan, tapi entah kenapa keluar begitu saja dan terdengar seperti lirih lemah dari mulutnya.

"Tidak akan."

"Ki~kita harus pulang. Ini hampir malam!" Ucap Tao lagi.

"Tidak sampai kau mempercayaiku?"

"Aku harus mempercayaimu yang seperti apa?" Tanya Tao tak mengerti.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh." Ucap Kris. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana bukti cinta yang kau minta itu. Karena aku sangat bodoh dalam hal seperti itu. Berkali-kali aku sudah menuruti saran Chanyeol dan Sehun untuk bukti cinta yang kau minta namun nihil. Semuanya seperti tak dianggap. Harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana agar kau percaya denganku?" Kris masih terus menatap Tao yang tak berani menatap matanya itu.

Aku juga mencintaimu. Ingin sekali Tao berkata seperti itu, namun entah kenapa bibirnya tetap terkalahkan oleh rasa gengsinya saat ini.

"Oke. Aku tak tahu ini bisa membuatmu percaya atau tidak. Tapi tidak bisakah kau ikut ke Seoul dan tinggal diapartemenku selama kita liburan ini? Aku ingin agar kita bersama."

"Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke China selama liburan." Ucap Tao.

"Oke. Berarti kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai anjing hutan itu datang dan memakan kita berdua..."

"_MWO_?! Jangan gila, _sunbae_! Lepaskan aku!" Kini Tao mulai meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Tidak sampai kau bilang ia akan ikut denganku..." Kris mempererat pelukannya dan berusaha keras menahan tubuh Tao yang tak kalah kuatnya meronta-ronta itu.

"_Sunbae_! Jangan gila!"

"Aku memang gila karenamu..."

"_Sunbae_, kumohon kita harus pulang..." Tao masih saja berusaha memberontak, namun entah kenapa kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja hilang. Hei, dimana wushunya yang selama ini dikuasainya, sungguh kenapa itu tak bisa membantunya sama sekali kini.

"OKE! AKU IKUT! Sekarang lepas!" Seru Tao kemudian. Dia menyerah. Dia berhenti memberontak.

"Apa katamu?"

Tao menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menatap Kris, "aku akan ikut denganmu, sunbae. Sekarang lepas. Kita pulang, ini sudah akan malam. Aku tak mau mati konyol disini..." Gumam Tao. Kris benar-benar tak bisa dilawan dengan kekerasan. Dia harus bersikap lembut.

"Kau berjanji?"

"Aku janji. Aku lelaki dan tak akan mengingkari janjiku. Sekarang lepas, kita pulang. Aku harus mengemasi bajuku untuk ikut denganmu ke Seoul" ucap Tao. Kris melepaskan dekapan kuatnya dengan senang hati. Dia tersenyum gembira.

Tao menghela nafasnya dan berbalik mulai berjalan membiarkan Kris dibelakangnya yang kini kembali berbinar-binar mengekorinya.

Sekilas terlihat senyuman Tao mengembang dibibirnya. Tao memegangi dadanya yang didalam sana jantung tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya agar tak berteriak kencang. Dia sedang bahagia.

* * *

"Eh?! Tao?!" Baekhyun dan Luhan bingung melihat Tao dengan tasnya masuk kedalam bus mereka menuju ke Seoul. Apa dia salah bus? Bus menuju bandara Incheon kan baru saja berjalan beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Kenapa dia naik mobil kita? Bukankah dia tak punya rumah di Seoul?" Tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang hanya menggeleng-geleng sebagai jawaban.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao merapikan tasnya diatas bangku langsung tersenyum mendekati, "Kau akan ke Seoul?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Kau akan tinggal dimana? Mereka bilang kau tak punya rumah di Seoul. Bagaimana kalau tinggal dirumahku?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian. "Kurasa _appa_ pasti mengizinkan..." Tambahnya.

"_Dwesseo_. Sudah ada orang yang semerta-merta bisa kutumpangi selama di Seoul..." Jawab Tao sambil melirik kearah Kris yang kedalam bus bersama Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai. Kyungsoo ikut melirik kearah Tao dan kembali tersenyum.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Kris tiba-tiba mendekati mereka. Dia tampak sangat bahagia sekali.

"Wah, sepertinya kau sedang bahagia ya _sunbae_?" Goda Kyungsoo.

"Iya dong..." Kris kemudian mendorong Tao duduk dibangku bus dekat jendela, dia kemudian ikut duduk disampingnya. "Kau cari tempat duduk lain, Kyung. Dia sudah duduk denganku!" Seru Kris kemudian dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil.

"Dia duduk denganku kok. Tenang saja. Aku juga tak mengizinkan dia duduk dengan pacar sangarmu itu..." Kai tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik Kyungsoo duduk dibangku disamping mereka.

"Aku bukan pacarnya..." Terdengar suara lirih dari Tao, namun sepertinya tak didengar oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah bus penuh dan mereka sudah berada ditempat duduk masing-masing, bus mulai berjalan menuju Seoul untuk mengantar mereka kerumah masing-masing.

Bus kini dipenuhi dengan gitar dari Chanyeol dan nyanyian siswa lainnya mengiringi mereka menuju tempat tujuan.

* * *

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau ikut turun?" Ucap Kyungsoo ketika bus sampai didepan gerbang komplek mereka, Kai ikut turun bersamanya,

"Aku ingin memastikan kekasihku selamat sampai rumahnya, memangnya tak boleh?" Kai menggendikkan bahunya.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melangkah, "rumahku sebentar lagi sampai, hanya dua blok dari pintu gerbang akan sampai. Aku biasa jalan sendiri dulu. Kurasa aku akan selamat. Kau tak perlu repot-repot." Oceh Kyungsoo. Kai hanya tersenyum mendengarkannya dan mengekori.

"Bus juga sudah mulai jalan kembali. Tak ada pilihan lain selain mengantarkanmu, lagian apa salahnya? Dengan begini kan aku bisa tau rumahmu..." Ucap Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar setelah melewati dua blok, Kyungsoo berhenti depan rumah berpagar batu alam berwarna hijau lumut. Keluarga Do, tertulis sisi pagarnya,

"Ini rumahku..." Seru Kyungsoo kemudian. Kai mengamati rumah itu sambil sesekali mengintip pada celah-celah pagar tinggi rumah Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah sampai sekarang kau pulang lah..." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Kau mengusirku? Kau tak mempersilahkanku masuk terlebih dahulu setelah mengantar?" Tanya Kai.

"Aku tak memintamu mengantar..." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Pulanglah, kau harus istirahat. Kau bisa kesini lagi besok..." Tambah Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Boleh kesini lagi?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau boleh kesini lagi kapan pun kau mau asal itu jangan terlalu pagi dan jangan terlalu malam. Ayah tidak suka tamu yang tak tahu waktu bertamu..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Kalau begitu _kiss_..."

Kyungsoo mengerut dahinya, "_Ya_! Ini didepan umum. Dan ini Seoul, bukan asrama Bartho. Kau akan nampak seperti orang tak normal jika meminta _kiss_ disini. Sudah sana pulang!" Kyungsoo mendorong kekasihnya yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya itu. Kyungsoo menekan bel rumahnya.

"Lalu kapan aku bisa dicium?!" Runtuk Kai.

"_Nuguseyo? Ah, Kyungsoo?! Aigoo, anakku..._" Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab Kai, suara itu dari dalam rumah terdengar.

"Oh, ini aku bu. Buka pintunya." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Setelah kita kembali ke Bartho, kau pasti bisa menciumku sepuasmu" bisik Kyungsoo ditelinga Kai kemudian. Kyungsoo cekikikan. Dan Kai hanya menghela nafas kasar.

.

_**KLEK!**_

.

Pintu gerbang dibuka, dan ibu muncul dengan masih memakai celemeknya dibadannya, sepertinya ibu masih menyiapkan makan malam.

"_Aigoo_, Kyung. Kau pulang? Eh? Teman Kyungsoo?" Mata ibu melirik Kai.

Dengan segera Kai tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala menyapa itu, "_Annyeonghaseyo eommoni_, Kim Jong In _imnida_. Aku teman sekamar Kyungsoo diasrama.." Kai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan terlalu semangat. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kekasihnya itu. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kekasih dinginnya itu berkelakuan begitu.

"Oh, teman sekamar Kyungsoo. Wah, tampannya. Aku ibunya Kyungsoo. Ayo masuk..."

"Ah, tidak _eomma_. Dia langsung pulang. Katanya dia lelah..." Sela Kyungsoo kemudian.

"Eih, kau ini apa-apaan. Ayo Jong In masuk, ibu sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kita makan malam bersama. Ayah sebentar lagi sampai dari kantor..."

"_Eomma_, tapi dia~"

"Eih! Kau ini!" Ibu tak mempedulikan anaknya itu. Ibu malah menggamit tangan Kai membawanya masuk. Sekilas Kyungsoo bisa melihat Kai menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal.

* * *

"Masuklah..." Ucap Sehun ketika sampai didepan rumah Luhan. Dia menatap Luhan yang tertunduk didepannya mengangguk-angguk.

"Hei, kita sudah hampir 2 tahun berhubungan. Kenapa kau masih saja tak berani menatap mataku? Huh?" Sehun terkekeh melihat Luhan. Selalu saja seperti ini, Luhan benar-benar terlihat salah tingkah jika dia menatapnya dengan lekat. "Tatap aku Lu sebelum kau masuk. Atau aku tak akan kembali kesini besok..."

Mendengar itu dengan segera Luhan menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu. Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sehun terkekeh lagi,

Sehun melirik kiri kanannya, memastikan keadaan aman karena dia bermaksud mencium Luhan sebelum Luhan masuk kerumahnya.

Sehun meraih puncak kepala Luhan, dia akan mencium dahinya. Dan Luhan mulai menutup matanya siap menerima ciuman itu,

"LUHAN _OPPA_?!"

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi ciuman Sehun sampai, tiba-tiba saja sapaan itu terdengar dari belakang punggungnya. Luhan dengan segera mendorong Sehun.

"Chorong?" Sapanya ketika bisa melihat gadis dibelakang punggung Sehun. Semoga saja gadis itu tak melihat yang baru saja akan dilakukan Sehun.

"Wah. Benar, Luhan _oppa_!" Seru gadis itu mendekati Luhan. "Oppa kembali? Oppa sedang libur?" Tanya gadis itu beruntutan.

"Ah, _ne_..."

"Aku rindu sekali dengan _oppa_..." Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memeluk erat Luhan.

Sehun menatap mereka dengan dahi berkerut, terlihat raut tak suka dari dirinya.

Menyadari itu Luhan melepaskan perlahan pelukan gadis dihadapannya, "Chorong, kenalkan ini temanku..." Ucap Luhan kemudian dan menunjuk Sehun.

"Oh, teman Luhan _oppa_. Hai?" Sapa gadis yang bernama Chorong itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Hun, dia sahabatku sekaligus tetanggaku. Itu rumahnya..." Luhan menunjuk rumah berpagar abu-abu disamping rumahnya. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Masuklah dan istirahat!" Ucap Sehun kemudian dan berbalik melangkah pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Luhan.

"Aku akan menelponmu nanti!" Seru Luhan, namun Sehun hanya melambai-lambai tangannya sebagai respon.

"_Mwoya geu namja_?! Dingin sekali!" Komentar Chorong kemudian.

"Cho, _oppa_ masuk dulu. _Oppa _harus istirahat..."

"Tapi aku rindu, _oppa_..."

"Kita bisa bertemu besok. _Oppa _masuk duluan. _Annyeong_..."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chorong, Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat menghubungi Sehun, dia yakin Sehun tak suka melihat melihat cara Chorong memeluknya tadi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Gagal, gagal, dan gagal. ngerasa gagal banget nih chapter. aku nulisnya cepet-cepet :( karena memang aku lagi sibuk banget sekarang-sekarang ini :( maap ya... Dan chapter ini bener-bener langsung aku post tanpa membaca ulang, jadi maklum aja kalau banyak typonya.

**Thanks** berat untuk teman-teman yang masih setia membaca dan memberi review, untuk Chapter ini mohon kritik sarannya karena aku merasa gagal banget :(

udah gitu aja, aku cinta kalian semua :*

XOXO~


End file.
